


Waltz for Family

by elchrists



Series: 威廉帝王：正劇篇 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 15,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>居住在立普圖衛的斥候：威廉，以及居住在奧修的斥候：費爾席克，同時都接到了調查來自舊大陸的神秘馬戲團的委託。<br/>韓國OLG Granado Espada的同人衍生，但我不得不說，寫到後來已經完全跳脫同人，而架空到自創範圍去了～XDDD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

　　札肯城的地勢可以說是得天獨厚，群山萬壑以纏繞之姿鞏固一座荒城的屹立，這裡的天空永遠停留在黃昏，就像三月兔的茶會凝結在下午六點，札肯城擁抱著永不停息的逢魔之刻。

　　「哎哎，又要和小威威碰面啦。」

　　從一群攜帶武器、朝札肯城垛進攻的戰士中，最先發出聲音的是一名年輕的銀髮男子，髮梢泛著深洋般的光芒，亮澤而有精神，他戴著一頂帽緣壓得很低的中折帽，以至於鷹隼般銳氣的赤紅色瞳孔被有意無意地遮掩著，一縷髮絲慵懶地垂在眼下，搭配吊兒郎當的笑容，一切顯得漫不經心又充滿玩意。

　　他的全名是威廉明‧格禮浮，但更常用的名字是威廉，職業是斥候，身為格禮浮家族年紀最長的成員，通常也是帶領家族進行各種戰鬥的領隊。他身上穿著一套由皮草鑲邊的藍色天鵝絨大衣，講究的手袖處縫有十字形臂章和金線文章，與之相搭的黑色皮褲，膝蓋以下謹慎地使用堅硬的強化皮革包裹小腿，搭配方便在雪地疾走的中筒靴，這是一套兼具華美與實用，相當適合雪原開拓者穿著的輕便皮革裝備。

　　儘管如此，應該以保暖為最優先攻能的皮草華服，卻因為男人的任性而敞開了胸前的鈕釦──或者應該說，這男人在衣服的穿著上鮮少乖乖把釦子扣上──上衣以深V曲線一路敞開至下腹，露出結實好看的胸線與腹肌，皮帶的釦環是金屬打造，閃爍著好看的暮日微光，胸前躺著一個十字型銀鍊，總是隨著他跑步晃動銀色流光。

　　「……少來，威廉，你等一下不要又口無遮攔！上次因為你的緣故威德騎士突然爆走，平白害我多浪費五百發子彈！」

　　臭臉叮囑威廉的是一名黑髮女槍手，黑色的長髮流瀉而下，跑起步來自有一番韻味。她的腰上插著兩把手槍，一把是所謂的撲克短槍暗黑制裁者，另一把則是沙漠之槍──鐵傑特，她穿著以魔龍之皮為材，一塊一塊拼湊縫製的皮革甲衣，這位女槍手全名是奧爾露恩‧格禮浮，威廉的妹妹，因為個性比較嚴謹認真的緣故，某方面來說她比威廉還要有一家之長的氣勢。

　　「哈，和小威威重敘舊情怎麼能算口無遮攔，等一下有機會讓我好好抱抱他。」

　　「你不要又──」奧爾露恩幾乎氣結，但讓人無奈的是，雖然奧爾露恩脾氣出了名的火爆，身為唯一的兄長，威廉根本不怕。

　　嚴格說起來這傢伙也沒怕過誰，就像他的世界從來不懂「恐懼」是什麼意思，更進一步的描述，威廉這種生物甚至可說是大部分人類的剋星。

　　「等一下直衝塔頂，科特，到了那裡再把你的死神召喚出來，引開怪物們的視線，我趁這時放下冰凍魔法結界和末日召喚，清出塔頂空位之後，露恩站在魔法結界範圍內轟掉敵方結界塔，科特的目標是威德騎士，不小心砍太痛就把威廉哥哥扔出去當肉盾。」

　　一道清新涼快的聲音如歌唱般饒富韻律地吩咐著，是格禮浮家族的依莎貝拉，女法師，穿著一套設計上和威廉成對的皮草長裙，鑲邊的金線和雪兔毛皮隨著跑步晃動流水般的曲線，酥胸半露，如同洛可可的精緻藝術，腰封是繡金絲的艾希洛司皮革，一種生存在雪地的巨型鼠類。一雙長腿自深白色的裙底展現，白色的長襪以及小羊皮縫成的柔軟高跟靴，即使再陡峭的鞋跟也不會妨礙依莎貝拉的輕盈。

　　她一手戴著精靈王手鐲、另一手是泛光的瑞法森手鐲，取自海底深處龐然巨物的原始魔力。讓人聯想到冬天的金色長捲髮優雅地垂披著，瀏海旁分，帶出柳眉的精緻弧度，窄挺的鼻樑下是橘桃色的櫻桃小嘴，右下嘴角有一顆小痣。

　　「嗯，了解。」科特‧林頓是這一行人中唯一不屬於格禮浮家族的人，但經過幾個月的相處，也幾乎和他們同進退了。科特有著比貝拉再深邃些的金髮，過份精緻的臉龐讓人無法將他與某位統治立普圖衛、位高權重的大人物聯想在一塊，但他們確實擁有著同一個姓氏。科特一襲白色長衣，大衣底下是深色為主的皮衣皮褲，很簡單的設計，看似毫不花俏，脖子上卻又繫著一條精緻的豹紋圍巾，將個人品味表現得十分清楚。他兩手都拿著武器，塔羅系列的雷神之刺與命運短劍。

　　「哈，把我丟出去當肉盾嗎。」聽到妹妹貝拉將自己定位在似乎不受重視的位子上，威廉只是笑嘻嘻的摸摸下巴，沒反駁，對於這樣的安排也無不可。

　　這一行四人迅速穿過札肯城外城門，並沒有停下腳步理會逢魔之刻湧現的不死怪物，直衝塔頂，一路上靠著藥水衝過一次次群擁的攻擊。

　　到了塔頂，一切就照貝拉先前所說，科特召喚出黑死神暫時吸引怪物注意力，並和威廉合力拖住漏網之魚，好讓貝拉有時間吟詠咒語。

　　第一道冰魔法的暴風球體順利召喚，幾乎斷定格禮浮家族的勝利。科特開始往外衝，拖住不死怪物中最為難纏的威德騎士，貝拉接續放了第二道、第三道咒語，以幾乎像是屠殺般的姿態清除著怪物，在這個保護範圍內，露恩以雙槍毫不客氣地猛轟敵方結界塔，沒三兩下，結界塔已脆弱不堪。

　　「看來你們很行嘛，讓我去外面找快被特特打死的小威威如何？」

　　「給我待著，放強化加速貫通！」露恩邊開槍邊回頭怒吼。

　　威廉嘴上碎碎唸著「何必阻撓我和小威威幽會呢？」一邊卻也乖乖放出露恩要求的加持。忽然一道銀光閃過，科特被騎在馬上的威德騎士虛晃過招，雖然已是幽靈狀態，威德騎士顯然明白對他們這些不死怪物來說，結界塔是最重要的存在，因此一抓住空檔立刻攻擊不斷破壞結界塔的露恩。

　　「小心！」科特大吼，轉身企圖攔下的時候已經太遲，幸好有人比他更快，威廉一個健步擋在露恩之前，威德騎士的長戟削過威廉的肩，帶起一塊肉，鮮血漫過皮草，威廉的嘴巴卻還笑著。

　　「哈，小威威果然想我，都親自衝過來了。」

　　科特趕緊劃出最後一劍解決威德騎士，同時一聲水晶破裂的清脆聲響，所有人明白結界塔已破。

　　「太好了。」貝拉鬆一口氣，這才放下雙手，摘去手環。

　　隨著結界塔破損，不死怪物一個接一個的消失，原本因高速行動而劇烈飛舞的，科特那套白色大衣的衣襬也緩緩垂下。

　　「噢，我的小威威。」威廉站到威德騎士消失的位子上，如情聖般誇張而感情豐沛地呼喚這麼聲。

　　「……吵死人。」科特冷冷地白他一眼。

　　露恩將雙槍插上腰際，掏出手帕按住威廉的肩膀，威廉卻擺擺手，一道治療的光芒覆蓋，原本血流汩汩的傷處被結痂的傷疤取代。

　　「擔心什麼，忘了誰是天下第一補？」威廉爽朗地笑了笑，笑容還是這麼痞：「怎麼，我這肉盾大哥還盡責吧。」

　　


	2. Chapter 2

　　從札肯城繞回格禮浮位於立普圖衛的家，必須借道里翁平原，那地方以新大陸的標準來說實在說不上多麼險峻，怪物只有鱷魚、巨鳥或野狗，適合作為大陸開拓新手的練習地。當格禮浮家族經過里翁平原的時候，可以看到那邊聚集著不少新的開拓家族。

　　這些家族之中意外有格禮浮的舊識，克魯克斯──當然了，克魯克斯家族並不是新手，只不過當時他們正以師徒身分帶領另一個名為海暮伊思的家族。跑步中的威廉停下腳步，每當他發現什麼新奇的玩具的時候，眼眸深處總會閃過一絲過份晶亮的光芒。

　　察覺到這份眼神的貝拉，轉頭看見克魯克斯家族和海暮伊思家族，登然明白。而很顯然奧爾露恩和科特也有著同樣的本領。

　　「我累了，再見。」奧爾露恩冷冷丟下這句，率先不理會威廉就朝立普圖衛的皇后大門走。科特和貝拉也各自投了記「沒興趣」的眼神，丟下威廉離開里翁平原。

　　被拋棄的威廉不以為意，雙手插著口袋，優雅地跨步走向以白色大理岩建成，隨風吹日曬有些斑駁的神廟式樓台。

　　「好久不見啊，榭兒小師妹。」威廉最先打招呼的對象是海暮伊思家族的榭兒，一名髮色為銀，膚色略深的陽光美少女。女孩的職業同樣是斥候，也因此，當海暮伊思家族剛踏上新大陸的領土時，威廉曾有一陣子以「前輩」身分教導榭兒治癒與急救之術。

　　以前還會「威廉葛格」長「威廉葛格」短的榭兒，經過這陣子的洗禮，已經越發的成熟世故。無論是對自己本職工作的熟練度，或者在待人接物，都越來越能獨當一面。

　　「威廉，好久不見。」榭兒跨過樓台，跳到草地上和威廉打招呼，親暱的語氣隱約帶著一絲絲的喜悅，並沒有刻意隱藏。

　　這小妮子已經有很長時間在呼喚威廉的時候不會加上「哥哥」，而且也差不多同一個時候起，小女孩留起長髮、戴起很有女人味的墨鏡，甚至穿起新大陸流行的各種清涼裝束。這是女孩成長為女人的心態改變，能很輕易地自行為或外表感覺，對榭兒來說，以前總是被她亦步亦趨倚靠著，身為前輩又同時身為男性的存在，威廉‧格禮浮因此成為她用來判斷自己是否足夠成熟的象徵。

　　她今天穿著雷斯特套裝，一套在胸前裝飾上略顯曝露，也因此能讓身材好如榭兒的女性大方炫耀本錢的服飾。雖然不對威廉動手動腳，榭兒的身體還是靠近了些。

　　威廉攬著她，一如以往在她額邊一吻，也就是接近髮際的地方。

　　

　　──忽然一陣密集的槍響。

　　

　　「哇！」榭兒低低叫了聲，明顯嚇了一跳。威廉倒是鎮定許多，放開榭兒，看向他的右前方。一名克魯克斯家族的黑髮男槍手蹲踞地上專心打獵，本來規律固定的「碰──碰──碰──」槍聲，在剛剛那瞬間竟轉成失控的十幾連發。

　　「路爾！別浪費子彈！」

　　同樣是克魯克斯家族的另一名女槍手──卡克妠絲不耐地碎碎唸著，一邊狠狠瞪了威廉一眼。威廉挑眉，朝對方送去一抹笑，也不理會卡克妠絲完全不領情的白眼，已經往蹲踞著的男槍手走。

　　「路爾，最近過得好嗎？」親暱得幾乎像是騷擾，威廉壓低身體湊在路爾的耳邊詢問。只見被詢問的對象臉頰倏然刷紅，全身都僵掉了，連頭都不敢轉，只能本能地抓著槍桿，直視瞄準鏡。

　　「嗯……嗯！」

　　克魯克斯家族和格禮浮家族認識得很早，最開始的時候，因為初到新地人生地不熟，開拓家族不會輕易對別人放寬戒心，但隨著冒險逐漸深入，開拓者無可避免會碰上光靠一家人無法獨自面對的危險，此時能夠信賴的，便只有一些長期有來往交情的朋友。

　　克魯克斯和格禮浮便是因此結下不解之緣，早先時候，兩家族為了提升戰力經常組隊到野外狩獵，當時路爾因為種種緣故老是受傷，身為補師的威廉便一而再、再而三的特別看顧他，甚至拋下自家的露恩或貝拉等人，總是有些壞心眼的以路爾為優先。

　　路爾喜歡他，而且依賴、信任他，威廉可以肯定。儘管威廉相信自己喜歡的是女人，他並不在意和男人也搞搞曖昧，畢竟像路爾這樣單純又好騙的傻孩子可不是到處都有。男人的體溫抱起來，有時候比女人的更甜更香。

　　後來有陣子兩家人分開打獵，一家經常往北跑、另一家往南去，威廉和路爾見面的時間少了，老是拈花惹草、和每個女人幾乎都有一腿的他也就理所當然，幾乎忘記路爾的存在。

　　但路爾不可能忘記威廉。他一直以為兩人之間的確有著什麼，就因為堅信彼此共有的東西，路爾無視家裡兄姐們的勸說，盡力維護威廉在克魯克斯家的風評。外表老是慢半拍、少根筋，憨憨傻傻的他，對於感情這一塊倒有著過於常人的纖細，但他表現出來的依然是老實到固執的態度，這一點表現在感情上，便是不斷的等待威廉回頭找他。

　　有一天從都林安河畔要進奧修城的格禮浮家族偶然碰到克魯克斯家族，那是幾個月來路爾第一次見到威廉。

　　乍看之下，威廉並沒有認出他，甚至連其他格禮浮家族的人也沒發現。路爾天生一頭金髮、戴著顯得憨直的眼鏡，但再一次出現在格禮浮家族面前，他已剪去那頭長髮，染成深邃的黑，戴上反著紫色光芒的墨鏡，搭配一身魔龍之袍，若是不開口說話，還真像個逞凶鬥惡的流氓少年。

　　威廉第一眼是錯愕，第二眼卻立時明白路爾這番改變究竟是什麼緣故。認為毅然決然學壞便能稍微抓住他的目光？威廉察覺到路爾這過於天真的想法的時候，重新燃起對於克魯克斯家單蠢小男槍的興趣，就算代價是得罪全克魯克斯，威廉一向對於耍弄對象於鼓掌間的感情遊戲樂此不彼。

　　

　　「都已經快取得大師資格，沒道理需要用十幾發子彈解決一條鱷魚吧，路爾小親親。」

　　威廉若有似無地俯著路爾的背，不斷將身體壓低，他的吐息打在路爾的左耳上，奸詐地不放過路爾耳根紅遍的過程。

　　「嗯……嗯……不小心的啦，我剛剛……」

　　「不小心？因為不小心看見什麼嗎，譬如說……」威廉只不過輕輕轉了臉龐的方向，輕而易舉地吻上路爾，而且吻在和幾分鐘前他剛吻過的榭兒同樣的位子。

　　那瞬間，路爾的手指又快速扣動板機，數發子彈轟然從槍管爆出。

　　「路爾！不要又浪費子──」遠些的卡克妠絲正想怒罵自家弟弟，卻看見威廉貼在路爾身上，差點一拳卯去：「威廉格禮浮──不要妨礙路爾練功！」

　　「哈。」威廉躲到一邊，讓路爾去搞定他家的人。

　　「二姐，沒、沒事啦，剛才威廉幫我放、放些輔助，是我自己衝太快。」路爾紅著臉支支吾吾的解釋，卡克妠絲直盯著他，半晌後很不開心的決定閉嘴不干涉，路爾這才重新蹲下凝視著瞄準鏡。

　　卻見威廉又壓低身體，靠到他耳邊。

　　「所以，你向來都邊打獵邊分心別人在做什麼？從我過來之後直到剛剛，老實說你發呆多少次了，路爾小親親。」

　　「……我哪有。」路爾尷尬的雙眼直盯著鏡頭，出口的話語帶著顫抖：「威、威廉……你為什麼還一直靠過來……」

　　威廉斂下眼，壞壞的瞄了瞄路爾：「我只是在想，如果把視線壓低到跟你的視線水平同高，會不會就能從同一個鏡頭看這個世界？」

　　曖昧而且異常溫柔的聲線，甚至有一點點飢渴的暗示。威廉幾乎滿心期待路爾再一次被他的言語耍得團團轉，路爾臉紅的膚色，總是很均勻很漂亮。

　　「欸？可是鏡頭很小耶……」

　　卻見路爾露出完全沒聽懂的表情，很直覺地轉過身體，還把整把撲克槍劍舉起來給威廉看，好證明瞄準鏡的可視窗口的確很小。

　　「……我不是這個意思。」

　　「要不然威廉你說……」路爾這一轉身，忽然覺得有些不對，他頓了頓，湊近威廉，這對平常的他來說根本是不可能的動作，個性膽小的他從來不敢主動靠近威廉。

　　「你受傷了！」

　　「嗄？」

　　「威廉，你受傷了！你身上有血味，而且你的皮草有血跡！你傷在哪？肩膀嗎，我、我看看有沒有繃帶，我看看身上有什麼……威廉你不要動！乖乖坐好！」路爾上下翻遍自己的口袋和背包，急急忙忙尋找任何能夠被用在治療上的物品。威廉坐到草地上，悠哉地將手忙腳亂的路爾看進眼底，然後才發出爽朗的笑聲。

　　「路爾小親親，你是不是忘了一件事？」

　　「什麼？等等，我找到靈魂水……」

　　「我是補師，路爾小親親，你忘了補師最擅長什麼？」

　　「……啊！」路爾恍然大悟，頰上又是兩片緋紅：「但、但自己診治總是不保險，要不然，要不然給大哥看一下好了。」

　　「哈，給那傢伙……」

　　話才說到這裡，威廉覺得頭頂一黑，他抬頭，看見費爾席克‧克魯克斯站在背後，臉都沉下來了。

　　「那傢伙？你他媽的混蛋叫我那傢伙？」

　　「臭屁帝王總算出場啦。」威廉悠哉悠哉，完全無視不斷散發不爽氣息的費爾席克。費爾席克一掌抓住威廉的右肩，力道毫不保留。

　　「靠！」威廉痛得大罵髒話，趁他反應過來，費爾席克又丟了個治癒術在他肩上。

　　「蠢蛋！幹嘛管他死活！」

　　話剛說完，頭也不回的走了。

　　「口是心非。」威廉從草地上跳起，拍拍衣服，不怕死的追向費爾席克：「喂我說，你什麼時候眼光跟我一樣好，看上同一套衣服？」

　　費爾席克身上穿著和威廉款式相同的皮草華服，他也是斥候，專長在治療，有著黑色的中長髮，如夜晚般沉醉，同時像是要表現這個人的個性，頭髮雖然柔軟卻稜角分明，掩藏在淺色鏡片之後的眼瞳也帶著矛盾的氣質，兇悍，但又藏著一部分的優柔寡斷。左耳的耳垂吊著月光銀的逆十字耳環，微微晃蕩。

　　因為幾縷劉海要掉不掉地垂在眼前，費爾席克很不耐煩地將它們杷梳到腦後，然後兇狠地怒吼著：「誰跟你看上同一款衣服！不曉得是哪個人幫你挑到這套皮草，難得讓庸俗難耐的蠢蛋也稍微能看了！」

　　「哈，你的意思是說，我這樣打扮合你胃口？」又是痞痞的態度，威廉動手調整帽緣的角度，還順便朝注意力依然在他身上的路爾送出一抹微笑。

　　「不要去招惹路爾！」費爾席克幾乎咬牙切齒地擠出這句話。

　　「可是我不出現，路爾小親親會得憂鬱症，我會心疼。」

　　「……不要以為把路爾吃死，克魯克斯家就會任你予取予求！」

　　「哈，我也沒這樣想。」威廉冷不防的湊近費爾席克，一對鷹似的紅眼直盯著他瞧，這近似挑釁的舉動惹得本已不快的費爾席克更加惱火，乾脆環著胸，迎視威廉的視線。

　　兩人就這樣對看好一陣子，動也不動，久到費爾席克懷疑威廉根本是耍他玩大眼瞪小眼的遊戲，正要一拳卯下去的時候，威廉出手，費爾席克感覺左耳的耳環正微微晃蕩。

　　威廉的指尖蜻蜓點水地掠過他的耳墜，然後略帶深意的凝視著他。費爾席克這才很不耐煩的退開一步。

　　「你他媽的到底──」

　　「你應該知道吧，有些地方男人把單只耳環戴在哪一邊，是有意思的。」

　　「……那又關我屁事。」

　　幾步之外，路爾目睹了這幕，本來還規律擊發子彈的手停了片刻，低頭露出一抹有點憨憨的苦笑。

　　

　　帝王揮開威廉作勢又搭過來的手臂，跨步朝卡克妠絲和路爾接近：「這傢伙煩死了！收隊收隊，有白癡在我沒辦法專心練功！」

　　威廉沒追上，雙手插著口袋：「海暮伊思家族呢？如果也要收隊回家，榭兒跟我去喝一杯吧。」

　　榭兒被這麼一呼，注意力全放到威廉身上，轉身就想答應，卻沒看見一頭砲彈惡犬越過他們家槍手的射程，朝女孩射去一彈。

　　「小心一點。」威廉剛從懷中拿出匕首，已快速割去獵犬的咽喉，然後收起武器趕到榭兒旁邊，左手一掏換成羅嘉立歐施展治癒術：「被擦到的地方會痛嗎，小師妹。」

　　「啊，不會。」榭兒盡力保持冷靜地回答問題，依然能從眼神的流轉看出心底那一絲竊喜之意。

　　另一頭，費爾席克正想利用痊癒術替他寶貝的弟弟掃去整天的疲憊，路爾卻避開他。

　　「……大哥我、我沒事，你先幫二姐和海暮伊思家族……」

　　「什麼啊？過來我看看。」

　　路爾尷尬的笑了笑，側身閃開費爾席克伸過來的手，甚至連正眼都不願瞧他。

　　這舉動著實讓費爾席克錯愕，他皺起眉，想說些話，路爾又拉著卡克妠絲：「二姐，我們快回家，亞勒一個人在家裡很無聊。」

　　「今天肯特和北黎也在，亞勒不會無聊。」卡克妠絲冷冷的說完這句話，卻依然乖乖被固執的路爾拖走。

　　「唷，有戀弟情結的傻哥哥終於被拋棄了嗎。」一道幸災樂禍的聲音涼涼地出現在費爾席克之後，這讓費爾席克握拳的手起了青筋。

　　「……你今天到底是來幹嘛的！」

　　「路過。」威廉說得很肯定：「從札肯城回來的路上剛好看到你們。」

　　「要和海暮伊思家族的斥候喝酒就快滾！」

　　「一起來？」

　　「滾！」

　　威廉邪邪地扯著嘴角：「對了，有空跑一趟立普圖衛吧，上次我去巨人島，那邊販售期間限定的海星布丁，我就順、便帶一打回來。」

　　「……滾！」

　　「期間限定的布丁，不想吃吃看？」

　　「……卡克，轟走這傢伙！」

　　「哈。」

　　


	3. Chapter 3

　　威廉‧格禮浮睡醒的時候，是從一個新的女人的床上起來。

　　那女人的房子位於二樓，一棟有著藍色瓦片的木造建築，臥房面街的窗戶大開，可以聽到街上窸窣的人聲，冬日陽光如雨點般絲絲灑落，晶燦似水晶。

　　身邊的女人發出嬌嗔的囈語，拉了拉威廉的手，威廉沒有理會，逕自拿起床頭櫃上的懷表看看時間，九點多，不算早，自從札肯攻城戰之後就沒回家報到，是該回去一趟。

　　邊這麼想，威廉邊拿起四周散落的衣物一件件穿上，最後隨意將皮草外套當披風般掛在肩頭，立普圖衛的冬天不算很冷，不過早晨溫度總是低的。

　　威廉喜歡冬天，他怕熱，但很喜歡冷。

　　「我走啦，有緣再見。」右手比二在太陽穴附近俏皮地行個禮，然後揮出，嘴邊是半咧著的揶揄笑容。

　　女人嗔怒的朝他丟去一只枕頭，把臉埋入被單，也不理他。

　　威廉隻身離開女人的住所，推開一樓大門是鋪著石磚的人行道，馬路部分則是裸露的黃泥地。立普圖衛屬於貝斯法紐娜女王直屬腹地，本土對於此處的控制無疑是三座主城中最根深柢固的。海灣城市科茵福羅的商人公會總為了稅金問題與本土發生衝突，位於內陸的山城奧修又路遠地偏，因此由林頓男爵所管轄的這座城市，可以說最為接近激進派口中「本土走狗聚集處」了吧。

　　至於格禮浮家族會在三座主城中選擇立普圖衛作為固定的落腳之地，和本土派或所謂的新大陸派其實沒有太大關係。就單以威廉來說，他根本沒興趣、也從沒搞懂關於貝斯法紐娜與另外幾個國家之間的恩怨情仇，更不想介入帝國和聯邦派系的紛爭。雖然只要繼續留在新大陸，總有一天會身不由己地捲進這場鬥爭，但在那之前格禮浮家族對於「別人的家務事」向來敬而遠之。

　　會挑立普圖衛只是因為這裡的風景氣候，立普圖衛很少下雨，一年四季涼風徐徐，陽光晶燦如雨。這裡不像位於山谷的奧修難免早晚溫差大，也不像海港型的科茵福羅總瀰漫著濃厚的濕氣。

　　順著住宅區的小巷子穿街而過，威廉腳步輕快地走到皇后大門附近。這一帶因為離城郊不遠，出入城鎮方便，自然而然成了早上新鮮蔬果肉類的聚集之地。披著皮草外套的威廉雙手插著口袋，有一搭沒一搭的想順便買些番茄回去。

　　「唷，保羅，好久不見。」威廉笑瞇瞇的和肉攤旁邊一名廚師裝扮的男人打招呼。范保羅‧德納耶茲原本是義利埃人，作為補給部隊的軍官曾經參加與佛利斯帝雅的三年戰爭，在那之後成為一位能夠將各種食材轉變為可口料理的天才型戰鬥廚師，為了尋找從沒見過的食材而來到新大陸，定居在立普圖衛。

　　這位有著乾淨的臉孔，細長而溫和的眼神，比誰都有料理熱誠的年輕廚師，一直是不少立普圖衛少女心目中的白馬王子。平常總是和善親切，一旦提到與本職有關的事情又會異常固執的堅持自己的理想，如此兼顧感性與理性的他，在立普圖衛的居民中是相當突出的一輩。

　　他看見威廉悠哉悠哉晃到自己面前，不經意地拋出招呼，雖然明明和對方相當熟識──不對，就因為太熟識了，范保羅不由自主地後退一步。

　　當格禮浮家族作為開拓移民剛剛踏上立普圖衛不久，范保羅便與他們認識。現在算算，五年多一點的日子，如果早點認清格禮浮家的斥候是什麼德性，那就好了。

　　「……又要裝新手叫我帶你參觀立普圖衛？」總是和和善善的戰鬥廚師，此時握刀的手正冒起青筋。

　　「哈，還記仇啊，在意的話就輸了，都這麼久以前囉。」

　　當時雖然到立普圖衛落腳只有一周時間，像威廉這種狡猾的男人，說不定才到城鎮半天就已把城市摸得滾瓜爛熟，連哪一間酒館的啤酒有摻水都一清二楚。但他卻以人生地不熟為理由，搭上沒有防備之心的戰鬥廚師，就這樣拐了年輕的范保羅整座城市的跑。一次、兩次還好，威廉卻一天之內不厭其煩的用各種理由把范保羅騙出崗位，一下子說發現新食材，一下子又說誰想吃家鄉的異國料理，直到好幾個星期過去了，范保羅才幡然醒悟自己原來被威廉耍在手心裡玩。

　　「上次被你灌醉丟在酒館裡，還好意思出現！你甚至連酒錢都沒付！」

　　「如果酒醒的時候我在身邊，你就不會生氣了嗎？」

　　范保羅推開威廉搭過來的手：「不要對我動手動腳。」

　　「抱歉。」威廉收回手，動作很紳士：「不喜歡，我以後不這麼做。」

　　范保羅無言的看著他，忽然領悟有的時候無言才是最好的回答。

　　市集的人群開始湧現，范保羅不再理會威廉，轉身做起生意。沿著街道，威廉走走看看，販賣新鮮蔬菜與水果的攤販前方，站著一名佩雙軍刀、全身白衣的獨眼女人。

　　「這不是克魯克斯家的北黎基忒嗎？」

　　克魯克斯家位於奧修城郊的都林安河畔，如果不是有特別事情，他們不會特地來立普圖衛購物，而所謂的特別事情，譬如說……購買限定口味的布丁。

　　費爾席克身為克魯克斯家極有威嚴與份量的家長，私底下有著與身分相較十分矛盾的喜好，喜歡吃布丁。克魯克斯家可以一日沒麵包，但不能一日沒布丁。

　　北黎基忒‧克魯克斯小費爾席克幾個月，是個愛玩又愛胡鬧的任性小麻煩，從以前就老是纏著大哥惹是生非，對於你追我跑的耍弄哥哥刀子口豆腐心的個性樂此不彼。雖然如此，因為年紀相近，最維護大哥的首要親衛隊長絕對非北黎基忒莫屬。威廉過去已經因為無數次招惹費爾席克過頭而在暗巷裡被北黎基忒逮個正著，拎著衣領氣衝衝的理論，儘管只要不扯到費爾席克，這兩人交情還算不錯。

　　「唷，威廉，好久不見啊。」

　　北黎基忒向來都靜不太下來，好比邊和威廉打招呼的時候，她的手正勤快的挑選攤位上各種口味的布丁。

　　北黎基忒旁邊有個白色的龐然大物飄來飄去，一開始威廉還納悶那是什麼，走近一些，才認出是克魯克斯家另一個成員──艾爾亞勒的召喚物，白死神。

　　白死神的主人艾爾亞勒是個熱愛咖哩的笨蛋，一年四季總是維持著面無表情，好像永遠都在沉思什麼哲學方面的大道理，但只要觀察得夠久，就會發現他只是太會發呆而已。就算不發呆的時候他的腦子裡也只有咖哩，這就是為什麼他正站在隔壁的攤位狀似苦惱的挑選南洋咖哩香料。

　　「你……」他突然拍了拍威廉的肩膀，語重心長：「……會不會煮咖哩。」

　　至於被召喚出來的白死神正和一隻小白虎玩在一起，小白虎名叫阿水，克魯克斯家的招牌寵物，這小東西同時被戴著墨鏡的路爾抱著。冷不防遇到威廉，路爾退縮的後退半步，但又因為心裡那無法掩藏的期待而不願再後退。

　　「路爾小親親，你也來立普逛街？」威廉依舊沒有把衣服穿好，維持吊兒郎當的笑容，與此同時能夠從他身上聞到一股淡淡的女人髮香味，即使再笨的人也能猜出這是什麼意思。

　　「嗨……嗨。」很微弱的聲線，幾乎要被周遭人群的叫賣聲淹沒，雖然他心裡隱約明白正是這種過於膽小的個性讓他無法獨佔威廉的注意力。

　　「上次狩獵之後還有去里翁平原嗎，帶其他新手開拓的時候如果一直發呆，就算成為大師也不能算獨當一面的槍手，這個壞毛病要改過來，路爾。」

　　又來了。認真的時候總是嚴肅的叫著他的名字，不會故意使壞加上小親親三個字。威廉雖然私生活方面放浪成性，擔任斥候這個職位卻比許多人都熱切盡心，為了把工作做得更好，十分努力地取得大師資格，隻身潛入死者之地獲取珍貴的羅嘉立歐。他很貪心，既希望替家族擋下難纏的首領級怪物，又企圖做好急救與防禦工作，甚至為了千鈞一髮能夠發揮作用而將各種操拿匕首的技巧修練到水準以上。

　　只要不勾起威廉的玩心，他其實是以對待弟弟般的態度期待路爾的成長，這種情況下叮嚀和建議永遠多過虛晃的花言巧語。與總是輕鬆笑鬧的前一陣子相比，威廉最近單純把他當弟弟看的時候多了太多，幾乎超過兩人相處的一半時間。

　　「嗯……我……我……」

　　但是除了路爾，應該還沒有人發現這般變化，就連路爾也是前幾日才察覺事情正逐漸褪色。哥哥的那只耳環因為威廉的碰觸，閃爍著的光芒反照在路爾眼底久久不去，他過去所專屬的仰慕對象或許不會一直是他一個人的寶物，即使他再怎麼珍惜也不可能。

　　威廉怪異的看著路爾，心想這傢伙怎麼異常沒有精神。他的手一耙，把路爾額前的頭髮帶開，親暱的湊近。

　　「路爾小親親，看到我心情不好？」

　　「哪、哪有……」

　　不可能有人不願意親近太陽，只不過付出之後一但遭到遺忘總是冷得令人難受，就是這種陷入兩難的矛盾心情讓路爾不知如何是好。畢竟威廉的注意力從來不會只停留在某一處，從來不會……大概吧。

　　路爾因為心底的這般想法而傻笑著，陽光被葉片剪開，映襯他的笑容。這幕情景讓威廉不由得稍微安靜，過了會兒輕輕的摘下路爾的墨鏡。

　　「啊，威廉──」

　　還來不及阻止，路爾的墨鏡已經落入威廉手裡。他把玩著，然後重新替路爾戴上，在他耳際處有意無意地擦了一下。

　　「莎士比亞劇本裡有句話是怎麼說的……That which we call a rose，by any other name would smell as sweet。」他露出一抹壞壞的笑容：「路爾小親親不管怎麼變我都喜歡，雖然金髮可能更好一點。我們初識的那片里翁平原，把你天生的髮色襯得很耀眼。」

　　路爾才聽到這話，兩頰泛起潮紅，全身的肌肉僵住。

　　他的眼底閃過一抹光采，心跳加速，威廉的溫柔讓他心裡放棄的某種念頭死灰復燃。一直以來總是明白威廉不過鬧著他玩，沒有對他真心，但卻輕易地被威廉聲線所描繪的一句話牽引情緒，從未有過的勇氣湧上他的喉頭，他生平第一次覺得自己其實有希望。

　　幾乎篤定地下定決心，路爾抬頭看著威廉。

　　「那個……威廉，我……」

　　

　　「對了，費爾席克最近好嗎？」威廉毫無預警的問，他問句中的人名讓本來卸下防備的路爾嚇了一跳，出口的話立時吞回肚裡，武裝地別開視線。他的頭低得很低，抱著白虎阿水的手不由自主越抱越緊，這變化讓阿水疑惑的轉過頭用水汪汪大眼睛盯著路爾，路爾卻只露出苦笑。

　　「嗯……嗯……」

　　「那傢伙不會生病了吧，上次跟他說我家有海星口味的布……靠！媽的，這一坨白色的東西瘋了嗎！」

　　隨著威廉越說越多，路爾的頭越來越低，他懷中的阿水忽然很不開心的跳到威廉身上，張嘴一陣猛咬，爪子還囂張的抓了幾把。

　　「威廉！」路爾那瞬間忘了自己的尷尬，緊張的抱開阿水：「威……威廉你有沒有怎麼樣？」

　　聞聲轉頭的北黎基忒看清楚發生了什麼事，轟然大笑：「好蠢威廉哈哈！你居然被阿水咬！」

　　「靠！牠有爪子有犬齒，被咬很奇怪嗎！」

　　「有爪子跟被咬是兩回事啊哈哈哈哈哈！」

　　「看我把這團棉花糖抓起來剪指甲剔牙！」

　　「不不不不不不──亞勒白快來把阿水抱走！」

　　笨笨的艾爾亞勒聽北黎基忒的吩咐抱起阿水，北黎基忒大聲取笑威廉的同時也絆住他追趕阿水的路，路爾則慌慌張張抓住威廉的手。

　　「治療師……治療師！哪裡有治療師，威廉你流血了先過來止血！」

　　「……路爾，我自己就是治療師。」

　　


	4. Chapter 4

　　接近中午的時候，威廉帶著一袋番茄回到格禮浮位於東門附近的宅邸。他才剛進去就聽到奧爾露恩的腳步聲，年輕女槍手換了套衣服，冷冷看了哥哥一眼就走向第二大廳，一坨白白小小的東西從大廳裡溜出鑽到威廉腳邊，那是一隻葛瑞芙，格禮浮家裡的撿寶寵物，雖然不知道為什麼這隻葛瑞芙看起來好像和其他同類不太一樣，總是特別機靈。威廉將牠抱起，小東西立刻溜到威廉頭上，霸道的拉著他的帽子。

　　格禮浮家的美麗女法師依莎貝拉正好也來到玄關附近，她後頭跟著一位穿粉紅色舞會小禮服的女孩子，凱瑟琳‧托勒第──托勒第博士利用洋娃娃身上零件所製造出來的娃娃獨生女，像是女版的皮諾丘。依莎貝拉正細心教導情緒和動作都與真人有段差距的凱瑟琳如何驅使召喚出來的女僕魔偶打掃家裡，轉頭見到威廉，不禁扳起面孔。

　　「威廉，你又跑哪去了！」話剛說完，聞到威廉身上的髮香味，貝拉很不耐煩地雙手插腰：「我說你啊，要是讓我年紀輕輕就被人叫姑姑，絕對把你轟出去！」

　　「哈，在找到足以匹配格禮浮家優良基因的美人前，哥哥我也不打算被人叫老。」

　　「還敢說！那就不要換女人比換衣服還快！」

　　身後猛然傳來奇怪的聲音，兩人回頭一看，貝拉失聲尖叫：「凱瑟琳，妳做什麼？」

　　凱瑟琳‧托勒第想要去摸牆壁上的蠟燭，結果木頭做的手指燒了起來。女法師情急之下轟然砸出一堆冰塊，幸好本質是木偶的凱瑟琳並不怕痛……

　　「哇靠，貝拉寶貝妳越來越兇悍了。」

　　「哥哥你──」

　　格禮浮家的大門響起一陣敲門聲，這讓威廉額首稱慶，適切的訪客恰巧替他免去妹妹還未脫口的責罵。他聳聳肩，走到門邊藉鷹眼往玄關外瞧，只看見一些紅紅綠綠的東西。

　　「格禮浮宅──」邊開門邊報上身分，威廉話還沒說完，竟看見一大束玫瑰花湊到自己面前。

　　「……我比較習慣當送花的那方。」

　　「請問依莎貝拉‧格禮浮小姐住這裡嗎？」拿花的是一名送貨員，從制服可以看出在李奧納多快遞打工。

　　威廉側身望著自家妹妹，美麗的女魔法師臉上露出很不耐煩的表情，威廉因此推斷自己沒回家的這幾天，萬人迷女魔法師又遇上以前常有的麻煩。

　　「把花拿走，我家很窮沒花瓶！」怒氣沖沖的把送貨員推出去，又把威廉拉進來，然後貝拉粗魯甩上門板。

　　「哇，這回又是誰？」

　　「前天貝拉到市場上去看精靈手鐲，有個從科茵福羅來的商人一直表示願意低價出售，但務必請貝拉吃一頓飯。」回答威廉疑問的，是個穿白色佛蘭長袍的年輕男子，艾斯密‧格禮浮，威廉的堂弟。雖然身為一名合格的達人槍手，與打打殺殺的職業相比，作為一名情報學者可能更符合艾斯密的個性，他的長相斯文，舉止也優雅，對於戰鬥的熟練度遠不如格禮浮家族其他成員，但論到蒐集情報方面，大家都得仰仗他的手段。

　　「大哥，你總算回來，關於上次西蒙‧亞連特提到的馬戲團，我的調查有些進展。」

　　「我們到那邊說吧。」威廉比了個手勢，便和艾斯密逐步朝主屋的第一大廳走，轉彎之前又回頭喚了貝拉：「對了，你們說的那個什麼商人……如果一直纏著妳再跟我說一聲，貝拉寶貝。」

　　「哼哼，才不需要哥哥強出頭。」貝拉癟著嘴，撈過幾隻女僕魔偶往第二大廳去。

　　

　　「西蒙‧亞連特所說的馬戲團叫作亞森羅蘋，領導者是羅蘋三世，我幾天前去了趟科茵福羅拜訪卡爾里和傭兵團，他們說，亞森羅蘋馬戲團是菲利浦大公底下一支專門處理齷齪事情的暗殺集團，但不清楚馬戲團隱瞞身分來到新大陸究竟想做什麼。」

　　「有人知道馬戲團裡的人長什麼樣子嗎？」

　　「兩周前剛到立普圖衛的馬戲團曾經舉辦遊行，但我們當時都在雪原執行任務，恰好錯過。」艾斯密頓了頓：「據立普圖衛的居民所說，那些雜耍團都把臉蒙著，所以就算路上碰見也認不出來。幾天後我喬裝成觀光客和布勒高紐宮的警衛打聽消息，最近詢問這件事情的人似乎不少，有傳言指出，布勒高紐宮並沒有表面看上去的疏而不漏。」

　　「哈，很多人關心？」

　　「聯邦的自由之士的確謹慎，除了我們家，應該也找了不少開拓家族幫忙調查。」

　　「本土來的暗殺集團，聽起來的確不是什麼好東西，聯邦和帝國之間的衝突一觸即發，這種敏感時候派了一群小丑，西蒙‧亞連特不提高警覺才有鬼。」威廉輕輕地笑了笑：「然後呢，關於布勒高紐宮還知道多少。」

　　艾斯密點點頭：「採礦場的傑克曾經參與宮殿建造，他承認的確有旁門左道可以利用，但並沒有明白告訴我到底是什麼，或許連他也不太清楚。我又跑去問了不少在地居民，沒什麼結果，但我總覺得……安德烈‧詹茲爾知道我們想找什麼。」

　　「那個熱愛白色的人妖嗎。」

　　「雖然對我的問題答非所問，卻意有所指的表示『至少有二、三個以上的家族一起去比較好』，很顯然，他多少聽聞馬戲團成員的底細。」

　　「關於小丑殺人集團到底有多強以後再談，現在最要緊的是怎麼找路混進布勒高紐宮。」威廉從旁邊書架上取下一本書，自書頁某處抽出一張地圖：「如果不想成為林頓男爵的通緝犯──甚至在我們家窩藏科特和艾杜瓦爾多的情況下，就不能對守在北門鐘塔的士兵下手。立普圖衛不是規模很大的城市，這地方從一五三六年竣工以來，到今天都沒有淹過大水。」

　　「……威廉，你的意思是？」

　　「立普圖衛建立在海灣腹口，四周被平原包圍，因為洋流變化的關係可以說獨佔著一片內海，這座城鎮雨量不豐，但每五年會碰上季節性大雨，城市地下水道疏濬系統是以五年為頻率的豪雨標準來建造。」

　　艾斯密愣了愣：「你怎麼知道這種事情？」

　　「昨天的女人曾在林頓男爵家做事。」威廉戲謔地扯了扯嘴角，然後低頭，攤開立普圖衛的地圖：「布勒高紐宮在這，這裡是皇后大門，出去之後就是地下水道出口，連接保娜菲斯達支流。這段路程直線不會太遠，以五年豪雨為標準規畫的地下疏濬工程擁有足以承載豐沛水量的寬闊水道，但你說，平常無雨的時候，水道裡會是什麼狀況──我猜立普圖衛城地底下，一半以上都是空的吧。」

　　「從地下水道連接布勒高紐宮……這是個不錯的主意。」

　　「有空你和露恩、特特去探路，為了防止外人入侵，地下水道一定建得錯綜複雜，小心不要迷路。」

　　「嗯，當然。」

　　奧爾露恩走進起居室，看見兩人還在討論事情，便站在門邊，敲敲門板。

　　「唷，露恩怎麼啦。」

　　「薇若還沒回來。」

　　「這不是很正常嗎。」

　　「她一直沒有回來。」奧爾露恩加重語氣：「艾杜瓦爾多這幾天幫忙看家，我們去札肯城的時候薇若也沒有回來，換句話說，比我們去札肯城還要更早，她一直沒回家。」

　　「她還是小孩子，偶爾離家出走沒什麼不好。而且上次才請瑞茲給她做了諾瓦勒禮服，晶片裝上去之後比普通諾瓦勒還要高三等，死不了。」

　　「……威廉。」

　　威廉抬頭，女槍手正臭臉瞪著他。

　　「上次我們不讓她跟，她一直想去札肯城。」

　　「所以？」

　　「沒有傳送卷軸進不去逢魔時刻的札肯城，誤打誤撞的話，薇若會闖到噴火口那一帶。」露恩頓了頓：「再過去就是收容所，如果到了那裡還是沒找到札肯城，她可能會往灼熱高原走。」

　　「……她沒這麼蠢吧。」

　　「出了費魯修屏障就是雪地，將近兩周，她有足夠的時間步行過去。」

　　威廉狼狽地瞪著妹妹：「我討厭噴火口，我討厭流汗。」

　　「威廉！」

　　「好啦好啦……」

　　


	5. Chapter 5

　　「呀──還以為要一輩子被困在那個地方了呢！幸好威廉哥哥沒有把我忘記，不然我永遠都要和水產作鄰居了。」

　　輕快又淘氣的說話聲音來自於一名兔耳少女，身上穿著顏色柔和的諾瓦勒禮服，背上揹著鮮紅與墨綠配色，活脫脫像棵聖誕樹的惡魔彎刀。她一邊跑跳步一邊沿著保娜菲斯達支流走入立普圖衛城郊，東看看、西瞧瞧，經過河邊的時候挶起一掌水，潑灑在臉上。

　　「哈──涼快多了！還是立普圖衛舒服！」

　　女孩的後頭跟著一名臉色難看的斥候，本來好好穿在身上的衣服因為太過炎熱的關係只好拎在手上，渾身上下汗流涔涔，精心維護的瀟灑造型如今已不復在，只剩下狼狽二字。

　　「……再亂跑我就不管，無論是被約爾孟岡德還是伊莫克抓走都不要叫我去找！」

　　「威廉葛格──我又不是故意的，我以為一路向北就能和你們碰頭了啊。」

　　「妳有事沒事到處亂跑的壞習慣也不是一天兩天，但能不能別每次都跑到噴火口之類的地方，我討厭流汗！」

　　「對不起嘛，威廉葛格──」

　　這位年輕的女遊俠全名是薇若妮卡‧格禮浮，威廉年紀最小的妹妹，儘管年紀的確很輕，卻有著不輸哥哥姊姊們的豐沛作戰經驗，因為力氣大、體能好的關係，若是家族遇上難纏對手，往往要依靠她以一擋百的爆發力度過危機。

　　「哼，儘管把妳放給伊莫克養，養大後再嫁給小伊莫克作新娘子，這麼過動到處亂跑，妳去雪原有很大的空地跑個夠！」

　　「我不要我不要我不要──我只要威廉哥哥露恩姊姊和貝拉姊姊啦。」

　　進入外郭的時候威廉朝站崗的士兵打了招呼，薇若也朝他揮揮手，以前她曾經幫范保羅送飯給這名士兵。

　　威廉牽著自家妹妹走向費魯修麵包店，買些麵包和牛奶。

　　「哥哥，哥哥。」

　　「怎麼？」

　　「城外的士兵是不是稍微變多啦？」薇若指著拱型城門下方那些複雜的地下水道結構入口處，以前這一帶沒什麼人。

　　「這種情況一陣子了。」威廉付過錢，順便對麵包店打工的少女投以一笑，然後拎著長棍麵包帶妹妹往皇后大門走，橋下站著幾位發氣球、帽子和傳單的人，威廉經過時剛好遞給他小丑帽與節目廣告。

　　「城裡來了馬戲團，他們是立普圖衛的貴賓，我記得跟妳講過，他們今晚在廣場噴泉有場表演。」

　　「啊，好像是。哥哥我可以去看嗎？」

　　「當然可以，露恩早買了妳的票。」威廉隨手將那頂紅色的小丑帽套到薇若頭上，拍拍她的頭：「吃過晚飯跟其他人一起去。」

　　「太好了，哥哥人最棒！」

　　往前走沒幾步，薇若的食指放到她的嘟嘟嘴前，因為本能感到不對勁而依然覺得困惑：「耶，就連城門下也多了不少警衛兵。他們是馬戲團的助手先生嗎？」

　　「妳不要過去，那些士兵負責封鎖暗紅地下水道，地下水道出現魔物。」

　　「魔物？」

　　「狼人，總之妳不要過去。」

　　「耶──」薇若露出失望的表情，癟癟嘴，因為哥哥牽著她的胳膊十分有力，小女孩只好聽話跟上威廉的腳步。

　　幾天前威廉從家裡出發，利用李奧納多快遞的馬車前往熔岩高原的路上就聽說地下水道出事，這一連串問題都敏感地與神秘的地下網路有關。威廉能夠估算地下水道連通布勒高紐宮內部，沒道理其他稍微有點腦袋的家族不會也這樣想，於是一時熱門起來的祕密通道「剛好」出現神秘的傳說生物，導致調查受阻，事情未免太過湊巧。

　　有人在搞鬼，而且背後的靠山十分強大，由於種種緣故，威廉認為若沒搞清楚頂層勢力到底多麼盤根錯節，不該輕擲自家人力造成無謂的傷亡。

　　直到今天終於逮到平安無事的薇若，稍微放下一顆心，晚點再發封信給克魯克斯家族尋求合作好了，威廉心想。

　　

　　「登登登──我回家了！」

　　剛跳進格禮浮大門就吵吵鬧鬧的薇若一把抱住二姐貝拉，立刻迎接討厭髒亂的貝拉的驚聲尖叫，接著被凱瑟琳召喚出的各種魔偶趕往已經準備好洗澡水的房間。威廉慢吞吞踱進自家大門，迎上艾斯密的視線，他挑起一眉，咧出笑容。

　　「事情鬧得沸沸揚揚，關於那些魔狼人的傳說。」

　　「大哥果然已經聽說。」

　　「地下水道雖然遭到封鎖，混進去並不困難，你帶露恩和特特探路了嗎？」

　　艾斯密點點頭，眼鏡之後的雙眸染上笑意：「隨時都可以行動，而且絕對不會迷路，這一點大哥儘管放心。」

　　「好，等風頭過去，過幾天再行動，我會聯絡克魯克斯家族。」

　　「嗯。另外，大哥出城這幾天城裡來了新的機構，叫做賞金獵人同盟。」

　　「什麼同盟？以前沒聽過，立普圖衛又多了個馬戲團嗎？」

　　「不是馬戲團……是賞金獵人同盟，就開在迎賓館附近，這陣子很多人進進出出，聽說若能幫同盟打到一些必要道具，蒐集之後可以和他們換取不錯的裝備。」

　　「有沒有美女？」

　　「大哥。」艾斯密瞪他一眼。

　　「有美女才有幹勁，斥候可不是每天吃飽睡、睡飽吃就能工作的職業。你說對吧？」

　　「威廉大哥，你前陣子關心的物理傷害抵抗項鍊，賞金獵人同盟也列為可以換取的裝備之一。」

　　聽到這話，威廉本來不太正經的態度才有轉變。

　　「……的確是我找很久的那種項鍊？」

　　「嗯，但他們提供的，和大哥想要的凝聚型首飾，依然有段距離。是屬於凝聚型首飾的材料之一。」

　　「我知道，但畢竟近了一步。」

　　

　　那天晚上吃過晚飯，家裡的人幾乎都到廣場噴泉看亞森羅蘋馬戲團的表演，只有威廉和行為像個機器人的凱瑟琳人偶負責看家。威廉穿著寬鬆的居家服，慵懶坐在屬於自己主臥室的沙發上，閱讀從托勒第圖書館借來的幾本書籍，旁邊是一瓶十五年單一純麥威士忌。格禮浮家族家訓有一條是──可以窮到沒錢買子彈，不能不把錢灑向服飾市場或美食市場。由於謹遵家訓，格禮浮家族雖然手頭說不上多麼寬裕，卻不曾缺乏任何高物質享受。

　　晚間八點多，距離威廉估計那群弟妹該回家的時間還有兩個鐘頭，家裡的大門傳來敲門聲。

　　要從沙發上選定的舒服位子爬起來，走到玄關開門說謝謝不訂報紙再走回去，重新選好位子，再花時間找出剛剛看到哪一行，這一連串動作讓發懶的威廉覺得麻煩，一開始打定主意假裝沒人在家。卻沒想到兩分鐘後，格禮浮的大門被敲得有些粗魯。

　　「萬聖節還早，要糖走錯門了。」

　　一邊嘟噥、一邊開門的威廉愣了愣，街道上煤燈霧霧的，讓他以為自己看錯，但他再三確認，門外並不是別人，竟是克魯克斯家的費爾席克。

　　「……我來喝個酒，沒意見吧！」

　　明明該是委婉的問句，費爾席克說來卻毫不客氣，威廉聽到這話才稍微有了反應。

　　「我剛好有事找你。」

　　「喔？你能有什麼鳥事。」

　　「關於布勒高紐宮，這座城的地下……」話說到此，威廉停了停，剛才費爾席克站在照明不足的暗街上，他沒有敏感地察覺，但等屋內燈光逐漸照到費爾席克臉上，他發現費爾席克滿臉怒容，憤怒中藏著細微的失落。

　　「算了，下次再談，不是什麼大不了的事情。」他搔搔頭，不想拿正經事讓精神狀況不好的費爾席克更煩。費爾席克朝屋內跨進一步，意外於宅邸的走廊只點著微弱的壁燈。

　　「你家人呢？」

　　「到艾莫雷哲結婚囉，你可真會挑時間。」

　　「……才幾點說什麼夢話。」

　　威廉痞痞的笑著，身體側過一邊讓費爾席克進屋。

　　「哼……你挑這什麼爛城市定居，都過晚餐時間還吵吵鬧鬧，住這種地方，怎麼可能安心休息。」

　　「立普圖衛當然不是每晚都這樣。」威廉帶費爾席克走向看書的房間，也就是一家之長的專屬大廳，一間結合起居室與臥房功能的寬敞房間。除一般臥房會有的配備之外，這寬敞空間還多了不少家具，包括真皮蕾絲長型沙發、深核桃木標準規格西洋棋桌、紅櫻桃木雕成的鏤金茶几、放置茶具與單一純麥釀酒的古董酒櫃。

　　等兩人進去之後，威廉便將面走廊的那扇門鎖死，只剩另一扇通往別院的小門，如此一來弟妹們就算半夜回家，也不至於誤闖大廳。畢竟身為家長的他的房間某方面來說有點像格禮浮的專屬交誼廳，每個人都能隨意進出，但威廉知道費爾席克不喜歡被認識的人看到他喝酒的模樣。

　　「最近立普圖衛來了個馬戲團，你一定聽過。」

　　「那又怎樣？」

　　「今晚馬戲團有場表演，露恩他們都去玩了。」

　　「……你怎麼不去？馬戲團最歡迎小丑出場助陣。」

　　「因為我的搭檔吵吵嚷嚷的說沒人陪他喝酒啊。」

　　「誰你搭檔！」

　　威廉慢條斯理的轉身，假裝沒看見費爾席克狼狽地臉紅了，一手從架上取下兩只水晶角杯，另一手是威士忌，擺到特地清出的茶几上。左撇子的威廉用慣用手大拇指稍微施力，彈開威士忌作為瓶蓋的軟木瓶塞，替兩人杯中各注入少許，才將桌子拉近床邊，對面的位子則用沙發代替。

　　「這瓶酒我昨天才跟科茵福羅的食品商人買，那位美女你應該也認識，嘉美由。因為最近好像從里卡路德船長那邊牽了一條管道，不用多繳高得嚇人的進口稅，她難得給折扣，我乾脆一口氣帶了兩瓶。」

　　「你可以直接說這瓶酒是走私的贓貨。」費爾席克冷冷地回話。

　　「贓貨是為同樣不遵循正常管道出場的神秘嘉賓準備的。」

　　「我走的可是你家大門！」

　　「哈，誰說這杯酒倒給你喝？」

　　壞壞的這麼說，換來費爾席克一個狠瞪，抓酒杯的手稍微用力，然後故意挑釁威廉，心情不好的克魯克斯斥候仰頭將烈酒一飲而盡。

　　

　　「──對了，要不要吃海星口味的限量布丁？」

　　


	6. Chapter 6

　　分不太清楚是從什麼時候開始，但又能異常肯定地表示，如果距今約半年前的話，威廉和費爾席克還是處於敵對的狀態。

　　一個是將路爾玩弄於鼓掌間的花花公子，另一個則是為了保護弟弟而整天張牙舞爪的哥哥。費爾席克當然看不慣威廉，畢竟這傢伙從來沒有對路爾認真，至於威廉嘛，老覺得費爾席克的保護太誇張，耍弄一個人，居然能讓兩個人聞雞起舞，這麼回本的事情怎麼能輕易放過？一次食髓知味，就會有第二次，竟從此和費爾席克結下樑子，有很長一段時間他們被形容成王不見王，勢不兩立。

　　奇怪的是他們也從未真正撕破臉，威廉浪歸浪，關於補師的職責向來做得一絲不苟，費爾席克肯定他對於自己職務的認真。威廉也不可能打從心底討厭費爾席克，就只是好玩嘛，頂多像玩笑開得有些誇張的朋友。

　　六個月前，費爾席克因為瑣事煩悶透頂，第一次主動找威廉喝酒。那一場酒最開始威廉喝得莫名其妙，根本不曉得會不會是另類鴻門宴，從頭到尾問東問西，問到後來費爾席克不耐煩了，「閉嘴啦！找你喝悶酒不行嗎！」因為這句話，威廉哄然失笑，當晚費爾席克醉得走不回家，只好睡到格禮浮家的客房。

　　之後費爾席克只要心情不好就會找威廉喝酒，威廉也很明白兩人間的默契，費爾席克不希望克魯克斯家看見他的失態，威廉因此從來不講，甚至連格禮浮自家弟妹也沒有察覺。偶爾家中烈酒的確消耗得有點快，但這對浪費成性的格禮浮來說，並不是太奇怪。

　　

　　費爾席克冷冷接過屬於自己的酒杯，有一搭沒一搭的喝著。他喝酒速度不快，倒從沒停下，品嚐之後嚥入胃裡，然後又拿起酒杯。他喝酒也不太跟威廉閒聊，好像當他這個人並不存在，但眼神的確有意無意看著威廉，心不在焉地聽威廉天南地北的扯。

　　「克魯克斯最近還好？我聽說你們獵了不少佛魯菲爾一帶的夢幻獨角獸，那種生物近看應該很美。」

　　「……嗯。」

　　「對了，你們家那隻白白的棉花糖上次居然咬我，那東西怎麼了，磨牙期啊？」

　　「嗯。」

　　「說到棉花糖，費爾席克，記得我們家叫強盜寒憬的葛瑞芙吧，有一次我帶牠從巨人島往火之島，遠遠看到一家人從海星身上打出環鎖甲，強盜寒憬竟跑在我前面，搶先一步吞掉別人的裝備。」

　　「……嗯。」

　　「那個囂張的球。幾個月前我帶榭兒進地下城，強盜寒憬也不知道禮讓後輩，凶神惡煞的和海暮伊思家的嗤嗤緲搶食物。不過嗤嗤緲的確遲鈍，動作永遠慢強盜一拍，我懷疑這樣的小雞帶出去能撿到什麼。」

　　「嗯。」

　　「……今天剛從灼熱高原回來，薇若那小妮子幾天前追我們追到高原，卻迷路，差一點越過山谷進入費魯修屏障。找到她的時候，她背後是一群張牙舞爪的怪物，給她新買的衣服都髒了，惡魔彎刀扔在腳邊也不用，小女孩餓得癱坐地上，看到我立刻咬我手臂，哭哭啼啼的說要吃麵包，水產不好吃。」

　　「嗯。」

　　「我花了好久才搞清楚什麼是水產，去過灼熱高原吧，那裡棲息不少巨型鱷魚和巨大章魚，薇若把那種東西叫做水產，我想除了范保羅和恩寶馬，根本沒人想吃那麼大一隻章魚做成的章魚燒。」

　　威廉邊說邊慢條斯理地捲著手工捲菸，用舌頭舔過捲菸紙邊緣，一根形狀漂亮的香菸便出現在他食指與中指之間。

　　「要來一根？」

　　「嗯。」費爾席克先反射性答了聲，才白他一眼：「不要。」

　　「烏斯特威爾前進基地種植的菸草，就在艾絲凡的玉米田附近。很香，真的不要？」

　　費爾席克瞪他，眼神拒絕地很清楚。

　　「哈，我是為你好，若你今晚又喝醉，明天早上發現自己渾身菸味，不就無法否認我們半夜擦槍走火的可能性？」

　　「……你比我想像的還要囉嗦。」

　　威廉挑起一眉：「拜託，大好春宵得陪你坐在房間裡喝悶酒，身邊一個美女也沒有，你總要補償我一點幻想吧。」

　　「──不准幻想路爾我警告你！」

　　話剛吼完，費爾席克忽然想起什麼，整個人又沉下臉，鬱悶地瞪著手中酒杯。威廉安靜地將這番情緒變化看入眼底，左手摸向床頭櫃抓了火柴點燃香菸，菸頭燭火在他指間明滅。

　　「說到費魯修屏障，你到過那後面？」

　　「……嗯。」

　　「又開始嗯嗯嗯，剛才好不容易讓你有點反應。」

　　「嗯？」

　　「我個人認為費魯修屏障這地名挺有意思，你的看法？每次聽到都覺得很有濃烈的政治宣傳意味。」

　　「……嗯，隨便。」

　　「什麼隨便？很多地名也一樣，像費魯修三叉路、費魯修麵包店、費魯修開拓紀念碑。發現新大陸明明是吉爾柏特‧葛納多船長和費魯修‧傲斯帕達伯爵兩人的功勞，到後來這塊土地只留下其中一個人的名字。船長落魄死前留下一句拉丁古諺，Multi multa，nemo omnia novit。有智慧的人雖多，無人全知全能，他這話說得好。」

　　「嗯。」

　　威廉停了停，唯一的聽眾心不在焉還真嚴重。

　　「我以前就想問，克魯克斯家的祖籍是哪？上次去你書房看到不少拉丁原文小說，你留在舊大陸的時候也修過拉丁文？」

　　「嗯……」

　　「Granada Espada，兩人姓氏合在一起就變成卓越、榮耀之劍的意思，很諷刺吧。另一句拉丁古諺都怎麼說……Veni, Vidi, Vici，我來到，我看到，我占據，這就是所謂新大陸移民開發政策，粗魯的三個字，但我個人認為用在情話上效果還不錯，誠意滿點。」

　　「……嗯。」

　　威廉安靜下來，看著深陷在自己世界裡的費爾席克一眼，壞壞地吐出一句。

　　「對了，你覺得我下個月跟北黎基忒提親怎麼樣。」

　　「嗯。」

　　「同意？那就這麼決定囉？」

　　盯著酒杯的費爾席克突然反應，瞪著威廉。

　　「白痴嗎你？」

　　「哈。」威廉傾身拿起酒瓶。

　　馬戲團的表演往往以煙火秀做為高潮收場，聽到窗外鞭炮般熱鬧的爆炸聲，以及街道此起彼落的驚呼，威廉知道時間多少晚了，再過一會兒，弟弟妹妹可能就會回到家中。

　　「費爾席克，剛才提的拉丁文……」

　　握著水晶角杯的費爾席克緩緩鬆開手，身體向後，疲憊地一掌蓋著自己的臉，揉了揉眼，這是他今晚坐下以來第一次改變姿勢。

　　「……又醉囉？」

　　威廉嘟噥著，只替自己杯中添新酒。

　　「才沒醉！」

　　費爾席克含糊不清地反駁，從威廉手中搶去威士忌，往杯裡添注，因為半醉而不穩的左手將不少甘醇的琥珀色液體濺到杯外：「路爾他……」他放下酒瓶，頓了頓：「吃晚飯的時候不管怎麼勸都只吃紅蘿蔔和馬鈴薯，我特地切肉給他，他卻放下餐具說吃不下，一個人回房，看都不看我一眼。」

　　威廉坐在對桌，凝視著忽然把煩惱托出的費爾席克，心想果然和路爾有關，傻哥哥真的不是他嘴上揶揄而已。

　　「那個年紀的孩子都這樣，你看我家薇若，脾氣從早到晚陰晴不定，給她買冰淇淋她開心的叫哥哥，等一下不准她出任務就生氣摔東西，在外面被欺負，跑回家哭著撒嬌，沒三兩下忘記教訓又會重蹈覆轍。」

　　「……兩星期。」費爾席克喃喃地說，出口的話其實和威廉的安慰沒什麼交集：「路爾已經將近兩星期不理我，這次會不會真的做錯什麼？因為上次他叫我別睡沙發會著涼，我卻還是睡了的關係嗎？但那時阿水趴在我胸口，我也動彈不得……」

　　「喂，不要太在意啦，哪可能是這種愚蠢原因，雖然路爾的確──」

　　「你別插嘴，出口沒好話的混帳。」

　　「嗯？有這麼糟？」

　　費爾席克狠狠瞪著他，一手越過桌几，憑著酒後的發洩粗魯抓住威廉敞開的衣領：「我早就看穿你了，除了嘴巴根本一無是處，全身上下最會耍狠的只有那張嘴……明明是個容易心軟又比誰都認真的人，你這惹人厭的混帳。」

　　「喂喂喂，喝醉了也別動手動腳，想脫我衣服啊。」威廉打蛇隨上棍地順著費爾席克伸過來的胳膊，將他拉到胸前：「就算我趁你酒酣耳熱吃豆腐，也是心軟的人？」

　　「玩這種語言遊戲永遠不會膩嗎，難道你還缺人幫你脫衣服，死花心混帳……可惡你不要抓我，要不是……路……我才不會……這裡……」

　　費爾席克一連串的牢騷並沒有說完，威廉察覺他的重量居然全壓在自己身上。

　　「喂，喂很熱。」

　　推了推費爾席克，已經睡著的他根本無動於衷。威廉曉得這傢伙和自己一樣畏熱，但為什麼喝醉之後竟然理所當然靠著第一個碰到的東西，儘管威廉的體溫同樣不低？

　　「哈，或許該去照照鏡子，我看起來很無害？」威廉搔搔臉，滿臉困惑，少見的露出苦笑，仔細想想，這也是第一次有人當面說他容易心軟又比誰都認真。

　　他聳聳肩，想要放開費爾席克，費爾席克的身體卻放鬆地靠在自己身上。

　　……剛才那句拉丁文怎麼說。Veni, Vidi, Vici？

　　

　　威廉喃喃自語，凝視費爾席克側著的睡臉，一個自尊心很強的男人，所以一旦失意反而無法對家人坦然表現。他溫柔地湊近，吻上費爾席克，他的嘴唇因為喝酒而顯得乾裂，威廉於是能很輕易地，用自己的唇撫過那些太過防備的痕跡。

　　「我一直以為，自己喜歡的是女人。」

　　威廉苦笑，這是他今晚第二次苦笑。

　　


	7. Chapter 7

　　窗外晶亮的陽光順著葉片的剪影在木頭地板上打出剔透光點，費爾席克頭痛欲裂地恢復清醒，他看了看旁邊是威廉的床，自己則占據威廉臥房的躺椅形沙發。威廉的床很乾淨，只有兩個枕頭，房內唯一的被子就在費爾席克身上。

　　「對了，這裡是那傢伙的房間。」他雙手撐著微微低下的額頭，掩蓋住大半邊臉龐：「天哪，昨天究竟怎麼搞的……」

　　喉嚨渴得要死，頭也重得像灌了鉛一樣，費爾席克用手掌把頭髮往後撥開，不斷按摩太陽穴，好半晌才戴起昨晚被他隨手放在西洋棋桌上的眼鏡。

　　「……混帳！」

　　忽然聞到身上一股清淡的菸草味，費爾席克臉色大變，他一聞到菸味，就被迫想起昨天威廉說過的話。

　　「混帳……那傢伙一定是故意的！哪有這麼湊巧被他一語成讖！」

　　一個人坐在沙發上大發脾氣的他聽到窗外街道傳來一對男女的說話聲，男人聲線雖低卻句句輕佻，時而發出爽朗的笑聲，是威廉，女人發音則珠圓玉潤，清脆如鈴，費爾席克不覺得自己認得聲音的主人。

　　從對話內容判斷，又是一個被威廉勾搭上的年輕女性，兩人在窗下互道再見，費爾席克聽到格禮浮大門的木械鎖咖嚓兩聲，威廉的鞋子擦過走廊上的地毯，越來越近。

　　那道總是悠悠哉哉的身形出現在房門口，斜欹著牆。

　　「唷，宿醉的人醒啦。」

　　「你不是約剛剛那女人去逛市場，跑回來幹嘛！」

　　威廉丟出一只玻璃瓶，是牛奶：「那是等一下的約會，這一次是美女咒師喔。其他人昨天回來得晚，都還在睡，想低調的話就趁這時回都林安吧。」

　　費爾席克卻怒氣沖沖的瞪著他：「說清楚，你到底把我當什麼耍？」

　　「啊？我今天還沒玩你，又怎麼？」威廉一臉莫名奇妙。

　　「不要裝傻！幹嘛把菸味弄得我全身都是！」費爾席克憤而拍桌，落了狠話：「我可不像路爾一樣會被你牽著鼻子走，想整我，省省心吧！」

　　威廉聽到這話，才反應過來何故費爾席克剛起床就大發脾氣。

　　「哈，你在意我在意到，擔心會被我牽著鼻子走？」威廉雙手緩緩地疊在胸前：「先在意就輸囉，費爾席克。」

　　「滾，沒大腦的！」

　　「這裡好像是我家？」

　　「那我走！」費爾席克抓起大衣和帽子，威廉愣了愣，沒料得他說走就走。

　　「哇靠，同宿一夜的情誼怎麼這麼淡薄。」他左臂一伸，擋著費爾席克出去的路：「明天我們家要到帕哈瑪勒沼澤打獵，有沒有興趣一起組隊？」

　　「……那邊有什麼好玩！」

　　「我想蒐集九等級開拓證票。」威廉頓了頓：「奧修城魔法商人克傑拉瑞內答應替我製作一種特殊首飾，但我得自備材料，其中一樣包括九等級證票。」

　　「那關我屁事？」

　　「橫豎我都要帶薇若他們到沼澤基地，若你想安排其他人磨練狩獵技巧，就來吧，兩家人也好有個照應。」

　　「呿，再說。」費爾席克推開威廉，逕自朝大門走，身為主人的威廉並沒有送客到門口，只是對費爾席克的背影比了個半開玩笑的齊眉禮。

　　等門關上之後，一隻渾身米色雜毛的小東西從餐廳快速溜到走廊上，沿著長廊爬走，最後跳上威廉的腦袋。是強盜寒憬，一副生人勿近的模樣伸出爪子張牙舞爪，然後用雙手的肉墊摩搓著威廉的鐵灰色短髮。

　　「唷喔，強盜寒憬，被從特特的臥房踢出來嗎？」威廉抓住這隻調皮寵物的後頸把牠拎到一張置畫架上，因為被擺放的高度超過強盜寒憬有勇氣往下跳的距離，品種是葛瑞芙的米色生物半抗議地嗚噎幾聲。

　　威廉打開強盜背後的包包，一件一件檢查這隻寵物替家族撿回哪些東西。其中包括幾樣高等武器，一些沒什麼用處的防具卷軸，大量寶石和純淨石。至於包包最底下則讓威廉翻出某個他萬分狐疑的物品……

　　「妳從哪搶來這個，強盜！」

　　包包的壓箱寶是件魔龍長袍，高段數強化，附著漂亮的魔法屬性，威廉並不記得自己的手頭有寬裕到能替家裡多添一件新衣，而且因為衣服是從強盜寒憬的包包裡被取出來，這就代表裝備是寵物「撿」回來的。

　　「不可能。」威廉兩手抓著強盜寒憬的胳肢窩，把牠抱到與自己的視線平視的高度：「這種等級的裝備哪可能從野外的怪物身上掉落，妳是不是趁我們放風的時候跑去找瀕死的活死人，然後扒屍體身上的裝備？」

　　「噫──」

　　葛瑞芙咧了一個大大的笑容送給威廉，忽然吐舌，口水噴得威廉滿臉都是。

　　

　　※

　　

　　費爾席克怒氣沖沖的走在立普圖衛的街道上，沿著商店街往南途經安德烈的服飾店，無視多明哥公務員的招呼，往皇后大門走。

　　因為昨天馬戲團的演出才剛結束，他看到不少紛飛的碎彩紙，街道上方也還懸掛節慶用彩帶，幾個小朋友一邊追打一邊快速經過他面前，手上抓著氣球，費爾席克很不耐煩地閃開他們，差點失去平衡。

　　就在這時，頭頂某間房屋二樓的窗戶傳來女人的尖叫，過沒幾秒遠些的另一棟房屋也傳來類似的吶喊。

　　「就說這城市一天到晚吵吵嚷嚷……」

　　話剛說完，費爾席克察覺氣氛並不對勁。一個小丑造型的氣球從發出尖叫的窗戶裡飄了出來，吸去費爾席克的注意力，他剛剛才看過一模一樣的東西。

　　費爾席克轉頭，被他避開的那群孩子動也不動站在路口，氣球從其中一個女孩手中鬆脫，飄上天空。費爾席克快步跑去，發現那幾個孩子通通被石化了，不遠處范保羅丟下攤位也趕來關心，瞠目結舌。

　　「……這是怎麼回事？」范保羅傻在那裡，活動範圍不出立普圖衛城太遠的他從沒遇過這種狀況。

　　「是咒師的法術，只有咒師能解除。」費爾席克回答他。幾個穿咒師長大衣的男女從開拓支援本部的方向趕至，每一個手中都拿著少見的高等法杖，顯然是名人之屋派來支援的人。

　　「你們是這幾個孩子的家人嗎？」領頭那位衝著費爾席克問。

　　「不認識。」費爾席克退開一步，這些人看起來很專業，交給他們一定沒有問題。

　　「好吧，無論如何請稍微讓開，現在開始由我們接手處理。」領頭的咒師態度有禮但強硬地說，叫了幾個人的名字，那批咒師分成幾組，朝小城市的各個方向散開行動。

　　才剛出事名人之屋就能立刻反應，而且還派出如此精良、整備有素的幫手，費爾席克對於此一情況警戒地皺起眉頭。接著，他忽然想到什麼，轉身折返格禮浮宅，剛扣下門環，威廉那痞子就開門站在他面前。

　　「哇，我還在想名人之屋的人來得真快，結果原來是你。」

　　「……你早猜到了吧！」

　　「也不能這麼說，但畢竟還是保險一點的好。」威廉咧著嘴說，側身讓開一條路：「又要進來坐嗎，其實冰箱裡還有費魯修麵包店賣的牛奶布丁。」

　　費爾席克進了屋，並沒有走向客廳的意思，他純粹不想站在敞開的大門口惹人注意：「那女人呢？你剛、好今天搭訕的『美女咒師』？」

　　「唷，在薇若房裡替她解除石化，我們家就只有薇若那個笨蛋看馬戲團表演會拿氣球，明明其他人都目不轉睛的探察敵情啊。」

　　隨著威廉的腳步，費爾席克來到格禮浮小妹妹的臥房。粉紅色的印花壁紙，櫻桃木材質的地板，天花板的燈是一隻小白兔，地毯則是羊毛織成的可愛兔臉，衣櫃和梳妝台是一套的小兔兔系列，床單是兔子圖案、枕頭是兔子圖案、就連床頭處的壓床板也是兔子圖案。

　　難怪她頭上會有兔耳！費爾席克恍然大悟的想。

　　薇若妮卡‧格禮浮躺在被一大堆兔子玩偶包圍的床上，動也不動，只有一對眼睛古靈精怪地瞄著自家哥哥。

　　床邊坐著一名綁酒紅色馬尾、穿白色禮服的女人，儘管只稍微瞥到側臉，的確是個水準以上的美女。深邃柔美的鵝蛋臉帶著一點東方色彩的神秘，眼神彷彿深不見底，長長的睫毛垂在眼瞼上，讓她的視線更顯迷濛，這位美女擁有顏色鮮明的性感嘴唇，即使不開口也很難讓人把視線從她身上拉開。

　　她手中拿著一把月石權杖，迅速唸了咒語，是聖母光環。本來動彈不得的薇若忽然大吸一口氣，從床上跳起來。

　　「天哪！剛剛都不能動，我居然被石化了！」

　　「妳這笨蛋，露恩說妳昨晚跟那些比妳還矮的小朋友搶氣球。」威廉揮了妹妹的腦袋一拳，雖然接著就遞給她一根棒棒糖。

　　「耶，可是小丑圖案的氣球真的很可愛啊！而且那個發氣球的大力士先生明明就是把氣球拿給我的！」

　　「那當然，格禮浮家族也在調查他們，他們不拿給妳，要拿給誰？」

　　「哥哥你好兇喔──席克哥哥保護我！」薇若越過威廉奔向費爾席克，一把抱住他的腰然後躲到身後，大有拿費爾席克當擋箭牌阻擋哥哥的意思。

　　「耶，席克哥哥你抽菸！」她敏銳的鼻子聞到費爾席克身上的菸味。

　　費爾席克輕輕瞄了威廉一眼，拍拍薇若的頭：「傻小孩，我本來就會抽。」

　　「對了，費爾席克，這位是萊肯色菲；菲菲，這位是費爾席克。」

　　由於威廉的介紹，床上那女人優雅一笑，起身打了招呼。

　　「妳好，初次見面，美女。」他伸出手和名為萊肯色菲的女咒師相握，而他對於對方外貌的稱讚顯然讓年輕女咒師非常得意，眼睛都笑了。

　　「費爾席克和我一樣是斥候，但不住立普圖衛；菲菲剛來到新大陸，是來找已經定居在這裡的家人。」威廉輕描淡寫地介紹著，但沒提及費爾席克的居所和姓氏。末了，從口袋拿出兩顆魔法寶石交給萊肯色菲：「謝謝妳了，菲菲，妳幫了我們家一個大忙。」

　　「呵呵呵，這沒什麼，能幫上忙是我的榮幸。」萊肯色菲掩嘴笑著，表情眉飛色舞，盡是得意之色：「那今天就先這樣囉，我跟哥哥說早上出來散步，中午前沒回家的話他們會以為我迷路了呢。」

　　「當然，就約下次一起去沼澤吧。」威廉笑盈盈，送萊肯色菲出了薇若的房間，往大門口去。

　　薇若依然抱著費爾席克：「席克哥哥──冰箱裡有牛奶口味的布丁，露恩姊姊說我偶爾可以拿來當早餐，你要不要一起吃？」

　　「真是沒有白疼妳，居然知道我喜歡的口味。」費爾席克寵溺地拍拍薇若的頭，跟著她來到格禮浮家的走廊上。

　　「對了，席克哥哥，我告訴你喔。」薇若嘟起小嘴，氣呼呼的告狀：「上次威廉哥哥超小氣，不准我吃海星口味的布丁！說什麼『這是用來引誘克魯克斯家帝王的餌，妳別亂吃，會吃壞肚子！』他騙我嘛，布丁怎麼會拉肚子，哥哥你說對不對？所以後來我偷偷吃了一個，啊，席克哥哥你應該不會介意吧？」

　　「沒關係，愛吃的話就全部吃掉沒關係，妳那豬腦哥哥如果罵妳就來找我，我會讓他一個月都不敢找妳麻煩。」

　　「哇，席克哥哥好棒喔！」薇若雙眼閃爍著崇拜之情：「威廉哥哥總算有剋星了嗎？」

　　「話說回來……」費爾席克異常嚴肅地看著薇若：「那個海星布丁吃起來……到底是什麼味道？」

　　當初乍聽「海星口味」就讓費爾席克望之卻步，他昨天晚上當然沒有吃。

　　「嗯？具體形容的話，就像突然被巨人島的海星螃蟹親了一樣的感覺吧？」

　　這說法讓費爾席克額上掛了冷汗。

　　「所以冰箱裡還有一堆？」

　　「嗯嗯嗯，裝甜點的冰箱有一半是海星口味、另一半是牛奶口味喔。」

　　「……那麼，關於噁心布丁，是誰買回來誰就該負責吃完，這是常識吧，浪費食物是不好的行為，就算那布丁是路尼茲部長精心烹調的美味料理也一樣。」

　　「嗯嗯嗯！」

　　「所以，豬腦是不是應該負責吃完？」

　　「嗯嗯嗯！」

　　


	8. Chapter 8

　　兩人來到格禮浮家餐廳的時候依莎貝拉正在指揮女僕魔偶烘烤麵包，見到他們意外地眨了眨眼：「薇若，妳好啦？費爾席克，好久不見。」

　　「不好意思打擾了。」

　　「要布丁的話在冰箱裡，湯匙在那個抽屜，你們可以到第一大廳吃，這邊晚一點要大掃除喔。」

　　因為也都夠熟，美麗的女魔法師打點完後就用托盤把烘烤得微焦的麵包拿走，讓費爾席克跟薇若兩人自己招呼。他們踱步到第一大廳，已經送客完畢的威廉悠悠哉哉坐在那裡看書。

　　「……這是兩疊布丁山嗎？」

　　威廉傻眼的看著兩人手中各抱著一疊布丁，但湯匙一共有三隻──

　　「我對甜的沒興趣，不用算我的份。」

　　「等等，威廉哥哥！我覺得席克哥哥說得超有道理，我們不應該浪費食物，因為新大陸的食材很不容易取得，范保羅哥哥也這樣說過呢！」

　　「嗯？怎麼了嗎？」威廉疑惑地看著他們。

　　「所以威廉哥哥，你應該負責把冰箱裡的海星口味布丁吃掉呀，那是哥哥帶回家的，但是都沒人吃，不好吃啊！」

　　「……妳果然偷吃啦。」威廉恍然大悟。

　　「那東西不好吃啦，所以威廉哥哥你要負責全部吃掉！」

　　「不好吃就晚一點都丟掉吧。」並沒有聽懂妹妹的意思的威廉又繼續低頭看書，沒去理會費爾席克和薇若。

　　費爾席克從懷中的布丁山中，挑了一個顏色不是牛奶白，卻是海草綠的布丁，丟到威廉頭上。

　　「吃掉。」

　　「……我對甜的東西沒興趣。」

　　「哥哥亂買東西又浪費食物！」薇若驚呼著。

　　「是是是，我最浪費了可不可以。」威廉敷衍地說，把那布丁隨手放在左手靠著的桌子上。

　　「哥哥、哥哥吃給我看嘛──」薇若撒嬌著，跑到哥哥身邊。

　　「薇若，因為妳年紀還小，哥哥一直沒有告訴妳一個大秘密。」發現不能輕鬆敷衍掉自家妹妹，威廉只好把書放下，一臉認真地看著天真的女遊俠。

　　「嗯？什麼秘密？」

　　「其實哥哥長年來得了一種怪病，無論如何都不能吃布丁，哥哥就是為了有朝一日能夠醫治好這種怪病才會成為斥候的喔。」

　　「什麼──威廉哥哥怎麼可以！」薇若被這一嚇，緊張的跳起來，睜大的一雙眼睛很快就淚眼汪汪：「哥哥會不會死掉？我不要，我不要哥哥死翹翹──」

　　「所以哥哥不能吃布丁喔。」

　　還在奸詐地安撫自家妹妹，威廉面前突然迎上一根湯匙，費爾席克那傢伙打開海星口味的布丁蓋子，挖了一口塞在他嘴裡。

　　「妳看，豬腦哥哥沒有死，他真是太幸運了，這剛好是可以治療妳家哥哥那種怪病的仙丹呢。」

　　誰知道他話都還沒說完，威廉臉色一變，猛烈咳嗽咳到腰都直不起來，手掌埋著自己的臉，冷汗涔涔。

　　「呀──不可以！哥哥要死翹翹了，席克哥哥、席克哥哥你快救他！不要不要──威廉哥哥──」

　　費爾席克被這劇烈的反應嚇了一跳，又立刻鎮定下來。

　　「薇若不要緊張，這是痊癒的前兆，接著妳要餵他吃完全部才會有效。」

　　本來以為威廉只是耍人，但費爾席克都淡淡涼涼說完了，威廉不僅沒有恢復，咳嗽竟有加劇的傾向。他好比溺水的人胡亂抓住最靠近的東西，費爾席克因此被他扯住衣服下襬。

　　「喂，你再咳，我就把所有噁心布丁塞進你嘴裡！」

　　費爾席克惡狠狠地蹲下落狠話，竟看見威廉抬頭，露出一張笑臉，完好無事。

　　「噹噹──哥哥的怪病醫好囉！從今天開始可以吃很多布丁，所以從此以後冰箱裡的牛奶布丁都是我一個人的！」

　　恢復原狀的威廉笑嘻嘻的放開費爾席克，重新坐回自己的位子上，然後作勢要去拿薇若手中的布丁。

　　「哥哥不可──耶？哥、哥哥真的好了？」

　　「沒事啦，都治好囉，妳最親愛的哥哥絕對不會死翹翹，所以薇若連分個布丁給我都不願意嗎？」

　　「耶──」薇若半信半疑的看著他，很想把手中的布丁分給威廉，但又有點捨不得。威廉做了個假動作，巧妙搶去其中一個布丁，拆開包裝狼吞虎嚥地送入口中。

　　「唔……好吃！」雖然嘴上這麼說，卻彷彿因為太甜而皺起眉頭，幸好薇若並沒有發現。用會讓愛好布丁的人認為暴殄天物的速度吃完一杯之後，又去搶第二杯，這舉動造成薇若的尖叫抗議。

　　「耶！我、我──」

　　「妳不願意分布丁給終於醫好怪病的哥哥嗎？小薇若妮卡。」

　　「哥哥、哥哥這樣的話，還是維持生病比較好……」薇若嘟著嘴說。

　　威廉霍然一笑，也不去搶了，重新拿起剛才放下的書本：「你們快把布丁吃一吃，吃完早餐我有事情跟費爾席克談。」

　　「吼，每次哥哥都跟席克哥哥有秘密，排擠我。」

　　「什麼排擠，我們要談馬戲團的事，昨天讓妳看了一整晚的表演還不只顧著搶氣球。」

　　「但我也能幫忙啊！」

　　「譬如說讓我們知道昨晚拿到氣球的人今天早上都會被石化？這種事情我只要出個門就曉得了。」

　　費爾席克聽了心想，果然和氣球有關。

　　「規模涵蓋所有人？」

　　「嗯，我送菲菲出門之後到名人之屋繞了繞，名人之屋底下幾乎所有咒師都被派遣到城市各方處理小孩子的石化現象。」

　　「什麼啊，有聽沒有懂。」薇若又嘟起嘴，找了個位子坐下：「你們根本已經開始談起來，又不理我了啦。」

　　「說到咒師。」費爾席克也選了張沙發：「剛才的萊肯色菲……是誰？」

　　「不曉得，沒問姓氏，今天清晨去城外費魯修麵包店買東西的時候偶然遇到，剛剛認識而已。」

　　對新大陸的開拓家族來說，因為幾乎都以家族為單位行動，如果彼此之間的交情沒有到足以信賴的程度，或許並不會將家族姓氏透露給剛認識的朋友。

　　「不過，她叫萊肯色菲……」威廉喃喃唸著這個名字，他說話的口音和一般來自貝斯法紐娜的人民不太一樣，帶有某種獨特的鼻音，其實全格禮浮家都有這種口音，這標示著格禮浮家族並非單純只是來自貝斯法紐娜的移民。口音尤其又在威廉身上表現得較為明顯，薇若則最不顯著。這般口音的最大好處就是當被威廉輕聲唸著有L或R等捲舌音節的名字，聽起來總有神秘的美感。

　　「萊肯色菲應該是Lycanthropy，狼人。」費爾席克說：「這名字的命名規則不是和某個我們都認識的家族很像？」

　　「你是說雅典娜之前的狩獵女神？」威廉戲謔地笑著：「塞勒涅？」

　　「他們家的斥候朱涅考，意思是獨角獸；女槍手瑟吉妲瑞，半人半馬的射手；魔法師莉蔚安森是聖經裡的海中巨獸；遊俠安斐斯冰納則是雙頭蛇的意思。」費爾席克說：「塞勒涅家也住立普圖衛，就在噴水池面北的那端，現在來了位Lycanthropy，說來找定居於此的家人，身分昭然若揭。」

　　威廉痞痞的說：「噓，既然她想保持神秘，我很紳士，不會拆穿。」

　　「……即使如此也不能消除你亂搭訕女人的事實。」費爾席克指著威廉手中的書：「那又是什麼，你從昨天看到今天。」

　　「從托勒第圖書館借的，一些跟召喚術有關的技術資料。托勒第博士說他所掌握的召喚人偶技術，最早就是從亞森羅蘋家族傳出來。」

　　「……亞森羅蘋三世？」

　　「沒錯。」威廉頓了頓：「克魯克斯家應該也接受西蒙‧亞連特的拜託，明裡暗裡調查馬戲團？」

　　「嗯，所以呢？」費爾席克並沒有否認，只不過如果威廉沒問，他也不會主動講：「就算讀懂召喚術又有屁用，斥候不可能學會召喚。」

　　「我並不是要學，只想了解。亞森羅蘋三世既然有如此出身，想當然爾他能將召喚術施展得爐火純青。如果能夠像凱瑟琳人偶這樣召喚出一大堆魔偶，而且等級更高的話，不就等於可以任意複製非人軍隊？」威廉放下書本：「你呢，你的調查進行到哪？」

　　「沒什麼，知情的人都對馬戲團三緘其口，願意說的能提供的資料也不算多，但有幾件事情絕對能夠肯定。」費爾席克停了一下：「聽過斯特勒塔巴斯塔？」

　　威廉眼底閃過一抹光芒：「聽過，但了解不深，只知道是本土的暗殺集團。」

　　「這暗殺集團直接控制亞森羅蘋馬戲團。既然馬戲團以慰勞開拓家族為名義，被本土菲利浦大公送來立普圖衛，菲利浦大公就和這件事情大有關係。」

　　「何止如此，迎合菲利浦大公的加菲麗維拉公主也有問題吧，殷勤到把即將完工的布勒高紐宮借給馬戲團駐紮。美麗的女人都長著刺，就算對方還是發育不良的小美女也得多加提防小心。」

　　「反正，突然派遣暗殺集團來到新大陸，一定負責執行非常重要的任務，規模不僅止於把看戲的孩子石化而已。」費爾席克又說：「今天早上一群小朋友奔過我面前就中招了，名人之屋的咒師倒來得很快，不到五分鐘起碼十個人。領隊可能有名人等級，其他沒有大師、至少也有達人資格，訓練有素，像是一個早晨已經接獲無數報案，看到石化現象一點也不奇怪。」

　　「不曉得這件事情會怎麼被壓下去，馬戲團開了玩笑，卻是公主和林頓男爵負責收拾爛攤子。」

　　「……比這更重要的，是馬戲團究竟想做什麼吧？」

　　


	9. Chapter 9

　　帕哈瑪勒沼澤最大的特徵就是到處都是水，淺薄的水，覆蓋著泥濘的土地，連草皮也濕漉黏滑，一踢便能連根拔起。這裡的樹都長得十分高大，千年傾頹的樹影橫斜，枝葉繁茂而盤根錯節，葉片黝黑深邃，長年遮蔽陽光，四周又圍繞著一層豐沛的霧氣，導致沼澤區可視範圍十分有限。

　　「……小心走，要看路，媽的，我的胃……總之不要大意踩到中空的泥坑，會掉到地底下的鐘乳石洞。」

　　威廉和露恩走最前面領著薇若跟萊肯色菲，腳邊還跟著一團米白色揹包包的小東西，強盜寒憬。這片沼澤雖然地處西部大陸開拓的地域性要衝帶，卻因為窒礙難行的天然環境與棲息於此的強大怪物，成為早期開拓家族的夢魘，徘徊此地的無數開拓者亡靈成為述說過去那段血淋淋開拓史的最好鐵證。

　　「哇，這裡還真暗。」萊肯色菲嫌走泥巴路容易髒，乾脆飛了起來，視野最開闊的她看見前方不遠有三個人正等待著他們，克魯克斯家族──費爾席克、路爾、北黎基忒。

　　「席克哥哥──我有達成哥哥吩咐的任務喔！」

　　薇若妮卡跳上架在沼澤旁邊的木製通道，快速奔向費爾席克，天真的邀功著：「席克哥哥你說威廉哥哥至少還要再吃三杯海星口味的布丁，才可以重新得不可以吃布丁病，我為了以後的布丁幸福著想，已經成功達成任務囉！」

　　「靠你媽的……」威廉虛弱地追上妹妹，狠瞪費爾席克：「我為了把那些甜食嚥下去，喝掉一斤茶葉，吐了兩天！」

　　「吐過之後臉色倒是不錯嘛，健康寶寶。」

　　「混帳，不能理解為什麼你們喜歡吃那種東西……」

　　「你哪隻眼睛看到我吃下去？大概只有你這種豬腦以為那東西有辦法誘惑我。海星布丁？神經病。」

　　「誰跟你說海星布丁，我說所有布丁！」

　　「哈，吃布丁吃到吐？威廉你超蠢耶！」北黎基忒幸災樂禍地大笑著。

　　「布……布丁？怎麼會？威廉你是不是買到過期的啊……」路爾緊張地說：「我們家這麼多人在吃布丁，也沒看他們吐啊……」

　　「才不是這樣！」威廉口氣頗虛弱：「這輩子我再也不喝茶不吃布丁……」

　　「耶，真的有效！哥哥又得了不能吃布丁病！」

　　「薇若妳到底是裝傻還是白癡！」

　　「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈威廉你自己太蠢了啦！」

　　「北黎基忒，不要以為妳置身事外！」威廉怒而一躍，和北黎基忒追打了起來，直到露恩慢條斯理也走到這邊，飛翔的咒師從天而降。

　　「好久不見，克魯克斯家族。」露恩點點頭：「這位是萊肯色菲，威廉的新朋友。」

　　費爾席克頷首：「又見面了，美女。」

　　「唷？」北黎基忒心想，又來了又來了，新的耶，哈！

　　路爾並沒有打招呼，聽到奧爾露恩的介紹讓他眼神沉了沉，一個人縮到隊伍最後面，手中抱著白虎阿水，喃喃地對寵物說話。

　　「怎麼這樣……對方要是哥哥才可以，妳說是不是！不然我幹嘛讓呢？」雖然話說得很小聲，阿水絕對聽得到，當然，明不明白就是另一回事。牠抬頭看著路爾，眨眨眼，用尾巴搔著路爾的鼻子。

　　「哈……哈啾！」

　　「感冒啦？」費爾席克轉頭，看見阿水被路爾抱在懷中，尾巴悠哉的搖呀搖，立刻明白噴嚏一定是阿水幹的好事。他伸手把阿水抱過來想讓牠自己在地上走，阿水卻用尾巴一圈一圈纏住費爾席克的手臂。

　　「嗄，會冷嗎？」威廉疑惑地嗅嗅空氣，覺得還好，但他想因為自己畏熱的關係，可能天氣真的變了也說不定：「現在是非常時期，要注意身體。」

　　「嗯……對不起。」

　　被威廉和其他人忽視的美麗女咒師嬌嬌地嘟起嘴：「威廉──我也會冷。」

　　「嗯？好好好。」

　　威廉不明所以的走過去，替女咒師放了防禦祝福：「這樣會好些，其實妳防護罩的效果可能比我更好。」

　　「什麼嘛──要我自己放就太不紳士了。」

　　威廉沒回這句，看向路爾：「你也要防禦祝福？」

　　「我……」

　　路爾支支吾吾，費爾席克則眼睛一瞇，不太開心的想說威廉忘了他也是斥候？但搶在兩人開口之前女咒師陡然叫出聲。

　　「呀，威廉──好痛！」

　　「嗯？」

　　女咒師一臉哀怨地指著手臂上一條被樹枝刮到的傷痕。

　　「不痛不痛，一下子就好了。」威廉邊說，邊對這微弱的傷口吹氣，暗中送了治癒術，等他抬起頭，傷痕已經消失。

　　「這樣可以嗎？菲菲公主。」

　　「謝謝你威廉，你好棒！我可以勾著你的手一起走嗎？」

　　

　　兩大家族開始進行狩獵，約莫是上午九點左右，嬌貴的咒師小公主不斷霸占著威廉的注意力。

　　「威廉、威廉我流血了！」

　　「妳等等。」威廉優先治療奧爾露恩被蜘蛛魔蟹紮到的右腿，才跑到萊肯色菲旁邊：「哪裡？」

　　「這裡。」臉頰上有一個很小的擦傷。

　　「哎哎，美女絕對不能傷臉。」威廉一手撫上，放了治癒術，露出微笑：「我先過去那邊，妳在開拓碑附近，怪物不多，路爾和薇若那一帶反而危險。」

　　「那我一起過去，我會放防護罩！」

　　「不行，妳才剛取得達人資格，不是我在說，沼澤沒這麼好應付。這附近怪物不密，剛好適合妳練習咒師的法術。」

　　威廉說完話，撇下咒師就往其他人走，一邊拋出幾個治癒術，隊伍裡有兩名補師，這一行人倒沒受什麼大傷，隊伍很穩。

　　「薇若，妳做什麼？」奧爾露恩傻眼的看著自家女遊俠，這女孩手拿彎刀，擺出十足陣勢，卻動也不動盯著前方行動緩慢的巨大蝸牛。

　　「我在等牠過來！」很有朝氣的回答。

　　「……妳等牠做什麼？」

　　「牠對我下戰帖啦，所以我在等牠過來！」

　　「妳不會先打旁邊別隻怪物啊！」奧爾露恩長槍以兩發一隻的速度解決其他包圍妹妹的蜘蛛魔蟹和盜墓者亡靈。

　　「呀……對唷！」

　　「等妳解決旁邊的，蝸牛都還沒走到！」

　　威廉大笑，拍拍妹妹的頭，對這邊的夥伴放下強化和風馳電掣。強盜寒憬徘徊在格禮浮家族的成員腳邊，不斷撿些很像垃圾的東西到自己背包裡。

　　「哎呀！」女咒師又呻吟一聲，腳被樹根絆到，威廉聞聲趕到她旁邊。

　　「妳怎麼又跌倒？」

　　「這裡樹枝好多！威廉你不要走嘛。」

　　

　　「……萊肯色菲姊姊一直跌倒和受傷耶。」薇若歪著腦袋：「但我記得咒師會一個很強的招數啊，唸完咒語以後可以擋下很多攻擊。」

　　「妳說的是防護罩。」奧爾露恩冷冷地表示，拿著長槍繼續攻擊擁上來的怪物。

　　「哇喔，這次這個新的很衝喔！」北黎基忒邊揮舞雙軍刀解決左右夾擊的攻擊，邊笑嘻嘻的說：「太好玩了，好像看八點檔！幾天啦？」

　　「嘖！」帝王頗不耐煩地瞪了一眼，心裡納悶那混帳到底哪裡吸引人，這麼多女人投懷送抱。威廉察覺到戰況比較激烈的這方只靠費爾席克有點來不及治療，好幾次想回來，但一直被萊肯色菲拉著。

　　「……我去找威廉好了。」路爾靜靜地說，收槍抱著阿水轉身邁步，立刻被自家哥哥抓住。

　　「路爾，仔細聽著，不要再被威廉騙了！你今天剛好可以看清楚那傢伙的德行！」

　　路爾露出一絲苦笑，憨憨的，只好又端槍回到本來的位子。但一等哥哥的注意力放在其他人身上，他默默地往威廉的方向靠近。

　　「還是應該過去跟威廉說說話吧……被她獨佔的感覺真不好，可是……唉，阿水妳說該怎麼辦？」

　　「路爾，你一個人自言自語什麼？」好不容易離開萊肯色菲的威廉冷不防站在路爾旁邊，嘴角咧著一抹笑。

　　「啊，威廉，那個……」臉微微泛紅。

　　「威廉──你過來一點嘛，這邊真的很──」威廉的手臂又被萊肯色菲抓住，她是跑過來的，以至於帶起不少怪物俯衝向三人，斥候將女咒師拉到身後，沒人受傷就先保險放強化，路爾則快速上膛開槍解決敵方。

　　「哎呀，菲菲，突然拉這麼多怪很危險，妳不應該移動得太快。」

　　「嚇、嚇死我了！」萊肯色菲喘口氣，第一次到沼澤來的她的確不曉得這裡的怪物如此勇猛。

　　「所以我才請妳留在開拓碑啊，那邊是威廉構築的小堡壘。」

　　「什麼嘛。」萊肯色菲嬌嗔著：「你又不陪我，還說什麼堡壘……」

　　「威廉，我覺得……」路爾怯生生地開口，但聲音立刻被萊肯色菲的撒嬌蓋過。

　　「走嘛走嘛──威廉陪我過去？」

　　「菲菲，我們今天不是來玩的。」威廉回頭看了看費爾席克和露恩那頭，確定情況還算穩定，才又把注意力放回來：「今天是來打證票和狩獵，談戀愛可以，但我可沒有邊狩獵邊談戀愛的習慣喔。」

　　「嗯？你在說什麼？」

　　「那天妳說想要磨練自己，我才帶妳來的。雖然我也喜歡英雄救美，次數太多就不特別了。」威廉摸摸下巴：「像菲菲這樣冰雪聰明的美女一定聽得明白吧？」

　　萊肯色菲愣了愣，不可置信地看著威廉。

　　「而且英雄救美應該更戲劇性一點，我的治癒術很高明，只拿來治療小擦傷有點大材小用。」

　　「騙……騙子！」

　　威廉調皮地眨眨眼，搭著萊肯色菲的肩：「小菲菲，我陪妳走回開拓碑，那附近保證絕對是威廉親自試驗、沼澤最安全而且適合剛取得達人資格的美女練功的地方。」

　　「可是你都不陪我啊！」萊肯色菲甩開威廉的手，提著自己的權杖氣呼呼的轉身就跑。

　　「等等，妳腳下──」

　　威廉話還沒說完，萊肯色菲大叫，整個人消失在沼澤上。

　　「嘖，果然踩空！」威廉一手扯掉脖子上的羅嘉立歐，另一手拔出墨色匕首，腳步迅即地奔向萊肯色菲消失的地方。格禮浮家的斥候進入死者之地拿到羅嘉立歐之時，曾經遵照儀式用自己的血對拜神的默珠立誓，只要戴著羅嘉立歐，絕不動刀，換言之當他拿起匕首，就無法施展最得意的治癒術。

　　因為熟知這一點，路爾看到威廉竟然拆了羅嘉立歐，立刻緊張地快步跟上，畢竟威廉再會用刀，匕首的殺傷力永遠比不上其他武器，而治癒術又暫時遭到封印，沒有什麼比這更不樂觀的情況。

　　「不要過來，回哥哥那裡！」威廉察覺到路爾的腳步，急急對他吼了句，這一回頭，看見費爾席克和其他人也發現這頭的異狀：「費爾席克，顧好上面，穩了才准下來！」

　　最後一個字幾乎要被泥巴吞沒，威廉踩在剛才萊肯色菲踏著的地方，陷入泥巴裡。

　　


	10. Chapter 10

　　「菲菲果然很愛引人注意。」威廉從後頭抱著萊肯色菲，寬大的手掌摀住她的口，兩人緊貼著站在鐘乳石洞的角落裡動也不動，他的聲音接近氣音：「噓，忍耐一下，鐘乳石洞裡的怪物視力不好，但若太吵就會被發現。」

　　聽到這話，萊肯色菲的身體僵住。

　　「妳拿的是權杖……不能施展隱形對不對？」

　　萊肯色菲本想開口，發現不能說話，又搖搖頭。

　　「下次我出門絕對不會再忘記帶隱形藥水……我們往那邊去，那裡有出口離開鐘乳石洞，我走前面吸引怪物的注意力，妳負責在我身上添加防護罩和聖光環身，不要停。不要施展地動天驚，鐘乳石洞萬一地震，會把綠靈毒蛇或其他難纏的引出來，到時候可沒有半點勝算。」

　　萊肯色菲點點頭，威廉鬆開手，把美女咒師按到身後，一隻變種藍魚察覺到他們的動靜忽然張嘴，威廉快速用匕首將牠支解成數塊。

　　「放防護罩和聖光環身，快。」

　　萊肯色菲以很短的時間施展出咒語，效果極好，防護也很完美，威廉咧出笑容，美女咒師任性歸任性，身手倒是不錯。

　　他們一步一步朝威廉示意的出口走，威廉用單匕首擋下不斷湧上的怪物，除了變種藍魚，還有變種黑魚、盜墓者亡靈、變種魚怪、蜘蛛魔蟹……因為怪物很多，兩人移動的速度很慢，威廉的手臂不知不覺滿是擦傷，每次他揮出匕首剛擋住怪物的攻擊，伸出的臂膀就成為怪物最好的瞄準目標。

　　「威廉，你不是補師嗎，治療一下……」

　　不習慣見血的萊肯色菲聲音微微顫抖，威廉從她這話判斷塞勒涅家應該把天資聰穎的女咒師保護得很好。

　　「等等吧。」戴回羅嘉立歐需要時間，重新摘下再拿起匕首也需要時間，現在沒空處理傷口。這裡的氣氛有些奇怪，就好像是……

　　「天哪，騎士拯救公主一定要有魔王才算合格？」

　　威廉額上冒出冷汗，嘴角十分勉強才擠出一絲笑容。鐘乳石洞昏昧難辨，一個又一個水窪反射著綠色微光，四處又有為數不少死屍骸骨和蝕鏽的寶箱，某種龐然大物正緩緩地從中站起。

　　是人形生物，最先映入眼簾的是相較於環境而言過於搶眼的紅色衣服，撐起衣料的部分只剩下骷髏，首飾與頭頂的皇冠皆為純金，右手拿著一把很長的武器，不是矛就是戟。左手緊緊抱著老舊、腐朽的古董櫃，移動的時候可以看見裡頭珠光寶氣。他沒有發出任何聲音，甚至沒有呼吸，不太像活著的物體，令人聯想起烏斯特威爾第三區域骸骨巢穴裡的怪物。

　　「威、威廉，那是什麼……」

　　「……貪慾之王。聽過鐘乳石洞幾百年前曾經是座地下城的傳聞？」威廉嚥了嚥口水，他注意到貪慾之王並沒有發現兩人，因此一步一步小心翼翼朝預定的出口退卻：「每當收穫季節，地下城的居民會將戴金冠的少年獻祭給某種東西……後來還衍生出搶劫擄掠的醜陋犯罪事件。」

　　許多變種魚類感覺到威廉和萊肯色菲的活動，朝他們游去，萊肯色菲趕緊放出輔助，威廉狼狽地擋下這次襲擊。

　　「完了。」

　　混亂中一尾藍魚被威廉使勁甩向右方撞上鐘乳石柱，發出砰然巨響，石柱搖搖晃晃，倒塌了，激起一陣塵煙。

　　不是非常大的柱體，但已足夠引起貪慾之王的注意。威廉看到他轉著眼珠子，本來遲鈍的動作一偵察到威廉的存在，跨步而來。

　　「放防護罩，一口氣跑向洞口，費爾席克他們一定在洞口等，快去！」

　　威廉推開萊肯色菲，站前一步絆住貪慾之王，萊肯色菲飛了起來，對威廉放輔助，才迅速衝向洞口。貪慾之王手中長戟對著威廉的軀幹揮下，威廉動作靈巧地退出攻擊範圍，然後又黏過去，這回貪慾之王轉身速度比他想得還快，長戟雖沒刺中威廉，難以抵擋的風壓把他掃上堅硬的岩洞頂部。

　　他的背撞在岩層上，嘴裡立刻嚐到腥味，然後往下掉，匕首因為一時的劇痛而忍不住鬆脫，他瞇起一眼，扯出羅嘉立歐，迅速替自己下了治癒術。

　　他的身體墜入淺薄的水面，激起水花，許多怪物一擁而上，此時一陣響破天際的槍聲，威廉聽出其中包含手槍與長槍兩種槍種，還有軍刀跟長劍揮舞的唰唰聲。

　　「他在那裡。」萊肯色菲急急地說，威廉勉強撐起身體，美麗的女咒師飛到他身邊：「費爾席克和你家的人都進來了，威廉。」

　　「路爾和露恩不要靠近！」威廉推開萊肯色菲：「你們三個都退到洞口，薇若過來！」

　　萊肯色菲覺得自己被人猛扯手臂，她回頭，是薇若將她整個人拉起，推向洞口，然後跑向自己的哥哥。

　　「威廉哥哥！」

　　「擋下貪慾之王！」

　　薇若妮卡手上的武器已經換成長劍和盾，只見她一馬當先衝過去，威廉將羅嘉立歐繫上脖子，放出強化、風馳電掣和神聖光芒，接著又施展敏捷之力和提升薇若的貫通力。路爾和露恩從洞口處對貪慾之王進行遠程射擊，為了讓攻擊更有效率，兩名槍手都改使用雙槍姿勢。萊肯色菲對同伴下達防護罩，並將聖光環身集中在薇若一個人身上，趁隙施展上帝之聲，牽制其他怪物。

　　「你有沒有怎麼樣？」費爾席克閃到威廉身邊，身旁跟著任保鑣的北黎基忒。北黎基忒雙手各持拿一把吸血鬼軍刀，以一刀一個的速度清除兩名斥候身邊的怪物。威廉靠著鐘乳石柱，嘴邊和腹側都有血，費爾席克拉開他腹部附近的衣服，看見一道很深的傷痕，傷口因為治癒術的緣故已經癒合，但早先鐵定傷到內臟，流出的血是黑色的。

　　「是以急救的標準還是完全治癒？」

　　「廢話，當然是完全治癒，撞到岩壁的時候感覺腹腔出血，你當我真的想死？」

　　忽然腳踝邊有些發癢，威廉全開的警戒讓他反射性一退，才看見害他受驚的是家裡的寵物強盜寒憬。

　　「喂，強盜！」

　　還來不及阻止，揹著小包包的葛瑞芙蹦蹦跳跳跑向貪慾之王，威廉心想這白癡！衝這麼快想當砲灰嗎！但接著他完全傻眼，眼睜睜看著強盜寒憬用極佳的彈力跳到貪慾之王身上，一會兒落在頭頂、一會兒落在肩膀，接著鑽進貪慾之王緊緊抱著的古董箱裡，靈活地鑽進鑽出，威廉眼睜睜看著嗜財貪婪的沒品寵物趁薇若與貪慾之王對峙，大肆搜刮戰爭財。

　　雖然可以分辨貪慾之王正吃力抵擋一行人的攻擊，這般優勢才不過維持幾秒鐘，貪慾之王彷彿對自己下達某種咒語，隨著時間過去竟越來越強壯，對於薇若的攻勢無動於衷。

　　「攻防俱佳……開始惱怒了嗎？」

　　費爾席克喃喃自語；威廉則朝洞口的萊肯色菲大喊。

　　「菲菲，對貪慾之王施展聖母光環，快！」

　　萊肯色菲愣了愣，照威廉的吩咐辦。

　　「維持下去，他對自己放咒妳就朝他放聖母光環解除咒語，不要停！」

　　聖母光環的確有效，原本出現在貪慾之王身上的優勢如曇花一現。因為薇若快速且強大的連續打擊，貪慾之王被掃上岩壁，身形巨碩的他所引起的地震遠比任何物體都強烈，使得整座鐘乳石洞好久都還發出細微的顫動。

　　費爾席克眼睛微微瞇起，這片岩壁之後正是綠靈毒蛇的巢穴，再打下去搞不好會引來更難纏的怪物：「威廉，我們出去，這裡交給薇若殿後。」

　　「不行，她還不夠，她撐不住！」

　　「你身上有其他傷，你傷了內臟，我要出去用藥輔助。」

　　「先別管我的傷，幫我看著薇若。」威廉瞧也沒瞧費爾席克，緊盯著妹妹，每當附加在妹妹身上的輔助效果消失，或者妹妹身上出現傷痕，他立刻施展技能，但速度太過頻繁，以至於一下子就讓魔力見底。

　　「看著她，費爾席克！」

　　威廉吼著，從腰帶上取下一錠濃縮藥劑，用嘴巴咬開軟木塞，灌入口裡，即使這段暫時無法施展技能的時候也注意著薇若的一舉一動。費爾席克不耐地瞪他一眼，朝北黎基忒示意，一手抓著他的胳膊將他拖向出口，並朝薇若喊：「薇若，我先拖你哥走。」

　　「嗯。」薇若妮卡用盾牌擋下貪慾之王的攻擊，並且不斷激怒對方，直到北黎基忒和費爾席克平安帶威廉走到洞口，費爾席克優先以治癒術治療威廉，指揮兩名槍手、女咒師和北黎基忒都退到洞外。

　　「薇若，來這裡。」威廉讓費爾席克先出去，一手搭著洞口附近的鐘乳石柱，一手朝薇若伸。薇若妮卡迅速翻身，用盾牌攻擊貪慾之王再用劍砍擊，那瞬間貪慾之王頭往後仰，陷入暈眩狀態。

　　薇若立刻把握機會奔向威廉。當她差約莫五步就能踏出鐘乳洞，貪慾之王已經重整態勢，兩步來到薇若身後。她眼神一變，剛要轉身，威廉晃到貪慾之王面前，對自己猛放治癒術。

　　「哥哥犯規！」薇若尖叫，卻被露恩拉出洞，威廉被貪慾之王逮個正著，身體在爆出鮮血與瞬間恢復間反覆，儘管腳邊的血跡讓他無法否認自己不斷地受到重傷。

　　薇若出去了，威廉才身體一軟讓費爾席克將他拖走，但並沒有停止對自己施放治癒法術。一抹米白色的小東西跨過水窪跳到威廉身上，如此毫髮無傷地搭便車出了洞穴。

　　

　　洞外的幾人調整呼吸，他們身上都沒什麼大傷，除了威廉幾乎全身染紅。雖然兩家人經常一起行動，路爾還真沒看過威廉流這麼多血，他的臉色比威廉還慘白，幾乎傻在那。

　　「好……好多血……哥哥快幫他止血，快點……」

　　「嗯？我沒事啊，我可不想英年早逝，一直對自己放治癒術。」

　　「騙……騙人……」

　　威廉靠著樹幹虛弱地喘了幾口氣，旁邊費爾席克一臉「我很不爽」的瞪著他。

　　「……你剛才喝的藥水是什麼？」

　　「魔力恢復劑，只不過我喝的是『優質』魔力恢復劑。」威廉笑呵呵：「十五秒內每三秒鐘讓我體內回升魔力，所以可以連續施放治癒術而不中斷。」

　　「……你自以為苦肉計嗎？」

　　「什麼？什麼計？」威廉有聽沒有懂，困惑的看著他。

　　費爾席克懶得回話，總之確實替威廉施展治療，並從腰側的醫療包拿出針筒，將濃縮的營養劑、解毒劑、治癒劑三種藥品注入威廉體內，他的呼吸才稍微平穩。白虎阿水跳到威廉身上，不太痛的扯著他的衣服。

　　「阿水，不要鬧，過來這裡。」路爾抱走牠，阿水生氣地對威廉張牙舞爪，然後跳到地上搖著尾巴。

　　「我還真不討牠喜歡啊？這團棉花糖。」

　　「你們別動待著，」費爾席克對幾個人下了指令：「這附近不太有怪物，我去開拓碑回最後一次證票任務。露恩，陪我過去可以嗎。」

　　「嗯。」奧爾露恩雙手拔出手槍，轉了兩圈確定順手：「走吧。」

　　

　　兩人離開之後，萊肯色菲湊到威廉身邊緊張地問：「威廉，你有好一點嗎？剛剛真的很抱歉，我下次不會亂跑了啦……」

　　「唷，妳擔心什麼，野外狩獵本來就會有突發狀況。」

　　「哥哥亂講話，明明差一點就死翹翹了！」薇若抗議。

　　「對呀，好少見耶威廉，我都不敢鬧你了。」北黎基忒雙手背在腦後，覺得可惜的嘟著嘴。

　　「並沒有，我不冒險的。如果我的治癒術能不中斷，那隻貪慾之王就沒機會殺死我，頂多變成兩人乾瞪眼的狀態。但薇若妳現在還沒有這種程度，所以我才要妳先出來。」

　　「什麼嘛。」

　　「威廉──」萊肯色菲撒嬌著，用甜甜的尾音叫威廉的名字：「你好像知道很多咒師的事情，像是你都清楚我要放什麼法術，但你明明跟我說格禮浮家沒有咒師，才需要我幫忙的呀。」她湊到威廉胸前：「你好厲害！想到聖母光環可以解除貪慾之王對自己的下咒，我都沒想到呢。」

　　「妳又不是哥哥唯一認識的咒師……」薇若嘟起嘴：「哥哥他跟名人──」

　　「薇若。」威廉喚了聲，制止薇若故意對萊肯色菲的挑釁，然後眼神一轉盯著腳邊自以為神不知、鬼不覺，開心數著包包裡的寶物的葛瑞芙──強盜寒憬！「妳這奸詐的小東西，又搜刮了什麼寶物！」

　　被威廉毫無預警地從草地上拎起的葛瑞芙嚇了一跳，全身的毛豎起，但轉頭發現拎著自己的原來是威廉之後，改而一臉「你又不能拿我怎樣」的欠扁表情，抓抓屁股，看看左邊，望望右邊，盯著威廉露出奸詐的笑容。

　　「九十二等級的晶片三片，九十六等級一片，一百等級的也是一片。一顆寶石，一個巨大結晶，三個沒有用處的裝備，兩種捲軸，一堆翡翠和珍珠項鍊……」薇若動手把強盜寒憬揹包裡的東西倒出，清點著：「賣一賣至少有幾十萬，也算貼補家用。啊，還有哥哥你掉的墨色匕首，撿回來了。」

　　「呸，只有這些？要拿也拿個龍心捲什麼的吧。」

　　強盜寒憬聽威廉這樣講，扳起面孔，雙手環在胸前做出「嘖嘖」嘴型。

　　「哈！怎麼，不甘心被我挑毛病？撿的東西又不值錢，虧妳還深入險境！」

　　強盜寒憬用腳重重踹在威廉才剛癒合的腹部傷處，威廉一聲呻吟，放開牠，痛得冷汗都流出來。

　　「靠！他媽的……強盜！」

　　強盜吐舌，一溜煙跑到白虎阿水旁邊，兩隻寵物一起朝威廉擺出同樣的瞇瞇眼。

　　「哈哈哈，好蠢喔連寵物都欺負你！」北黎基忒沒品的大笑。

　　「威、威廉。」路爾戰戰兢兢地開口：「如果你還是不舒服，我這邊有靈魂水晶……」

　　「……路爾小親親，那種東西只專門給瀕死的人用。」威廉無言地迎著路爾的不知所措，心想這傢伙怎麼可以緊張成這樣。他眼神微低湊近路爾，手掌伸向路爾的臉頰。感受到威廉肢體的意圖，路爾愣了愣，幾乎是有所期待地閉上眼。

　　但威廉終究沒觸碰他的臉，威廉的掌停在能夠感覺熱氣卻沒有觸著的地方，不曉得為什麼，好比顧慮到這般動作會造成某些傷害，改而往上搔著他的黑髮。

　　「路爾很厲害，剛才雙手槍將貪慾之王完全牽制住。」

　　路爾錯愕地睜開眼，好半晌露出憨笑，雙手捏了捏衣襬。他的笑容像鬆了口氣，並說著「我明白」。

　　「嗯，費爾席克和露恩怎麼去這麼久？」威廉尷尬地扯開話題看看旁邊，正好對上萊肯色菲一臉哀怨地瞪著自己。

　　「……又怎麼了？」

　　「威廉你又不理我了啦……你還在生我的氣？但我明明已經道歉了呀。」

　　「嗄？」

　　「威廉你要看著我嘛──你都不跟我講話，你應該最在意我的對不對嘛？剛才明明都追我追到鐘乳石洞，為什麼出來以後就……」萊肯色菲低下頭，肩膀微微顫抖，表情泫然欲泣。美麗的女咒師情緒說來就來，旁邊同樣身為女性的薇若和北黎基忒都愣在原地。

　　「呃……她鐵定不知道……」薇若拉著北黎基忒退後幾步。

　　或許女咒師以為眼淚可以順利換得威廉的同情，威廉低低露出一抹笑，聳聳肩，很率性地說著無可奈何，迎向美女咒師。

　　

　　「妳叫威廉不要這麼亂來。」

　　費爾席克很不耐煩地用發牢騷的口吻告訴奧爾露恩，霧氣瀰漫著蓊鬱的沼澤區，露恩的子彈精準掃蕩四周怪物，好讓兩人能平安從開拓碑折返同伴等待的地點。

　　「現在是兩家人合作，不是只有那豬腦一個人衝，他去擋貪慾之王簡直像個白癡。」

　　「……我覺得威廉沒有亂來。」少言的女槍手沉默了好一會兒，才低低吐出她的想法：「你知道威廉大哥的體能比薇若好嗎？」

　　「怎麼可能？」費爾席克不可置信：「他是斥候，他不是遊俠。」

　　「等薇若拿到大師資格以後情況可能會互換，但威廉大哥目前是家裡體能最好的人。他從死者大地求來的默珠和腳上穿的靴子、身上的衣服都附著提升體能極限的魔法，換言之他比薇若還不容易死。」奧爾露恩頓了頓：「薇若的體能不夠擋下貪慾之王，但威廉夠，貪慾之王一旦出現攻防俱佳的狀態會變得很棘手，還可能引出綠靈毒蛇，所以你才喊撤退，但那時貪慾之王已經被惹火，一個弄不好，薇若又被拖住，跌倒或受傷，會連帶讓其他人走不了，所以威廉大哥才乾脆讓自己絆住貪慾之王，畢竟只要治癒術一直放，那怪物殺不死他。」

　　「……但要是不小心身受重傷了，威廉打算怎麼辦？」

　　「他相信你吧。隊伍裡只要還有一個斥候就有希望，他去追萊肯色菲的時候，不是朝你喊『顧好上面，穩了才准下來』？」

　　費爾席克愣然，好半晌很不開心地吐出一句：「只會增加我工作量的笨蛋。」

　　

　　已經走回能夠清楚看到同伴們的距離範圍，費爾席克和奧爾露恩撥開茂密的樹枝，忽然薇若一聲驚呼，這讓兩人迅即採取防備姿態，以為遇上什麼難纏的怪物，但他們定睛一瞧，竟見威廉一個人飛上了天。

　　「哇靠！」威廉剛發出驚嘆，就重重摔到草皮上。北黎基忒正放聲大笑，薇若和路爾緊張地圍上去，兩隻寵物則站在角落掩嘴。美女咒師氣呼呼的破口大罵，丟了返回捲軸，連個再見也不說就踏入傳送門內。

　　「……怎麼了？」奧爾露恩面無表情的走回兄長身邊，但並沒有扶他。

　　「哈哈哈──自作自受！」北黎基忒繼續沒品的大笑：「威廉不曉得跟萊肯色菲說了啥，那女的就用反地心引力把威廉打到天上去！」

　　「哪有呀，是咒師姐姐不對嘛，威廉哥哥討厭會哭的女生啦！」薇若張牙舞爪的對萊肯色菲消失的方向抗議。

　　威廉揉揉腦袋，站起來活動筋骨：「哈──算了，反正我也沒興趣了。」他悠悠哉哉的看向費爾席克：「有換到嗎？」

　　費爾席克把五個九等級開拓證票丟給威廉。

　　


	11. Chapter 11

　　沼澤事件之後的隔天威廉醒得比平常晚，他起床後第一個映入眼簾的是強盜寒憬正偷偷摸摸，但又異常笨拙爬上他的床的景象。

　　「……妳在幹嘛？」

　　忽然被逮個正著，強盜寒憬背上的毛嚇得都豎起來，對著威廉發出無聲的吼叫。自己調整好步調又重新爬起，抓抓背包，假裝鎮定的走到威廉面前。

　　做出「給你」的動作，調皮葛瑞芙遞了某樣東西給威廉，那是一個……綠靈毒蛇口味的布丁。

　　「靠，拿去給薇若還是克魯克斯家的，我沒興趣！」

　　

　　推開強盜寒憬，威廉下床漱洗更衣，然後披上外套出門去了。他散步經過迎賓館，走到布勒高紐宮前，沒有多加停留，繞到噴泉池的北面隨意找了張椅子坐下。

　　「唷，特特，你也出來散步？」威廉雙臂搭著椅背，翹著二郎腿很輕鬆地和巧遇的家族成員──科特打招呼。

　　科特瞥了他一眼，在他旁邊坐下。

　　「聽過官方報告了嗎，開拓支援本部宣布前一陣子的石化現象和暗紅地下水道出現的魔狼人有關，調查已經正式結束。」

　　「呸，最好是，那些可愛的小狼崽子都要哭了。」威廉不動聲色地注意周遭，提防有人偷聽：「是馬戲團，顯而易見。地下水道出現魔狼人或許的確和馬戲團有關，但石化現象絕對不是魔狼人造成的。」

　　「我是不曉得你的調查進行到哪種地步……」科特停了停：「反正，我支持貴家族，有任何需要可以算我一份。」

　　「特特果然好商量。」

　　科特白了威廉一眼，縱使他很早就放棄與威廉爭辯那個奇怪的暱稱。

　　「我倒真的有件事情要問問你。」威廉不經意地詢問著：「你的黑死神也算召喚術的一種，究竟是怎麼做到的？」

　　聽這問題，科特便心裡有底：「我說不上來。但這方法和托勒第博士的凱瑟琳人偶，或者你想問的亞森羅蘋家族那一套應該沒有關係。我是個活死人，這我說過。」他說：「在我進入死者大地的時候我就不能再被算做人類，我施展召喚術之前會先和死神訂下契約，叫做Soul of Grim，以魂魄為媒介，然後就能召喚出黑死神。」

　　「嗯，每次你一進入那種狀態，就會施展出平常沒有的速度和爆發力。悶騷艾德也一樣吧？」威廉口中的艾德是指艾杜瓦爾多。

　　「他能夠召喚白死神、我則和黑死神訂下契約。」科特邊說，邊將黑死神喚了出來。一縷黝黑沉重的身影出現於噴泉池上空，瘦骨嶙峋的手抓著蝕鏽腐壞的鐮刀，並且從飛揚的袍襬不斷飄散細雨般紛飛的玫瑰花瓣。

　　「From fairest creatures we desire increase，That thereby beauty's rose might never die。」威廉笑吟吟哼著莎士比亞的十四行詩，接下一片花瓣：「白死神的茉莉、黑死神的玫瑰，最細緻的吻莫過於此。」

　　「你真的很喜歡莎士比亞。這位劇作家的名字是什麼？」

　　是威廉，威廉‧莎士比亞。

　　科特雖沒說出口，威廉明白他的暗示。

　　「很多詩人的名字都是威廉，例如葉慈或沃茲華斯，但莎士比亞最像這座城市。」格禮浮家的斥候難得溫婉許多，享受著早晨陽光遍灑他的身軀，很含蓄的溫度：「對了，特特，說到悶騷艾德，你又對他的背景了解多少？」

　　「不比你多，我和休高‧林頓的確三番兩次將他從蒙托羅子爵手中救下，在那之前他早就失去記憶，看得出來，蒙托羅子爵對他做出難以想像的事。」提起艾杜瓦爾多，科特的口吻略含一絲淺薄的冰冷。

　　「譬如休高‧林頓過去利用佛利斯帝亞士兵做的不死軍團實驗？昔日的部隊長特特。」

　　

　　隨著格禮浮家族深入調查札肯監獄並認識科特，不難揭穿立普圖衛司令官──休高‧林頓男爵的真面目。過去林頓男爵之所以可以在戰場上創造不敗神話，竟是靠著手邊一批又一批被改造成活死人的佛利斯帝亞戰俘所組織成的軍隊。

　　這批活死人不怕痛、沒有感情，除非被打得灰飛煙滅，否則還會爬起來消滅敵人，而其中，身為林頓男爵的養子，科特成為這批不死部隊的指揮官，多次替父親深入險境創造無數勝利。一旦戰爭結束，林頓又為了掩蓋醜聞而對自己的養子痛下毒手，科特狼狽地逃往死者之地，蟄伏於幽冥深處，一步一步成為死者之地秩序的掌控者，直到因緣際會遇上格禮浮家族，才第一次離開那個永遠沒有陽光的地方。

　　剛認識科特的時候，艾杜瓦爾多依然以部下身分在旁協助科特，白髮的年輕人失去除了自己名字以外的所有記憶，但從他說話的口音判斷，絕對是來自佛利斯帝亞的移民。年輕人在科特與休高‧林頓反目成仇的關鍵時刻背叛科特，雖然也沒有出手協助林頓。後來他毅然離開死者之地，認識名為「愛歐勒斯」的家族，這個家族恰巧是提攜格禮浮的老前輩，由於其中的種種緣故，艾杜瓦爾多最後改而住進格禮浮的宅院裡。

　　「基於尊重貴家族，而且貴家族的確有恩於我，我並不會計較格禮浮同時也接納艾杜瓦爾多的事情。」科特頓了頓，並不刻意但總顯得微冷的語氣：「但除此之外我並沒有協助背叛我的部下的義務，他的過去與我無關，他失憶也不是我的責任，寬宏大量不應該用在這種地方；你覺得呢。」

　　「唷，特特吃醋。」

　　「……油嘴滑舌。」科特白了威廉一眼，態度卻帶著包容的無奈。「為什麼格禮浮家總是如此好客？幾乎來者不拒，無論是誰提出協助的請求，你們總是……幾乎沒有顧忌的答應幫忙。」

　　「沒有為什麼，多一個朋友總比多一個敵人好。」威廉聲音傭慵懶懶：「有一首詩說Once we dreamt that we were strangers，We wake up to find that we were dear to each other。如果擁有能夠倚靠同伴的自信不是很好嗎，我喜歡那種感覺。」

　　科特的黑死神隱約引起噴泉池附近人群的騷動，好幾個人以讚嘆或驚訝的表情窺覷平常並不容易遇上的死神使者。

　　「……這裡的人不太怕沒看過的東西？」

　　「立普圖衛的居民什麼怪事沒見過，而且城鎮四周有結界，具攻擊性的怪物進不來，能在城裡出現，就代表有主人，受到控制。」威廉往後一躺，靠著椅背：「這裡有愛拿鞭子的公主大人，熱愛白色的服裝設計師，前殺人魔工匠，還有一大堆從舊大陸移民的開拓者，怪人怪事每天都有。」他懶洋洋指著不遠處一名留落腮鬍的男人：「看到那傢伙嗎？噴泉後面，那男人整天在廣場附近徘徊自稱是參觀噴泉的女子，不曉得腦袋有病還怎樣，幾乎可說是立普圖衛第一怪。」

　　科特露出一抹微笑，朝天際伸出手，死神使者感受到他的呼喚而壓低身子，當科特的手指觸碰到死神使者的手骨，死神使者化為一陣花瓣消失在空氣裡。

　　「我也差不多要走囉，去名人之屋一趟。」威廉從椅子上起身，拍拍衣服，他的腰帶上繫著一只牛皮小囊。

　　「那是什麼？」

　　「昨天帶回來的九等級開拓證票。等馬戲團的事情告一段落，我可能會去死者大地。」

　　「為什麼？」

　　「為了純淨歐塔特。」威廉說：「害人不淺的東西，但到頭來，我也得利用它。」

　　年輕的斥候告別科特，繞過噴泉池前往開拓本部廣場，途經一戶人家窗外的盆栽便隨手摘下薄荷葉，含入嘴裡咀嚼，悠哉悠哉晃到名人之屋前。

　　這棟房子和開拓支援本部只有幾步差距，威廉看到休高‧林頓的馬車停在開拓支援本部大門外，林頓男爵本人與隨侍的立普圖衛士兵一起走出，看樣子正要出門。原本想低調經過，休高‧林頓卻明顯注意到威廉，於是威廉將頭上貝雷型態的菲利柯洛帽取下，對他行了禮。

　　「男爵大人。」

　　「格禮浮家族的威廉明，好久不見。近日可好？」

　　很少有人會唸出威廉的全名，因為他對外都自稱威廉，只有官方文件會簽署這個繼承自父親的名諱，就連家裡弟弟妹妹也都威廉威廉的叫著，這名字對格禮浮家的人來說，有些特別的意義。

　　「託男爵大人的福，一切安康。」威廉優雅地給他一抹微笑，但並不熱切。他知道林頓男爵多少掌握格禮浮家窩藏科特和艾杜瓦爾多的事實，這件事對於勢力如日中天的林頓來說雖然不會造成威脅，威廉也沒有天真到以為林頓會因此饒過格禮浮家族，昔日知曉太多骯髒內幕的養子一日不除，就芒刺在背、如鯁在喉。

　　「最近聽說頗多與貴家族有關的事跡，包括上次逢魔時刻的札肯城，多虧貴家族才及時解除危機，格禮浮一如初到之時令人信賴。」明明說著稱讚的客套話，林頓男爵卻完全不令人覺得放鬆，威廉靜靜等待他的言下之意。

　　「另外，聽說貴家族近期也對城內駐紮的馬戲團很感興趣，馬戲團由加菲麗維拉公主大人奉為上上之賓，何其榮幸入住布勒高紐宮，無論如何千萬不要辜負貝斯法紐納菲利浦大公的好意才行。」

　　「林頓男爵有話不妨直說。難道被奉為上賓的馬戲團剛好在新大陸發生什麼不測，會給男爵帶來困擾？」

　　「不要誤會，開拓支援本部並不負責亞森羅蘋馬戲團的安全，這件事情隸屬加菲麗維拉公主麾下。」

　　「既然如此，林頓大人沒必要這麼小氣，對於一個剛站穩腳步的家族處處干涉吧。」威廉毫不在意的說：「加菲麗維拉公主殿下是開拓家族們的寶藏，我想，不會有人願意主動與公主作對。」

　　「自由之家的西蒙‧亞連特又如何？」林頓冷冷地問，忽然把話題扯到帝國與聯邦的派系問題，視線冰冷。

　　「……格禮浮家族對於定居在立普圖衛，一切滿意。」威廉晦澀地答，以此暗示他的立場，儘管雙方都明白威廉言不由衷。

　　「能夠明白這個道理是最好的。」林頓回了話，連道別也沒說，進了馬車。

　　

　　威廉鬆口氣，很不開心的揉揉僵硬的臉部表情，轉身走進名人之屋。前面的招待櫃台立著五名公務員，負責的職務分別是──斥候、遊俠、狙擊手、魔法師、咒師業務。雖然以一般的情況來說，與威廉本身最切身的應該是斥候招待員，他卻走向負責處理咒師事務的那一位公務員。

　　「我要見立普圖衛咒師首席。」他露出爽朗的笑容：「名字是威廉‧格禮浮。」

　　


	12. Chapter 12

　　新大陸三大主城各有一棟名人之屋，駐紮五種職業各等級人才，平常負責處理職業認證、升級資格考試與頒發證照，必要時候也負責後生的教育工作。並且每一座城市，一種職業會有一名首席坐鎮，當城市發生任何意想不到的動亂，就是這些首席出動的時候。

　　類似的機構舊大陸也有，甚至可以說更古老有系統。城市的職業首席對一般人而言幾乎是超越英雄的存在，他們過去身經百戰，建立了傲人的豐功偉業，於是今朝能夠佩紫懷黃，享受眾人的尊敬。如果是在舊大陸，由於必須經過一番出人頭地的過程，各職業首席想當然爾皆不算年輕，但同樣的規矩搬到新大陸，因為開發這片土地的歷史還不是很久，三大城總共十五位首席平均年齡只有三十出頭。

　　如同威廉特地前來面見的立普圖衛城咒師首席，就是一名才二十六歲左右的年輕男子。年紀輕輕能夠爬到這般令人尊敬的地位，當然得感謝恰巧生在動盪不安的蓬勃年代，如帶刺玫瑰般甜美卻致命的無數機會，以及首席咒師本身對於術法的資質和努力。但也不可否認，聽說年輕咒師身上流著古老的貴族血統，也因此能輕易獲得比別人更好的機會。

　　這位年輕的首席咒師名為西恩‧銀嶽，頭上戴著一頂遮住大半臉孔與鼻翼的金屬頭盔，一雙深色瞳孔銳利地凝視來訪者，才因為熟人的拜訪而將頭盔自臉上摘下。

　　「威廉，什麼風把你吹來，我正想派人去找你。」

　　年輕的男咒師在名人之屋有一間專屬的議事書房，挺拔慵懶的身形深埋於一張鑲嵌琥珀與瑪瑙的座椅裡，他的身後是蕨紋雕飾的象牙窗櫺，腳下是來自東方的刺繡手工羊毛地毯。他的腳翹著，本來面對窗戶讓陽光在他臉上灑出圖樣，此時已經轉了回來。

　　

　　頭盔之下的他，白色的柔軟髮絲帶著令人豔羨的光澤，劉海柔軟地略蓋眉毛，五官排列很細緻，英挺而冷酷，但是從上額開始有一道深褐色的醜陋疤痕連接左眼下方，雖然不長，卻很顯眼。這道疤痕過去曾經劈開他的臉孔，幾乎盡言首席之位的意義，也說明了為什麼平常時候他總戴著頭盔接見訪客。因為出身的緣故，首席咒師擁有美好而深不可測的氣質，一如他的職業給人的印象，神秘、強大、自信，運籌帷幄盡收掌控，沒有什麼不可能。

　　「我需要十個純淨的歐塔特。」格禮浮家的斥候關上房門便開門見山地說，一邊取下腰帶上的牛皮小囊，將裡面五個九等級開拓證票取出，然後拉開主人對面的客席，入座動作流暢瀟灑：「猜得出來我想做什麼？」

　　年輕的男咒師一手支著下巴，安安靜靜地看著威廉‧格禮浮好一會兒，用一點也不意外的聲音說：「項鍊。」

　　「嗯，奧修城的魔法道具商人答應替我製作，但我必須把項鍊的材料蒐集給她。」他頓了頓：「既然上次是你告訴我羅嘉立歐的存在，還幫我弄來便宜的神秘粉末，這一次也能慷慨幫個忙嗎？」

　　「如果是你開口，無論如何沒有讓我拒絕的理由。」男咒師依舊維持單手支頤的動作，聲音淡淡涼涼：「只不過，你看起來似乎是很匆忙的，企圖提升自己的體能和魔力極限？」

　　「別傻了，你也知道很多斥候取得大師資格卻遲遲無法學習提升戰術的原因。」威廉說：「魔力不夠。雖然很殘酷，卻是事實，而且顯然同樣的問題也發生在我身上。」

　　「……你為了誰拼命想要提升自己的極限？」

　　「總之不是為你。」威廉咧嘴一笑：「你呢，你又找我什麼事情？」

　　他扯開了話題。年輕但歷練豐富的男咒師敏感地察覺威廉並不想讓他有深究的機會，這讓他挑起眉毛，覺得有些不快。

　　「幫我辦一件事好嗎，威廉。」

　　「我很想說當然好──但我沒這麼笨，先說來聽聽。」

　　「我沒有要挖坑讓你往下跳。」西恩‧銀嶽將掉到眼前的劉海撥到腦後：「替我送封信到奧修的名人之屋，交給那裡的首席咒師。」

　　「……三座主城的名人之屋，每天都委託李奧納多快遞往來運送公文郵件，你為什麼多此一舉？」

　　「林頓這陣子盯我們盯得很緊，這封信能夠越低調越好，更何況，本城首席遊俠早就被林頓收買。」年輕的男咒師從抽屜裡取出形狀優雅的煙管，含在嘴裡，尋找著火柴：「聽說你也被他盯上。」

　　這句話讓威廉忽然拉起警覺，不太友善的瞪著西恩：「你派眼線在我周遭？」

　　「純粹好意。」

　　「停止這麼做，否則你會失去我的友誼。」

　　「我從來就不是要你的友誼，不要誤會，威廉。」西恩‧銀嶽慢條斯理地說，從書桌右側，精緻的天象儀旁拿起一封沒有信封的信：「不需要封緘吧，能夠相信你？」

　　「一封未封緘的信，好比包裝粗糙的惡意。」

　　「……果然，很像你的回答。」西恩露出一抹意味不明的笑，這才從抽屜裡拿出信封與封蠟：「雖然我想你早就猜到這封信的內容可能與什麼有關。」

　　「哈哈，那又如何？」見西恩規規矩矩地替信封上印，威廉才改而以朋友的態度與他交談。注意到西恩放在桌上的天象儀，威廉萬分感興趣地拉到面前，那是一座座台為櫻桃木，使用水晶雕鏤成球體，表面浮刻玫瑰與蕨紋圖案銀片的天象儀。威廉用手指輕輕觸碰水晶球體，並不實際與座台接壤、而是浮在凹槽上的水晶球表面閃過微弱的玫瑰色澤，然後又恢復成透明的狀態。

　　西恩將威廉對天象儀感興趣的態度看入眼底，一如他的預期。

　　「幾天前馬戲團給咒師公會找了麻煩，我幾乎把旗下賦閒的人都派到城裡。」

　　「這不是很好嗎，立普圖衛多久沒有出過大亂子，讓那些慣於安逸的人明白城市的結界保護不了引狼入室的笨蛋。」

　　「我聽說西蒙‧亞連特委託不少家族調查馬戲團，包括格禮浮。」

　　「啊，關於這件事，」威廉頓了頓，將身子往前靠近西恩：「我決定暫時不追馬戲團，等風頭過去再說。」

　　「因為十分鐘前林頓男爵的刺探？」

　　「或許吧。既然西蒙‧亞連特不只委託格禮浮家族進行調查，就不只格禮浮可以對過於活躍的馬戲團動手。」威廉話說到這，懶洋洋地起身，繞到西恩之後把窗戶打開：「我不想滿身沾染你慣抽的菸草味，西恩。」

　　西恩輕哼一聲，並不在意，填妥信封上的署名便把信交給威廉：「格禮浮家族真的要放棄追查馬戲團？」

　　「我沒說放棄，但暫停一陣子，等林頓老頭沒盯得這麼緊再做打算。不過如果那之前已經有人把馬戲團掃出立普圖衛，我會很高興。」

　　「即使據我所知，貴家族幾乎是最接近核心的人？」

　　威廉靠著窗戶，眼神一轉好奇地問：「你該不會掌握了什麼消息。」

　　「我有馬戲團團長以下的重要幹部資料，如果你想……」

　　「不行不行，林頓老頭盯得緊，更何況公主很美啊，連我都拜倒在公主的石榴裙下。和偉大的貝斯法紐娜作對，好像不是很聰明？」威廉笑吟吟，眼神裡卻沒有半分誠懇。

　　「……好吧，若格禮浮家族改變心意，這份資料儘管留給你。」

　　「嗯，再說。」威廉走到西恩的書櫃前，手指在幾本珍藏古書之間游移：「幾星期沒來，你的書又多了不少，之前一直在找的純白大地詩集手抄本有消息了嗎？」

　　「不，還沒有，運氣不算很好。」

　　「每次來這裡都覺得你的古本珍藏讓人愛不釋手。」威廉的指間滑過那許多書背，頓了頓，嘆口氣又將視線從書櫃轉回西恩的書桌上。

　　「但與整櫃書相比，你桌上的天象儀應該是其中最值錢的古董吧。有雕刻師簽名和編號，一五四五年的Sky Scout，天際斥候，基座似乎是近期加工上去，你的古董商很有門路。」

　　從威廉的聲音聽得出來他的確佩服西恩，而且也很羨慕。西恩沒有馬上回話，而是看著威廉好一會兒，修長的手指把玩桌上那尊天象儀，漫不經心地將天象儀轉個向，面對威廉。

　　「果然，你很識貨，知道什麼是好東西。」

　　「哈，我會當這是誇讚。」

　　「既然如此多幫我一個忙，格禮浮家博覽群書的斥候？」

　　「嗯？」

　　「這尊天象儀買來的時候，座台的確已經蝕朽到不敷使用的境地，所以我委託本國有名的木工師傅重新選用差不多時期的木材修補。前方基座特地留白，打算刻一首詩，畢竟這是一項禮物，你覺得刻什麼好。」

　　「禮物？送給誰？」

　　「具體形容的話，一個風流到風評不太好的男人，最近似乎因此惹上麻煩，不曉得這樣的人適合什麼。對了，這傢伙文學藝術方面的素養倒是不錯。」

　　「送一座古董的水晶銀雕天象儀？上面似乎還有魔法。」

　　「既古典又時髦，適合放在他擺滿拉丁文小說及英文劇本、詩詞的大廳裡。」

　　「喔，他喜歡詩詞。」

　　「特別是莎士比亞。」

　　威廉玩味地思忖西恩明顯不過的話意，露出一抹笑容，逕自從書桌旁抓來一張紙，拿起西恩的鵝毛筆，沾了墨汁。

　　「當樵夫朝著西方的幽谷蜿蜒前進／在寒冬的黎明，踏過綿羊混亂的足跡／幾不可見的雪靄織出一片亮晃晃的薄霧／眼前一片視野，一路滑行不需踏行／頭上環繞著絢爛的景象。」

　　他一邊哼吟，一邊把抄錄的詩遞給西恩。

　　「柯利芝的《完美的恆常性》。美得很乾淨，是吧，我相信對方也會喜歡。」威廉頓了頓：「An image with a glory round its head；The enamoured rustic worships its fair hues。天象儀就是這麼神奇的東西，如何？有神秘粉末的消息再告訴我吧，我還要去城裡逛逛，再見。」

　　這首詩是從某個段落中截頭截尾所擷取，詞意上並不完整，西恩帶有深意地凝視著威廉，而威廉給他一抹淘氣的笑，就像惡作劇成功之後戲謔的笑，比了個齊眉禮，瀟灑地走出西恩的書房。

　　最後兩句該當是……

　　

　　粗人崇拜它美麗的色彩／渾然不知他想要的陰影是他自己畫出來的

　　

　　「……你的意思是，你吸引我的地方，都是我的想像罷了？」

　　


	13. Chapter 13

　　威廉從李奧納多快遞駐紮站旁邊的街道往三叉路口走，隨手攀折一朵朱槿，踱步至市場附近，將花朵贈送給工作中美麗的市場管理員。

　　「蘇菲，好久不見，最近生意怎麼樣？」

　　「還不錯，威廉，怎麼有空過來，想要找便宜的好東西？」市場管理員接過那朵花，溫柔地放到一旁。

　　「有沒有價格合理的流明石，我想替這把小刀加點裝飾。」

　　「那就看你喜歡什麼功能的流明石，這次要挑選增加爆發力，還是攻擊速度？」

　　「我要能吸血的。」

　　「那麼這塊吧。」蘇菲從展示櫃中取出一枚血紅色的石頭：「最高級珍珠流明石，賣家出價六百萬，中等價格。今天漫天喊價的人特別多，不建議你看別塊。」

　　威廉想了想，又把衣襟內的羅嘉立歐掏出：「這東西也能加工鑲嵌流明石？」

　　「可以，威廉，能夠增加魔力極限。你要順便一起帶？」

　　「當然，蘇菲幫我挑就好。」

　　美麗的市場管理員嫣然一笑，拿下另一顆石頭：「最高級鋯石，安裝在別的東西上面只會有不怎麼起眼的屬性追加攻擊力，但若安裝在飾品上可以增加佩帶者的魔力。」

　　「就是這個。」

　　「不拿其他石頭給你，是因為這種石頭叫價最低，二十五萬，功能卻一樣。」

　　「嗯，聽妳的。」威廉接下商品，從腰包裡掏出VIS幣。他的背後忽然有一隊伍的立普圖衛士兵匆忙跑了過去，奔向皇后大門，緊接著好幾個名人之屋裡待命的遊俠和槍手也追上。

　　「……又出事情？」

　　美麗的市場管理員皺起眉頭，擔憂地望著隊伍離開的背影。不知道為什麼，威廉總覺得隨著士兵腳步踏在石板路上的震動，他心跳得很快，趁第二批士兵倉促經過，威廉粗魯抓住其中一個，用威脅的語氣凶巴巴的問：「城外怎麼了？」

　　「魔、魔狼人，」那士兵可能本來就被自己的任務嚇得半死，又突然被威廉一兇，結結巴巴：「地下道……結界突然減弱，把一個小孩……」

　　「說下去，然後呢？」

　　威廉的心跳越來越快。

　　「然後、一個兔耳的少女追進去，然後、兩人都……都不見了……」

　　

　　威廉甩開倒楣的士兵，推開旁邊擋路的行人，他沒有說一個字，帽子掉到地上，威廉看也不看，年輕的男斥候跑過紛亂的街道，撥開皇后大門鎮衛進出的衛兵，從領子裡翻出羅嘉立歐硬是扯落，拔取腰帶上散發光芒的墨色匕首。暗紅地下道口一片混亂，派遣至此的士兵裹足不前，隸屬名人之屋的戰士又還等待高層指令，緩不濟急。

　　「混帳，讓開！」

　　威廉衝進暗紅地下通道，魔狼人的體臭瞬間將他包圍，他喝下隱形藥水，在錯綜複雜的水路裡四處奔走，直到在一個凹陷的壁口前看見地上掉落的兔耳髮箍。

　　「薇若！」

　　高聲叫著妹妹的名字，水滴從石頭砌成的岩壁細縫滴答滑落，腳邊閃爍著微弱的水燈，因為藻類蔓生的緣故讓顏色染上一層鬱綠。

　　詭異的音樂忽然從看似封死的壁口後面傳出，因為隔著一層岩石，回音雖大，卻不容易分辨，威廉再度灌了一瓶隱形藥水，用匕首將岩縫之間挖鬆。

　　一但鬆開，能夠清楚看見有光從後方透出，黑白相間的磁磚地板，讓人聯想到魔術師專用的撲克牌花色，屋內擺設明顯離不開巴洛克風格，闊氣的長廊，鋪張奢侈的傢俱，由各種岩料建砌的樓座、牆垣、飾柱、壁龕，明亮的光線讓威廉一時不太適應。

　　「那個笨蛋……這次真的要把她嫁給伊莫克！」

　　明明不到十分鐘前才決定暫時不漟馬戲團的混水，卻發生這種不得不介入的鳥事，威廉找到一處勉強可擠進成年男人的洞口，鑽進他所預估的布勒高紐宮。

　　裡面很安靜，只有變調的天鵝湖組曲囂張地拉奏著。明明沒有看見演奏的樂隊，音樂卻從沒停止，這一定是魔法，威廉心想。

　　上了樓梯之後左右兩旁的長廊入口都有手拿撲克牌斧戟的士兵駐守，巡邏的態度不像剛才已經發生有人入侵的騷動，威廉估計妹妹不往那個方向去。

　　「那麼……」

　　他往樓梯下走，另一條長廊位於威廉潛伏之處的正對面。

　　走廊很迂迴，地板走起來閴靜無聲，雖然因為運氣好的關係始終沒有碰到巡邏的人，威廉總覺得這地方讓他渾身不自在，某種彷彿被窺覷的感覺，這座宮殿明顯不懷好意。從分岔的兩條通道，威廉選擇撲空的一條，他喝下另一瓶隱形藥水然後折返，拐入剛才沒走過的路。不消幾步，他聽見長廊盡頭的大廳傳來不太尋常的聲音。

　　「痛！」嬌滴滴的呻吟，然後是勉強爬起來的衣服摩擦聲，這陣呻吟讓威廉心一急，腳步加緊邁開衝入大廳，薇若右手抓著心愛的惡魔彎刀，一道見骨傷痕從肩膀處延伸到肘部，想來必定妨礙她操使心愛的長型兵器。她左手扶牆，固執護著身後陷入昏迷的男孩，惡狠狠瞪著沙發對面，一名臉上戴著面具，連接紅色三尾帽並身穿紅條紋小丑裝的高大男人，男人手中是把比薇若整個人都長的鐮刀。

　　「臭小丑！髒小丑笨小丑沒人愛的小丑！小丑先生怎麼可以亂打人！」

　　衝著奇裝異服的敵人一陣怒罵，對方卻只是歪歪頭，臉上的面具讓他看起來要笑不笑，詭異至極，冷不防舉起大刀，就朝薇若和男孩甩。

　　鏗鏘一聲，薇若勉強用彎刀擋下，但少了盾牌幫忙，阻擋效果有限，她退開一步大喝一聲，硬是把鐮刀震退，戴小丑面具的男人歪著腦袋，無動於衷的看著她，然後舉起武器，放出直線型範圍攻擊，某種類似火焰魔法的能量隨著攻擊猛烈散發，將薇若整個人震上牆壁，她痛得喘了聲，右肩的傷口裂得更開。

　　威廉動了腳步，除卻本來握在左手的墨色匕首，又抽出另一把小型冷凍旗魚斧，算準隱形藥水失效的秒數逼近戴面具的男人，瞬間使出雙匕連擊。

　　短時間內總共使出十六回左右互換的犀利攻擊，每一擊都以猛烈的爆發力將敵人震退數步，等威廉的攻勢告一段落，小丑已和薇若拉出大廳內最遠的一段距離。

　　「呵呵呵……」

　　遭到背地裡的襲擊，小丑竟不急不徐，發出意味不明的笑聲。他再度歪過腦袋，凝視著威廉的臉孔，彷彿思考什麼樣的死法適合這位半路殺出的程咬金。

　　「哥哥！」

　　薇若不可置信地大喊，本想衝過去，卻拉到肩膀上的傷口，只好按耐不動。

　　威廉扯出一抹充滿挑釁的笑容，拔開新的隱形藥水灌入嘴裡。小丑見狀，伸手去搶，隱形藥水溢了出來，這短短吸引小丑注意力的空檔讓威廉成功閃到小丑身側，左手抓著墨色匕首刺入小丑體內，再往上抽，將小丑連帶衣服與血肉劃開一條縫。然後離開原本位子，避免遭到鎖定，同時薇若並沒有閒著，她喝下一瓶Health-Filler，稍微止住傷口的血便逼近小丑，利用惡魔彎刀對敵人進行無差別且殘忍的亂舞攻擊，最後跳起來，由上而下大力把斧戟揮下，小丑被這麼結實地一震，身體從地板上彈起。

　　「趁現在！」

　　威廉抓住妹妹的手腕，奔向昏迷的男孩，另一手從衣內扯出回返卷軸用嘴咬開封印。

　　「進來！」

　　一邊拖著妹妹、一邊將昏迷的孩子扛在肩上，威廉衝入傳送門，直到魔法閃光將他完全包覆，他才鬆了口氣。

　　眼睛恢復可視狀態，威廉人就站在立普圖衛的皇后大門，一位名人之屋的斥候首先發現他們，立刻上前用溫暖的魔力包覆三人，掃去疲倦之後的僵化和無力感，接著慎重地低頭凝視被威廉放下的男孩。

　　「這就是失蹤的孩子嗎？」

　　「嗯，大概吧。」話才剛說完，就聽到一名婦人肝腸寸斷的哭泣聲，推開斥候和威廉抱起自己的孩子，威廉這時才有餘裕注意到，男孩身上有魔狼人製造出的咬痕和擦傷。

　　「這位太太，您的孩子沒事，我向您保證這些傷痕很快就會癒合。」

　　來自名人之屋的斥候果然已經在各種官方場合打滾過，明顯對於安撫民眾的情緒相當擅長，他的態度就像人們所期待的一名最標準醫護者，耐心而溫柔地治療男孩的傷勢。威廉這才收起匕首，沒再理會那個孩子，重新繫上羅嘉立歐替自己的妹妹施展治癒術。

　　另一名擁有大師資格的遊俠認出威廉就是剛才闖入地下水道的人，他走到威廉身邊，質疑地望著威廉。

　　「……您是斥候？」

　　「我想您有眼睛，不需要問這麼顯而易見的問題。」威廉皮笑肉不笑，他想起西恩說過本城的首席遊俠似乎靠攏林頓男爵。

　　「格禮浮家族的威廉……我會報告給上面知道，成功營救遭魔狼人襲擊的少年，對貴家族而言無疑是大功一件。」似乎覺得威廉的回答冒犯到他，擁有大師資格的遊俠沉下聲音冷冷地說。看似褒揚，實則帶有很深的警告意味。

　　「哈，有賞金或實質的獎賞再說吧。」冷哼一聲，威廉牽著薇若：「舍妹身體微恙，先走了。」

　　許多人因為這場騷動而在城門附近圍觀，這讓威廉有些煩躁，走到三叉路口，市場管理員蘇菲朝威廉扔去一樣東西，他接住，是帽子。

　　「謝啦，蘇菲。」威廉朝她拋了個飛吻，拖著薇若踏上回家的路。

　　


	14. Chapter 14

　　新大陸共和的最高象徵──位於奧修城南端的自由之家，這裡除了是聯邦體制的領導人西蒙‧亞連特辦公之處，也是各黨派之間處理黨務的聚集地。費爾席克‧克魯克斯走入自由之家，經過引薦之後被帶到西蒙‧亞連特的面前。

　　西蒙‧亞連特約莫三十出頭，褐金色的頭髮全往後梳，讓他的深色瞳孔在清楚的臉部線條搭配下更顯銳利。由於長期以來領導新大陸共和主義者對抗本土貝斯法紐娜帝國，西蒙‧亞連特給人的第一印象不免有些嚴峻，但一待他開口，只要不涉及損毀共和政體利益，年輕的政治家絕對是奧修友善又紳士的代表。這般個人魅力讓他在女性支持者間很吃得開，並且也得以結交許多有力的盟友。

　　

　　「你來了，費爾席克。」西蒙‧亞連特親自從位子上起身，迎向克魯克斯家的斥候：「關於我所委託的事情，是否有任何進展？」

　　「都差不多，只剩動手。」費爾席克輕聲表示：「關於他們的身分、背景，已經瞭若指掌。馬戲團藏居於布勒高紐宮不算新聞，好消息是，入侵王宮的方法也找到了。」

　　「……果然有效率，我派遣手下的人調查一個多月都沒消息，貴家族只花上兩周。」

　　「不全是克魯克斯的功勞，我曾和立普圖衛的格禮浮交換情報。」

　　西蒙點點頭：「事實上，我的確也曾委託格禮浮家族進行調查，幾乎和委託貴家族同一時間。不過，跟其他定居於立普圖衛的家族相同，格禮浮始終沒有傳回有用的情報。」

　　「什麼意思？」

　　「關於這一點，您倒是可以問問格禮浮家族，或許他們看在交情的份上會向您透露。」

　　費爾席克皺起眉頭：「你在暗示，住立普圖衛的家族顧忌本土勢力，所以不肯行動？」

　　「有這樣的可能，但我不會把話說滿。」

　　「……我並不是刻意要偏袒什麼，但我不認為格禮浮家族如此畏事。」

　　「我知道，我沒有惡意。」西蒙客氣地表示：「先來分享貴家族的成果吧。」

　　費爾席克將一份被小心翼翼捲起來的文件交給西蒙：「到目前為止能夠肯定的部份我都記錄下來，你先讀一讀。」

　　西蒙聞言，拆開封口處的貼紙，將紙捲攤到桌上。

　　「……斯特勒塔巴斯塔？目的呢？」

　　「還沒有找到。」費爾席克搖搖頭：「但是，將舊大陸最惡名昭彰的犯罪集團派遣到新大陸，就算是暗殺公主都嫌大費周章，一定有凌駕於人命與金錢，影響新大陸與本土之間更深遠的政治上的利益考量。」

　　西蒙聽了費爾席克的分析，大感同意：「的確，你說得很有道理。」

　　「總之，過幾天我會帶人潛進王宮，說不定到時候就能查出馬戲團來到新大陸的真正目的。」

　　「關於物資，需不需要任何協助？」

　　費爾席克想了想：「我要靈魂水晶，六顆。」

　　西蒙從書桌上拿起一張書籤般的小卡填了幾行字，交給費爾席克：「把這張卡拿給市政廳前的公務員，他會拿給你。」

　　「好。」

　　「那麼，萬事小心。」

　　費爾席克揮了揮手，沒有道別便離開自由之家。

　　

　　他沿著商人聚集的街道往市政廳邁步，順便參觀沿途路邊商販兜售的各種商品。有高等武器、防具、低於市價的實用藥水或加工用品，還有些人沿街叫賣從怪獸身上取下的皮毛或骨骼。

　　有一個攤位吸引了費爾席克的注意力，那個攤位距離熱鬧的街道較遠，獨獨穿插在小巷裡，旁邊圍繞的參觀者光看衣服就知道是剛到新大陸不久的開拓者。所有的開拓民都會從科茵福羅港登陸，因為科茵福羅是大陸對本土最主要港口，那之後會被有計畫地送往立普圖衛，由開拓支援本部提供一切需要的幫助，輔佐家族落地生根，至於已經稍微累積一點經驗之後，才會有機會、也有旅費踏上位於內陸的山城奧修。

　　應該是初來乍到的訪客，肢體的情緒透露出十足好奇心，但因為人生地不熟又有一點點畏縮。遠離人群的流動攤販本來就給人奇怪的感覺，而兜售商品的對象又是什麼也不懂的新人，費爾席克幾乎膽敢篤定這個攤位的商販一定很不老實。

　　他穿過街道，走到攤販附近，越過幾個訪客的頭頂覷看攤位的交易。當年路爾剛剛取得達人資格，為了獎勵他的努力，克魯克斯其他兄姐特地帶他來奧修挑把好槍，誰知道左逛逛、右晃晃的路爾卻被奧修不肖商人漫天喊價的兇猛嚇得淚眼汪汪，自那之後克魯克斯的家長就一直對沒有職業道德的商人抱持很大的惡意。

　　「……這位帥哥，你眼前就是傳說中的斯巴達巨劍！是札肯監獄怪物掉落的稀有武器，平常想買還不容易買到，畢竟好東西可不是天天都有！當初我花了好大功夫，才總算潛進監獄帶了一把出來，你看你看我手上這傷，就是那時不慎被威德騎士劃開的！哎哎要不是明天就要轉往科茵福羅至少三個月才回來，隨身行囊位子又不夠，平常我呀，不隨便割愛的！不過看在你們第一次來奧修觀光的份上，有興趣我能給各位打個折扣，怎麼樣，帥哥老兄，要不要考慮帶走？」

　　雖然說得比較油條，這段推銷並沒有任何欠妥之處。商人兜售的對象手中拿著頂多能在荒廢的里翁地下城暢行無阻的武器，相較而言，斯巴達巨劍會更上手好用，新手開拓家族的遊俠明顯對於外型出色的武器感到莫大興趣。

　　只不過一談到價錢……

　　「有興趣？有興趣？那就便宜算你吧！平常有人問的話大概可以開到七百萬，但我看你們剛來奧修，身上也沒這麼多錢幣，我也急著要到別的城市，就互給方便吧如何！一口價，五百八，不多不少，順便送你這組磨刀石，這可是要往危險的戶外探險才能開採的純淨的金鋼石唷！」

　　「……等一等。」費爾席克皮笑肉不笑的阻止差點把錢掏出來的男遊俠，瞪了流動商販一眼：「斯巴達巨劍哪有這種價值，要唬爛也打個草稿，先不說以這傢伙目前的體能沒辦法拿起斯巴達巨劍，等他到了足夠的程度早就可以挑選其他品質更好的進化武器，到那時斯巴達巨劍就會淪落成家裡的擺飾。」

　　「你、你是誰啊！我做生意關你什麼事！」

　　「這位先生，」費爾席克沒看商人，而是冷冷地告訴差點受騙的男遊俠：「如果你對這把武器有興趣，到商店街那一條或市場多晃幾圈，一定有人也拿出來賣，價錢大概一、兩百萬上下。而且怪物身上掉落的武器通常不會被拿來當兵器使用，把它敲成怨魂石實用度會更大一些。」

　　費爾席克並不是好心幫助搞不清楚狀況的新人，純粹不想讓奸商太囂張而已。說完這些他也沒理會道謝的男遊俠，雙手插著口袋繞過李奧納多快遞走向市政廳廣場前的奧修公務員。

　　「克魯克斯家族？歡迎歡迎。」奧修公務員和藹可親地點點頭；費爾席克將西蒙交給他的卡片拿給對方。

　　「西蒙說拿這個給你，我需要六個靈魂水晶。」

　　「嗯？上面的確有亞連特先生的簽名。好的，請你等等。」奧修公務員從口袋裡拿出費爾席克所要求的物品，笑臉迎人，看樣子他十分信賴費爾席克。

　　「聽聞貴家族最近在替亞連特先生調查一些事情，和馬戲團有關吧？」

　　費爾席克心想怎麼連公務員都知道這件事，看來馬戲團的到來引起很多人的關注。

　　「……怎麼了嗎？」

　　「也沒什麼。」公務員有些遲疑：「我聽說貴家族和立普圖衛的格禮浮走很近，該家族……不是有個叫威廉的斥候嗎？一直都有不少跟那男人有關的負面傳聞，像風流、負心之類的，聽起來很惹人嫌，克魯克斯家族經常和他們合作，作戰的時候能夠倚靠的夥伴如果這麼不值得信賴，安危方面不就很……」

　　「你聽誰說的？」費爾席克冷不防打斷奧修公務員的話。

　　公務員愣了愣：「這件事情近幾日大家都在傳。」

　　「傳？」

　　「貴家族難道完全不知情？就連酒館裡也會被談論，尤其……」

　　「──夠了，嘴巴放乾淨一點。」費爾席克很不開心地扯住公務員的衣領：「淨談些不著邊際的流言蜚語，有這麼多閒工夫，不如把時間花在更多有利於開拓家族的事情上！」

　　「等等，請別生氣。」公務員一臉莫名奇妙：「我絕對沒有冒犯的意思，純粹想提醒貴家族取得大師資格的斥候並不是只有格禮浮一家，如果把安危交給那種……」

　　「謝謝你的忠告，但我只挑選信得過的人。」費爾席克稍微鬆開手指的力道，卻又在公務員鬆口的同時收緊：「另外，我想你目前的工作量可能稍嫌輕鬆，不過請放心，我會盡快將賽加莓之湖盜賊橫行的狀況報告市議會，到時候相信你必定會為了奧修城郊的秩序鞠躬盡瘁，對吧？」

　　

　　離開令人不開心的多嘴公務員後，費爾席克在約定時間內慢吞吞踱步到城市引以為傲的克朗瑪拱廊。靠近導覽兵站崗的那一端，他看見威廉‧格禮浮戴著一頂斜斜遮住眼睛的帽子，笑吟吟的坐在旁邊椅子上，朝他揮揮手。

　　「依約前來囉，克魯克斯家的帝王老大。」威廉懶洋洋的坐著，並不急著起來，享受內陸山城的涼爽氣候與宜人的花的芳香。人群走動時衣服的摩擦聲，寵物奔跑所引起的窸窣聲，馬蹄踏過的達達聲，魔法道具使用時細緻的能量聲。微風溫柔地晃過，樹葉沙沙掀起一陣弧度，陽光透過克朗瑪拱廊精妙的玻璃屋頂在兩人臉上映出紋路，隨著時間流逝形成十分詩意的變化。

　　「這座城市依然活力四射，今天好多路邊攤。」

　　「呿。」費爾席克心情頗差，拿著靈魂水晶走了過去：「為什麼最近突然很多關於你的負面風評，威廉。」

　　威廉愣了愣，從來不覺得費爾席克會問他這種問題。

　　「這可考倒我，哈，大概我得罪什麼大人物吧，譬如搭訕貌美如花的美人，卻剛好是林頓男爵的獨生女？」

　　不提瑞高勒尼、不提多明哥、不提路尼茲或其他大人物，獨獨只說起林頓，其中的暗示對費爾席克來說已經相當明顯。

　　「走吧，去你家，你看我幫薇若買的東西。」

　　總算從椅子上起身，威廉拉拉領袖，將手中提著的袋子拿給費爾席克看。裡面是一個粉紅色的兔耳髮箍，不算太便宜的商品，儘管若跟流動攤販購買的話，還滿有議價空間。

　　「怎麼了，為什麼要買一個新的？」

　　「上一個被薇若弄壞，她鬱悶好幾天。」威廉好奇地望著費爾席克身後：「費爾席克，你最近的交友品味實在有待改進。」

　　滿臉不開心的轉過頭，費爾席克心想威廉在胡說什麼。

　　剛轉頭，他看到十分鐘前被自己搗亂生意的流動攤販就站在後方，一臉要找麻煩的樣子，身邊還跟著另外三個大概是臨時被找來的打手，每個男人臉上的戾氣都很重，一看就不覺得是什麼好東西。

　　「……跟蹤我嗎，真是辛苦了。」冷冷地哼了一句，費爾席克的表情寫滿不屑之意。自己並不是個擅長打架的人──對方大概看準這一點，才敢來找碴吧。雖然如此，費爾席克並不害怕，從這幾個路邊商販的腳步和拿軍刀的姿勢，可以輕易地看出作戰經驗居於水準之下。

　　「接下來你看著辦了，過動斥候。」拍拍威廉的肩膀，費爾席克閒慢地退到威廉身後，過分理所當然把這群麻煩推給他。

　　「哈。」威廉輕笑一聲，望向那幾人：「我不介意一對多喔。」

　　「冤有頭、債有主。」被費爾席克找麻煩的那位伸出食指指向費爾席克：「我們找的是他，不亂牽扯無辜，但如果你執意溏渾水……」

　　「牽扯無辜？」費爾席克挑起一眉，這話說得還真逗趣，不曉得誰最無辜？

　　「好啦好啦，總之不要廢話，要打架就快一點，我們兩個還有事。」威廉卻擺擺手，一副這些人平白浪費他時間的樣子。將帽子和裝著兔耳髮箍的袋子交給費爾席克，威廉右手摘去羅嘉立歐，左手從腰帶上抽出墨色匕首，發著紅色光芒的小刀隱隱閃爍刀鋒的銳利：「不用怕，我可不像傭兵團或那些幹遊俠的，有在匕首上塗毒藥的習慣，這把刀很乾淨，被劃到頂多流點血。」

　　幾個拿軍刀的被他的滿不在乎惹得不太愉快，其中一人擺出陣勢，估計可能是裡面用刀用得最好的。但就威廉看來，連被逼著練軍刀的薇若的百分之一都不到，更遑論被拿去跟科特或艾杜瓦爾多相比。

　　威廉決定先發制人才最乾脆，他悠悠哉哉跨前兩步，幾個找麻煩的人以為他正作出預備，威廉實則已經出手。他的步伐宛如閃電般劃開一條線，從這頭穿過反應不及的敵手，移動到最後方。八公尺多的距離，他只花了不到一秒的時間移動。

　　同時，四個男人匍匐於克朗瑪拱廊的晶燦藍光下，腹部皆敞出鮮紅的血液，痛得連咒罵對手的餘力也沒有。威廉笑瞇瞇的把匕首插回腰際刀鞘，戴上羅嘉立歐替每個人施展死不了但也站不起來，半調子程度的治癒術。

　　「哼。」

　　用鼻子發出一聲氣音，費爾席克把帽子和髮箍還給威廉，一副已經失去興趣的模樣慢吞吞轉身邁開，不高興也不生氣。威廉跟上，雙手插口袋興致頗好。

　　「你的新朋友怎麼來的？」

　　「……中間那個亂賣東西，價格離譜到把人當白癡。」

　　「難怪特地來找麻煩。」

　　「嗯。」

　　「喂，說真的，一次推四個給我你不覺得太多了嗎。」

　　費爾席克不太耐煩的白他一眼：「那四個從拿刀就看得出來根本不到程度，你要跟我裝傻？」

　　威廉這時故意露出原來如此的表情：「意思是說你看那四人實力不如我，認為我可以單獨搞定？」

　　「嗯。」費爾席克下意識點了頭，忽然大踩剎車，但頭已經點一半。

　　「哈，被你信任的感覺很好。」他痞痞地丟下一句，超前費爾席克率先走出奧修城門。費爾席克站在原地愣了好半晌，懊惱剛才做什麼這麼老實。

　　


	15. Chapter 15

　　比鄰奧修山城的都林安湖畔是一處以茵茵綠草為背景，清澈溪水為帶的風景區，環境優雅，氣候涼爽，遠離各種怪物或獸類的出沒地帶，適合性喜清幽的人定居。克魯克斯家就位於此處，相較於城裡居民，住在城郊能夠享有更寬廣的土地，清新的空氣和寧靜自然的氣氛，因為鄰近奧修城門，進城也很方便。

　　兩人並肩越過城門前的空地前往克魯克斯宅，一些慌亂匆忙的聲音盤聚著前方，兩名斥候對於這般吵雜相當熟悉，開拓家族前進的過程若驚險受阻，往往會利用回城卷軸及時把自家人傳回鄰近城鎮以保性命。因此之故，三座城市的大門時常耳聞傷患痛苦的呻吟聲。

　　「從哪裡被傳回來的？」原本心態還很放鬆的威廉一聽到這聲音，幾乎本能地拉緊神經，調整從不離身的羅嘉立歐並替自己施加風馳電掣提升移動速度。

　　「可能是波特勒佩爾被遺棄的碼頭。」費爾席克也加緊腳步：「城內最近鼓勵開拓民往那個方向移動。」

　　「那就好處理很多。」前方是兩個家族的人數，幾乎所有成員都身受重傷，卻只有一名女性斥候手忙腳亂施展治癒術，動作並不熟練，也因此滿頭大汗。

　　威廉蹲到女斥候旁邊，輕而易舉凝聚出更渾厚，效果也更好的治癒術，女斥候需要施展三次才能完全癒合的傷口，威廉只需耗費一次，於是能把多餘魔力拿來舒緩傷患的疼痛。

　　費爾席克原本也想幫忙，但一來與克魯克斯家族經常遭遇的危險相比，活躍於被遺棄的碼頭的怪物所能造成的威脅並不嚴重，二來威廉已經迅速而有效率地控制情勢，兩家人很快便脫離險境，費爾席克便只靜靜地在旁觀看。

　　「哼……果然只看表面。」不由得想起剛才奧修公務員所說的閒言，費爾席克煩躁的心情又起。但威廉專心替傷患治療的模樣反而讓他平靜下來，彷彿眼前威廉的敬業能讓城內流言不攻自破。

　　「什麼表面？」情況穩定，威廉轉頭看著他不明所以的說：「這些人表裡皆然都是美女，費爾席克你在說什麼？」

　　「……閉嘴。」費爾席克一掌巴過威廉的腦袋，調頭就走。威廉接受那些人的道謝才起身追上費爾席克。

　　來到克魯克斯家門前，替兄長開門的卡克妠絲面無表情凝視著意外的訪客。

　　「威廉？怎麼會過來。」

　　費爾席克正想解釋，威廉已經開口。

　　「我替別人到奧修城辦事，順便這傢伙有事情找我商量。」

　　「辦事？」費爾席克狐疑地盯著他，訝異威廉並非專程來克魯克斯家作客。

　　「我並不是特地來見你的。」威廉聳聳肩：「早上去奧修的名人之屋送信，然後到托勒第宅院還書，接著才過來找你。」

　　「你們有正經事談？」卡克妠絲將兩人迎進屋，關上大門：「北黎、路爾和亞勒都不在，我等等請玫爾爵拉泡茶。」

　　「喔？那幾個人去狩獵嗎？」

　　「只是帶路爾熟悉新地圖而已，冰魔雪原。」

　　費爾席克有些不快地沉下臉，想說這傢伙難不成又要拿路爾做文章，但威廉並沒有說出任何費爾席克會想打他的話，只是很正常地再多問幾句。

　　「也好，路爾那傢伙，什麼時候取得大師資格？」

　　「……快了，再幾個月左右。」

　　連卡克妠絲也覺得哪裡怪怪的，仔細想想，威廉最近的確比較少逗弄路爾。

　　

　　費爾席克領威廉往他所專屬的書房移動，那是一間幾乎所有家具都用都林安森林產的檜木製成的房間，淡淡的木頭香，色澤年輕但細緻的木紋，牆壁旁邊座落鍍銅老爺鐘，鐘擺一晃一晃，能夠聽見心跳般的滴答聲。兩張長型沙發落放於木紋的窗框前，以緹花錦緞包裹，布料的花紋是金羊毛傳說。略矮的長几置於沙發之間，桌上雜亂擺滿各種小東西，以至於幾乎看不到桌面。

　　詩集、筆記、墨水罐、藏書票、三角帽、粗項鍊、西洋棋盤、銅壓書籤、紙鎮、移動卷軸、香水與魔法藥水，還有一根大概是從雜貨店買來的逗貓棒。兩人剛剛進去，後頭就尾隨端托盤的白虎阿水，威廉看到腳邊一團白白矮矮的小東西裝模作樣走了進來，壺裡的茶水還沒端到客人面前先灑一半，白虎的尾巴搖呀搖，放下托盤爬到費爾席克腳邊磨蹭幾下，才一溜煙地跑出去。

　　「我剛才聽說，不少住立普圖衛的家族對於調查馬戲團的事情都興致缺缺。」費爾席克在他自己慣躺的那張沙發上坐下，威廉則吊兒郎當坐到他對面。

　　「是嗎，或許他們都跟我一樣不小心勾搭上林頓男爵的獨生女？」

　　費爾席克白他一眼：「到底怎麼了，威廉，西蒙說你完全沒有回報消息給他，但我所知道的情報，超過一半是你告訴我的。」

　　威廉悠哉悠哉，上半身斜斜往前靠，把玩費爾席克桌上琳瑯滿目的小東西，最後注意力被一組迷你西洋棋所吸引。木頭製的棋盤，黑色與帶著銀光的白色油漆，棋子則是用石頭雕成，色澤反覆：「這種事情我想也不需要講得太明白，你才剛從城內回來，不覺得格禮浮家族最近名聲被扯得很低嗎。」

　　「你的意思是，兩件事情互有關係？那些負面醜聞我當然也要問清楚……等等──你再說一次鬼林頓的獨生女我就廢了你的嘴！」

　　趕在威廉一臉又要胡扯之前，費爾席克冷冷地發出警告，卻惹來習慣鬼扯淡的斥候哈哈大笑。

　　「總之，以結論來說格禮浮退出這次調查，家族名聲跌得太低，我都要被露恩美人跟貝拉寶貝唸死了。」他攤攤手：「我知道克魯克斯打算繼續追查，我不反對，甚至把所有資料給你都可以，但也得警告你，關於這件事情我和薇若或許是最靠近馬戲團核心的人，他們很不好惹，程度實在有差距。」

　　費爾席克嚴肅地望著他，想從永遠摸不清楚正經還是玩鬧的臉孔中，看出這句話的可信度。

　　「……說明白？」

　　「有沒有聽過幾天前立普圖衛地下水道的意外？」

　　「暗紅地下道的結界突然轉弱，一名男孩被闖出的魔狼人抓走，但最後平安無事。」

　　「把那男孩帶出來的人是我和薇若。」

　　費爾席克眉頭微微蹙著：「沒有人談到這件事。」

　　「哈。」

　　「所以，你進了地下水道？」

　　「何止進去，我順利入侵布勒高紐宮，還和馬戲團其中一個人打起來。」

　　「贏了嗎？」

　　「我們逃了。薇若受傷，我只有匕首，那傢伙的武器是一把很大的彎刀，估計還能施展魔法，不曉得馬戲團裡有多少那種水準的對手。」

　　「但為什麼傳出來的消息，完全沒提到格禮浮家族？」

　　「很簡單，格禮浮犯了禁忌，擅闖暗紅地下道。」威廉身體後傾靠著舒服的沙發椅背，順手抄起棋盤上的白子王后，兩隻手丟著把玩：「總之，所有事情都和地下道脫不了關係，王室不惜派遣亞森羅蘋馬戲團前來也要隱藏的秘密，或許就在那座地下迷宮某處。搞不好會碰到米諾陶或伊卡羅斯，翻找出半融的蠟做成的翅膀、撿起曾經被鬆開又仔細纏回去的毛線球？」

　　「不要胡扯些有的沒的。」

　　「哈。」

　　「所以，都已經深入到這種程度，你有什麼理由說放棄就放棄。」費爾席克不耐煩地發出質疑，對於調查得幾近水落石出的事情撒手不管，一點也不像威廉的個性。

　　「不是說了嗎，名聲被搞得太難看，馬戲團又危險。」威廉收手，接住原本在兩手之間拋玩的白子王后：「相較於處處受限的王，美麗的王后殿下總是暢行無阻又威儀八方。」

　　「……什麼意思？」

　　「今天早上從立普圖衛離開剛好碰到愛歐勒斯家族的美女。總之，說好兩天後一起去打獵，立普圖衛最近來了個獎金獵人同盟，釋出不少任務。有沒有興趣加入？」

　　「不要岔開話題，格禮浮家到底發生什麼事情，難道有更嚴重的原因不能說明白？」

　　威廉動作停了停，詫異地望著費爾席克。

　　「你真的想知道啊？」

　　「……廢話！」

　　威廉維持同樣的姿勢又看著他好一會兒，才改用左手支頤，說話態度漫不經心：「林頓男爵當面找我約談，話說得很重。那老頭對格禮浮算容忍了，特特和悶騷艾德無疑都是林頓的敵人，我們不僅窩藏他們，這兩人公開在立普圖衛城進出，已經半年有餘。」

　　「從你膽敢接納他們兩人，就能證明你根本不怕林頓。」

　　「的確，我不怕，但並不代表格禮浮做事能夠不留餘地。立普圖衛再怎麼說都是女王陛下直屬領地，和那些貴族硬碰硬一點也不聰明，也不能證明格禮浮家族很有勇氣。」

　　「所以呢？」費爾席克不以為然。

　　「林頓男爵不想格禮浮搗亂，我們當然有氣度撒手。」

　　「然後讓別的家族搶盡風采？還真、有你的風格。」

　　「哈，反正不只格禮浮，定居立普圖衛的其他家族也安靜許多。」威廉躺入沙發：「女王腳底下，凡事別太囂張。」

　　「活該，誰叫你要住那。」費爾席克冷言冷語：「我一直不喜歡那座城市。科茵福羅警備兵歡迎任何國家的移民加入，立普圖衛卻以女王直屬地為由，規定只有貝斯法紐娜移民才有資格。」

　　「但是立普圖衛風景好、氣氛佳，閒雜人等又少，居住環境不錯啊。會在立普圖衛出入的多半是新移民，或者打滾很多年的開拓者，中階層反而少。老手或新手都能讓人忍受，半瓶水響叮噹的家族最惹人厭，這種人通常不會來立普圖衛。」

　　「……奧修呢？這城市並不差。」

　　「嗯……真要深究，比起以女王為號召的帝國，或者捍衛平等的共和，我可能更接近傭兵團對於自由的理想吧。」威廉將手中忖拿已久的白棋王后放回西洋棋盤的方格裡：「總之，勇猛的王后陛下可以橫衝直撞地往前走，必要時候卻也能含蓄內斂地向後退。這就是格禮浮家的期許。」

　　


	16. Chapter 16

　　「哈囉，小羅，你氣色真好。」

　　結束費爾席克書房裡的談話，威廉再度觀光似的晃進奧修城。

　　「威廉，好久不見，今天是來看槍還是看我的呢？」羅勒克‧福樂蘭的嘴巴一如往常的甜，邊擦霰彈槍邊笑吟吟的問。

　　「我來奧修城買東西，順便晃過來看看你囉。」

　　威廉親暱地湊近羅勒克，金髮的年輕人似乎很熟悉他這樣的態度。

　　「你身上有很香的蛋糕味……是那個克朗瑪拱廊前賣蛋糕的少女？叫什麼名字，貝莎？貝蒂？」

　　「是貝琪。」羅勒克露出一絲苦笑：「對了，這些蛋糕你剛好可以帶回去，我一個人吃不了這麼多。」

　　羅勒克從放槍的籃子旁邊提起另一個碎花圖案的點心籃，掀起最上面的蕾絲緹花布，裡面有兩塊提拉米蘇、三塊起士蛋糕，送禮者是誰不言自明。

　　「哈，上次你送薇若，那小妮子邊走邊吃，被賣蛋糕的女孩看到立刻撲上來咬人，從此薇若和那女孩勢不兩立。」

　　「正因為之前已經鄭重婉拒過，她偶爾的送禮我並不好拒絕呀。」

　　「萬人迷果然不好當，我家貝拉寶貝最近也被富商之流纏上。對了，奧修城有什麼有趣的事情？認識新的美女也介紹給我吧。」

　　「比起奧修城的新鮮事，格禮浮家族這幾天的壞風評實在令人氣餒。很久沒有去立普圖衛拜訪，貴家族大概得罪什麼大人物？才會遭到如此惡意的毀謗。」

　　不愧是出身名門的小少爺，關於人情的政治敏銳度不比一般。

　　「正是如此，不過沒有關係，幾天後風頭就會過去，對方只是想給我一點警告。」威廉雙手插著口袋，咧出一抹很豁達的笑容：「更何況所謂的惡意毀謗……也摻雜約莫百分之五十的實情，我不算完全吃虧啊。」

　　羅勒克露出對威廉感到無奈的表情：「如果貴家族需要任何協助，再來找我吧，我會盡己所能幫忙的。」

　　「先說聲謝啦，感激不盡。」

　　

　　威廉和羅勒克道別的時候有意無意朝三叉路口看了看，奧修的攤販街道人滿為患，如果和誰有眼神的交流想必不是很容易被發現的吧。他邊逛街、邊故意繞點路，悠哉悠哉晃到奧修後街，在宛如隧道的小巷子裡靠著斑駁的牆壁，慵懶的伸了個懶腰。

　　「您好，久等了。」

　　一道優雅而有些低沉的聲音溫柔地叫住威廉。威廉回過頭，是一名褐髮的美麗女人，頭上戴著裝飾大於實際用途的依羅莉娜之帽，身上是維多利亞風格的暗藍色合身長大衣。戴著白色手套的手中拿著一封摺疊起來的信件，封口處的封蠟沒有任何標誌。

　　對方是奧修名人之屋首席咒師之下的一名女咒師，儘管威廉並不認識她，從美女身上散發的魔力的氣息，可以感覺是個實力遠遠勝於威廉的女人，頗令人敬佩呢。

　　「謝謝，勞駕這一趟。」威廉從女人手中接過那封信，放進衣袋裡，對女人點了點頭。

　　「那麼這就告辭了。」

　　兩城首席咒師之間的往來或許牽扯了更深一層內幕，美女咒師完成信差工作之後便禮貌告退，沒有多加逗留。而也臨時擔當立普圖衛首席咒師的信差的威廉，則故意在原地逗留一會兒，並不急著離開。

　　當他打算走出巷子、搭馬車回立普圖衛的時候，一些吵吵鬧鬧的聲音從前方傳來，這讓威廉頓起好奇之心。奧修城的後街通常沒什麼人煙，如此喧嘩實在少見，威廉站在那，覷著巷外行人，看見說話的是三位他一點也不陌生的人。

　　最前方是海暮伊思家族的榭兒，一頭銀色長髮在風下晃出乾淨的曲線，輕快地走入後街巷子。身後跟著米斯瀾與羅伊達──前者是海暮伊思家族神槍手，後者則是有點過動的遊俠。米斯瀾是個溫文爾雅的年輕人，平常總是淡定從容的和人群應對，看似漫不經心、自信飽滿，但毋寧說他只是一個懶得動作的人。能動腦就不動口、能動口就不動手，與家裡的遊俠相比實在沒什麼活力和幹勁。

　　羅伊達身穿白色吊衫與黑色海灘褲，腳上套著不斷喀啦喀啦響的海灘拖，臉上則是海灘裝幾乎不可或缺的太陽眼鏡。明明留著一頭被年輕少女們喻為浪漫優雅的王子髮型，服裝穿搭的品味卻意外驚人，他的個性就像呼應這不拘小節的外表，是個愛冒險又愛湊熱鬧的行動派，老是仗著自己皮厚肉粗血又多，在戰場上衝前線和怪物角力廝殺。

　　威廉靠著牆壁，看著一行三人走入後街巷弄的底端。奧修有一位名叫費德里高的老人總是在那附近徘徊發呆，因為博學多聞的緣故，開拓民們如果發現什麼稀奇古怪的玩物，都喜歡前來請教費德里高。

　　「唷，榭兒小師妹，好久不見。」

　　等那三人晃出費德里高習慣待著的巷子，威廉才出聲與他們打招呼。榭兒一看到威廉立刻開心地湊上前，同時又因為想要在威廉面前表現自己成熟穩重的那一面，而稍稍壓抑興奮的情緒。

　　「威廉，你怎麼在這裡？」

　　「我來逛街。倒是你們，特地去拜訪費德里高？」威廉笑吟吟地問，熟稔地湊近榭兒，聞著她的髮香：「最近都去哪裡狩獵？」

　　「剛從佛魯菲爾和裂開的土地那一帶回來。」因為和威廉的距離過近，榭兒有點害羞：「威廉會去那邊嗎，我們在岩縫裡發現不少破舊的日記，費德里高說竟是煉金術士亞德米拉勒的手稿。」

　　「……亞德米拉勒？」威廉聽到這名字，由於感到怪異而瞇起眼睛，雖然他對於亞德米拉勒的認識不多，好歹也知道是一位有名的煉金術士，甚至被譽為新時代最高明的煉金術士，曾經協助費魯修提督完成許多新大陸的建設。

　　「我也聽不太懂，動腦的工作不歸我。」榭兒一副覺得麻煩的表情，看向年紀最長的槍手哥哥。

　　「現在還看不出個所以然吧，日記的破損程度很糟，但費德里高說可能和三屬性地下城的秘密有關。」米斯瀾簡潔地表示，非常符合他個性的說明。

　　三屬性地下城是指冰魔塔、火焰漩渦和沉默迷宮，除了曾經涉足冰魔塔，另外兩處地方對威廉來說都僅止於久聞大名而已。

　　「聽起來很危險，你們要小心點。」威廉咧嘴一笑，感覺有趣：「要是調查途中找出任何加托比克之所以會成為一片雪原的秘密，通知我一聲吧。」

　　「成為雪原？我以為加托比克一直都是雪原。」榭兒發出吃驚的疑惑。

　　「沒有，那地方很久以前還是能夠種植百合的天氣，下次有機會拜訪愛歐勒斯家族的話，我再摘幾片內藏百合花瓣的冰晶送妳作紀念。」威廉的手指不經意地掃過榭兒的髮梢：「冰魔雪原那一帶有不少有趣的東西，很危險就是了。」

　　「唉──說到這個，威廉阿兄，到底怎麼樣能夠快速變強啊？」羅伊達發出一聲長嚎，手伸過來對威廉勾肩搭背：「有沒有好方法傳授一下拜託拜託，每次在佛魯菲爾看到夢幻獨角獸都落荒而逃的感覺真不好，我多想騎在牠背上兜個幾圈。」忽然轉了個念頭，羅伊達燦爛地露出笑容：「還是威廉阿兄你認識開拓王克朗瑪，我去拜克朗瑪為師好了！」

　　「我才不認識那種金剛芭比。」威廉完全不感興趣，轉而攬著榭兒的肩膀：「如果沒事就去喝一杯吧，直接回家太無聊了。」

　　「好呀好呀。」

　　「羅伊達，如果能拼酒拼到我先醉，我就居中讓愛歐勒斯家族的莎樂美收你為徒。」威廉的笑容很挑釁，回應於此，羅伊達故作大力地拍拍他肩膀，搖搖頭。

　　「要遵守諾言喔，威廉阿兄。」

　　


	17. Chapter 17

　　骸骨巢穴的深邃之處，熒熒火光映照在石壁上，形成讓人視覺疲乏的橘紅散射。一行數人出現在巢穴複雜的甬道中，前進的步伐不算太快，但那是因為前方的怪物實在太多了。

　　「這裡和逢魔時刻的札肯城很像。」露恩站在科特旁邊，她開槍的速度一刻也不敢停，儘管如此，怪物們的蜂擁並沒有舒緩的跡象。

　　「因為結界會週期性減弱呀。」一道輕快活躍的聲音替露恩解答疑惑，是莎樂美‧愛歐勒斯，愛歐勒斯家中女遊俠，堪稱第一支柱，金色燦爛的頭髮綁了很簡潔清爽的高馬尾，旁分的劉海斜斜蓋住額頭，下面是一張鵝蛋臉搭配堅毅年輕的五官。

　　「結界一旦減弱，傾巢的元素就會使外部世界失衡，如果放任不管可能得花上幾十、甚至幾百年的功夫才能矯正過來，所以獎金獵人同盟才會公開招請開拓民過來處理呀。」

　　經驗豐富的女遊俠一手拿著有「女祭司之怒」美稱的鈍器，一手是制約之盾，擔當先鋒鏟出能讓其他人跟上的一條路。

　　「所以魔性的骸骨巢穴和逢魔時刻的札肯城一樣，都是結界減弱以後的異常現象喔。」

　　邊輕鬆地解釋，莎樂美邊優雅地用鈍器敲碎被魔力控制而起舞的骸骨士兵，雖然拿著沉重的武器，她的移動一點也不受阻礙。

　　威廉、奧爾露恩與科特是格禮浮家參加此次魔性骸骨巢穴封印任務的人，夥伴除愛歐勒斯家族的莎樂美，還有愛歐勒斯的徒弟──克魯克斯家族的費爾席克、路爾跟卡克妠絲。

　　「不曉得這裡會不會也跟札肯城一樣，有威威騎士水準的首領？」威廉漫不經心地輕笑著，陪在家裡兩名成員身邊，雖然該做的工作，例如加持和補血一樣沒少，他的態度卻像今天是來郊遊一般自在悠閒。

　　「威廉，走慢點，不要走那麼前面。」路爾跟在後頭有點緊張，儘管今天的任務有莎樂美又有自家跟格禮浮兩家，看一名補師衝那麼快就是讓人捏把冷汗。

　　一行數人跟著莎樂美的腳步，很快就深入骸骨巢穴最裡頭的洞窟。前方明顯可以看見泛火紅的奇怪豔光，盤繞著稍微高起的一處祭壇；那顏色不太像火，而是某種溫度更低的能量，映照在石鑿的壁窟，搭配群魔亂舞的骷髏群，別有一番風味。

　　「當心腳下，不要跌倒了。」莎樂美扶住被拿長戟的怪物推倒的奧爾露恩，順便用鈍器給對方迴力一擊。引導同伴們越來越接近祭壇，他們開始看見巢穴幽冥處引起無數骸骨異動的元凶，那是一種大於所有人想像的龐然大物，一尊巨碩的浮空骷髏頭。

　　「哇靠，沒有賞心悅目的美女或帥哥就算了，這顆光頭也太傷眼睛吧？」

　　威廉目瞪口呆的看著前方尺寸異常的骷髏頭，雖然他說的這段話大概是所有隊友們的心聲，他的這番批評顯然已經被敵人給聽見。

　　「……大哥！」

　　奧爾露恩轉頭吼他，可惜話是不能收回口的，只見本來還在原地等他們進攻的巨型骷髏頭風風火火地朝眾人飛來，莎樂美一馬當先衝到前方。

　　「我擋下，一切照平常的戰術！」

　　雖然說是戰術，但基本上就是由莎樂美誘敵、其他人攻擊的方式，斥候們則站遠放出輔助，只有必要時候才上前治療。

　　莎樂美是很有經驗的擋王高手，儘管骷髏頭已經被惹惱，她依然風度翩翩地擋下骷髏頭的物理攻擊。奧爾露恩、路爾跟卡克妠絲三人站稍遠，費爾席克跟威廉隨候一旁注意狀況。科特召喚出黑死神，一手西洋劍、一手短劍從莎樂美進攻的反方向對骷髏頭進行攻擊，或許是因為他的招式打在骷髏頭身上實在很痛，搞得骷髏頭拼命回頭囓咬科特的白衣。

　　「看過來！」莎樂美不斷激怒骷髏頭，三番兩次把注意力給拉回去。骷髏頭一轉向，奧爾露恩和路爾就連續朝它射擊，兩人補子彈的節奏剛好錯開，卡克妠絲的霰彈更是從沒停止發射。

　　「看起來很穩嘛。」

　　威廉悠哉悠哉的在階梯上坐下，連站著都懶了。就在這時，一團白色的東西從路爾腳邊往前溜，跳到威廉身上，威廉嚇了一跳，忽然被銳利的某物給抓住手臂，這一劃可劃出許多紅色的血痕。

　　「媽的，會痛！」威廉罵道，手伸過去就提起一團白白的棉花糖，威廉把牠吊在半空，氣呼呼的瞪著：「死斑馬，又抓我幹嘛！」

　　是白虎阿水，吼了幾聲，絲毫沒有悔意，就連站在威廉旁邊、環胸觀望狩獵情勢的費爾席克也沒有道歉的意思。

　　「動物都很誠實，對討厭的人向來不假辭色。」

　　「我又沒得罪棉花糖。」威廉手臂一甩，把白虎阿水扔向骷髏頭，只見奧爾露恩跟路爾的子彈驚險地飛過白虎阿水背上，白虎阿水十分淒厲地嗚噎大嚎。

　　「哈哈！學我家強盜撿幾個寶物再回來吧妳！」

　　費爾席克揍威廉一拳，趨前就想拯救自家寵物。

　　「喂喂，當心點，斑馬死不了，我最近發現這些寵物命都很大條。」

　　威廉拉住費爾席克，費爾席克卻肘擊威廉的腹部，甩開他往前跑，但還沒跑近骷髏就被科特連續的攻擊擋著，找不到縫隙去接白虎。

　　白虎阿水最後掉在骷髏頭的光頭上，咚隆彈起又跌入骷髏的眼睛裡。莎樂美愣了一下，卻讓骷髏把注意力轉向身後的科特，莎樂美只好趕快重新激怒骷髏頭。

　　「阿水！」路爾擔心地叫著，但知道自己不適合跨前，只能原地呼喚幾聲。

　　「吼吼吼──」白虎阿水忽然從骷髏的右眼鑽出，爬到頭頂，氣呼呼的用爪子在骷髏頭上亂抓，沒幾下子就讓骷髏的頭頂滿是爪痕。

　　「……這光頭睡太久，沒喝牛奶，鈣質都流失囉。」

　　威廉悠哉悠哉的說，費爾席克正轉頭怒吼他欠罵，光頭已經聞聲朝兩人衝來，完全不理會莎樂美的激怒和科特強勁的攻擊。

　　「哇靠，這麼不耐罵！」

　　站在骷髏頭頂的阿水因為骷髏劇烈的移動差點掉下去，但牠死命巴著骷髏，虎爪陷在骨頭裡，齜牙咧嘴警告骷髏膽敢把牠摔出去試試看。不幸的是骷髏剛掠過科特，白虎阿水已經被摔到地上，牠翻了兩圈，眼冒金星，氣得張牙五爪，這空檔間骷髏移動到兩名斥候面前。

　　科特和莎樂美立刻俯衝向條件不佳的兩名斥候，費爾席克第一時間對著以自己為中心的四周放出輔助魔法，威廉則針對科特和已經趕至的莎樂美放生命祝福、敏捷之力與貫通提升。

　　莎樂美用鈍器揮出結實的一擊，跳起來打在骷髏頭頂，奧爾露恩跟路爾放出絕對死亡，卡克妠絲轟出鐵甲破軍，科特則使出無限致命。這當刻，趁著骷髏頭已經瀕臨粉碎階段，只等著眾人送上最後一擊，打手們不約而同舉起武器，擊向骷髏，一抹白色的影子卻穿過這許多槍劍跳到骷髏頭頂，憤怒地張嘴咬在骷髏頭上。

　　一聲清脆的喀啦聲，白虎阿水居然把骷髏咬碎，骷髏王發出長嚎，從頭頂開始龜裂，沒幾秒就通通裂成拼圖掉在地上，然後通體燃燒。白虎阿水嚇得放開骷髏跳到離牠最近的階梯，燃燒之後骸骨巢穴的泥土地只餘下一抹灰燼……

　　

　　「……嗯嗯？」莎樂美愣看著眼前的狀況，等她反應過來是白虎阿水給了骷髏王最終的攻擊，忽然「噗──」的一聲噴了鼻血。

　　「莎姐！我有衛生紙！」路爾趕忙收槍掏衛生紙給愛歐勒斯家的女遊俠，這位武藝高超、闖蕩江湖多年的美女遊俠什麼恐怖、驚險或奇怪的事情沒有見過，但至今依然保持一興奮就會流鼻血的奇怪體質。只要遇上足以讓她熱血沸騰的事情，譬如被很有道理的教訓、看到百年難得一件的好兵器、巧遇高手、目睹後輩的傑出表現──迎接莎樂美‧愛歐勒斯的就是兩行鼻血。

　　至於那個讓莎樂美興奮到噴鼻血的東西則痛得縮成一團棉花糖，費爾席克跑過去，發現白虎阿水滿嘴利牙都因為剛才的硬碰硬給咬碎了。

　　「天哪，這隻斑馬怎麼這麼猛。」

　　威廉站在旁邊涼涼地說，阿水聽到又被這樣亂叫，氣得跳出費爾席克胸懷撲向威廉，但張嘴對著他手臂一咬又痛得全身毛倒豎。

　　「哈哈哈，好可憐，大半個月只能喝牛奶了吧？」威廉幸災樂禍的大笑著，把扭來扭去的白虎阿水抱在懷裡施展治癒術，順便減輕牠的疼痛感。

　　「還我。」費爾席克搶回白虎阿水，白虎阿水立刻用尾巴一圈一圈纏著費爾席克，一臉死都不想給威廉抱的模樣，盡情對費爾席克撒嬌。

　　「太好了，雖然結果出乎意料，總之任務完成囉。」莎樂美擦擦鼻血，把沒用到的衛生紙還給路爾：「回報任務的工作就交給威廉你，因為東西是你要的嘛，簽署文件和結案等等程序不需要我在旁邊？」

　　「嗯，感謝啦，莎莎大姐。」

　　「有空再來雪原找我們玩吧。」莎樂美輕快地笑著，收起女祭司之怒與盾牌，揮揮手，和另外兩家人告別。

　　「我們也要走了。」費爾席克稍微檢查家人都沒受傷，便沒有逗留之意：「自己去回報任務。」

　　「下次見，最近會到立普圖衛？」

　　「嗯。」費爾席克心不在焉的摸摸阿水的毛：「就這一兩天，去布勒高紐宮探探路。」

　　「也對，萬事小心。」威廉扯了抹笑容，痞痞的。

　　


	18. Chapter 18

　　做為新大陸移民們展開冒險之途的門戶，科茵福羅一直是座美麗的城市。依傍著一片夕陽與珊瑚色的大海，海港之都向來都有那麼幾分開闊包容的氣度，但除此之外，卻也兼容著纖細而過份精緻的浪漫。她寧靜，安分，優美，而且迷人，海濤聲中總是隱隱藏著一份無可捉摸的神秘，而那似乎永不散去的薄霧，又讓此番朦朧添了幾分情緻。

　　從忙碌的港口這頭往科茵福羅城鎮大門的方向走，經過城市主要的食品交易地的右手邊有一條往山坡上的小路，沿著小路蜿蜒而去，便是由強悍性感的女老闆麗莎‧琳薇所經營的海灣咖啡廳。餐廳所販賣的摩卡戀人、鱷梨三明治等等都是遠近馳名的餐點，儘管與上述這些比較起來，威廉可能還更欣賞托波洛杜勒加出產的冰涼啤酒，但他絕對不會介意順應女伴的喜好換換口味。

　　威廉的對面坐著兩名美麗的女子，她們擁有幾乎相同的臉孔，端正的臉龐首先是形狀古典的眉，沉鬱的霧藍色瞳孔，漂亮的鼻樑與唇部線條，讓人聯想起法蘭德斯畫派畫家筆下美麗的貴族仕女。她們是雙胞胎，一人金髮、一人紅髮，兩人都將長髮低低地綰在腦後，這般髮型顯示兩位美女都是替城鎮工作的公務員，因為剛下班的關係，髮髻慵懶而要掉不掉，自有一番韻味。

　　其中金髮的美女身穿以褐色皮革與白綢縫剪而成的長裙，脖子與手袖處使用硬挺的襯布強調線條，上臂繡著金色的章線。她是蘇菲‧艾格，立普圖衛的市場管理員，不過今天幫科茵福羅的同事代班，因此下班之後就近讓威廉在這座城市請客。

　　「最近市場的確沒有什麼特別，來來去去就那些人，和十年前差不了多少。」下班後的立普圖衛市場管理員將摩卡戀人拿到嘴邊，輕酙一口，動作優雅而有格調：「不過嘛……倒是有來自王宮的奇怪訂單喔。」

　　「我智慧的蘇菲，妳永遠知道什麼是我的需要。」威廉笑嘻嘻的開口，一手親暱地執起蘇菲的手腕，烙了淺吻。

　　「聽過古代星之魔力球這種東西嗎？」蘇菲並不因為威廉的恭維而有所動搖，反正威廉想知道的，她沒道理不告訴他，就算威廉沒請這餐飯結果也一樣。

　　「妳是說伯利恆之星？」威廉眼底閃過一道光芒，看向另一名美女──紅髮的尤妮‧艾格，奧修城自由之家掌管與選舉有關事務的公務員：「如果沒記錯，那種東西奧修城的後街商人有在販賣。」

　　「嗯，對呀，但很貴喔。」紅髮的尤妮偏頭一笑，攪拌她的漂浮冰沙：「一顆一萬，貴得不像話，部分必須取得大師資格才能學習的技能施展的時候會使用到，不過這種東西向來只有奧修城有販賣……威廉你應該也曉得吧？」

　　「自從馬戲團來了以後，每幾星期我就會接到大量訂購伯利恆之星的訂單，我想，這就是威廉你想知道的事情。」

　　「伯利恆之星……作為召喚而消耗的媒介的確適合，對王宮的人來說，錢不是問題，但召喚物的穩定度絕對被視為第一要務，就是這個。」

　　「雖然王宮也會訂購其他東西，我不認為那些是你在追查的。」蘇菲又喝了一口摩卡戀人：「話說回來，我以為格禮浮完全放棄調查馬戲團啦？」

　　「情報戰有時候比實際行動還更具殺傷力。」威廉笑著：「市場管理員和自由之家的公務員一定最懂這番道理，如何。」

　　一名約莫三十出頭的紅髮男人走進麗莎的店，到吧台點了杯酒，他穿著一襲公爵藍與白色蕾絲鑲邊的禮服，頭上戴著海軍三角帽，似乎剛從船上下來的樣子，從衣著和隨身行囊判斷應該不單純只是跑船的船員，還更有錢，譬如說……往返本國與新大陸的貿易商人。

　　「啊，討厭的傢伙。」蘇菲看見對方，嘖了聲，不太開心地移開視線。

　　「那男人怎麼啦？」尤妮好奇地問。

　　「蘇利文‧皮羅。」蘇菲冷冷地說：「在本國和科茵福羅之間往返的古董商人，一點品味也沒有，專門低買高賣，剝削什麼也不懂的老人把家裡寶物往外丟，然後對著一幅畫斤斤計較是翡冷翠亦或威尼斯畫派。除此之外，對於進出口的關稅匯率倒是知之甚詳啊。」

　　「哇，親愛的蘇菲，很少看妳對誰這麼刻薄。」威廉一臉訝異地看著她，身為雙胞胎姊妹，尤妮的驚訝並不比威廉少。

　　「如果蘇菲會這麼說，果然不是什麼好東西。」

　　「每次都想從我這裡走後門，賄賂手段可多得很……」

　　正這麼說著，男人因與他交談的另一人指引而望向威廉的桌次，蘇菲和尤妮都不算正面對著男人，只有威廉是他一轉頭就能見到的方向。

　　「……不是吧，他想跟我搶兩位美女？」威廉大感怪異。那男人離開吧台，帶著掩藏不住的興奮走向威廉等人的桌次。自從上回擅闖布勒高紐宮之後傳遍三大主城的壞名聲，威廉至今還沒碰過哪個酒館裡的男人能對他擺上多好的臉色，對於一個總是玩世不恭卻能讓無數美女與之交好的人，再加上沸沸揚揚慘遭過分毀謗的名譽，大部分男性想必都對威廉抱有很深的成見。

　　紅髮男人長得絕對堪稱英俊，端正的五官與勻稱的身材，加上得體的裝扮與舉止，說得上彬彬有禮，但或許家庭所能給予的教養依然有限，他的笑容陽光卻很廉價，行止紳士卻讓人覺得欠扁……以上是蘇菲事後的說法。

　　「您好，聽說您是威廉‧格禮浮？」

　　男人剛走過來就迫不及待和威廉打招呼，讓威廉詫異地望著他。受過良好教養的人絕對忌諱邊走路邊講話，一如威廉從小被長輩嚴格地耳提面命。儘管這個時代已經不再對於應對禮儀如此講究，有些規矩還是要有，尤其面對不熟識的陌生人：開口在脫帽之後，而脫帽之前必先立定。即使威廉如何吊兒郎當──也不會把帽子拿在手裡揉玩。

　　「惶恐，如果沒有記錯，我們應該是初次見面。」威廉起身和他握手，不太熱衷，就只是出於禮節，一句話恰當地暗示對方還沒有報上姓名；如果對方教養足夠，不會聽不懂。

　　「啊，我是蘇利文‧皮羅，經常往返科茵福羅和本土，從事古董生意。」男人衣袖下的手戴著易髒的白色純絲手套，一種用來宣揚家產很有用處的配件，但搭配他的行為舉止卻給人粗魯的暴發戶印象。他話說完，頓了頓，這才對於越過兩位女士而和男性打招呼一事向蘇菲和尤妮致歉。

　　兩位女性並沒有理會蘇利文，蘇利文尷尬地回頭和威廉交談：「雖然說起來很冒昧……但我認識令妹。」

　　「喔？哪一位，我家妹妹最多了。」雖然如此，威廉豐富的聯想能力已經足以讓他明白眼前這位古董商人何故特地過來和他打招呼。

　　「是依莎貝拉小姐。前一陣子有幸認識令妹，自那之後只要獨自一人，我便經常想起貴家族美麗的女魔法師。」

　　「貝拉嗎……她的確很漂亮，即使做哥哥也懂得恭維自己的妹妹。」

　　「但是依莎貝拉小姐對我始終不太領情。」蘇利文苦笑：「如果這麼做不至於觸犯依莎貝拉小姐，不曉得威廉先生是否能夠替我關說關說？」

　　「的確會觸犯她，得罪寶貝妹妹一點也不高明，所以抱歉啦。」威廉說完這話，便想坐回自己的位子，但對方千鈞一髮又靠前一步，從口袋裡拿出東西。

　　「這是一點小意思，聽人家說您很欣賞莎士比亞。」

　　因為這句，威廉挑起一眉，任何帶有目的的試探都讓人渾身不自在。

　　蘇利文拿出的物品是古董懷表，以純金鑲瑪瑙，佐以彩繪琺瑯，由外觀來看，設計顯然是Triple Case的型態。蘇利文拿掉外面一層保護罩，這才露出懷表的浮雕玫瑰表殼。

　　「三問打簧，配月相盈虧和萬年曆，即使在大貝斯法紐娜帝國，我也敢說很難找到這種精工細緻的好東西。」蘇利文撥動問表的撥柄，懷表發出悅耳清脆的音調：「四錘結構，你聽這聲音，mi-rei-dol-sol，清澈動聽，這只懷表是我珍藏已久的古董，外殼琺瑯彩繪以羅密歐與茱麗葉為題，是紀念莎士比亞的作品，編號和年份一樣不少。」

　　威廉因為蘇利文的熱情只好暫時接過懷表，忖在手裡殿了殿重量。的確是極有份量的一只表，估計從零件到外觀都由價格斐然的貴金屬打造，是好東西沒錯，浮雕表殼側方陰刻一句莎士比亞台詞，優美而歷久：That which we call a rose，by any other name would smell as sweet。茱麗葉在陽台上嘆息著，蒙特鳩的羅密歐，這繼承自家族的名字一點意義也沒有。

　　「……雖然可惜，但還是謝了。」格禮浮家的斥候將懷表還給古董商人，動作一點也沒有留戀的意思：「這禮物太貴重、我受不起，欠人情不是格禮浮的家訓。」

　　「請您儘管收下，我只求您能替我與令妹居中作合。」

　　「就是這樣我才不願意收。」威廉莞爾一笑：「做哥哥的如果管東管西會討人厭，我才不干涉貝拉的事情。」

　　「如果您對懷表興趣不大，我倒是有其他……」

　　「哎，這種說法不能讓你明白，對不對。」威廉搖搖頭，一手壓著桌子，懶洋洋靠在桌邊：「這麼講好了： I have night’s cloak to hide me from their eyes，And but thou love me，let them find me here。下一句是什麼？」句末他咧嘴一笑，像是剛剛完成某場精妙的惡作劇，端正但帶有地域特色的性感口音唸起古英文的確動人，卻讓一竅不通的蘇利文滿頭霧水，錯愕地盯著他。

　　「沒聽過嗎，正是莎士比亞的羅密歐與茱麗葉，陽台那一景，接在懷表陰刻的台詞後幾行。」威廉挑起一眉：「沒讀過半本莎士比亞，匆匆忙忙用一只古董懷表就想套我交情，我家貝拉妹妹即使人老珠黃也不至於如此廉價。妳說對吧，蘇菲？」

　　「My life were better ended by their hate，Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love。」蘇菲淡淡地唸出台詞的下半段，將摩卡戀人放到唇邊：「可以不要再跟土包子混時間了嗎，天色晚，我也累了。」

　　「當然，送兩位美女回家絕對是義務之一。」

　　隨著不高興的蘇菲起身，雙胞胎尤妮也站起來，威廉紳士地替她們拉開位子，並把今日消費金額放到桌上。蘇利文由於三人的舉措不甚愉快地瞪著他們，情緒說來就來，暴發戶的公子哥兒大概從沒被人如此不留情面地對待。

　　「真是太可恥了，我有必要接受這樣的污辱？」

　　「嗯？」

　　威廉回頭一看，冷不防就被一把伸到他咽喉前方的匕首給制住，蘇利文的動作雖然有很多縫隙，殺氣倒很足。

　　「喂，你想做什麼？」

　　「決鬥！跟我決鬥一場，輸了的話就居中介紹依莎貝拉小姐給我認識！」

　　「……你在說什麼啊，先不談我憑什麼跟你決鬥，我和你之間的事情，把貝拉扯進來實在沒道理。」

　　「如果不想決鬥我也沒意見，但我這刀是來真的。」蘇利文兇狠地動了動手，以此示意他絕對敢一刀割斷威廉的喉嚨。因為蘇利文的衝動舉止，酒吧很多人注意到騷亂，美麗的女老闆麗莎頗不愉悅地瞪著這位唐突的客人，但其他人似乎都不站在威廉這邊……

　　「若輸的是你呢，你有什麼非決鬥不可的決心，證明給我看看。」威廉腳步沒動，慢條斯理抽出腰際上的墨色匕首，火焰般的光芒在出鞘之時散發絢爛的光景。

　　「如果我輸了，我──發誓一年不踏上新大陸領土！」

　　「沒有可信度。你還要做生意，怎麼可能立下這種誓言？」

　　「怎麼不可能，若我真的輸給你這種弱不禁風的斥候，這一個月就都只派老家的僕人洽商！」

　　「弱不禁風？」威廉微退一步，拉開與蘇利文之間的距離，嘖嘖幾聲：「說實在，最近拔刀機會太多，羅嘉立歐都要哭了。」

　　「儘管虛張聲勢！」

　　蘇利文擺開陣勢，的確有三兩下，但以威廉的角度來看還是太多破綻。

　　「年輕的小少爺，提醒你真槍實彈打起來的確會痛，既然是決鬥就要有死的覺悟。」

　　威廉等蘇利文邁開步伐朝他俯衝，才快速移動腳步閃避他犀利的正攻。給了他攻擊的機會，也給他先發制人的機會，免得之後還得忍受對方對於敗陣的莫名質疑。威廉甚至讓蘇利文出第二次手，才突然瞄準蘇利文身體重心的弱點逼近他的胸膛，墨色匕首捅入蘇利文體內，再將蘇利文整個人往上挑起，鮮血從傷口噴濺，顏色很濃，蘇利文重傷跌在地上，威廉用刀的兇狠和迅速讓圍觀的人群一時愕然不語。

　　「走吧，蘇菲、尤妮，該送兩位美女回家了。」

　　笑嘻嘻的朝滿臉不開心的麗莎示意，威廉走向等候的雙胞胎女伴。蘇菲用高格調但也高標準的眼神審視敗陣的蘇利文，尤妮則一副事不關己的樣子。與此相較，四周觀眾顯然很不滿意威廉這位在競技場中取得勝利的角鬥士，那些人真正想看的，是聲名狼藉的威廉一敗塗地。

　　「哈，你們該不會想要一起上，這樣的話我應該就沒勝算了。」挑起一眉，悠哉悠哉，威廉像是完全不擔心自己的處境，但相對的，他也沒有把匕首收起。

　　「……太幼稚了。威廉，你沒有必要管他們。」蘇菲一句話冷淡地將起鬨的男人通通罵過一頓，沒放過半個人：「與其有時間在咖啡廳趁火頭惹是生非，還不如到野外鍛鍊鍛鍊自己的體魄。威廉，別和這些一事無成的人瞎攪和。」

　　「哈，遵命。」威廉旋步，很乾脆的收起匕首挽著兩位美女。那當刻他頓了一下，眼底閃過某種警覺，拉著蘇菲和尤妮退開數步。幾乎同時地上劃出一道魔法陣的藍紫色圖形，完美的圓，裡面是五芒星與代表能量循環的第二個圓，能量由下而上迸裂，除卻一開始就站在外邊的客人，只有威廉和兩位美女沒有受到魔法的牽扯。

　　是反地心引力。熟悉咒師施法陣勢的威廉只消一眼就能辨認，他眼睜睜的看著一群本來想找他麻煩的傢伙，那瞬間都被驚人的力量給定到天花板上。

　　「哇，好想念上次的經驗……」

　　喃喃自語的威廉看見一名紅髮美人站在店門口附近，顯然剛才聚集的人潮把這樣一位美女給阻擋在外。不得其門而入、又確有急事的紅髮美女用了頗具幽默感的方式解決自己的窘境，也就是利用反地心引力把擋路的人通通掃到天上去。

　　紅髮美人有著波爾多紅酒般的澄澈紅色長髮，映著科茵福羅的夕陽又有點接近栗紅。她將這般色澤完美的長髮綁起，只留下左右兩耳漫不經心的一縷髮絲，搭配白晰而剔透有光澤的肌膚，益發地閃耀動人。她的眼睛是明亮的清綠色，並擁有如貓般微往上挑的眼角，又長又美麗的下睫毛。紅中帶朱的嘴唇比一般女人還要飽滿，尚未開口說話，就具備吸引男人注意她唇線的本錢。

　　這位紅髮美人穿著一襲白色長衣，苗條且凹凸有緻的身材因為布料的黑色直紋更顯曲線，大衣內襯為黑，襟前搭著一朵用黑色網布縫成的波斯菊立體花飾，網狀的花瓣在光線下會隨角度呈現不同光影，隱約蘊含一抹深夜的藍。兩翻挺立的白色摺領呈花形圓曲，邊緣繡上金色菊紋，自胸下延伸至平坦腹部的釦子是鐵灰色桐花圖案，維多利亞風格的裙擺後方以時髦的蛋糕裙樣式作結，層次和完美的重量感搭配，將美人的身材比例彰顯得更形出色。

　　除此之外，約莫是要向維多利亞風格致敬，服裝設計師替大衣後腰繫上色澤明亮的黑色大蝴蝶結，有如曾經流行一時的誇張臀墊，但與之相比又更具創造性，融合古典與高雅的品味。塔夫綢的質感與作為結飾固定的太陽花型白色珍珠繫章相襯托，與裙襬後方繁複的藕紋繡金細線配合可說天衣無縫。

　　「哎總算，往人潮聚集的地方找果然沒錯。」

　　美麗的紅髮女咒師看到市場管理員蘇菲‧艾格，不禁淡淡一哂，原本微蹙的眉稍稍放鬆，迎上前去，接著頗感意外地將視線定在威廉身上。

　　「噢？瞧瞧這是哪裡來的幸運兒，一次和艾格家兩位美女共進晚餐，好久不見呀。」

　　美麗的女咒師並不是陌生人，她名為伊瑟琳德‧法里諦，來自法里諦家族，剛來到新大陸的前期曾由克魯克斯的費爾席克等人負責提攜，後來更與塞勒涅家簽下師徒契約，因此之故與格禮浮絕對不算陌生。

　　「這不是法里諦家高雅的伊絲嗎，我親愛的小蛇。」威廉親暱地在伊瑟琳德手背上輕輕一吻，態度恭維卻不討人厭：「不過很明顯妳並不是特地來找我。」

　　「當然不是，威廉大哥。」伊瑟琳德轉頭喚住市場管理員，舉止一貫優雅但看得出急迫之意：「蘇菲姐姐，很抱歉下班之後還來找，我有一點急事想請妳幫忙。」

　　「急事？法里諦怎麼了？」一談到公事，本來還為私人恩怨頗不愉悅的蘇菲立刻擺上一絲不苟的專業態度。

　　「是這樣的，之前舍妹交易完成的風馳電掣和強化戒指還寄放在市場保險櫃裡，尚未領取就被家兄帶去進行開拓事宜。今天傳回消息，他們已經順利進入帕哈瑪沼澤區，怪物更為凶險肆虐，所以需要戒指的力量做為助力。而因為開拓的進度比預期還快，我才立刻過來一趟，雖然我知道已經過了上班時間，不曉得能不能請蘇菲姐姐通融一下，讓我補領戒指？」使用正式而意圖清楚的句子將自己的狀況交代之後，伊瑟琳德又抱歉地看了威廉和尤妮一眼：「也很對不起威廉大哥和尤妮小姐，打擾你們用餐了。」

　　「啊，沒關係啦。」尤妮不太專心地揮揮手，她的注意力全都放在伊瑟琳德身後因為反地心引力失效、而自天花板狼狽摔落的男人身上。與欣賞一場精彩窘迫的好戲相比，伊瑟琳德的打擾實在說不上什麼。

　　「別在意，我們本來也打算離開囉。」威廉吹了聲口哨，顯然他和尤妮都對客人的糗樣比較感興趣。反正伊瑟琳德也不是特地來找他們。

　　「當然可以，我今天剛好替科茵福羅的管理員代班，保險櫃鑰匙還在身上。現在就過去拿？」

　　「啊，太好了，謝謝蘇菲姐姐。」

　　「我也一起，如果保險櫃已經以魔法上鎖，我能請奧修的管理員給點方便。」尤妮慧黠地擠擠眼。

　　威廉本來悠哉悠哉，但隨著視線越過咖啡廳的露天陽台，注意到山坡下的行人，他的笑容微微收起。

　　「既然如此妳們快去吧，沼澤的確不好應付，有需要幫忙儘管聯絡，親愛的小蛇。」

　　「威廉大哥你呢？不如一起走到港口邊。」

　　「和三位美女在好情調的港灣旁散步固然吸引人，貝拉不會無緣無故跑到別的城鎮，就只是突然很想見見哥哥之類的理由。」

　　一如威廉總是以拜倫的詩句She walks in beauty來形容，格禮浮家年輕女魔法師的身影出現在科茵福羅街頭。她行走宛如絲綢般滑順、光澤恰似月色，儘管腳步倉促，卻無法因為這份匆忙減損移動時的優雅。儘管如此，家人間的默契總讓威廉能藉由依莎貝拉臉上的表情，輕易讀懂她的內心情緒。威廉皺起眉頭，明白若非家裡出了意外、至少也是與之相披敵的嚴重事態。

　　雖然出於關心的確有深問之意，威廉難得的嚴肅又讓伊瑟琳德和其他兩位認為不適合過問。說了句抱歉，威廉故作輕鬆戲謔一笑，便離開三位朋友奔下通往食品集散地的坡道，在可可豆商人附近與貝拉會合。

　　「怎麼，薇若他們出事？」

　　「威──威廉，」依莎貝拉調整呼吸，一手抓著自己哥哥的手，從懷中拿出立普圖衛城回返捲軸。即使說明事態的時候也沒有停止將捲軸拆封的動作，她的匆忙讓威廉不由得心跳加速：「克魯克斯家出意外，皇后大門，你快回去幫忙……」

　　


	19. Chapter 19

　　立普圖衛通常天黑得比科茵福羅快一點，因此雖然威廉利用回返卷軸，可以說瞬間就回到他所居住的城鎮，皇后城門外卻已被夜幕籠罩。橋墩下懸掛的兩盞煤油燈是這片城郊的唯一光源，雖然平時很少有人天黑了還會在這一帶活動，意外確實發生的當下，僅僅兩盞燈很顯然並不足以提供必要的照明。

　　威廉首先聞到血味。鬱黑色的草地遍布斑雜結塊的痕跡，襯著幾乎沒有用處、又總是形成背光的煤油燈，地下水道外的人影一如鬼魅般閃爍搖晃。或許因為事情發生在這個時間、這個地點，或者有其他一時之間他沒有餘裕深思的因素，威廉總覺得心底某種不祥的預感讓他毛躁難耐。他首先認出奧爾露恩和艾斯密，兩人把威廉替家裡準備的藥水通通帶來，艾斯密拿取道具時失手打翻一瓶治療劑，引來奧爾露恩有些神經質的低罵。

　　「讓開，快點。」威廉摘去帽子，捲起袖口，略嫌粗魯地推開其他人，邁步往他看不清楚，但肯定倒在地上動彈不得的傷患走去。他看見克魯克斯家的卡克妠絲企圖在一只急救包裡翻找可以使用的藥水，抬頭見到威廉，竟大鬆口氣，艾爾亞勒正替重傷的家人拿掉身上多餘的衣物，他的表情鎮定，不斷注意周遭狀況。

　　第一個映入威廉眼底的傷患是北黎基忒。貝拉迅速升起火球，藉著紅通通的光影，威廉看見北黎基忒臉上除了火光沒有其他色彩，如果褪去紅焰的照明，他肯定克魯克斯家的獨眼女孩已經面無血色。就是這般經驗老到的判斷，讓威廉明白看似完好的北黎基忒一定身受重傷，他摸到北黎基忒的衣襬幾乎濕透，威廉拉開這套有著繁複蕾絲與細節的白薔薇服飾，發現北黎基忒的下腹有一道隱晦難辨的傷痕，短得能夠被輕易掩蓋，但從傷口肌肉細胞劇烈的收縮，威廉明白這一道絕對很深。

　　北黎基忒動彈不得，但她還存有意識，認出威廉的當刻全身肌肉一僵，手指虛弱地企圖抓住威廉，想告訴他什麼。這反應讓威廉感到一股怒火燒上心頭，受到如此嚴重的傷勢卻仍能保有清楚的知覺，北黎基忒一定痛得難以想像，那位克魯克斯所遭遇的敵人幾乎讓威廉恨之入骨。

　　「貝拉，過來這裡。」威廉粗喊著，轉頭呼喚妹妹的同時一邊替北黎基忒的傷處施加高等治癒術，他的行動很快，術法能量很足，北黎基忒感到一股陽光般慵懶的力量湧入體內，將她包覆之後撐起。她倒抽一口氣，疼得幾乎想死的痛覺凝結成玻璃，然後龜裂，她的耳膜彷彿聽到清脆鏗鏘一聲，從腹部蔓延全身以達四肢的力量讓她反射性坐起，腰一軟對著旁邊猛烈咳出血塊。

　　「顧著北黎，傷口早就發炎，這會讓她陷入高燒，我要妳用冰系魔法讓她舒服一點。」

　　威廉又在北黎基忒身上降了兩種型態不同的治癒術，將北黎基忒腹上的傷口做過處理，並補回她流失的鮮血，才從連續的施法狀態中回神，卡克妠絲和艾爾亞勒還在等候他的注意力，他們關切的眼神落放在同一處地方。

　　那一刻，威廉才明白他的情緒為什麼一直起伏不安，他以為那是因為克魯克斯家出事的時間太糟糕，或者這個地點有些敏感的關係。或許兩者的確都有影響，但最關鍵的矛盾點卻被遺忘了──威廉看到那位躺在卡克妠絲懷裡陷入昏迷的傷患，才恍然大悟何故貝拉匆忙找他，又何故所有人一看到他的出現，才能完完全全地放鬆。

　　是費爾席克，有一道從肩膀延續到胸膛的傷痕直接劈開他的身體，血液已經不流了，身邊黑得完全結塊的草地倒是能殘忍說明他流失多少鮮血，脖子旁的傷痕割得很深很亂，但由於血污和肌肉紋理的緣故，威廉根本無從分辨傷口型態。從血液流敞的速度，至少威廉還能慶幸費爾席克的敵人只略微傷到他的頸靜脈。

　　「威廉，哥哥他……」

　　「別慌，他死不了。」

　　威廉倒是異常鎮定地說了這句話，超乎平常的淡然連他自己也嚇了一跳。他的手微微發抖，但知道自己並沒有口出狂言。還有救，的確還救得回來，雖然十分危險，威廉的自尊可不容許費爾席克以這般傷勢死在他面前。

　　他一口氣抽出三瓶救難治療劑一一打入費爾席克體內，然後拆下羅嘉立歐一圈一圈捲在左手，用小刀劃開手心，讓羅嘉立歐和著自己的血，這才施展高級治癒術。他所凝聚的能量比之剛才還更渾厚飽滿，一如毫無缺憾的圓，羅嘉立歐發出星子般的光芒，那顏色越來越明亮，白皙的銀色中摻雜著威廉的血色，然後淡成半透明的藍。

　　北黎基忒因貝拉的幫助虛弱地爬到旁邊，和卡克妠絲、艾爾亞勒一道，緊張地關注自己的哥哥。費爾席克就像死了一樣，即使接受威廉的治療依然動也不動，對於外界發生的事物沒有絲毫反應。但他身上的傷口逐漸癒合，留有灼燒痕跡的地方開始退縮結痂，恢復該有的色澤。無法被偵測的呼吸也明顯起來，儘管從他胸膛的上下起伏能夠明白，呼吸對他目前的身體狀況是很大的負擔。

　　威廉停下動作，額際滴落無數冷汗，他喘了口氣才慢吞吞的將羅嘉立歐從左手心裡解下，戒慎地探探費爾席克的鼻息與脈搏。

　　「威廉，然後呢，他什麼時候會醒？」卡克妠絲急急地問，像抱著費爾席克般看顧他。

　　「至少還要一天，但他沒事，我保證。他今天住我們家，到清醒之前還需要接受三到四次高級治癒術。」威廉低聲說道，接著才問：「是誰把你們傷成這樣。」

　　「馬戲團，我們輕敵。」卡克妠絲咬著牙，語調憤慨。

　　威廉聽到這敏感的詞彙，他抬起頭，表情雖然沒變，的確被激起什麼反應。

　　「……我了解了。」他並沒有把羅嘉立歐戴回脖子上，而是轉身交給奧爾露恩：「替我跑一趟名人之屋，妳知道把這個拿給誰看。如果他不在，就去本部廣場南面十號二樓。」

　　「嗯。」奧爾露恩並無多問，接過哥哥的項鍊離開兩家人趕往城裡。

　　威廉的視線接著瞥過幾乎無傷的卡克妠絲、艾爾亞勒，以及才剛從鬼門關前踏一遭的北黎基忒，從袋子裡抽出數罐藥水，幾經思量決定把交代託給艾爾亞勒：「北黎的傷還沒全好，回去後照三餐和睡前餵她解毒劑和治療劑。盯著她喝下去，至少一星期不准停，你們知道她討厭解毒劑的味道。」

　　聽到這話，北黎基忒皺起眉頭，但又沒立場反駁，硬是把威廉的吩咐吞下去。

　　「好，我知道了。」艾爾亞勒慎重其事地點點頭。

　　「天越來越晚，草地濕氣重，也該回去了。」貝拉溫柔地走到卡克妠絲旁邊：「我有捲軸直接把費爾席克送回我們家，麻煩妳稍微讓開。」

　　「威廉，哥哥不能跟你們回去。」北黎基忒身體虛弱地往前，想要搶發言權：「我們招惹的是馬戲團，立普圖衛是貝斯法紐娜走狗的地盤，他們不會放過哥哥。」

　　「冷靜點，現在只有威廉可以讓哥哥度過難關……」卡克妠絲按住她，儘管卡克妠絲的語調中也藏著遲疑，但她咬著牙，還是決定把事情託給格禮浮。

　　「別擔心，相信我。」威廉握著北黎基忒的手，施展讓人感覺溫暖的神聖光芒，減輕她傷口的疼痛：「我知道該怎麼做，我會把哥哥還給妳。」

　　


	20. Chapter 20

　　西恩‧銀嶽的管家在晚餐過後的時間通知他有客人來訪，一位不認識的女性堅持要見立普圖衛首席咒師，名字是奧爾露恩‧格禮浮，這番姓氏讓西恩從原本的興趣缺缺改而雙眸一亮，管家領進客廳的女人有著一頭濃密的黑色直髮，冷酷而寧靜的表情底下掩藏著極難分辨的細微焦慮，她拿出一串美麗的銀珠禱鍊，沒有太多廢話，實際上這位黑髮美女也不需要多言，西恩光是感覺那串羅嘉立歐所散發的氣息，就能把事情猜個五成。

　　「誰受那麼重的傷，威廉人呢？」

　　那串白銀羅嘉立歐是屬於威廉‧格禮浮所有的東西，上面蘊含個人特質的魔法將這點說得十分明白。如果不是急迫萬分的原因，不會有斥候願意把如此珍貴的拜神默珠從身邊拿走，這是大師級斥候們對於自己職業的自尊與驕傲。西恩從沙發上起身，隔著客廳焦慮地等待奧爾露恩的回答。

　　「哥哥很好，沒事，但他有很重要的事情找您幫忙，還請您務必移駕敝宅。」

　　正因為以羅嘉立歐當信物的分量太大，西恩沒有多少猶豫，吩咐管家取來外出服和手杖便匆匆隨奧爾露恩離去。那天晚上立普圖衛特別安靜，晚風掠過樹梢沙沙作響，威廉專屬擺滿他所喜愛的書籍的大廳卻十分擁擠，一名臉色慘白幾乎瀕死的男人躺在格禮浮男主人的床上，但他並不是威廉。燭火熒熒，打理家務的貝拉和人偶忙進忙出，艾斯密、露恩、科特與艾杜瓦爾多則在另一間大廳待命。

　　「……憑什麼？」

　　西恩站在威廉所鍾愛的那張古舊波斯地毯上，雖然纖維已經褪色，卻更顯現泛黃與紅褐，時間所帶來的色澤變化之美。身為立普圖衛首席咒師的西恩由於長年官場上的打滾，自然明瞭交談之時如何給予對手無形壓迫，但這一招對威廉來說一點也不管用。

　　「條件你儘管開，威廉‧格禮浮很少讓人有予取予求的機會，我以為你很懂得把握，西恩。」

　　「我不要趁人之危，我不替你辦這件事。」西恩‧銀嶽怒喝著，幾乎要拿手杖往威廉的方向摔。顧慮到其他人在場，他硬是忍下怒火，全身顫抖的他一如被過分挑釁的黑色雄獅，盛怒之息幾乎扭曲房裡的氣場。

　　「要是你的法力傷了我的病人，我不會跟你客氣。」威廉抬頭直視他，越過西洋棋桌來到床邊，站在那裡隔開西恩與床上之人。

　　「……那傢伙是誰。」

　　「我朋友，你曾經派眼線在我周遭，沒道理猜不出他的名字。」

　　西恩的拳頭握得很緊：「你沒有必要對一個朋友做到這種程度，我幫這個忙，你欠我的人情就算賠掉整個格禮浮也賠不起！」

　　「但你不要格禮浮送葬。」威廉滿不在乎：「我當然知道需要付出代價，但這代價絕對和我能拿到的好處有相同價值，你不能、也不願佔我便宜。」

　　「今天是因為他。」西恩狠狠地瞪著昏迷不醒的傷患：「你寧可摘羅嘉立歐讓我倉促趕來，你心裡明白，這麼重要的信物能利用我對你的重視。」

　　「……那又如何？」

　　「那又如何，你跟我說那又如何？」西恩腳步一變，腳底下的地毯忽然被未知的力量撕裂，來自波斯的古董就這麼成為一團沒有意義的線段，底下露出花紋與色澤皆為上選的花梨木地板，表面微微裂開一道痕跡。

　　「你大可把這傢伙送回他的城鎮，自然有人保他。西蒙‧亞連特不會對他見死不救，擁有大師資格的斥候三大主城也不差你一個！」

　　「沒錯，然後呢？苦於沒有藉口對聯邦動手的林頓男爵會怎麼做？還不開口要人？西蒙‧亞連特或許不會背叛費爾席克，但誰能保證聯邦其他幹部願意為這種事情在整裝完備前和林頓男爵扯破臉。」

　　「就算如此……」

　　「我直接明白告訴你，西恩，今天你不幫我，最遲明晚林頓男爵的軍隊就會來敲格禮浮大門。」

　　「……好，如果你執意非如此不可。」西恩‧銀嶽深吸口氣，狠狠地從牙縫裡吐出他的句子：「我幫。我不讓林頓碰你們，也沒有任何人能動你們。但從此以後格禮浮不再保持中立，既和帝國沒關係、也不偏坦聯邦，你們是我底下的人，我西恩‧銀嶽底下的棋子。」

　　「談定。」威廉淡然的語氣與西恩形成強烈對比，好似這般交易之後處於劣勢的並不是他。得到西恩的首肯，他便完全對西恩失去興趣，轉身關注床上傷患，探了探脈搏與鼻息，並以熟練動作利用針筒替傷患注入一劑治療劑。

　　「格禮浮從此以後聽憑立普圖衛首席咒師差遣，相對的，格禮浮一言一行都由首席咒師負責擔待。」他並沒有回頭，一邊注射一邊說：「這件事情今晚就要辦成，我要林頓明早起床漱洗之前便發現格禮浮效忠於你。」

　　西恩‧銀嶽怒不可遏地凝視著威廉，經過此次他才完全明瞭，威廉‧格禮浮是個比他想像中還要城府、還要危險、也還要無情的人物。利用所有能夠利用的資源，即使是咒師對這位年輕斥候的善意感情也能被當成把柄。首席咒師與格禮浮的交易，表面上似乎是西恩佔上風，但他明白在這場佈局中，他無法像對待其他家族那般只把威廉當成隨時可拋的棄子。

　　相反的，他卻有被格禮浮拋開的可能。

　　

　　「你做得太狠了。」

　　首席咒師離開格禮浮家，科特第一次走進第一大廳，臉色難看地望著專注施展第二次高等治癒術的斥候。

　　威廉沒有馬上回話，他慢條斯理地完成毫無錯誤的治療，才把左手纏著的羅嘉立歐改戴回脖子。

　　「特特果然關心我。」

　　「我不相信你是這麼無情的人，威廉，你不可能毫無負擔利用別人對你的重視。」

　　「我知道，所以我欠他很大人情，我也有這樣的心理準備。我欠他，我會還的。」

　　「喝下去，哥哥。」貝拉從被威廉整櫃搬到房間的藥櫃中挑選能最快恢復體力的藥水，一臉嚴肅地叮嚀。威廉並沒有拒絕，接過藥劑灌入口中，然後懶洋洋的靠著床邊沙發，把床上一塊費爾席克用不到的枕頭丟到自己背後。

　　「你也見到西恩，他可是立普圖衛首席咒師。」

　　「因此？」

　　「他的家族名是銀嶽，除聲名狼藉的十人貴族以外貝斯法紐娜呼聲最高的世家。有他背景這麼硬的人撐腰，不會有人敢動格禮浮。」

　　科特停了片刻才開口：「即使我不得不說，這筆幾乎以威脅達成的交易對貴家族的確有利，但貴家族相當於放棄中立立場，三大城各五位、新大陸總共十五位職業首席之間的勾心鬥角可不比聯邦與帝國派系的糾紛平和。」

　　「所以呢？」

　　「你不覺得代價太大？」科特望向貝拉，想知道她的意見。

　　「……你問我嗎。恰巧格禮浮家的人都很盲從，沒有主見。」貝拉平靜地注視科特：「哥哥怎麼決定我們就怎麼做。」

　　「謝謝妳，貝拉寶貝。」

　　「而且這樣也好，隸屬於首席咒師之下並沒有表面上聽起來的糟糕，林頓無法動我們，生活在立普圖衛會比以前更自在。」

　　威廉朝科特露出微笑：「你和悶騷艾德也絕對安全無虞，不是很棒？」

　　


	21. Chapter 21

　　奧爾露恩站在大廳門邊，敲敲門板。

　　「大哥，客房已經收拾妥當，你今晚可以睡那。」

　　「嗯，謝謝，但我今晚睡這間的沙發，明天再去客房，至少等費爾席克脫離險境。」

　　「然後，薇若聽到你要睡客房，吵著說可以把房間分給你一起睡。」

　　「……我過去搞定她。」

　　「她還在餐廳吃小熊餅乾，還有另一件比較急的事。」

　　「嗯？妳說。」威廉疲憊地揉揉太陽穴，今晚待需處理的狀況實在頗多。

　　「路爾他……到了。」

　　聽到這人名，威廉一愣，差點從沙發上跳起。

　　「雖然也是意料之內，但沒想到這麼快。我以為卡克和北黎可以拉住他至少到明天早上才出現。」

　　「他人在玄關，我不曉得你是否同意讓他進來。」

　　「當然不行，別說傻話，費爾席克真正脫離險境前都不行。」威廉起身，替寬鬆襯衣外多披上一件及地的淺藍色罩袍，和露恩兩人往玄關移動。遠遠的，威廉看見克魯克斯家黑髮的男槍手滿面焦急站在羊毛地毯上，艾斯密雖然放他進門，卻故意和他閒扯不讓他接近走廊。

　　「唷，路爾，這麼晚怎麼啦。」

　　聽到威廉的聲音，路爾像盼得救星般雙眸一亮，下意識伸手想抓住走近的威廉，卻又感到不適合而大踩剎車。

　　「威廉，哥哥他……他還好吧？」

　　威廉並沒有馬上回答問題。由於熟悉克魯克斯家兄弟姊妹之間的關係，他猜得到北黎基忒與卡克妠絲等人絕對不敢把費爾席克重傷的實情告訴與他感情最好的弟弟。他不清楚路爾對於狀況了解多少，所以不曉得自己能說多少。

　　「他睡著了，為什麼行色匆匆，你以為你家帝王怎麼了？」

　　威廉過於沉著的語氣讓路爾的焦慮減緩許多，他下意識靠近威廉，嘗試抓住威廉天生能安定人心的那種慵懶氣質。

　　「大、大姊說哥哥受傷，需要特別的藥劑，威廉你剛好可以幫忙調製……」

　　「嗯，的確是這樣，倒是你根本沒必要這麼晚還出門，費爾席克知道會碎碎唸。」

　　「……我太衝動了嗎。」路爾低下頭，深思自己一聽哥哥不能回家就神經質的衝出家門的舉動，如果哥哥只是小傷，自己的反應的確過大。

　　威廉搔搔路爾的頭，彎下腰，雙目與他對視，勾起一抹微笑：「所以快回家吧，不然北黎又要提刀跟我討人。除非路爾你真的這麼想……睡在我房裡？」

　　「沒、沒這回事！」路爾雙頰完全刷紅，激動地大退一步，還差點碰倒門邊的空花瓶：「總之我……我先回家，哥哥就麻煩你們。」

　　「嗯，路上小心點。」

　　

　　路爾急急忙忙拉開格禮浮的大門，和艾斯密、露恩、威廉道別便倉促離開格禮浮宅。夜色很快將他籠罩，他拆開移動捲軸，被一陣光芒包覆。雖然敏感地發現威廉從頭到尾都只叫他路爾兩個字，他以為威廉只是不再把他當成調情對象，並沒有考慮到其實是因為威廉根本沒有和他開玩笑的情緒。

　　直到幾乎快要天亮，一片清晨薄霧與鳥囀聲中，急促的敲門聲響徹格禮浮宅。那之後過了片刻，威廉從第一大廳的沙發上被女魔法師搖醒，他坐起來，半小時前才勉強躺下入眠的威廉疲憊地靠著沙發，認出打擾睡眠的人是誰，沒有脾氣，慵懶地玩著女魔法師的長髮。

　　「怎麼啦，貝拉？」

　　「不要弄我頭髮，大哥，路爾又來了。」

　　「……什麼意思？」

　　「被他發現了，他無意間看到北黎的傷，露恩和艾斯密快擋不下他，你出來處理。」

　　威廉的視線帶向床上那還不算真正脫離險境的男人，心裡各種想法雜七雜八的湧現，但這麼多想法裡居然沒有一個讓他認為能真正說服路爾，他起身，再度披上罩袍，抓抓頭髮走出第一大廳。

　　才剛出去就聽到路爾的聲音，路爾離第一大廳房門不算很遠，露恩和艾斯密擋著走廊不願讓他過去。越過三人的肩膀，威廉看到臥室位於長廊另一頭的薇若站在彼端，左手是大隻兔子玩偶，應該是被吵醒的她困惑地揉著惺忪睡眼。

　　「……路爾。」

　　威廉停下腳步，低低地喚了聲，依舊是有特色而且性感的捲舌音調，卻沒有半點玩笑之意。他的情緒正經，這聲呼喚讓路爾從慌亂的狀態中被點醒，也讓露恩跟艾斯密沉靜地望著他，等候哥哥處理這尷尬狀況。

　　「威廉，讓我見哥哥！二姐跟亞勒說北黎大姐很快就會恢復健康，可是她明明到現在都還不能站穩！哥哥……轉到格禮浮家的哥哥不可能沒有事！威廉，讓我見他……」威廉的罩袍被路爾扯得很緊，如果不是太過在乎，平常的路爾不敢靠威廉這麼近。

　　「你想看哥哥可以，但你保證能冷靜，聽我的話。」

　　「我答應你！拜託，讓我見他！」

　　威廉帶路爾走入第一大廳，這裡本來是威廉所專屬的房間──一家之主的臥室是格禮浮宅邸空間最寬敞的一處，房內擺設、選用的家具與地毯、床鋪的品質也都最好，費爾席克躺在那張依照威廉喜好選用淺色罩單的雙人床上，臉孔側向一邊熟睡著，為了治療方便而裸露的上半身可以看到怵目驚心的傷痕，最慘烈的一道從肩頭延伸至胸側，脖子旁邊也留下過於紊亂的痕跡。

　　「就站在這，不要再過去。」威廉制止路爾想要衝到哥哥旁邊的舉動，他的聲音帶有強烈的命令意味，這讓路爾心情複雜地望著他。

　　「費爾席克現在的狀況不適合你再過去，更何況，就算你過去也不會對情況帶來任何幫助。」威廉把語氣放軟，似乎覺得剛才的自己太不友善：「我跟你保證費爾席克不會有事，這樣的傷還死不了，但你需要給我時間。」

　　路爾並沒有回話。他站在威廉要他停步的地方，很想進去，卻又被擋著。他從沒想過原來哥哥的傷這麼嚴重，就像永遠也不會醒來。如果當時不顧兄姐的婉拒堅決參加王宮偵察行動，至少出事的時候他能在場，不至於淪落到現在只能把哥哥託給威廉照顧的地步。不過威廉說得也對，事情已經發生，自己就算越過威廉衝到床邊也不能幫上任何忙，相反的，若哥哥察覺他的靠近，說不定還會拼命逞強想要振作起來。

　　「……威廉，」路爾的頭低得很低：「請你一定要讓哥哥好起來。」

　　他的聲音顫抖，因為他是在被迫的情況下相信唯一的希望，儘管他的確信任威廉，卻對除了祈禱之外無法作出任何努力的自己感到厭惡。

　　威廉靜靜地看著路爾，選擇不以言語回應路爾的不安。他伸手搔著路爾的黑色短髮，然後順勢將路爾抱在懷裡，不是戀人的那種，而是朋友之間很有力量的鼓勵，這才放開他。

　　「我知道了。」

　　

　　薇若站在可以清楚看見大門的地方，但是她保持沉默。就因為從頭到尾未曾開口，威廉心想路爾一定沒有發現她的存在。她目送路爾離開格禮浮家的大門，那扇門輕聲闔上，外頭的清晨薄光再度被門板掩蓋，走廊的地毯只能反照微弱的壁燈。

　　「回去睡覺了，小薇若妮卡，穿這麼單薄出房間妳會感冒。」威廉疲憊地走向妹妹，一手撈起妹妹抓著而拖地的大型兔子玩偶，用動作暗示薇若這番粗心可會弄髒她最寶貝的抱枕。

　　「哥哥是壞人！」薇若妮卡忽然推開她最喜歡的哥哥，退後一步，雙手抱著兔子玩偶，滿腹委屈不知道該如何開口解釋。

　　「……怎麼了？」威廉一頭霧水的看著她，雖然不因妹妹的粗魯生氣，但並不理解。

　　「哥哥怎麼可以對路爾這樣，哥哥太自私了！」薇若妮卡鼻酸地抗議著，避開威廉伸過來想要安撫的手，但那之後卻又因為太過在乎威廉，嘩啦一聲哭出來，抱住威廉，緊緊地把他和兔子抱在一塊。

　　「哥哥不懂嗎，哥哥怎麼可以不明白，哥哥這樣做實在太過分了！」

　　「薇若，不要哭，我到底做錯什麼？哭了明天妳就真的會變兔子，眼睛紅紅喔。」

　　「變兔子也沒關係，但哥哥、哥哥怎麼可以不讓路爾到席克哥哥身邊去，哥哥這樣做和壞人先生沒有兩樣，你怎麼可以對路爾那樣子！」

　　儘管薇若知道威廉最不喜歡人家哭，但她是威廉的寶貝妹妹，她有特權，她就是要鬧，除了亂發脾氣她不知道怎麼對威廉表達自己的看法。

　　「如果今天哥哥受傷，薇若一定會大哭而且一定要待在哥哥身邊，就算離開一下下也不可以！路爾也是一樣的啊，薇若是女生，薇若可以撒嬌也可以咬人，但是路爾不能這樣做，路爾不能告訴哥哥他很害怕，為什麼威廉哥哥你不明白？哥哥明明這麼厲害，明明什麼事情都知道，為什麼要對路爾這麼壞！哥哥也喜歡跟路爾玩不是嗎，為什麼！」

　　威廉錯愕地低頭看著自己的妹妹，薇若抱著他的力道很紮實，就像薇若對這件事情、對路爾以及對他這個做哥哥的在乎的程度一樣紮實。三種情緒同等強烈，因此讓薇若的心情矛盾地全炸開來，最後由於不知該如何排解，只能一股腦把這份強烈不安，丟給令她又生氣又難過的兄長。

　　「如果今天是我受重傷，薇若會難過大哭嗎。」威廉也伸手抱著薇若，安撫哭得有些悽慘的她。

　　薇若無法直接回答，吸著鼻涕哭得很用力，用更固執的力量抱著威廉不讓他離開，好比如果鬆開哥哥，他就真的會受傷似的。她搖搖頭，抽泣到不願開口說話。

　　「……我明白了。」威廉摟著薇若，消化這份剛才才知道的情緒。雖然沒有讓薇若妮卡直接參與善後，看見費爾席克受這麼嚴重的傷，始終在旁觀察的她早就被克魯克斯家的意外嚇得手足無措。儘管年紀還小，並不代表不懂恐懼，她害怕發生在費爾席克身上的意外有一天也會發生在自己的兄長身上，而如果被小女孩視為無所不能的哥哥都有可能遭遇如此險境，她忽然不知道自己能夠相信什麼。

　　威廉心底下了一個主意，一個雖然在治療北黎基忒與費爾席克時已經打定，決定貫徹到底的心情卻是這個當刻才湧現的主意。因為妹妹強烈表達不安，他知道自己必須替年幼的女孩重新討回安全感，他痛恨馬戲團，能夠替孩子帶來歡笑的不應該是如此經過扭曲的東西。

　　


	22. Chapter 22

　　日正當中費爾席克困難地睜開他的眼睛，他渾身盡失力氣，就連翻動眼皮也花費好一番功夫，他口乾舌燥，茫然地瞪著映入眼簾陌生的天花板，由於實在太過疲倦，發了會兒呆，才聚精思考起自己人在何處，睡著前最後的記憶又是什麼。

　　「哇，克魯克斯家的帝王復活了。」

　　輕佻慵懶的聲音，威廉‧格禮浮倚著床旁一張沙發打了個很大的呵欠。依莎貝拉正好走進房間端果汁給威廉，看到費爾席克，訝異地挑起眉毛。

　　「費爾席克你醒啦，我去拿點容易入口的食物給你。」

　　費爾席克雖然想開口說話，卻有氣無力，所以他很快便放棄浪費力氣的事情。他不帶什麼情緒地望著威廉，視線瞥開，轉看威廉手中拿著的書，又看看天花板，一抹鮮紅的色彩閃過他的腦海，他想起一切，身體反射性跳坐起來，滿身大汗，威廉抓住他，以防他在傷口還未完全癒合的情況下跌下床。

　　「……冷靜，費爾席克。你們家包括北黎都沒有事，我親自經手的，相信我。」

　　費爾席克聽到自己胸腔劇烈的震盪，剛才那瞬間想起昏迷之前的事讓他心跳加到最速，威廉對他放出聖靈加護，他感覺力量包圍著自己，然後帶走身體的不適。

　　「他們……我家……」

　　「卡克跟艾爾亞勒沒什麼事，北黎也不會有危險，只有你傷得最重。」威廉放開他，靜靜地說：「所以才把你帶回來，直到昨天才真正脫離危險期，你的內臟傷得很深，但接著乖乖配合吃藥，順利的話後天能夠回家。」

　　「……今天是出事後第幾天？」

　　「第三天。」

　　「路爾呢？」

　　「我答應他今天或明天可以來看你，因為我估計你差不多這時會醒。」

　　「……嗯，那就好，那就好……」費爾席克喃喃自語，無法形容情緒地凝視著威廉，既感激威廉在他昏迷之時替他料理事情，也慶幸有這麼一個完全了解身邊狀況的朋友。一想到這，費爾席克緊繃的神經大為放鬆，靠著柔軟的枕頭倚著床頭。

　　貝拉再次走進房間，端了一碗微溫的蔬菜冷湯，看得出來是專門為傷患料理的湯品，一般常見冷湯會使用大量蔬菜與段狀麵條，這一碗味道雖好，倒沒有太多需要咀嚼的食材。

　　「我把保羅拐到家裡，這是他剛才特地為你煮的。」威廉笑嘻嘻，一點也不覺得不好意思，說得好像范保羅本來就有義務幫忙。

　　「……他工作很忙，你不需要這樣。」

　　「有什麼關係？貝拉和露恩也喜歡他的料理，保羅根本就很陶醉於薇若邊撒嬌邊吃他煮的菜。說到這個，薇若早上看見城中布告欄有人留言想買傘蛋跟卡拉雞腿，回來一直吵著保羅做給她吃。」

　　費爾席克聽了竟噗哧一聲。

　　「……你笑什麼？」

　　「沒有，薇若真可愛，那買家是指霰彈槍跟卡邦護腿吧。」

　　「對啊，我花了好一番工夫才跟她解釋那是留訊人的幽默，並沒有那種東西。」

　　聽到這句費爾席克竟笑得更誇張，光是看到威廉就莫名奇妙覺得有趣。

　　「喂，笑薇若那白癡我還能理解，衝著我笑幹嘛？」

　　「蠢哥哥，哈哈哈。」

　　威廉一臉「你有毛病」的回視費爾席克，決定放棄追問，走到被臨時搬到第一大廳的藥櫃前挑選營養劑和治療劑，他利用針筒將兩劑藥注入費爾席克體內，才拉過床上桌將冷湯放著，心不在焉地重新拿起本來閱讀的書。

　　「能喝多少算多少，然後睡一覺，等你體力稍微恢復我再施展高等治癒術。」

　　「……高等？」

　　「總共要四次，我已經替你進行兩次。」威廉拿書的手靠著沙發扶手：「感覺自己傷得多重了嗎。」

　　「我……」

　　「喝點湯吧。會不會冷？」

　　「還好。」

　　費爾席克靜靜地看著冷湯，再看看威廉，這傢伙已經整個人躺回沙發上舒服地讀起馬羅的劇本，就像費爾席克並不存在似的。這裡是威廉的房間，但自己佔據了他的床舖，從沙發的佈置也不覺得威廉晚上是睡那張沙發。

　　「你幾天沒睡？」

　　「嗄？」威廉的視線越過書本瞧著他，滿臉疑惑：「什麼沒睡？」

　　「你聽到我的問題了……」

　　威廉環顧房間四周，這才有點懂費爾席克想問什麼。

　　「我睡客房，就是偶爾你來借宿會睡的那間。別想太多，把湯喝一喝，你的狀況可還沒好到有餘裕關心我的睡眠品質。」

　　「哼，誰關心你。」

　　「好好好，不關心我，你只是期待這幾天有我跟你同床共枕。」

　　「……你去死！」這一咒罵牽扯到傷口，費爾席克痛得彎下腰，刺痛與酸楚爬上肩膀，他咬著牙憤憤地瞪著威廉。

　　威廉卻爆出開朗的笑聲，非常沒有同情心的對於捉弄費爾席克樂此不彼，然後才慢吞吞按著他的肩膀施展鎮定術。奧爾露恩站在門邊，點頭先和剛醒的費爾席克打招呼，才喚住自己的哥哥。

　　「大哥，保羅要走了，去送他一下。」

　　「嗯，當然。」威廉站起來，拿藏書票紀錄剛才看到的頁數：「我馬上回來，喝完湯你先睡，不用擔心其他事情。」

　　「哼，不管什麼嗎。」費爾席克抬頭望著已經走到門邊的他，對於威廉言詞裡過於自信的全含意味發出問句。雖然如此，這問句並非疑惑，因為他總覺得如果是自己身邊的事情，威廉這看似輕浮實則穩固的傢伙的確有可能完全替他掌握。

　　「除非你跑去調戲貝斯法紐娜女王陛下，否則應該不用擔心吧？」威廉嘻嘻笑著，過於輕佻的玩笑又讓費爾席克額際冒起青筋。正要破口大罵，威廉才被見義勇為的奧爾露恩抓著手臂拖出房間。

　　「……這人是傻了嗎？」

　　房間安靜之後，費爾席克倒是仔細咀嚼起威廉剛剛的那句話。他的意思是只要今天克魯克斯不招惹本國女王這種程度的敵人，區區一個林頓並不能拿他們怎麼辦？

　　「哼，白癡。」

　　


	23. Chapter 23

　　第二次從疲憊的睡眠狀態醒來，估計離睡著只經過幾個小時，天還是亮的。同樣身為斥候的費爾席克能夠明白身體正在接受法術治療，為了適應超出常理的治癒速度，肌肉所累積的疲勞是正常反應。

　　他起床時威廉人並不在，但本來閱讀的馬羅劇本已經被好好擺在旁邊，顯然讀完了。沙發上夾有書籤的書換了一本，從書籤的頁數判斷，威廉讀超過一半有餘。

　　他靜靜地凝視著沙發，儘管那裡什麼也沒有，又發了一會兒呆他才俯身把掉在床下的枕頭撿起，即使是這樣理應毫不費力的動作，對於此時的費爾席克來說還是很耗體力。房門虛掩，沒有真正關上，所以風是通的，但又不至於能從走廊直接窺闃房內。此時一陣輕快的腳步聲擦著地毯朝這裡前進，剛醒的費爾席克狐疑地心想來者何人，門被推開，格禮浮家年紀最小的妹妹──薇若妮卡‧格禮浮戴著粉紅色的兔耳髮箍，蹦蹦跳跳跑進來，跳上費爾席克的床。

　　「席克哥哥──要不要一起吃布丁！」

　　忽然的震盪讓費爾席克嚇了一跳，要知道在克魯克斯家，不會有兄弟姊妹膽敢闖入費爾席克的臥房，更遑論跳上費爾席克的床。薇若的舉動讓費爾席克很不習慣地皺起眉頭，但過了會兒，又因為狀況新鮮而感到有趣。

　　「布丁……當然好啊。」

　　「耶，那席克哥哥我去拿很多很多過來！」

　　薇若妮卡翻身下床蹦蹦跳跳的跑出去。望著她的背影，費爾席克想起這裡本來是威廉的房間，以前自己的確看過數次威廉的弟弟妹妹幾乎毫無顧忌地在房裡走進走出。

　　薇若並沒有離開太久，回來的時候吃力地拖著一台小冰箱，漂亮的地毯被她擦過一道奇怪的痕跡，她努力把小冰箱推到房間角落有插座的地方。

　　「……妳在做什麼？薇若。」

　　「因為席克哥哥生病了嘛，所以乾脆把甜點冰箱搬進來，這樣席克哥哥要吃布丁就很方便，反正威廉哥哥也把藥水櫃整個搬來啦。」

　　回答完問題，薇若妮卡從冰箱裡掏出一山布丁、兩根湯匙，興高采烈地再度跳上床，把布丁灑在她與費爾席克之間。

　　「……我問妳，薇若。」

　　「嗯哼？」薇若答了聲，翻開第一盒布丁遞給費爾席克，又幫自己翻開一個。

　　「為什麼妳會跳上來啊……」

　　「跳上來？跳上哪裡？」

　　「這裡，為什麼妳會這樣跳上威廉的床？」

　　「嗯嗯？大家都會呀！」薇若朝氣十足地答：「哥哥的床最大最舒服，床單也好軟，用跳的有種很幸福的感覺！」她挖一大口布丁放到嘴裡：「半夜做惡夢的時候路爾不會也去找席克哥哥嗎？」

　　費爾席克納悶地看著薇若，不曉得要怎麼回答她的問題。

　　「應該……不會吧。」

　　「那路爾好勇敢喔，他果然是男孩子。」

　　「是嗎，下次薇若稱讚他一下如何。」費爾席克拍拍薇若的頭，寵溺地對她提議。

　　「好呀。對了對了，席克哥哥，你有沒有看到哥哥的新禮物？」

　　「禮物？」

　　薇若妮卡咬著湯匙跳下床，從威廉的書櫃取下一座鑲座台的圓形水晶球體。球體部分透明、但部分鑲嵌銀片，薇若捧著時費爾席克感覺球體內部保有魔法能量。

　　「這是什麼？」

　　她將湯匙從嘴裡拿開，順便挖一口布丁送入口中，吃完之後又打開新的一盒：「哥哥說叫做天象儀，是西恩哥哥拿給哥哥的！」

　　聽到一個陌生的名字，費爾席克皺起眉頭：「西恩？我認識嗎？」

　　「席克哥哥沒見過吧，反正是哥哥的朋友，很厲害很厲害，立普圖衛的首席咒師喔！」

　　全大陸總共只有十五位的頂尖人才，每個都是一時之選，威廉居然認識其中一位，而且似乎交情不錯才會有禮物的往來餽贈。費爾席克心想原來那傢伙也挺有門路，難怪從以前就覺得他在立普圖衛十分如魚得水。

　　「席克哥哥幫我把天象儀的機關打開好不好？西恩哥哥剛把禮物送來的時候哥哥開過一次給我玩，但接著就丟在書櫃上，都不理了。但這東西要有魔法才能打開啦。」

　　以神秘的魔力為基礎，天生能夠操縱此一力量的人才有可能掌控元素、念力、或者治癒方面的法術，這種魔力無法藉由後天習得，世界上約莫一半左右的人注定無法掌握此一力量，但另一半人則可──他們可能成為補師、法師或咒師，費爾席克和威廉都是其中之一。

　　「好，我該怎麼做？」

　　「哥哥摸著水晶球，像平常治療一樣放法術，機關就會打開。」

　　就是單純灌注魔力的意思吧。費爾席克接過古董天象儀，不經意地看見座台有塊能夠刻上紀念字句的地方，卻空空如也，讓他感到些許遺憾。他細看這尊天象儀，外表幾乎沒有焊接痕跡，水晶球圓得完美，鏤雕部分鬼斧神工，實在是一尊品質極好的裝飾品。他將手掌覆蓋球體，放了魔力，奇怪的是這尊天象儀沒有任何改變。

　　「耶，怎麼會沒用？」薇若失望地嘟起嘴。

　　「沒辦法。」費爾席克有些氣餒，現在的狀態果然連一丁點魔力都無法聚集，身體狀況太差了。他輕描淡寫地把原因告訴薇若，薇若眨著眼看著他。

　　「席克哥哥的意思是，席克哥哥現在連自我治療都不行嗎？」

　　「嗯，就是這樣。」

　　「那席克哥哥還要在我們家待好幾天？因為哥哥能幫你治療嘛。」薇若懂事地點點頭：「如果席克哥哥還要待很久，我去買各種口味的布丁在威廉哥哥房間開布丁派對！」

　　「如果買得到我沒吃過的口味，就算妳贏囉。」

　　「蛤──」薇若妮卡震驚地看著費爾席克：「席克哥哥的意思是，就算有綠靈毒蛇口味的布丁或者上次海星口味布丁，席克哥哥也想吃嗎？」

　　「這種例外，那是妳哥哥的最愛，誰都不能跟他搶。」

　　「好，我懂了！不過如果有威廉哥哥的話，席克哥哥儘管放心，你一定會好起來的。」不知不覺已經吃掉一打牛奶布丁的薇若把空盒子疊在威廉的西洋棋桌上，最高處擺著威廉愛用的黑棋王后。費爾席克大傷初癒，雖然喜歡卻無法吃太多，他的布丁盒只有三個，上頭是白棋國王。

　　「嗯，我知道。」

　　「雖然席克哥哥來我們家第一天我也很害怕，想說如果死翹翹了怎麼辦，沒有人跟我分布丁，也沒有人陪路爾說話了。」薇若抓起威廉的枕頭抱在胸前：「不過後來威廉哥哥抱著我說席克哥哥不會有事，睡醒以後我就不怕，有哥哥在，我相信不管怎麼樣都沒關係。」

　　「是嗎，那傢伙很討信任。」費爾席克若有所思地想。

　　「嗯嗯呀──威廉哥哥從沒食言，從小時候到現在都沒有喔。」

　　「是沒錯……但他常常講一些屁話。」費爾席克半發著牢騷：「要是他別這麼吊兒郎當，才不會被莫名其妙的流言中傷。」

　　「流言？什麼東西？」

　　「算了，薇若不用知道。」費爾席克拍拍薇若妮卡的頭：「反正妳哥哥就那個樣子。」

　　「嗯嗯！我記得小時候住外公家，那是還沒來新大陸以前，我不喜歡待在屋子裡所以都會到外面玩，我們家別墅大門右邊穿過樹叢就是靠海的懸崖，有一次我被壞壞的野狗追呀追，從懸崖上跌下去，痛得要死翹翹了，威廉哥哥居然一下子就找到我，還把我的傷都醫好，但其實我那天偷偷溜出去，根本沒人知道才對。威廉哥哥很厲害吧！」

　　「別墅？你們家以前住海邊嗎？」

　　「對呀，更以前是跟把拔住船上，我把拔是海盜船長。」薇若妮卡比了海軍敬禮手勢：「哥哥說我剛出生就跟把拔媽咪一起住船上，雖然我完全沒有印象，只記得外公家，也不記得把拔媽咪長什麼樣子。」

　　「這樣說起來，妳爸爸媽媽都不在了？」

　　「媽咪死了，把拔的話……應該還活著吧。他跟哥哥一樣，都叫威廉喔！」薇若妮卡用獻寶的語氣同費爾席克分享，末了頓了頓，頭一歪：「媽咪死了以後外公要哥哥回去，所以威廉哥哥和我們都被帶回陸地上，不當海盜王了。外公很兇，他不喜歡把拔也生媽咪的氣，他討厭好多人，對我們又好嚴格。要遵守這個遵守那個，吃飯的時候很多規矩、說話也很多規矩，連走路也有規矩！在走廊上跑步會被打，邊走路邊講話也不行。每次被打都是哥哥偷偷幫我把痛痛飛走。」薇若妮卡不自覺地咬著她抱在胸懷前的枕頭，看得出來她對於回想這段往事感到彆扭。費爾席克皺起眉頭，很不習慣薇若妮卡的這種負面情緒。

　　「妳小時候並不快樂嗎。」

　　「嗯嗯，也不是這樣耶，因為有威廉哥哥所以也很好玩，只要外公沒看到，哥哥就會抱著我、牽著露恩姊姊和貝拉姊姊一起闖禍，等我長大一點就拉著哥哥的衣服一起跑，如果可以我們都不會去找外公，反正他又不好玩，但我們會在外公的圖書館玩捉迷藏，或者去外公的莊園找其他小朋友，晚上睡覺前哥哥會唸故事書，然後大家被自己的保母帶回房間假裝睡覺，半夜再爬起來回哥哥的房間睡。哥哥的床以前更大喔！可以擠進我們四個跟後來來的艾斯密哥哥，都還有很多空位！」

　　聽到這裡，費爾席克恍然明白為什麼格禮浮家會義無反顧地繞著威廉打轉。如果從小就是威廉罩著所有兄弟姊妹，對他們來說威廉近乎於萬能吧，也難怪那傢伙總是對於照顧人的職責非常熟悉。

　　久不見人影的威廉總算進房，手中提著一只棉袋，從裝束來看剛才似乎出去一趟，他一進房，訝異於薇若也在房裡，當然也看到桌上像摩天大樓一樣高的空布丁盒。

　　「薇若，妳怎麼在吵費爾席克。」

　　「哪有哪有，哥哥我沒有亂吵啦。」薇若妮卡跳下床，開心地走到哥哥面前：「哥哥、哥哥，你剛剛去哪裡？」

　　「打獵，戴普瑞德溪谷獨角獸的角可以調藥，忘記我們家有病人？」

　　「難怪你和特特哥哥都不在。」

　　「嫌沒人陪妳玩？但也不該打擾費爾席克，別看他這樣，現在就連蜂蜜蜘蛛都可能把他咬死喔。」

　　「什麼，怎麼可能！蜂蜜蜘蛛這麼可愛！」

　　「說到這，這個給妳。」威廉從棉袋裡掏出好幾個神秘琥珀，送給妹妹：「拿去玩吧，但別又把蜂蜜蜘蛛的黏液弄得滿身都是，貝拉寶貝會尖叫。」

　　「好──」

　　拿到新玩具，薇若一溜煙的跑出去。

　　威廉這才走到床邊，將薇若與費爾席克製造的空布丁盒處理掉，清出空間，把被亂丟的枕頭放上沙發，再將不知道什麼時候落地的天象儀擺回書櫃的原位，順便拿起他看一半的書，疊在馬羅的劇本上。

　　「倒是你，怎麼讓薇若打擾，她是小孩子不知分寸，但你明白自己需要靜養。」

　　「……不差那一下。」

　　「與其聊天不如好好睡一覺，恢復體力才最重要。」威廉動作自然的探探費爾席克的額溫，又去量他脈搏，然後一掌蓋著他額面放出防禦祝福。這法術有降溫效果，略微發燒的費爾席克感覺一陣沁涼，舒服許多。

　　「你燒多久了？」

　　「差不多醒來之後。」

　　「你一定知道這時最好就是再睡一覺，燒便會自然褪去。下次別讓薇若纏著你，該休息就休息。」

　　「我自己知道，別把我當小孩子……」

　　雖然只要開口就又能把費爾席克說得不知該如何回嘴，威廉倒是沒有回話。他拎著棉袋走到藥水櫃前挑了幾瓶藥品，拉過桌子調配起特殊藥劑。棉袋裡裝著獨角獸的角，威廉用匕首將角狀琺瑯質磨進藥水裡，調入神祕補血劑和其他三種特殊調劑。他現調的藥劑配方雖然簡單，但需要取得變黑之前獨角獸的角，也就是獨角獸死亡六小時內的新鮮材料，又因為藥劑混合難以保持最佳藥效溫度，所以只適合當場調配、當場服用。

　　費爾席克若有所思地盯著用熟練動作調配藥劑的威廉，回想起之前奧修公務員當面跟他咬舌根時說的屁話。那些人只看表面，只能從最膚淺的層面談論威廉，但裡面的狀況又有多少人看清？想到這件事情費爾席克就不開心。

　　威廉端著藥劑走回床邊讓費爾席克服下，再放一次防禦祝福才幫費爾席克躺回床上，將被子拉到他胸前。

　　「……怎麼了？」

　　「沒。」費爾席克負氣的將視線瞥開。

　　「哈，難道要我唱安眠曲幫你入睡？」

　　「夠了喔……」

　　「好啦好啦，快點休息，我在旁邊看書陪你。」

　　


	24. Chapter 24

　　再次醒來，床頭櫃上已經看完的書變成五本，而整個人悠哉躺在沙發上閱讀的威廉手上是第六本小說。

　　「狀況好很多了吧。」

　　睡前喝的那碗藥劑的確擁有驚人功效，但他猜測睡著之後威廉應該又幫他做過一次高級治癒術，重新醒來的費爾席克感覺自己比剛才還有精神，就算要下床也沒問題。

　　「現在是什麼時候？」

　　「剛過晚餐時間。我去幫你拿點冷盤，馬鈴薯泥容易入口，不過如果想吃味道重一點，還有酸菜和白腸。或者你想喝冷湯？」

　　「冷湯，不要內臟，其他都可以。」

　　「嗯，沒內臟。」威廉起身，慢條斯理地走出去，費爾席克百般無聊地隨手翻動威廉床頭櫃上已經看完的書，除了兩本劇本其他都是詩集。

　　威廉沒有離開太久，費爾席克才稍微翻看馬維爾的詩集雜錄，威廉已經拿著冷湯、一點馬鈴薯泥和少許酸菜、白腸回來。

　　「很少看你翻詩。比起詩集，你更喜歡劇本或純小說吧。」威廉將食物放在床頭櫃上，重新坐下，坐姿很悠哉。

　　「沒。」費爾席克漫不經心的亂翻詩集雜錄：「剛好看到有興趣的作者而已。」

　　「馬維爾的詩作不多，因此很少被提及，但你也讀過？」

　　「嗯。」費爾席克沒什麼情緒：「我將在／挪亞洪水來臨前十年愛上你／而你，如果願意，便將／持續拒絕我直到世界末日。」

　　「To His Coy Mistress。」威廉輕笑一聲，為了彼此言語相通感到高興，但不忘把冷湯和其他食物端給他：「吃晚餐吧，這首詩也說：墓地是個美好靜謐之處／但我想沒有人會在此互相擁抱。」

　　「……少咒我死。」

　　「總之快把傷養好，當病人這麼不愉快的階段，沒必要拖延。」

　　費爾席克將食物拉到面前，還沒動刀叉，注意到食物被料理成能一口咽入的大小，就連白腸都切好了。

　　「味道太淡？」

　　「沒，剛好。」

　　「我想也是，太油膩反而不好入口。」威廉走到窗邊將木板拉開，替側門開了條縫，確保房內空氣流通之後走到床邊，將費爾席克蓋著的被子稍微往下拉，好讓他不會過熱：「貝拉、薇若她們一旦生病，一點點油都會覺得噁心，露恩的標準跟正常人比較接近，我不曉得你喜歡哪種，反正請保羅用露恩的口感替你料理。」

　　費爾席克望著威廉，雖然他沒喊熱，這傢伙卻知道醒來一陣的自己的確開始悶了，威廉拉開的門窗讓廳內湧入一陣涼風，很舒暢。

　　「你真的很習慣照顧人……」

　　「廢話，下面三個嬌矜寶貝的妹妹，哥哥只能當萬能用。小時候貝拉跟露恩曾感染傷寒，雖然很快就好，卻有好幾年一吹風就感冒。」

　　「威廉，船上生活是什麼感覺？」看似不刻意實則好奇地問起，費爾席克用湯匙舀著冷湯裡的麵條。他不著痕跡地瞄到威廉聽他這麼問，明顯愣了愣，雖然不是遭到冒犯或生氣的反應，但怎麼也想不透費爾席克為什麼會知道他從沒提過的事情。

　　「你不介意吧，薇若粗略跟我講了一些。」

　　「啊，不是。」威廉恍然大悟：「原來是薇若，她怎麼講？」

　　「她說你父親是海盜，還說小時候你們住船上。」

　　「那是真的，不過都是她兩歲前的事情，她其實沒有印象。」威廉聳聳肩，窩回自己的沙發：「什麼感覺……就是住船上的感覺，總是搖啊搖的，遇上狂風暴雨可能十幾天都得待在極度潮濕的環境，食物很單調，老是那幾種，也不可能有乾淨的飲用水。不過船上海盜都很有趣，每一個人都有自己的冒險故事，而且各懷技藝。小時候哄薇若她們睡覺的題材大半來自於那時的聽聞。除此之外，天氣好的日子到甲板上曬太陽，或者把船停在附近的無人島，海風吹來會有熱帶島嶼花的芳香，還有各種沒看過的動植物。以前也常跨坐在爸爸肩膀上，搶他的海軍三角帽來戴。」

　　「薇若提到後來你外公要你回去，我聽不懂那是什麼意思。」

　　「也沒什麼。外公是有爵位的人，唯一的女兒卻和後來成為海盜的海軍上尉私奔，老子爵受不了這口氣從此和女兒斷絕聯繫。」威廉抓抓頭髮：「直到我母親死於船上的霍亂，加上海盜船隊之間的競爭越來越劇烈，幾個小孩就被父親送回外公那照顧，老子爵需要外孫繼承爵位，我剛好是萬中選一幸運的長孫。」

　　「你在外公那接受教育？」

　　「那年我十歲，老子爵花很多工夫企圖把海盜船上混大的猴崽子教養成飽讀詩書的小貴族，全盛期我的各學科家庭教師共有十一位，每天只有五小時睡眠時間。只可惜就算經過這麼有條理的文化洗滌，小貴族骨子裡依然是猴子。」

　　「……說猴子太客氣了。」

　　「哈哈！我這輩子做過最勇的事就是偷了老子爵的幾枚戒指，帶弟弟妹妹們離家出走。新大陸的確是新的開始，畢竟這裡沒人鳥你以前是誰。」

　　「自豪成這樣……」費爾席克有點看不慣威廉的這種態度，他聽得出格禮浮家的過去並沒有此刻威廉說的輕鬆。

　　「所以，格禮浮是誰的家族名？你母親、你父親，或者根本是虛構的。」

　　威廉莞爾一笑：「都不是，是一艘船的名字。那是一艘很小的木頭船，繫在海盜船隊主船的船舷，平常供我們幾個小朋友遊戲。Gleipnir是最強之繩，能夠束縛傳說中的芬里爾狼，這條繩子奪走了女人的鬍鬚、山的根、熊的腱、貓的腳步聲、魚的呼吸與鳥的唾液，就像兒歌描述的。自從我和貝拉、露恩把小船命名為格禮浮，之後只要是秘密基地，無論船上、還是在岸上老子爵的大宅子裡，反正一概以格禮浮稱之，直到我們踏上新大陸土地的那一天，便決定讓這名字永遠陪著。」

　　「這也不錯，如果有人想從家族名挖掘你們的過去，什麼也找不到。」

　　「那當然，換個家族名的目的就是斷絕舊大陸的追查，對老子爵來說除了能繼承爵位的外孫，其他孩子的用處就是聯姻和作為建交的人質，做哥哥的可不同意。露恩天生是要當射手的人，你看過她渾然天成的槍法，貝拉三歲就能使用初階冰系魔法，薇若甚至能舉起比她還重的東西。但老子爵一心只想把她們嫁給貴族繼承人，或者送給勢高權重的主教當情婦，這樣的情況下還不快逃就顯得很無能。」

　　「那你呢？」費爾席克淡淡地問：「你是什麼時候發現自己能夠使用治癒術。」

　　「哈，我幫露恩送槍給卡克維修的時候聽她說過你的故事，她說你從小就能使用不知名的小法術，後來耐心鑽研治癒一門。」威廉一手支著頤，靠著沙發的椅背：「我沒你這麼幸運。以前父親船上有個水手就是治癒師，很厲害的人，船上因為有他少了許多無謂的傷亡，父親器重他，我也老纏著他學治癒法術。但你知道魔法這種東西講求天分，強求不來，我一直到十歲大依然半點能夠使用魔力的跡象也沒有。」

　　聽到這般晚熟的答案，費爾席克詫異地望著威廉，大概是這傢伙關於吹牛或說謊一事太過惡名昭彰，導致一開始費爾席克以為他在開玩笑。

　　「十歲很大了，如果一個孩子十歲還無法使用魔力，我膽敢斷言他這輩子都學不會。」

　　「我知道，但我沒放棄過。不用我說你也猜得到海盜船上狀況通常很糟，那種情況下能夠保住性命，靠的就是強大的治療師；可能是當時的經驗，我一直沒放棄學習治癒法術，但依然不見起色。直到都上岸好幾年……」他懶洋洋的把腳跨到沙發上，好讓自己能舒服平躺，手枕著頭：「老子爵別墅附近的懸崖有座山洞，窩在裡頭可以聽見波濤拍打岩岸的聲音，讓我很有安全感，那座山洞本來是我的秘密基地，有一天薇若從懸崖上跌下來，她可能根本不記得，那小妮子跌得很重，頭都破了，我卻什麼也不能做，就算把她揹回別墅也肯定來不及。我突然想到斯蓋爾‧亞臣，被譽為上個世紀最偉大的斥候的故事。」

　　費爾席克敏感地有了反應，用一種不可置信的眼神瞪著威廉。

　　「斯蓋爾‧亞臣本來也是平凡人，卻因一次重傷瀕死的經驗發現自己的治癒能力。當時我企圖如法炮製，用小刀把上手臂的筋脈和肱動脈挑斷，痛到差點昏過去，我一直撐到無法維持清楚的意識，心裡邊想著自己果然不是那塊料。」威廉的眼神淡淡地斜瞥著費爾席克，然後又帶開，看著自己的手掌：「最後一刻奇蹟才出現。雖然有點遲，至少我和薇若今天都能站在這。」

　　費爾席克的臉色很複雜，對於乍聽威廉成為補師的過程感到難以消化。關於操控治癒術這件事，費爾席克得來全不費工夫，因為那是他與生俱來就擁有的力量。如果願意，他甚至能學習法師與咒師的魔法，但他卻彷彿辜負這般天賦，並沒有相應的野心和行動力。

　　當年威廉和他幾乎同時取得達人資格，但如今遠遠早於他晉級成大師，並且學會戰鬥強化和提升戰術的術法。威廉是一個很努力的人，努力得近乎苛求自己……費爾席克不由自主地這麼想。他的視線落放到威廉身上，威廉從左胸口、至左肩、再到整個上臂都紋了骨翼般的淺灰色刺青，費爾席克本來只當那是個人標記，現在卻敏感地覺得刺青其實意欲遮掩什麼。

　　「你跟多少人提過這段？」

　　「你是第一個吧，誰聊天的時候會說這種事情。」

　　「那為什麼告訴我？」

　　威廉聽這問題，莫名其妙的看著費爾席克：「因為你問啊。」

　　「豬腦。」費爾席克白了威廉一眼：「我不是這個意思，為什麼把這件事告訴我，我不覺得這是容易被吐露的故事。」

　　「會嗎？」

　　「你……」費爾席克不可置信的瞪著威廉，心想他又在裝傻還是真的不認為自己的故事應該很私密。但威廉說這件事情只告訴過他，所以只有他一個人知道。

　　「如果別人問，難道你會說？」

　　「應該會吧，又不是不能說的事情。」

　　「但你告訴我你沒跟別人提過。」

　　「所以我也說誰聊天會聊這種事情，他們又沒問。」對於費爾席克的問題，威廉覺得莫名其妙，很直率地把他的想法告訴費爾席克。

　　「你的意思是，就算路爾或北黎問，甚至路邊隨便搭訕的女人問，你都肯講？」

　　威廉愣了愣：「北黎的話當然無所謂，路爾不一樣吧，這種事情讓他知道反而麻煩。」

　　「所以根本不是誰問都行。」

　　「好好好，的確不是，剛才我失言。」儘管威廉的語氣有點敷衍，表情倒很誠意：「因為是你我才會講。我道歉，可以嗎？」

　　「……無所謂，問問而已。」

　　威廉等費爾席克將冷湯和其他食物吃完，替他把那些碗盤拿走。他知道費爾席克用餐完畢都有吃布丁的習慣，但他並沒有起身去拿，下午這傢伙已經吃了幾個，威廉可沒忘記，糖分多少會阻止治療劑在傷患體內發揮功效，照理說費爾席克下午一個也不應該吃。

　　「關於甜點，等痊癒以後再說，知道理由吧。」

　　「我又沒有說要吃。」

　　威廉沒回話，再抽幾罐治療劑用做施展治癒術時候的輔助。他把羅嘉立歐纏在左手心，用這種效果最好的方式將光芒覆蓋費爾席克裸露的胸膛，那道光懶洋洋的，悠閒寧靜，雖然幾個傷口附近的點有些過熱，很快這份悶躁就被其他和煦的光芒給取代。

　　費爾席克從肩膀延伸到胸前的傷痕經過治療淺了許多，但如果不小心牽扯依然會有疼痛的感覺。可能是當初這一刀帶有魔法的關係，灼燒的刺痛感久久不去。

　　也察覺費爾席克在威廉碰觸傷痕時輕微的皺眉，威廉順便下了道鎮痛術。

　　「我不是說過和薇若曾經闖進布勒高紐宮一次？」

　　「嗯。」費爾席克漫不經心地應著，心想這傢伙話題怎麼跳這麼遠。

　　「那時對上的武器含有火屬性魔法，治療你時我一直納悶，傷了你們家的會不會也是同一個對手。穿小丑衣服、戴面具的傢伙。」

　　帝王聞言皺眉。

　　「果然嗎。」威廉話停了片刻，才繼續表示：「兩家一起回去宰了馬戲團，你看怎樣。我能拿到跟馬戲團成員有關的內幕，勝算比以往都大。」

　　「……這是可以考慮的做法。」但一方面費爾席克又覺得奇怪：「你之前明明擔心一堆，現在願意得罪林頓了？」

　　「我自有辦法解決林頓那方面。」

　　「什麼意思？」費爾席克盯著威廉，不管怎麼想都知道不對勁。依照他對威廉的了解，如果不是之前林頓男爵給格禮浮的威脅太嚴重，威廉的個性不可能輕言放棄調查到一半的任務，更沒道理現在又突然跟他輕鬆打哈哈。

　　「……你已經做了什麼事？」

　　這是費爾席克的結論。

　　「你還真咄咄逼人。」威廉坐在沙發上，由於費爾席克的問題而露出苦笑，不太專心地解釋著：「名人之屋裡我有個朋友，是立普圖衛首席咒師。你也知道名人之屋不偏帝國或聯邦任何一方，保持中立，換句話說不管帝國或聯邦都不願意得罪名人之屋，免得破壞兩方勢力平衡。」

　　「所以？」

　　「所以我和首席咒師談好交易，讓林頓從此動不了格禮浮家，大概殺人放火他也不能有意見。」

　　「……什麼交易？」

　　「格禮浮效忠首席咒師，很簡單的概念。」威廉聳聳肩：「所以招惹格禮浮，等於招惹本城首席咒師。西恩‧銀嶽名氣很好，就連在本國的呼聲也高，有他撐腰，區區一個林頓很難對我們下手。簡單來說，今天格禮浮做了什麼事讓林頓找上門來，他就要有得罪首席咒師的勇氣。」

　　「效忠首席咒師？」乍聽這句話，費爾席克不免傻眼，不可置信的看著威廉：「格禮浮向來不對政治做任何表態，更沒有必要偏袒名人之屋。」

　　「有什麼關係，改變一下立場，從此遠離聯邦和帝國之間的紛擾。」

　　「你什麼時候和首席咒師做出交易？」

　　「你問這個幹嘛。」

　　「回答我。」

　　「……你來的那天。」威廉遲疑片刻才回答，他很不願意告訴費爾席克這件事。

　　費爾席克瞪著威廉，心裡卻懊惱自己現在才注意到。的確，窩藏他的格禮浮家很難不招惹林頓，但費爾席克自從醒來一直很安全。

　　「你做這個交易之前，不覺得應該更謹慎考慮？」

　　「這件事情的確已經從各方面考慮過，是最好的方式。」威廉故作輕鬆：「那傢伙是我朋友，你不用太擔心。」

　　「但他畢竟是首席咒師，你當我對三大城十五位首席的勾心鬥角未有所聞？今天若首席之間發生任何事，你所謂的朋友把格禮浮派去做你們不想做的事，或者牽扯進危險性高的任務，你以為自己能夠拒絕？」

　　「就算如此，到那一天再說吧。格禮浮家也不能總是享受權利而不願盡義務。」

　　「什麼鬼權利，譬如讓我招惹馬戲團後，能安然待在你家的權利？」費爾席克極度不愉快：「威廉‧格禮浮根本不屑效忠任何人，你從剛剛到現在的說法一點說服力也沒有。」

　　威廉被這般逼問，也有點煩躁：「就算如此那又如何，你現在能平安坐在這，就夠了。如果不能保證你沒事，我也沒必要這麼幹。」

　　「但你不需要做到這種程度，你不覺得太超過了嗎。」費爾席克的音量略微加大，除動怒之外，他的情緒帶著困惑，然後因為困惑讓他整個人更顯毛躁。威廉靜靜地注視著他，相較於費爾席克的脾氣，威廉顯得更不在乎。

　　「說真的，以一名接受照顧的傷患來說，我認為你操心太多。」他先是懶洋洋撐著下巴盯著他好一會兒，視線帶到書櫃，接著便起身取下天象儀，一邊替天象儀注入魔力。

　　「看過這個嗎？」

　　水晶球體接受威廉本身的魔力，微微泛起銀色霧氣，那瞬間費爾席克看見無數冷光自水晶球表面綻放，威廉的房內被一陣銀光籠罩，他詫異地看著光芒遙遠投射在房間四周牆壁與天花板上，形成繁星點點的宇宙景象。

　　「Sky Scout，天際斥候，送我這玩意的人就是剛才提的西恩‧銀嶽，所以你別操心，他的確跟我交情不錯。」威廉將那尊天象儀丟給費爾席克，他知道費爾席克一定也欣賞這種精緻又完美的古董：「睡一覺吧，別東想西想，再給我一天就能讓你完全康復，到時候陪我去找西恩，他手中握有馬戲團主要成員的詳細情報。」

　　費爾席克沒回話，盯著手中的天象儀一會兒，又敏感地抬頭。

　　「……這東西很合你的喜好吧。」

　　「嗯？所以？」

　　「但你的表現很奇怪。你明明喜歡這類型的禮物，卻好像不太在乎這尊天象儀。」

　　威廉完全不懂費爾席克在說什麼，或者他嘗試表達什麼。

　　「……算了，不想白費唇舌。」天象儀的光芒逐漸黯淡，冷光減弱之後房間的照明恢復成原本的顏色，環繞四面八方的宇宙銀河消失在微光裡。費爾席克將天象儀擱到旁邊，瞥開本來盯著威廉看的視線。

　　「總之休息吧。」威廉搔搔頭，也不想深究，他站起來，拿走沙發邊自己最後閱讀的那本書，緩慢踱步離開房間：「我熄燈囉，去隔壁睡，有事到客房找我。」

　　「嗯。」

　　燈熄之後費爾席克並沒有馬上躺下，他維持原本的姿勢直到聽不見威廉的腳步聲，才把注意力放回房內。他狐疑地覷著觸手可及的天象儀，有一搭沒一搭的撥弄著，總覺得想不透那個讓他感到奇怪的地方。

　　


	25. Chapter 25

　　早上費爾席克醒來的時候不算很有精神，剛有了知覺，便看見威廉正替自己注射藥劑，威廉打了招呼，但費爾席克發懶的關係並不想開口說話。

　　「牛奶還是麥片粥？」

　　費爾席克看著他好一會兒：「牛奶麥片。」

　　「你的答案跟薇若一樣。」威廉先是失笑，走到門邊叫住經過的露恩幫忙準備早餐，然後回來替費爾席克注入第二劑藥，當治療告一段落，薇若妮卡的聲音出現在房門口。

　　「哥哥！」

　　做哥哥的聽到這聲呼喚都會下意識轉頭看去，雖然薇若口中喊的是哪一位不用特別稱呼就能分辨。威廉將注射過空的藥罐丟到垃圾桶裡，轉身望著自己的妹妹。

　　「怎麼？」

　　「那個，我可以進來嗎？」薇若從門口嬌嬌地問，手中是一個紙盒，不知道為什麼說話的聲音有點顫抖。

　　「嗯？進來吧。」威廉先看費爾席克一眼，低聲說：「她昨天冒冒失失進你房間，貝拉慎重警告過她這樣不對。」

　　「我房間？」

　　「現在這房間是你在用，她就不該像平常一樣隨便闖進來。」

　　「……但這本來就是你的地方。」

　　得到入內許可的薇若妮卡抱著紙盒走進哥哥房裡，腳步在地毯上拖出唰唰聲，但總感覺她的戰戰兢兢，和不敢貿然闖入房間的心情並不一樣。

　　薇若妮卡先把紙盒交給費爾席克，然後抱住威廉有所保留的撒嬌。

　　「哥哥，我問你，遊俠的皮很好吃嗎？」

　　「嗄？」

　　「如果薇若沒有不乖，為什麼那些人要這麼可怕！還是他們要拿皮去做衣服呢？因為有些衣服會用牛角猩魔或其他怪獸的皮做，但遊俠不是怪物呀，薇若一直很聽話呀！」

　　「……薇若，妳又到哪裡逛街看到什麼亂七八糟的怪東西。」威廉摟著妹妹好聲好氣地問，花名在外，格禮浮家風流倜儻的男斥候很少會有低聲下氣、無可奈何的態度，但是住在格禮浮家這兩天，費爾席克總覺得很容易看到威廉這新鮮的一面。

　　「我沒有看什麼亂七八糟的怪東西，人家看的是佈告欄上的買賣留言！」薇若妮卡露出委屈的表情，她已經很忿忿不平了哥哥還要質疑：「買賣留言上有人寫說，『收84el遊皮』，怎麼可以收這種東西！收遊俠的皮就要殺人，林頓男爵應該把那個人抓起來！」

　　「……薇若，遊皮不是遊俠的皮，是指遊俠可以穿的皮革盔甲。」

　　「啊，是唷？」

　　「對，沒錯。」

　　「原來是這樣子唷？」

　　「嗯，我肯定。」

　　薇若妮卡大悟，豁然開朗，重展笑顏，開心地抱住哥哥：「什麼嘛──我懂了！害我想說今天晚上不敢一個人睡要來找哥哥，怎麼可以公開說要買遊俠的皮，好可怕耶！」

　　「好了，自己去外面玩吧──等等，這紙盒是什麼東西？」威廉本來拍拍薇若的頭就想放她走，忽然想起薇若丟到費爾席克手中的盒子。

　　「差點忘了！席克哥哥，這是昨天說好的奇怪口味布丁！」薇若跳上威廉的床，幫費爾席克拆開紙盒，裡面是一打十二杯布丁，每一杯的顏色都不一樣，不同口味：「我就是去拿布丁才會逛到布告欄呢。」

　　「你們兩個……」威廉看到盒內竟是甜食，露出很受不了的表情：「薇若，我肯定跟妳說過很多次，受傷的人不能吃甜的。」

　　「因為哥哥得了不能吃布丁病嗎？」

　　「不是那種鬼原因，妳受傷我也不准妳吃小熊餅乾和布丁，忘了嗎？」

　　「但哥哥你說柳橙汁可以呀。」

　　「那種糖分的組成不一樣，布丁不行，費爾席克痊癒之前都不可以吃。」

　　「什麼！威廉哥哥你這樣好壞！」

　　「再忍耐一天就好，除非你要犧牲費爾席克的健康？」

　　威廉用了很殘忍的問法，薇若妮卡錯愕的瞪著哥哥，又看看費爾席克，然後對費爾席克投以像是目送上斷頭台的貴族的那種同情目光，吸吸鼻子。

　　「席克哥哥，那我們的打賭還算嗎？」

　　費爾席克被禁吃布丁已經很不爽，威廉居然如此慎重地又強調一次，他心裡聽得很不是滋味，因此便和同樣是布丁愛好者的薇若妮卡有了革命般的情感。他推開威廉，對湊過來的薇若妮卡露出笑容。

　　「當然算，這十二個分別是什麼口味？」

　　「薑汁、豆腐、無花果、橄欖、向日葵、罌粟籽、薄荷、水梨、茉莉、海鹽、南瓜、甜甜圈！」

　　「……我還真沒吃過海鹽、向日葵跟薑汁。」費爾席克傻眼，沒想到這世界上的布丁有這麼多奇怪口味。

　　「把布丁放冰箱吧。」威廉頓了頓：「我可以不把被移進來的甜點冰箱撤出去，但傷患不能吃甜食。」

　　「耶，好啦好啦……」

　　威廉本來想盯著薇若乖乖把布丁收回冰箱裡，科特卻走到大廳門邊，敲敲門板。

　　「威廉，強盜寒憬又惹麻煩。」

　　「怎麼，那團東西不是留下一張很醜的字條，說要教導海暮伊思家嗤嗤緲如何優雅吃掉牛排就跑出去？」

　　「牠剛才回家身上的毛焦了一半，法里諦家女魔法師蘇菲趕來道歉。」科特頓了頓：「蘇菲小姐說強盜寒憬搶他們家擁擁的鮮魚壽司，她以為是被壽司吸引的魔物就順手轟了。」

　　「哈，魔物，哈！」

　　「蘇菲小姐好像很緊張，你最好出來告訴她沒事。」

　　「當然，美女嘛，就算名花有主我也很樂意。」威廉回頭看了薇若一眼，以眼神警告她不要包庇費爾席克，才離開第一大廳往外走。

　　「哥哥好嚴格，討厭……」薇若失望地垂著肩膀，但接著又打起精神，用自己的語言安慰費爾席克：「不過哥哥是為了席克哥哥好啦，上次我被禁止吃甜食三天，傷好之後哥哥買好多小熊餅乾慰勞我！只要席克哥哥好起來，威廉哥哥就不會這樣了。」

　　「哼，誰理他……」

　　「那、那席克哥哥不能吃的話，我可以把向日葵和甜甜圈口味吃掉嗎！」

　　「妳吃吧。」

　　

　　威廉回到房間時薇若已經走了，他明顯心情很好，進來拿幾罐藥劑和一只針筒，笑嘻嘻的。

　　「你該看看強盜寒憬那鳥樣子，囂張欠扁的寵物也會有被教訓的一天。」

　　「……沒毛很可憐。」

　　「牠活該，搶別人的壽司。」

　　話剛說到這，拿著治療家裡寵物的藥水而準備走出房間的威廉，看見床邊櫃子上居然有二只空布丁盒……

　　「費爾席克，我不是說不要吃甜食了。」威廉的臉立刻沉下來，雖然沒有真正動怒，對於也是斥候卻如此不注重自己的健康，威廉不可能心平氣和：「忍耐一天很難嗎，之後就算吃到蛀牙我也不管，明明才警告過，沒必要明知故犯吧。」

　　「……蠢腦愛怎麼想就怎麼想。」只見威廉責罵之後費爾席克冷淡吐了一句，瞪著威廉生起悶氣也不回話，這讓威廉有點煩躁不懂，他拿起兩個空布丁盒想丟到垃圾桶裡，薇若卻像風一樣的跑進來。

　　「席克哥哥、席克哥哥！」

　　她並沒有察覺房內兩人之間的嚴肅氣氛，因此只顧著奔向床邊窩在費爾席克身邊撒嬌。

　　「席克哥哥──剛剛吃的向日葵口味和甜甜圈口味真的超好吃！我可不可以繼續把其他口味吃掉？」話剛說完，轉身看見威廉拿著兩個空布丁盒的薇若妮卡又露出麻煩大了的表情：「耶──我又忘了丟垃圾，威廉哥哥不要罵我啦！」

　　


	26. Chapter 26

　　本來是個寧靜悠閒的下午，格禮浮家卻因為一陣急促的敲門聲而被迫打破這番清閒。美麗的女魔法師領著一打拿掃把的女僕魔偶清理玄關附近的地毯，理所當然她便是第一個聽到敲門聲的人。

　　「大師！大師大師！大師──」

　　未見人先聞聲，伴隨一連串重擊門板的捶門節奏，貝拉光聽這種奇特的叫門就知道來者何人。

　　「Lan，給我差不多一點！」

　　開門的同時美麗的女法師勃然怒吼，門外訪客卻瞬間化為一陣風衝入屋內，沿著走廊快速朝他自以為的目的地奔走。

　　「大師大師大師大師大師大師大師大師大師大師大師大師──」

　　「智障！不要又把我的地毯弄髒！」依莎貝拉朝這陣風的背影轟出冰球，但卻連偏執狂的衣角都沒擦到。

　　對方是Kandor家族的Lan，一個十三歲起就黏著威廉喊他師父的少年斥候，留著一頭米色短髮，經常穿著口袋很多的衣服，稍窄的眼距讓他看起來總是異常專注，而他的確也是一個專注的人──

　　儘管都專注在奇怪的事情。

　　「大師大師大師大師大師大師大師大師大師大師大師大師──」

　　自從認識威廉，Lan就常常為了奇怪的理由纏著威廉，至今也有四、五年之久，對格禮浮家族來說已算熟客。正因如此，貝拉才能不顧形象的破口大罵對方是個「智障」，順帶一提這麼多年來Lan的所作所為、以及思考模式也的確離不開智障兩個字。

　　依莎貝拉放棄追逐風風火火跑進屋子裡的Lan，反正那傢伙一定又去找他心目中的斥候大師，只不過依莎貝拉一時忘了現在威廉的房間並不是威廉在使用……但那都是後話。

　　玄關處的伊莎貝拉可沒忘記門外還有兩位訪客，分別是同屬Kandor家族的Evans和Logain。

　　「抱歉。」

　　Evans是戴兔耳髮箍的槍手，而Logain則是全身穿鎧甲並戴頭盔的重甲遊俠。Evans的道歉還沒說完，從屋子裡跑出一名同樣也戴兔耳髮箍的小女孩，格禮浮家族的薇若妮卡。

　　「兔兔國的同伴，你來啦！」薇若妮卡看見家裡有客人，伸手就把Evans和Logain拉進屋內，把兩人拉往目前空著的第四大廳：「來玩嘛，大家一起玩嘛！」

　　貝拉沒有阻止，關上玄關大門朝妹妹喊了句：「不要把東西弄壞，否則後果自負喔。」

　　「好──」

　　説是說三個人一起玩，走到第四大廳之前Evans望著威廉專屬的大廳的方向，就是覺得如果放任弟弟一個人找師父後果會很嚴重。

　　「……我留在這邊吧。」Evans嘆口氣，讓薇若拉著Logain去大廳玩。

　　

　　乖乖當病人的費爾席克坐在威廉的床上，翻看一本據費爾席克所知應該已經佚失的天上城神話史詩。雖然與歷史或神話相比，威廉向來比較欣賞詩詞、散文或小說，但這幾天費爾席克參觀威廉的書櫃能夠發現，除了威廉喜歡閱讀的作品之外，這傢伙也收集不少百年以前版本很好的手抄書籍。

　　門外忽然傳來疾速的腳步聲，費爾席克一開始以為薇若找他，但又覺得不對，這腳步與活潑的小女孩相比顯得較為沉重。

　　「大師大師大師──」

　　衝進來的竟是Lan，費爾席克著實愣住，從沒想過這房間會有格禮浮家以外的人進出。Lan是威廉的徒弟，所以出現在格禮浮家的確不奇怪，尷尬的是威廉為了替強盜寒憬治療燒焦的毛皮而在另一間房，以及費爾席克此時正理所當然地坐在威廉床上──

　　可惜費爾席克連想要解釋狀況的想法都未成形，就發生令他措手不及的變化。Lan撲過來，雙手朝他裸裎的胸膛摸，那瞬間費爾席克感覺Lan的兩掌毫無疑問按在他胸上。

　　「大師不在那你的腹肌借我摸一下！」

　　「幹！幹幹幹！」

　　完全搞不清楚Lan發什麼毛病，費爾席克大罵髒話用力推開他。這一刻威廉正好走進房間，目睹徒弟莫名行徑的師父怒火中燒，接在力道不足的傷患之後挌退對方，拎著衣領教訓。

　　「Lan！說過多少次不准擅自進我房間，都幾歲了，基本的社交禮儀還學不會嗎！」

　　雖然是從Lan十三歲那年就看著長大、至今已有四年的孩子，這傢伙在進退應對等等與教養有關的問題上依然相當落後。

　　「大師大師快借我看你的腹肌！」

　　根本沒聽威廉講話，Lan一個轉身雙手按住威廉的腹部。威廉全身一顫，噁心的感覺湧上，當下立刻觸電般快速退開。

　　「靠，智障！」

　　從沒想過他會有被一個男人性騷擾的感覺，威廉明拳頭朝Lan頭頂送，力道毫不保留，Lan雙目冒金星，欲待站穩就被威廉踢出房門。

　　「大大大大師你打我！」

　　「馬的，你亂摸哪！」威廉感覺惡寒，甩門上鎖破口大罵。

　　「大師──大師──讓我看一下你的腹肌啦！」

　　但門外那人渾然不覺自己的要求有多奇怪，任性地重複。

　　「大師大師這很重要！蘇活說我的腹肌歪一邊！」

　　「誰管你重不重要，給我滾！」

　　「大師大師大師──」

　　威廉努力忽視門外吵鬧的聲音，走到衣櫃前抽了件衣服加在身上。本來穿著輕便寬鬆的居家服，誰知道被Lan碰了以後他渾身不自在。

　　「……我剛剛穿太少嗎？」他認真的望著床上的費爾席克，又低頭看看自己裸露的胸膛，將多加的外衣釦子全數扣上。

　　「關我屁事。」費爾席克的反應倒很冷淡。

　　門外煩人的傢伙還在喊叫：「大師大師大師──我剛剛摸得不夠久，再給我摸一下，一下就好！拜託啦大師！大師大師！再下面一點點，下去一──」

　　「靠你媽的！」威廉整個人火了，甩開門，一腳踹在門外的Lan腹上，把他踢到牆邊。

　　「啊──大師你怎麼把腹肌遮住了！」

　　Lan翻身而起傻眼的看著，眼看又要撲過來，威廉關門上鎖，憤怒地叫著貝拉的名字。

　　

　　Kandor家母親早亡，父親由於經商長期在外，演變成家裡三兄弟相依為命的情形。Lan十三歲那年，他們邂逅剛來到新大陸的格禮浮家，同一年威廉收Lan為徒，教授一切與斥候職業有關的知識。與兩位哥哥相比，Lan的斥候之路有系統許多，或許是眼見弟弟因前輩教導大有進步，Kandor家的遊俠Logain二年多前曾經跪求格禮浮家女遊俠，希望能被收為徒弟。

　　想要找一名師父不是奇怪的事，想要提升自己的實力也是能夠被理解的心情。怪就怪在，格禮浮家女遊俠是名為薇若的小女孩。

　　於是便出現當年蔚為經典的場景：全身穿重甲的男遊俠跪在吃棒棒糖的小女孩面前，鼓起勇氣大喊「請教導我成為男人的方法！」

　　薇若妮卡眨著一對眼睛愣看著Logain，正好走進客廳的威廉更是一時毫無反應。十分鐘過去，威廉回神，本來應該大笑卻因場面太過愚蠢反而面無表情，然後才把Logain從地毯上拉起。

　　「不要開玩笑了，這傢伙只能傳授一天吃一百根棒棒糖瞬間蛀牙的方法！」

　　威廉將Logain帶往雪原拜訪愛歐勒斯家族的莎樂美，將年輕的遊俠託給莎樂美作徒弟。這二年來，Logain的實力自然成長許多，師父莎樂美偶爾會把得意的小徒弟掛在嘴邊激賞幾句。

　　因為與Lan有師徒關係，Logain的師父也是威廉幫忙介紹，格禮浮與Kandor家的關係向來不錯，Logain時不時會被薇若妮卡拉來陪玩，有一件事情薇若妮卡已經想問很久……

　　「Logain，為什麼每次看到你，都要戴著盔甲呀！」

　　除了全身重甲之外，Logain連進屋都不卸去頭盔。薇若仔細想想，覺得自己好像沒有看過Logain頭盔下的臉。

　　「我幫你摘下來好不好呢？」

　　薇若妮卡睜著一雙水汪汪的大眼睛湊近Logain，這讓怕生的Logain後退。

　　「媽、媽媽說、說我長得很醜，不可以拿下來……」

　　「嗯？」

　　沒想過自己的問題換來一個奇怪的答案，薇若妮卡歪著腦袋，望著Logain鷹眼後的一雙眼睛，誠摯地瞪著他。

　　「真的嗎？原來很醜就要戴頭盔喔！但我完全不記得你長什麼樣子，我要看我要看，可不可以？借我看一下嘛，我想知道什麼叫做很醜！」

　　「不、不要啦！」Logain一聽要被摘去頭盔，下意識閃開薇若的手，但又因不敢碰觸女孩而使閃躲顯得狼狽。

　　「拜託嘛──借我看一下下，我都不知道如果很醜要戴頭盔，哥哥都沒有告訴我！」

　　「但、但我真的很、很醜。」

　　「所以我才要看呀──」

　　薇若妮卡不知不覺將Logain逼到牆角，無處可躲又不敢對女孩子粗魯的Logain竟這樣被薇若摘去頭盔。

　　「啊，不、不要！」

　　盔甲之後，是一張清秀乾淨的臉孔。金色的細髮襯著幾乎不見陽光的白皙面孔，顯得分外晶亮，眉毛與鼻型都很漂亮，嘴唇的線條也精緻。雖然稱不上多麼出色，這張臉沒有傷疤、胎記或痕跡，再怎麼樣也不至於被說成醜陋才對。

　　他的瞳孔深處寫著驚慌，訝異地瞪著薇若妮卡。

　　薇若妮卡用心將Logain的長相看個仔細，才把手中的頭盔還他。

　　「不會呀，你很漂亮！」

　　真心地說了這句話之後，看Logain一接過頭盔就想戴回頭上，薇若乾脆搶回來，抓在懷裡。

　　「這樣是很醜嗎？為什麼這樣是很醜呀？我還以為你長得跟伊莫克比較像耶！我跟你說哥哥每次都說要把我嫁給伊莫克，他人最壞了啦！你有沒有看過伊莫克？什麼，沒有？那我帶你一起去！牠們都住在雪原，但我們要躲起來喔，牠們很大很大，伊莫克會踩死我們，超大的啦！」

　　「真、真的嗎，我、我可以擋住、擋住擋住擋擋擋擋住他喔。」

　　被薇若稱讚漂亮讓Logain臉紅了，他害羞地回話，戰戰兢兢期待薇若的反應。

　　「哇，那你好厲害，哥哥說我還不會擋恐怖的怪物，所以去雪地都不讓我跑太前面！」

　　「大、大姊有教我怎、怎麼擋下怪物，所以、所以我應該可以。」

　　他口中的大姊是指師父莎樂美，師父這兩年來教導他的戰技都集中在擋下攻擊力比自己高上許多的怪物，好支援其他體力不好的同伴能夠確實殲滅敵人。

　　「那我們下次一起去吧！」

　　薇若妮卡懷中抱著頭盔，她用手指敲敲，頭盔發出清脆的聲響，薇若妮卡覺得好玩，又看Logain身上也是鎧甲，就在Logain身上亂敲。

　　一下子敲肩膀的鎧甲，一下子是胸甲，然後還有頭盔跟護腿，一些聲音高一點、一些略低，薇若妮卡很快地找出高亢到低沉的變化順序。

　　「好好玩喔！你最喜歡哪個聲音？」

　　材質不同和力道不同也會改變鎧甲發出的音色與響度，Logain看薇若玩得津津有味，不敢動彈讓薇若拿他當玩具。

　　但薇若還沒玩完，房外傳來哥哥罵人的聲音，薇若妮卡注意力瞬間被轉移，頭抬起來。

　　「哥哥罵人不是罵我！」

　　小女孩從地板上跳起，拉著Logain跑出第四大廳，走廊上Evans也一起朝威廉專屬的大廳前進，而被兄長呼喚的女魔法師也驚異地趕到房門外。

　　「我忘了這智障會直接衝進去！」貝拉一手還拎著兩隻鐵拳魔偶，而協助家事的凱瑟琳機械式地漫步在後：「Lan，你又沒敲門闖進哥哥房間？」

　　「那不是重點！」門內是威廉的怒吼。

　　「大師大師──借我摸你下面一點的腹肌！」

　　「靠，快用冰浪把這蠢蛋轟出去！」威廉開門咬牙切齒地指著Lan，趁Lan撲上來前又趕緊關門。

　　「……這到底怎麼回事？」依莎貝拉傻眼，但搶在她有行動，Evans一手拎著Lan一手是Logain，準備回家。

　　「真是對不起。」

　　Kandor家的槍手拖著另外兩名兄弟往大門口移動。

　　「咦，Logain你要回家啦？」薇若妮卡略帶失望地望著被視為玩伴的男遊俠。

　　「嗯、嗯……」Logain一面被Evans拖著，一面害羞地回頭說：「下、下、下、下、下、下次一起玩。」

　　「嗯──好呀，當然！」

　　


	27. Chapter 27

　　那天下午，Kandor家男斥候衍生的鬧劇結束之後，費爾席克總算安穩地睡了一覺。威廉一直到確定徒弟已經離開格禮浮家才敢出房，嘴裡碎碎唸著髒話，中間費爾席克醒來幾次，威廉都沒把釦子全扣的衣服換下。

　　「……原來你恐同嗎。」

　　「誰恐同啊！」威廉怒吼。

　　「那你幹嘛被摸一下反應就這麼大。」

　　「因為他是智障！」威廉明怒氣沖沖：「哪有人突然撲上來摸你腹肌，還研究腹肌有沒有歪一邊！那根本不是一下，噁心死了，難道你都沒感覺！」

　　「……怎麼可能。」

　　「就是這樣，媽的！」

　　「但你也太誇張……」

　　「那我把他叫回來，讓他好好研究你的腹肌。」

　　「白癡！」

　　

　　傷已經好得差不多，威廉趁他入睡做最後一次高級治癒術，以至於半夜醒來的他神清氣爽，精神意外的好。因為情況趨於穩定，威廉當時已不在房裡，費爾席克估計他在客房。

　　數一數，叨擾格禮浮家已滿三日，由最初的傷勢比照如今的復原情況可以看出速度極快，如果沒有意外，費爾席克希望明天就能回家。北黎基忒的傷雖然沒自己嚴重，但他有威廉照護，北黎則只靠藥水，儘管威廉這兩天有到奧修幫忙檢查，身為哥哥當然認為必須親自治療才能安心。

　　他替自己下基礎治癒術，重拾重傷之後第一次使用魔法的感覺，還滿順手。

　　「得去跟那傢伙説一聲……」

　　估計威廉還沒睡，費爾席克出大廳往客房走。他敲敲門，果然看見威廉開著燭燈，桌旁是一杯酒，正悠哉地靠著床頭看書。

　　「怎麼？這麼晚。」威廉詫異地抬頭望他，見他精神不錯，很開心：「你看起來全好了。」

　　「嗯，差不多。」他走進房，拉張椅子在威廉放酒的桌旁坐下，隨手摸過水晶酒杯也替自己倒威士忌：「我打算明天回去。」

　　「好，反正你魔力恢復，看起來也沒什麼大礙。」威廉放下書，費爾席克明顯想找人喝酒，威廉索性陪他：「之前跟你提過到名人之屋拿馬戲團內幕，約個時間吧。」

　　「我都可以。」

　　「那就後天上午？我想明天你沒空，要應付家裡那群關切你的人。但拖再久也不好，馬戲團的事情適合速戰速決。」

　　「……那又為什麼拖到現在，你在等我傷好？」

　　威廉本來拿起酒杯，動作停了停：「廢話，只有我們家，恐怕贏不了。」

　　「兩家就能贏？」

　　「不曉得，但無論如何一家的力量絕對不夠，所以至少得等你復原。」

　　費爾席克煩躁地將杯中威士忌飲盡：「你大可去找朱涅考或其他家族。」

　　「我知道你想親自報仇。但若你反悔，明天一早我找朱涅考合作。」

　　「……不，我要去。」

　　威廉一聲輕笑：「雖然酒裡沒有阻礙藥效的成分，大傷初癒也別喝太多。」

　　「你管我。」

　　費爾席克又飲乾一杯威士忌，有點像跟威廉賭氣。威廉莫名，替他注入酒液：「我問你，你知道自己喝醉酒以後的情況？」

　　「……什麼？」不懂威廉何故突然詢問，費爾席克愣瞪著他。

　　「你應該知道自己的酒量吧。」

　　「那又如何，你想說我沒有你好？」

　　「不是，我的意思是，你知道自己喝醉後會怎樣？」

　　「我不知道也沒有興趣，喝酒就喝酒，你廢話真的很多。」

　　「好吧好吧，不討論這件事。」

　　從費爾席克的喝法，威廉知道他今天鐵定又要以喝醉作結，乾脆下床拉了另一張椅子：「你坐床上，我不信你胸前的傷坐硬挺的椅子不會拉到。」

　　説是這樣說，威廉只是覺得他很難把醉倒就睡的費爾席克從椅子搬到床上，乾脆讓他一開始就靠床還比較省事。

　　費爾席克沒拒絕，反正與木質相比他本來就喜歡柔軟的材質。換位子後，威廉替兩人重新倒酒，費爾席克問起有關家裡的事。

　　「路爾他們還好吧。」

　　「還可以，傷最重的北黎已經完全康復。除馬戲團外你們家經手的幾件任務，我詢問過，艾爾亞勒和卡克照你們家平常的模式外出執行。王宮遭到入侵，官方自然封鎖消息，我們兩家又沒人講，所以沒人知道你出事，我連跟塞勒涅家也沒提。」

　　「是嗎。」

　　「總之都壓下來了，等你回去也無需應付沒必要的試探。另外，路爾表示想來接你。」

　　「……你怎麼回？」

　　「我說預計你明天就能回去，但沒講確切時間。」威廉頓了頓：「也有叫他不用跑這一趟，免得你擔心。我說反正有事情要去托勒第，順便送你一點也不麻煩。」

　　費爾席克凝視著他，又把琥珀色的酒液飲畢：「謝謝。」

　　「什麼？」威廉錯愕。

　　「……謝謝！」費爾席克稍微加大音量，不甚開心：「少跟我裝沒聽到！」

　　但威廉的表情一點也不像裝傻，滿臉不解：「謝什麼？」

　　費爾席克又喝去一杯酒。他煩躁地見威廉來不及幫自己倒，乾脆搶去酒瓶：「豬腦真不是說假的，當然是謝這幾天！所有的事！」

　　威廉看著他，直到費爾席克又灌兩杯酒，才總算猜到他今晚心情起伏的源頭：「我懂了，難怪找我喝酒，我還想這三天哪有事情能讓你心煩。」

　　「什麼煩不煩，看到你我就煩！」

　　「不能怪我納悶，你會找我喝酒一定有理由。從剛才猜到現在，原來是道謝不曉得怎麼出口？」用戲謔的語氣掀了費爾席克的底，威廉好整以暇地把費爾席克臉紅看入眼裡。至今認識已屆五年，就連喝醉雙頰依然維持膚色的朋友，只有當說中他的心事才有這種有趣反應。

　　「耍我嗎，管我為什麼找你！」

　　「哈，那當我沒說。」威廉讓費爾席克把所剩不多、威士忌瓶中的液體在他杯裡傾注完畢，接過空的酒瓶，起身去拿同樣年分跟酒廠的酒。等他回來順暢地拆開包裝拔去軟木塞，費爾席克的酒杯又空了，他替雙方重新注入新酒。

　　雖然屬於同樣年分廠牌，剛開的威士忌較之前一瓶酒味更濃，也更香，威廉喜歡琥珀色液體帶茉莉和洋瑰的芬芳，還有少許木味與果味。入口之後，唇齒醞釀的層次變化豐富度不減，甘醇沉潤。他明白費爾席克也喜歡同樣的味道，兩人認識不久威廉便在科茵福羅的食品商人嘉美由那，遇到費爾席克與他搶購最後一瓶波伐酒廠命名為「萬花筒」的威士忌，也就是現在正喝著的同一支。

　　「還有，咒師名人的事。」費爾席克握著酒杯，這回喝得沒剛才急，他也曉得上一瓶威士忌開的時間較長，酒味較淡，這瓶新開的相對味道濃烈，所以先細聞才送到嘴邊，儘管依照威廉的觀察，他肯定這傢伙無需幾杯就會全醉。

　　「西恩嗎，怎麼。」

　　「我不記得他叫什麼……但總之很抱歉。」費爾席克音量比剛才那句道謝小聲，想了想，把威士忌喝去一半，伸手抓著威廉：「還有，很抱歉醒來以後沒立刻想到你可能做的事，直到跟我提，我才驚覺得罪馬戲團卻能安然待在立普圖衛很奇怪。總之……」

　　「……你別誤會，我和西恩的事與你無關。」威廉皺起眉頭，別開費爾席克的手，好比若不注意費爾席克就會趁機抓住他言詞裡的破綻：「你的意外只能算契機，就算克魯克斯沒出事，格禮浮早晚也會歸於首席咒師之下。」

　　「我怎麼知道是真是假，反正你這人永遠有一堆理由。」

　　費爾席克又灌去一杯，因為威廉避開，他沒再碰觸威廉，但納悶的心情未解。

　　「還是那句話，你不需要做到這種程度，沒必要為我得罪林頓男爵，去看過札肯監獄或死者之地的人，多少曉得那傢伙做過什麼……」

　　「所以，無須再對手段骯髒的統治者假以辭色，我的心情輕鬆許多。」

　　費爾席克觀察著威廉的表情，總覺得自己很難分辨狡猾的斥候心裡的真正情緒。令人挫折的是，他卻被威廉掌握得很徹底，徹底到受傷之後威廉居然能夠控制他身邊所有狀況。雖然面子上因為掛不住而不肯承認，另一方面又讓他心情安定許多。從十八歲到現在，作為克魯克斯當家這麼多年，費爾席克從沒有過能完全卸下重擔的三天。

　　酒精的後勁悄悄衝上腦門，先前由於煩躁連續灌了七、八杯酒，儘管本來就沒有避免喝醉的意思，費爾席克不免認為自己的確喝得太急。

　　「剛才突然談到酒醉什麼的，因為你早就料到？」

　　「料到什麼？你今天說話一直去頭去尾。」

　　「哼……我本來就這樣。」

　　費爾席克沒再追問，又灌了酒，視線有點模糊。他把枕頭抓在胸前看了威廉一眼，將空酒杯擺到桌上，但沒馬上放開。

　　「所以你為什麼要為我做這些……」

　　已經類似喃喃自語。先前的發言至少都明確地衝著威廉講，這句倒像說給心中的疑惑。威廉把酒的手停了片刻，才把威士忌送往唇邊。

　　「因為是朋友啊，你有多少認識五年的朋友？」

　　得到這般回答，費爾席克露出笑容。他並不是很快回覆威廉的反問，儘管他的答案當下已在腦海成形。

　　「……的確不多。若不是你先前把路……路爾耍得團團轉，我才不會看你不爽。」

　　威廉的雙眼微微瞇細，若有所思地望著他，然後只替自己的酒杯斟酒。費爾席克並無發現他的酒杯已空，鬆開握杯的手，迷迷糊糊靠著胸前的枕頭。

　　「對路爾的事我很抱歉，只能說有些事情變了。總之，我不會再對他那樣。」

　　「……不要提他的名字。」費爾席克發著牢騷：「你那鬼口音……唸他的名字真的好聽，所以不要故意……」

　　威廉露出苦笑：「一開始是好玩才會開他玩笑，但我說，有些事情變了。」

　　「誰知道你這話什麼意思……」

　　威廉斂下眼，動作自然地湊近費爾席克。

　　「和你問為什麼為你做所有事，同個意思。」

　　費爾席克究竟有、或沒有聽到這句話，威廉不敢肯定，但就算聽到，威廉相信醒來的對方也不會記得。克魯克斯家斥候喝醉的反應總是固定，發牢騷，喃喃自語，然後陷入沉睡，對於醉酒之後的事一概不知。

　　費爾席克靠著枕頭的重量逐漸增加，隨著睡意加劇，枕頭無法支撐他全身，費爾席克靠到威廉身上。威廉輕輕將他推往床上舒適的位子，替他拉妥涼被。

　　「所以，到底是……」

　　比之問句更接近轉側間的囈語，費爾席克沒什麼意識的抓著威廉，掌心的溫度貼著威廉的手臂，讓威廉一時無法順勢起身。威廉維持同樣的姿勢凝視費爾席克片刻，身體俯低靠近費爾席克的唇，但他沒有任何更進一步的動作，一陣子後，又坐起來。

　　他別開本來盯著費爾席克的視線，伸手抓酒杯送入嘴旁，飲畢後扭開威士忌瓶，注入比平常純粹喝酒還多上許多的酒液。

　　「我不喜歡這樣。太狡猾了……費爾席克。」

　　


	28. Chapter 28

　　路爾‧克魯克斯清晨時分拜訪格禮浮宅，一心只想早點看看哥哥的情況。儘管威廉說過會送費爾席克回家，路爾還是期待在能力範圍內能為兄長做點事情。他抵達格禮浮的大門，踏上階梯，才發現這時間拜訪別人不是很有禮貌，百般躊躇之後，試探性地小力敲敲門板。

　　貝拉等人雖然都還沒醒，卻有一人應門。路爾的敲門聲不算很大，對於立刻有人回應著實愣了愣，門後是有著灰髮的男斥候，一對鷹隼般銳利的眼眉此時染上幾分迷濛，一開始路爾以為是時間太早的緣故，但接著他聞到格禮浮男斥候身上濃烈的酒味。

　　和格禮浮家認識已有五年之久，中間不乏目睹威廉在宴會、酒吧、餐廳裡喝酒，儘管沒有機會實際證明，路爾也能明白對方酒量不差。至少從聽聞威廉的名字開始就沒聽說威廉喝醉，因此當他在天還沒全亮的情況下目睹威廉醉醺醺的模樣，路爾一時措手不及。

　　「……威、威廉，你還好吧？」

　　威廉明倚著門檻，不算很有精神地睨著門外的人，他的狀況看起來有點糟，雖然不至於醉得東倒西歪，擰緊的眉毛與過於複雜深邃的眼神，讓路爾感覺他很痛苦。

　　「原來是路爾……」

　　認出訪客，威廉淡淡扯出笑容，身體一側讓出空間，已經醉了的他只由腦中勉強堪稱清醒的部分努力運作，他退開一步靠著走廊的牆，等路爾進來。還沒關門，威廉第二次露出虛弱的表情。

　　「你還好吧，威廉，為什麼天沒亮就喝……」

　　「你來找費爾席克？他沒醒，至少要到下午才有精神。」威廉雲淡風輕，一手揉著頭髮想要驅使偏頭痛，明明放了鎮靜術卻不太管用。

　　「我、我果然來太早。對不起，吵醒你……了嗎？」

　　「沒關係，我還沒睡。」威廉斂下眼皮，看了看漆黑的走廊彼端：「只不過為什麼偏偏才提到你，你就……」

　　「嗯？威廉你說什麼？」

　　「路爾，我問你……我是不是真的很過分？」

　　「過分？什麼意思啊？」

　　「那些事情，明明沒有特別意思卻故意逗你，像對其他女人調情那樣的捉弄……我甚至不知道你到底有多在意，難不成真的喜歡我……」

　　路爾站門邊的身形忽然一顫，讓他倒抽口氣，清晨溫度雖低，他知道這不是惹他發顫的原因。威廉說了：明明對他沒有特別意思。這些年來果然如此，奇怪的是話語本身不會讓他想哭，反而如釋重負。

　　「為什麼不回答我？你到底怎麼看我，多喜歡我？」威廉靠著牆壁，酒醉的臉孔被光影一分為二，灰黯的雙眼迷濛中因酒勁反透犀利，要不是威廉身上酒味太重，路爾會認為這男人該不會借酒裝瘋。他的語氣咄咄逼人，抓著路爾的眼神不放，路爾的心也跟著被他提起。

　　「不要跟我裝沒事，明明每年堅持親口祝賀我的生日，甚至沒等到又三番兩次來找；把我復活節送的彩蛋寶貝似的珍藏起來，你生日時我送花去，過了兩年那張寫著祝福的卡紙居然還在你的書桌上……」

　　「你……你全都知道？」

　　「不要跟我打哈哈……」威廉露出一抹慘惻的笑容，頭有點低，那一刻下望的眼眸再度失焦，褪去方才異常清楚的精明：「我知道你在意我，我知道這是我的錯，我知道是我不懂分寸，我知道……」

　　「威廉，即使我的確曾經喜歡你，現在哥哥喜歡你，你也喜歡哥哥。」

　　「所以你多喜歡我？為什麼喜歡我，喜歡多久了……是從什麼時候開始，為什麼要這麼在意我？」

　　他緊咬著路爾話語中自己想聽的部分不放，咄咄逼人的發出連環問句，可以聽出根本全是醉話，若非藉酒壯膽，威廉不會這樣。

　　「威廉，你醉了，而且這些已經不重要。」

　　「我欣賞你原本的髮色多一點……真的。」威廉伸出左手，讓路爾較長的瀏海滑過指縫。然後路爾感覺不對，威廉的掌心撫著他的頰側，笑容好脆弱。

　　「我說過那片草原，初識你的草原陽光很美，因為把你的金髮襯得耀眼。」

　　氣若游絲的語氣，並不是生病或受傷，純粹就是疲憊而感到虛脫，其中也包含心理上的因素。路爾雖能隱約察覺傾訴而追討答案的威廉真正想說的不是這些，如果他知道得更多，或許就能了解威廉只是不斷想表達這幾年來對於耍弄他情緒的愧疚。

　　「嗯，我知道，茱麗葉的台詞，無論玫瑰換了什麼名字，都不會折損其芳香。」

　　因為路爾將完整的台詞唸了出來，感覺得到回應的威廉滿足地把手從路爾頰邊收回，又去撥弄路爾的短髮。

　　「確定喜歡上同性的感覺是什麼，很難啟齒嗎，應該會怕吧。」

　　感受到威廉的指尖對秀髮的撫摸，路爾低著頭沒有看他：「不管是不是同性，我想喜歡的心情就是那樣？」

　　威廉起先靜靜地凝視著，然後闔上雙眼。

　　

　　「也對。所以如果我說我愛你呢……」

　　

　　一句話，宛如燭火點燃、瞬間散發的白光，將路爾的世界爆裂出一場眩目撩神。

　　路爾耳內嗡嗡作響，心跳得飛快，傻愣地瞪著威廉。

　　儘管再怎麼喜歡對方，也從沒想過威廉可能對他說出這句話。難不成長久以來，其實是他有所誤會，威廉喜歡的是他不是哥哥……

　　

　　但威廉語尾的呢喃還未收去，過於輕聲彷彿懸而未下的尖針，那之後是能讓路爾傾注全力敬愛的名字。

　　「……費爾席克。」

　　威廉的告白懸接著兄長的名字，不是說給自己聽。如鏡面閃亮的玻璃裂了條縫，苦澀的河水從中漫出，路爾不禁露出苦笑。

　　「不對啊，我早該知道，而且威廉真的醉了。」

　　期望落空，路爾硬是按耐過於複雜的心境，頭很低的看著地上。清晨很安靜，連鳥囀聲也幾不可聞，冰冽的晨光透過玻璃替走廊遠方描繪窗格的影子，醉酒斥候流轉的眼眸深處閃過一絲光芒，好像又回過神，認出眼前的男孩。

　　「……黑髮真的是為我而染？」

　　「威廉，你很醉，別問了。」

　　故作鎮定地低語，卻無法阻止威廉接下來脫口而出藏在心裡的真心話。

　　「但染黑之後，兩兄弟氣質如此神似，每次看都覺得難過。太美了，好像影子，好像天一亮就會消失。路爾你聽過一則古老的傳說嗎，土狼打翻密封的罐子將星星釋放，從此成為銀河，兩兄弟的髮色都讓我想到這個故事。柔黑的髮絲搭配雪亮的眼眸竟如銀河般璀璨。我不知道星星誕生的年分，但自古至今人類都妄想摘下神明最美麗的作品……」

　　聽到威廉如此表白，路爾恍然大悟。長久以來都把他和哥哥做了並排，所以黑髮的時候才會意外獲得更多關照注意。

　　「並不是一開始就把你們比較，但後來卻也弄不清楚，我知道對你不公平，也知道你對我的感覺遠遠大於友好，但我真的……所以，對不起……」

　　察覺到威廉身上的酒香，路爾才發現兩人靠得實在太近。威廉喃喃著一句道歉，冷不防吻了他，舌頭闖入他嘴中。

　　路爾完全僵住，愣在原地無法作出反應。

　　

　　威廉的吻異常溫柔，給得含蓄又擔驚受怕，彷彿被拒絕就會措手不及地碎成一地。他將那份心中掩翳極深，內疚的感情傳達得戰戰兢兢，使得受強吻的一方直到他有了停止的跡象，才趕緊施力將他推開。

　　路爾微喘著，無法平復第一次被舌吻的激動，心裡湧現對哥哥的罪惡感，一方面完全不能理解威廉親吻他的動機。

　　走廊另一邊傳來腳步聲，路爾神經一繃，觸電似地轉頭，格禮浮家女魔法師穿過客廳走過來，肩上披著罩袍，點燃壁燈愣看著他們兩人。

　　「路爾，這麼早你怎麼會來？」

　　女魔法師皺著眉心表達困惑，質疑路爾何故大清早就汗流滿面。

　　「貝拉妳看見了嗎？」

　　「看見什麼？」貝拉注意到靠牆的威廉，察覺異狀而上前幾步：「哥哥醉了！」

　　「啊……嗯……他醉了。」路爾順著貝拉的話勢一推，掩藏異狀，然後想起原本清晨拜訪格禮浮家的動機：「我是……是來接哥哥的，威廉說哥哥今天可以回去。」

　　「啊，但現在還沒人醒，先到客廳坐吧。剛才廚房多了個空酒瓶，天曉得哥哥昨天喝多少。」貝拉發著牢騷，但又抬頭用冰冷的雙掌撫摸威廉的臉頰：「哥哥，回房休息好嗎？」

　　威廉眼神含糊地望著貝拉，好一會兒沒說話，伸手將她抱個滿懷。

　　「哥哥，別這樣，這個家沒人扛得動你，自己走回去。」

　　威廉似乎把這句話聽進去，又似乎沒有。總之貝拉就這樣讓他抱著直到被放開，威廉在她耳邊窸窣幾句，才邁開腳步扶牆往屋內走。

　　「還好……還以為得麻煩你去幫我叫科特。」貝拉鬆口氣，拍拍臉頰想要打起精神，路爾這才注意到她眼眶微紅。

　　「貝……貝拉，妳怎麼了？」

　　「真丟臉，差點要在路爾面前失態，我果然還是不習慣哥哥喝醉。」貝拉回眸態度輕鬆地對他說，然後將走廊的燈點起：「好，來做薇若喜歡的兔子鬆餅當早餐。路爾要不要也嚐嚐？順便泡一壺早餐茶悠閒片刻吧。」

　　格禮浮家女法師提出迷人的邀請，主動牽著路爾往客廳的方向去。

　　


	29. Chapter 29

　　木頭地板上的光影有深有淺，是由陽光透過捲曲蕨紋雕刻的銅質窗飾所印下。如果是之前幾天自己所居住的那間房間的話，陽光的痕跡會是更簡單的窗框條紋，以及透過香豌豆花瓣映照在窗櫺上淺紅色的影子。

　　經過三天的調養生息，費爾席克回到位於奧修城郊的住家，站在久違的書房裡東看西看。白虎阿水溜進來磨蹭著他的腳踝不肯離開，費爾席克索性把牠從地上抱起，白色的小老虎立刻用長尾巴一圈一圈纏住費爾席克的手臂。

　　「你是不是變胖了……」

　　費爾席克很認真的秤了秤白虎阿水，覺得牠抱起來的重量和以前稍有不同。白虎抗議的磨他幾下，作勢抓抓他，這才讓費爾席克發覺家中寵物肚子部位好像特別的鼓……

　　「這是什麼？」

　　費爾席克把牠翻過來，手朝肚下的毛摸，給他摸到一包綑起來、帶厚度，明信片大小的信，就是這東西讓費爾席克覺得阿水變重。他把信件封面翻過來看，收件者是虎爪印，寄件者是形狀奇怪的肉球印。

　　格禮浮家的強盜葛瑞芙──這是費爾席克看見那肉球印第一個浮現的「人選」，總覺得家裡白虎會把這封很厚的信隨身藏在毛下怎麼想都不對勁，費爾席克本想打開瞧瞧，卻被白虎阿水一把搶走塞回肚子底下。

　　「吼吼吼──」

　　阿水撒嬌的窩回費爾席克懷中，但就不讓他碰自己的肚子。然後探出頭，朝家宅大門方向嚎了幾聲，費爾席克正覺得奇怪，就聽到大門被一股蠻力撞開，緊接著是嘹亮清澈的一陣呼喚。

　　「親愛的們！姊姊回來了！」

　　那把高昂圓潤的女音興奮地喊叫著，客廳傳來騷動，而在騷動平息之前同樣的聲音再度發言。

　　「呀──北黎小淘氣、咖哩我這次沒帶咖哩、卡克卡克你的點點點一定是想我我知道，咦咦咦人怎麼這麼少！我寶貝的帝王弟弟跟路爾小可愛呢？」

　　話音未落就是急急忙忙的腳步與尋找聲。對方都直接點名，費爾席克趕緊開門走出書房，但他也不過才剛剛踏出房門，就被一陣風似的活力給抱個滿懷。

　　「帝王寶貝你好帥好帥好帥好帥──Mein tumhay pyar kerti hun～」

　　風風火火給了擁抱的是克魯克斯家年紀最長的大姊，摩門‧克魯克斯。流浪成癖的女魔法師最後一次離家前明明還是璀璨的金色短鮑伯頭，這回搖身一變成為黑色的長髮妞，陽光下略帶茶褐的頭髮編成辮子繞在兩耳旁，頭上是一頂充滿異國風味的土耳其綠編織毛帽，身上是同色系的精靈術士法袍。

　　「Volim Te、bi chamd hairtal、Ani ohev otach～還有孟加拉的我愛你要說成Ami tomay bhalobashi～帝王寶貝弟弟你還是好帥呢呢呢呢──」

　　「摩門！」費爾席克推開姊姊，因為對方過於熱情的態度讓他微冒冷汗。

　　摩門是費爾席克的表姊，和艾爾亞勒一樣屬於親戚的小孩，很早以前就跟克魯克斯真正同父同母的三兄弟一起長大。因此雖然她並不是費爾席克的親姊姊，長期相處下來感情更勝血緣的羈絆。

　　「咦咦咦所以路爾小可愛人在哪！姊姊回家了怎麼沒有出來迎接～」

　　活潑好動的女魔法師還沒找到另一名備受寵愛的弟弟，北黎基忒就興奮的提刀湊過來和許久不見的姊姊說話。

　　「摩門摩門！妳怎麼這次出去這麼久才回家啊！」

　　「誰叫我在北邊認識了一個帥哥！異國戀情放著不談超浪費的！啊對了對了對了最近家裡怎麼樣呀，有沒有好玩的事情？」

　　「老爸老媽還是一樣不知道飛哪裡去了都沒回來，玫爾爵拉應該在後面洗衣服吧，肯恩進城買晚餐材料所以不在！」

　　「咦咦咦我還沒點餐的說！」摩門一聽克魯克斯家的廚師已經出門張羅晚餐，立刻慘絕人寰的驚呼：「姊姊難得回家要吃想吃的炸雞腿啊！」

　　「誰叫妳都不通知就衝回來……」費爾席克愣看著姊妹倆嘰嘰喳喳，冷不防吐嘈。

　　「做弟弟的就是要算準姊姊什麼時候回家才對呀！」摩門非常理所當然的反駁著，然後注意力迅速轉換到下一件事情：「對了對了所以路爾小寶貝到底在哪怎麼也沒看見人？」

　　「我猜他睡覺吧，一回來就進房而且房間也沒動靜。」北黎基忒雙手背在腦後。

　　「……雖然這時間睡覺很怪。」客廳沙發上的卡克妠絲擦著槍，說完這句又低頭繼續保養撲克霰彈。

　　費爾席克狐疑地往路爾房間的方向望，心想路爾果然有哪裡不對勁。今天下午從格禮浮家宿醉起床，竟發現弟弟特地從奧修趕來接他，當時路爾陪著薇若吃作為下午茶的胡蘿蔔口味牛奶麥片，看見自己的時候就有點支吾。那之後，路爾陪費爾席克回家的路上幾乎不發一語，費爾席克主動開話頭他也左閃右避。

　　「路爾這幾天……有沒有怪怪的？」他斟酌用字向妹妹們探問，但無論北黎基忒或卡克妠絲都一臉不解的看著他。

　　「很正常啊，除了一天到晚煩惱帝王你在威廉那小子那有沒有餓到著涼。」

　　「威廉？」摩門聽到有趣的名字，雙眼一亮：「你去格禮浮家做什麼？」

　　「喔對了對了摩門妳知道嗎我前幾天還纏著繃帶喔喔喔！如果妳早幾天回來我都不能跟妳玩了啦！」

　　「嗄，為什麼？」

　　「我跟妳說幾天前我和妠絲和臭帝王和亞勒白去布勒高紐宮探險，結果被該死的面具小丑逮個正著，雖然馬上決定撤退但還是被瞄準了，當時超驚險耶！要不是帝王先把我丟出去我可能就回不來，不過我還以為這次臭帝王真的死定了！」話說完北黎基忒拉起衣服，給摩門看自己腹上一處顏色稍深的地方：「妳看妳看原本整個都被刺穿囉！還有啊為了幫我療傷昨天威廉來過囉！」

　　「什麼！臭小子嗎！」摩門驚呼。

　　「當然就只有他～」

　　「沒來跟姐姐請安他算什麼！」

　　「妳昨天又還沒回家……」費爾席克努力說話插進兩姊妹間。

　　「對嘛對嘛對嘛對嘛對嘛可是他有帶超好吃的點心來！」

　　「真的假的妳怎麼不說！」

　　「當然是驚喜啊！」

　　兩姊妹互看一眼，手牽手朝廚房衝。

　　「走走走我們去吃零食！」

　　帝王目送兩人風似的溜走，心想威廉怎麼沒提他有買點心給家裡。視線帶到路爾的房間，又忍不住嘀咕路爾做什麼一直躲他……

　　白虎阿水在費爾席克懷中動來動去，費爾席克乾脆把牠放到地上。

　　「睡覺去，乖，晚餐過後再玩。」

　　「吼吼吼──」

　　出外採買晚餐材料的肯恩丹特開門回來，雙手提著滿滿的食材，忽然從門的方向驚恐的看見摩門和北黎基忒在吃蛋塔和果凍。

　　「大、大大大大大大大大大姊──」

　　「──不准叫我大姊！」

　　肯恩丹特見到姊姊的驚恐還沒表達完畢，女魔法師火球迅速砸向顯眼的紅頭。

　　「對不起是摩……摩門姊才對！」

　　路爾房間的門被些微拉開。克魯克斯家黑髮男槍手走到客廳，正好目睹這嚇人的一幕。

　　「……姊姊？妳回來啦？」

　　「路路路路路路路路路爾小可愛小可愛！」

　　

　　克魯克斯家的晚餐由肯恩丹特負責掌廚，當天為了慶祝費爾席克大傷初癒與摩門難得返家，食材特別豐富。費爾席克本來想趁機問問路爾為什麼心情一直很鬱悶，但姊姊坐在路爾旁邊讓費爾席克始終找不到機會。

　　「大哥你飯後甜點想要吃什麼慶祝康復？我等等就去準備！」肯恩丹特把最後一道牧羊人派端上桌後，興高采烈的詢問費爾席克。費爾席克看了看晚餐的菜餚，幾乎每一道都是用很多奶類製品做成的料理，通通是自己喜歡的東西。

　　「甜點……那我想要向日葵口味的布丁。」

　　「……那是什麼口味？」肯恩丹特才剛聽完帝王的答案就給了傻眼的表情。

　　「薇若那小女孩買過，找一找就有吧。她還買了無花果、甜甜圈口味，如果看到的話我也要。」

　　「那、那那那那那些是哪裡來的口味？」

　　費爾席克沒有理會開始陷入要去哪裡買布丁的煩惱的肯恩丹特，很愉快地替自己舀了碗奶油洋蔥湯。北黎基忒就是在這個時候衝過來坐在他旁邊的位子。

　　「對了對了臭帝王我跟你說我跟你說威廉昨天順便拿了好多藥過來，他超超超超超超超過分的啦都故意拿我覺得超苦的藥水要我喝！不過他也帶好吃的蛋塔來耶所以我原諒他了！喔對了，結果帝王你的傷痕也跟我一樣幾乎都消失不見了嗎？」

　　「……太深的還是會有疤。」費爾席克輕輕帶過：「妳飯後讓我檢查一下身體。」

　　「威廉那小子早幫我搞定了啦！你傷最重少浪費體力施展治癒術要好好休息，威廉也這樣說！」

　　「哇哇哇，帝王寶貝你到底傷多重？」

　　「臭帝王超嚇人的，他在威廉家躺了三天！」

　　「那個馬戲團也太可惡了吧，我們帶人殺進去！」

　　「等等等……」費爾席克按著摩門拿餐刀的手：「我已經有初步想法，這次會和格禮浮家合作，明天我找威廉討論對付馬戲團的計畫。」

　　一聽帝王早準備行動，北黎基忒眼睛一亮：「喔喔一切照舊嗎，說起來好長時間沒跟格禮浮家合作了耶！反正就跟以前一樣對不對？」

　　「嗯，本來就是。」

　　格禮浮與克魯克斯兩家約莫五年前開始來往，最早透過斥候公會讓威廉和費爾席克認識，那之後威廉又陸續認識路爾、北黎基忒、卡克妠絲等克魯克斯家一軍，費爾席克也一一見過格禮浮家中成員。某次任務開啟兩家合作之後，格禮浮與克魯克斯的往來越甚密切，早期也經常組隊進行野外狩獵。這五年間，格禮浮需要對外尋求合作的任務約莫一半左右會優先考慮克魯克斯，而克魯克斯的情況也差不多。因此之故，兩家人對於和彼此合作一點也不陌生，譬如此時聽到費爾席克如此宣布的卡克妠絲，正默默的想下次出任務要帶保養長槍的工具，奧爾露恩的幾柄槍械一直是由卡克妠絲負責維修。

　　「威廉本來就在調查馬戲團的事情，他那邊有管道拿到內幕情報。兩家合作勝算比較高，戰力當然也更豐沛……」

　　費爾席克慢條斯理地告訴家人們，另一方面看了看路爾，雖然路爾專心聽他說話，卻不肯正眼對他，也沒有發言的意思。

　　本來一邊吃飯一邊哀怨晚餐不是咖哩的艾爾亞勒，靜靜把費爾席克的發言想過一遍之後抬起頭：「所以帝王你的身體到底怎麼樣呀……」

　　「跟以前一樣了。」

　　「臭威廉說要還我的，還好他有做到哼哼哼──」北黎基忒嘟起嘴，手中拿著用迷迭香調味過的嫩煎羊排：「他沒還我的話我打算砍了他哩！」

　　「什麼還不還，威廉要還什麼？」

　　「不告訴你──反正威廉答應我的事情都會做到。」北黎基忒把一塊羊排抓到費爾席克盤中，催促他：「快點吃快點吃，威廉說你要多吃東西傷口才不會裂開！」

　　「哪這麼容易裂開啊！」

　　「但這樣真的行嗎？」意外的，艾爾亞勒再度開口。平常除了愛吃的咖哩之外幾乎沒有額外發言的他今天是第二次提起與正事有關的疑惑。

　　「什麼東西行？」費爾席克擋著北黎基忒拼命給他羊排的手，另一邊又趕緊擋住摩門趁機把一大團他最討厭的薄荷醬往盤裡丟的動作：「摩門！不要故意！」

　　「薄荷醬香香香香香呀──」

　　艾爾亞勒並沒有因為摩門和北黎基忒的吵鬧而停下與費爾席克的話題。

　　「我是指和格禮浮家合作的事情……真的行嗎？」艾爾亞勒先開個頭，表情複雜的看了看其他人。北黎基忒跟摩門動作都是一停，臉上不解。

　　「這有什麼行不行的啊，早先合作幾百來次了。」北黎基忒話說完將羊排放到嘴裡啃啊啃的，沒沾油的另一手故意去拉帝王的衣服。

　　「但，格禮浮家本來就在顧慮什麼，為什麼突然又決定合作？」意料之外，艾爾亞勒點出其他人沒注意過的事情，嚴肅的望著費爾席克：「你之前提過威廉完全退出這次任務。威廉不會隨便放棄已經著手的工作，當時你說另有內情，現在的情況又是什麼？」他頓了頓，視線一低注意到盤裡的鳳梨蝦球：「我還是覺得晚餐不吃咖哩很可惜……」

　　「吼！不要三句話不離咖哩！」摩門用力巴艾爾亞勒的頭：「難得說話有一點內容！」

　　「靠靠靠原來有這樣的內幕，威廉居然會退出任務！那現在呢？」北黎基忒驚訝地黏到費爾席克身上追問，突然的靠近讓費爾席克很怕北黎基忒拿過羊排的那隻手抓到自己的襯衫。

　　「妳少一直靠過來！」

　　「說啦說啦！臭威廉到底怎麼啦？」

　　「只是因為格禮浮家住立普圖衛，一開始沒打算得罪林頓。」費爾席克右手把北黎基忒推回座位，拿叉子的左手戳著盤中馬鈴薯：「反正事情已經搞定，相信我吧。」

　　他避重就輕回答艾爾亞勒的問話，完全不願談論威廉與立普圖衛首席咒師達成約定。一想到這契約，就讓費爾席克心裡湧現不愉快，他停下戳玩馬鈴薯的動作，為了掩飾自己對家人的不坦承而拿杯喝水。

　　「……好吧，你高興就好，但下次得請我吃飯！」艾爾亞勒當然也曉得費爾席克並未將格禮浮家的情況全盤托出，倒也不打算追問。他對於格禮浮家的疑惑本來就不是針對格禮浮任何一人，純粹是將擔心付諸言詞，而既然費爾席克確實有考慮過他所顧慮的狀況，艾爾亞勒便沒有非逼問不可的必要。

　　「又來！好啦好啦……又是咖哩我知道。」

　　「所以威廉怎麼了啊？亞勒白爆的內幕很猛耶，一開始沒打算得罪林頓，臭威廉打算靠哪招解決這狀況，如果沒解決好不就代表他們有可能倒戈嗎？難道格禮浮要搬來奧修？哈哈那我每天都去玩薇若！」

　　總是太有精神的北黎基忒瞬間就替格禮浮家設想好藍圖，費爾席克無奈的壓著她的頭。

　　「沒有人要搬家。你們跟威廉合作過這麼多次，應該知道豬腦沒有百分之百把握不可能輕舉妄動，他早就替他們家留好後路了。」

　　北黎基忒安靜下來，把費爾席克這番話好好消化。

　　「可是，畢竟同去的只有一個家族……」肯恩丹特出聲表達質疑，只不過他的擔憂還沒說完，就被費爾席克打斷。

　　「相信我，跟他們家的話不會有問題。」

　　還在思考的北黎基忒雙眸一亮，想通了什麼，難得用認真的語氣說：「我懂了，我相信臭威廉，就這麼辦吧。」

　　「嗯。任務出發的時間再決定，這次去的人有卡克、北黎、咖哩和我。」費爾席克頓了頓，視線飄向始終躲著自己的弟弟：「路爾你……不准去。」

　　「……哥哥？」安靜用餐的路爾抬起頭，訝異地瞪著費爾席克，這是他今天第一次與兄長正眼相對，剛才聽到自己的名字還以為終於能和兄姐同出馬戲團任務，誰知道費爾席克刻意點名，卻是明白宣告自己不能參加。

　　「哥……哥哥！上次我留在家，所以這次無論如何都要一起去！」

　　「不行，這任務很危險，總之你待著。」

　　「就是危險我才要去，多一個戰力有什麼不好！」

　　「戰力的話，格禮浮家也會出動，所以你留著吧。」

　　「為什麼又是我留下！然後哥哥又要重傷回來嗎！」路爾生氣地發著飆，竟對哥哥怒言相向，話一出口又發現自己反常失態。他嘔氣地縮回氣勢，看也不看費爾席克，將盤裡青菜吃完離坐回自己房間。

　　費爾席克略被嚇到，卻不願在這件事情上對弟弟讓步，故作鎮定的望著路爾的背影。

　　「對了對了既然咖哩卡克北黎和帝王寶貝都要去打馬戲團，乾脆我也一起好了？」摩門把紅蘿蔔拿到嘴邊輕快地說，末了吃下紅蘿蔔：「我最近的火法術小有心得喔！」

　　「別鬧了，摩門，萬一妳受傷我可扛不動。」費爾席克淡淡地答，視線還是在路爾房門的方向。

　　「吼吼吼沒禮貌！」

　　用完晚餐的北黎基忒跳下位子，準備去廚房拿沒吃完的蛋塔，費爾席克輕拉著她：「吃完飯就讓我檢查傷口。」

　　「都說威廉那小子搞定啦！臭帝王趕快回房間休息睡覺！」

　　「……我早康復了，你們不要一直把我當傷患。」

　　「全部全部都好了嗎？」

　　「對啦，囉嗦。」

　　「喔喔喔喔對了對了，既然帝王寶貝傷重得躺在床上動彈不得整整三天，也不曉得風流小子有沒有趁機出手唷──」摩門撲過來抓著費爾席克的肩膀，臉孔湊近邪惡的笑了笑。

　　「……妳做什麼！」

　　費爾席克受到莫大驚嚇而破口大罵，摩門居然作勢當眾脫他褲子，他慌亂的推開姊姊退後數步。

　　「摩門！」

　　「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈開開玩笑嘛哈哈哈哈，看來寶貝弟弟完全康復囉，反應一流！」

　　「走走走我們吃蛋塔去──」

　　北黎基忒和摩門默契極好的手牽手又朝廚房衝，速度快到費爾席克正想算帳卻來不及。

　　「……妳們兩個！」

　　


	30. Chapter 30

　　清朗微涼的早晨，鳥囀聲清脆乾淨。還有一周就是聖誕節了，立普圖衛的冬天卻因極少下雪沖淡不少過節氣氛，皇后大門外的草地依然碧綠茵茵。

　　「早，你看起來精神不錯。」威廉明‧格禮浮神清氣爽的打著招呼。他頎長的身材慵懶靠著城門墩石，身上是皮草縫成的黑色外套，腰際有一柄匕首。年輕斥候左手捲著幾張羊皮紙，因為內容朝裡捲摺的關係，旁人難以窺探內容。

　　大清早來到立普圖衛城的訪客是克魯克斯家族的費爾席克，黑髮的男斥候穿著白色的衣服緩步踱至，雖然不至於無精打采，倒也不算很有活力，沒什麼情緒的伸手向威廉問好。

　　「你怎麼沒說去我家還帶甜點。」

　　「甜點？」

　　「我回家才曉得，北黎說你帶蛋塔過去。」

　　「啊，因為拿去的藥水裡有解毒劑，不這樣北黎不肯喝吧。」

　　「她只要哄了就會喝的。」

　　「沒差，我也都這樣騙薇若。」威廉笑吟吟指著城內的方向：「走吧，名人之屋。」

　　「說到名人首席，你倒真的挺有門路。」

　　「不，只是運氣不錯。」威廉並不打算多提與首席咒師有關的事，邊走邊不經意地瞥了費爾席克一眼：「雖然必須充分掌握情報才能做最後決定，但你對於這次要帶上家裡哪些人，有底了嗎。」

　　「嗯，北黎、卡克跟咖哩。」費爾席克頓了頓：「上次就是這樣的組合去探路，有經驗的人參加，我比較安心。」

　　城門附近的早市攤販正在準備營業，威廉特地和范保羅打招呼。兩人交談幾句，威廉才回頭示意費爾席克，繼續往名人之屋的方向前進。

　　「保羅最近幾日負責布勒高紐宮的飲食。」他低低地說，費爾席克看見他露出很淺的笑容：「較之於馬戲團，我們贏在這是我們的地盤。亞森羅蘋三世的飯後水果喜歡桃子更勝於李子，但最愛的還是草莓冰淇淋。」

　　「……那給他們下個瀉藥吧。」

　　「哈，可以跟保羅商量看看。」

　　兩人經過物品交易市場，因為還早的關係蘇菲尚未到班，威廉和另一名交易市場的女性助手問好。費爾席克聽見威廉向女性助手打聽有關蘇菲的事，他便乾脆靠著旁邊的柱子等威廉談話結束。

　　末了，威廉和他再度並肩朝名人之屋走，費爾席克躊躇很久，才決定鬆口。

　　「你覺得該讓路爾一起去嗎……」

　　「嗯？」

　　「你也看到我們傷成這樣，我實在不放心。」

　　威廉側頭看了費爾席克一眼，又把視線放回前方：「剛才你沒說要帶上路爾，我才覺得奇怪。」

　　「所以你認為應該讓他跟？」

　　「以前也合作出過不少危險度高的任務，你並不會特別只把他排除，為什麼獨獨這次例外？」

　　費爾席克皺了下眉，對於威廉直接點出不合理之處感到受脅：「沒為什麼。」

　　「不是想干擾你的決定或冒犯你的意思……因為上次傷太重，你不敢保證自己這次保的了路爾？」

　　「我不想讓他冒這個險。」

　　聽到費爾席克的回答，威廉沉默了片刻。他其實能夠理解費爾席克的心情，因為自己也有會特別關照而總覺得不放心的妹妹。但同時他知道這種想法對路爾並不公平。

　　「路爾一直是你們家前線戰力，你決定讓卡克、北黎、艾爾亞勒去，卻不挑路爾，似乎不是戰力配置的考量。槍手因為射程遠可以待在後方，受傷的可能性比其他人小，譬如上回卡克就沒什麼大礙，槍枝的殺傷力又大，絕對是不可或缺的攻擊手，要是我就會讓路爾去。」

　　「你們家呢，你們家有誰要去？」

　　「我們家的話，當然有露恩和特特，另外我在考慮讓艾斯密或艾杜瓦爾多加入，啊，還有薇若也會跟。」

　　「……你居然讓薇若去？」

　　「對，所以雖然理解你的心情，還是幫路爾講話了。比起路爾，近戰的薇若更讓我擔心，她又老是橫衝直撞。」威廉頓了頓：「到時候也替我注意那女孩。」

　　「嗯，當然。」費爾席克悶悶不樂的低著頭。

　　「關於到底要不要讓路爾加入你再自己決定吧，總之我的看法就是那樣。話說回來，若讓路爾知道你不想他加入，他大概會……」

　　費爾席克表情一僵，眉頭皺著，苦惱的嘖了聲。

　　「你已經跟他說了？」威廉愣了愣，露出尷尬的笑容：「那他──」

　　「沒發生什麼事。」

　　一聽就知道是鬼話，但威廉保持風度不去拆穿。

　　「反正，決定之後跟我說一聲，討論戰術和戰力配置的時候比較方便。」

　　「嗯。」

　　費爾席克怏怏不快的低頭走路，因為威廉這時隨手將掌握的紙捲改變捲幅大小，他才注意到威廉手上這幾張羊皮紙好像是獎金獵人同盟所發出的通緝公告。

　　「……威廉，你什麼時候對緝拿通緝犯的任務也有興趣？」

　　格禮浮家一直對近似城市警衛隊的工作沒太大熱誠，比起討伐山賊或追拿逃犯，威廉更常接下追捕大型野獸，亦或更需要戰力配置與人員佈署，擁有一定規模的大任務。

　　「啊，過陣子我要去死者大地一趟，為了能夠暗度陳倉，需要新鮮死人的血。」

　　死者之地位於波特勒佩爾被遺棄的碼頭附近，那一帶多年前曾是繁榮一時的新大陸貿易港口，卻在傳出異相之後日漸荒廢。時至今日，被遺棄的碼頭停靠著許多廢棄船隻，其中一艘海盜船的船腹通連一條小路，隱蔽地通往死者世界。就如同希臘神話前往冥神的國度必須沿著幽邃的冥河而下，死者之地掩藏於地質相近的一處入口。

　　在那個世界，幾乎沒有真正的活人存在。事實上死者之地居住的也非完全的死人，那裡的定居者是無數行屍走肉的殭屍，依靠純淨歐塔特的魔力千遍一律執行生前的本能。活人若要進入如此與眾不同的地域，必須手染死者鮮血，除此之外還需每日定量吸食名為神秘粉末的特殊藥末，以維持活人該有的清楚神智。

　　此般禁忌之地的訪客若非浪跡天涯且無處可歸的亡命之徒，通常是目的在淬取殭屍體內純淨歐塔特的獵捕者。

　　「死者之地？威廉，你去那裡做什麼？」

　　「當然是為了純歐，包括上次和你們家到沼澤地狩獵並收集開拓證票，全部都是在準備魔法項鍊的製作材料。」

　　「所以，這些通緝令是……」

　　費爾席克的眉頭皺得很緊，他其實已經知道威廉接下來會說什麼，而這顯而易見的事實讓費爾席克非常無法釋懷。

　　「一些就算殺了也沒人過問的通緝犯，比起要拿無辜的人開刀，取得進入死者之地的門票，這種方法比較不引起爭議。」威廉的語氣過於輕描淡寫，費爾席克能從話語的脈絡聽出他並不是第一次採取這種方法進入死者之地。

　　「但畢竟是殺人，你的職業是斥候吧。」

　　「……這樣嗎。費爾席克，你比我想像的還要有道德觀。」

　　「這跟道德與否無關，殺人就是殺人。」

　　「我不曉得你怎麼想，對我來說還是有點不同。無辜或手無寸鐵的人我殺不下去，但都已經被列在通緝榜單上了，有關係嗎？」

　　石板道路的前方有些熱鬧，一些立普圖衛的士兵簇擁著身穿槍手軍禮服的男人，那是休高‧林頓，女王麾下駐紮立普圖衛，領導移民開拓的本部總長。

　　威廉看見林頓不由得一愣，雖然很細微，的確皺眉了。本來兩人打算低調繞過開拓支援本部，林頓卻老遠認出他們。

　　「格禮浮家族的威廉明，一陣子沒見，氣色不錯？」

　　黑髮並蓄著黑鬍的男人從開拓支援本部前方的階梯處發聲，中氣十足而威儀八方。這一叫喚，可把身邊簇擁的官員與士兵給自然捭向兩旁，十幾對眼睛的注意力全在威廉與費爾席克身上。

　　「託男爵大人洪福，都還不錯。」威廉明微微彎腰，身邊的費爾席克也行禮致意。休高‧林頓的視線轉向費爾席克，冷冽的眼神彷彿薄冰般掃過他的臉龐。

　　「克魯克斯家族的費爾席克，許久未見，祝您闔家安康。」

　　「多謝。」

　　「安居奧修城畔的克魯克斯當家，這幾日似乎頻繁進出立普圖衛。舟車勞頓，務請注意身體狀況。」

　　儘管是很漂亮的客套話，林頓男爵的語氣完全不是這麼回事。隱藏著惡意的問候像是試探，尤其說到身體的時候加重了語氣。

　　「……勞煩男爵大人費心。」威廉明不太愉快地插了嘴，站前一步：「克魯克斯的當家既是斥候，自有照顧自己的本領。」

　　「也對，這方面的確是敝人失言。」林頓男爵輕聲一笑，故作無事，冷不防又把矛頭指向威廉：「格禮浮的當家同樣身為斥候，卻似乎對於咒師的事務更有興趣？」

　　這句話的針對性已經藏也不藏，直接了當地對威廉射出。話雖如此卻不令人意外，馬戲團的事情以及格禮浮歸屬首席咒師之下的狀況都發生在幾天前，短短數日不足以讓林頓男爵消化怒火。

　　「據我所知，首席咒師麾下並非全是擅長使用咒術之人；就如同首席法師麾下也有遠近馳名的神槍手擔任輔佐。同樣的道理也可推及其餘各部，銀嶽家族的西恩今日既已徵召，我格禮浮自然戮力效忠。」威廉頭一低，客客套套給了回答，末了眼神一揚瞥過林頓男爵的臉，不卑不吭的看著他。

　　「但或許，格禮浮家族的威廉明，既然您當初決定定居立普圖衛，就更該審慎考慮家族所效忠的對象。」對於威廉的這番回應，林頓男爵露出一抹冷笑：「一日在我立普圖衛轄內，不如便請一日當心。」

　　「……男爵大人，這是來自開拓支援本部的威脅？」

　　威廉情緒裡的敵意忽然無所隱藏地彰顯於表，甚至用不算禮貌的眼神睇睨林頓男爵。

　　「哪裡，不過是發自內心的忠告。開拓新大陸的過程總是意外頻傳，希望貴家族不會是那無數悲劇的其中之一。」

　　這話說得有些過分，威廉明面無表情地瞪著林頓男爵，正欲開口反擊林頓這番挑釁，旁邊一名年輕女性以優雅的步伐插入兩人之間。

　　「林頓男爵，許久不見。」

　　「……林德嘉德的賈絲明。」

　　雖然對於此番目的明顯的干涉感到不愉悅，林頓男爵卻無法忽視對方的招呼。那是一名黑色長髮的年輕美女，頭上是角狀髮髻，纏著黑色的鳳凰花飾，一看就知道對方是名咒師，美女手中拿著一柄法杖，杖頂微微發光。

　　「失禮了，在下奉銀嶽大人之命前來迎接格禮浮家族的威廉明。男爵大人想必正要遠行？隨侍隊伍早已整裝待發，男爵大人何不先行移步。銀嶽大人任本城首席咒師已有六年之久，儘管向來努力與和平交好，絕非苟且息事，想必男爵大人再清楚不過？」

　　婉轉好聽而珠圓玉潤，每一個字都清澈獨立，敘述的語氣溫柔中不失強硬立場，身段又中庸自持。費爾席克和威廉明皆意外地注視著對方，美麗的女咒師無論外表或才智皆是一時之選。

　　「依在下淺見，無論格禮浮亦或銀嶽大人，從來不是男爵大人的問題所在。雙方彼此都是生意人，開拓之路本是條經商之道，其中自然有高有低，男爵大人想必能夠明瞭箇中深意？與其因短視近利而與鄰為敵，遠不如將目光放往背後盤根錯節的真正敵手。」

　　這番話雖則平靜卻也自帶狠意，暗示林頓男爵造成今日局面的人不是威廉明、不是格禮浮家族也不是西恩‧銀嶽，而是奧修城自由之家的領導西蒙‧亞連特。

　　當然，這麼說也沒錯，畢竟無論威廉或費爾席克都是受西蒙所託才會調查馬戲團，但另一方面西蒙‧亞連特可不是林頓男爵想要動手就能動作的對手。正是這番原因讓林頓選擇把矛頭指向威廉明，儘管女咒師的說法符合實情，卻不符合林頓男爵的權限所及。雖則如此，如果美麗的女咒師話都說得這樣明白，林頓男爵還不懂得讓步，之後的場面想必會很難看。

　　「……既是本城首席咒師的客人，本男爵便不適合特意耽擱。」最後休高‧林頓頗不甘願地以此表示退讓，除此之外也沒有其他台階好下。

　　「沒的話，若男爵大人時間允許，銀嶽大人很樂意邀請您一塊到名人之屋作客。」

　　「這就不必了。」休高‧林頓話停了停，眼神多繞威廉一圈，才在士兵與隨侍文武官的陪伴下轉身上馬車。

　　一直到林頓的車隊揚長而去，女咒師才回頭與威廉、費爾席克正眼相對。

　　「奉西恩的命令？我不記得哪一次拜訪西恩，有先打過招呼。」威廉意有所指，略帶防備的看著對方：「西恩到底派多少眼線在我周遭，林德嘉德的賈絲明，很大的排場。一遇林頓男爵找碴居然立刻有人解圍，究竟是在監視男爵，或者西恩賣給我的面子太大？」

　　「請勿多心，在下奉銀嶽大人之命正要出城，正好遇見男爵大人與您的一番對談，才會冒昧現身。」這名形貌出色的女咒師清淺一笑：「自然，銀嶽大人的確吩咐過特別看照。林頓男爵能夠從一屆平民爬到如此高位，除了政治上的手段，少不了檯面下的陰謀。由於種種緣故，還請格禮浮家多多擔待。」

　　威廉明注視著對方，像在探測她的這番言談有多少真話。但賈絲明顯然並不在乎他所清楚表達的不信任感，手勢優雅地示意名人之屋：「兩位斥候請往名人之屋移動吧。銀嶽大人暫因瑣事，還未回到議事書房，但兩位不妨前去等待。」

　　


	31. Chapter 31

　　誠如賈絲明所說，西恩‧銀嶽不在自己的辦公廳內。威廉熟門熟路帶費爾席克進入書房，門口任秘書的文官並沒有阻止。一般來說，這些官員不太放任訪客獨留書房，畢竟如果訪客有心，許多機密可能因此洩漏出去。正確的程序應該是等候首席，或者至少兩名以上的文武官隨侍等待。

　　「你真的挺有門路……」

　　「不，也不完全是你想的那樣。西恩不喜歡一堆人在他房裡進進出出，他的手下能進到裡面的本就沒有幾個。」

　　費爾席克坐在書桌對面的椅子上等待主人歸來；威廉雖把外套擱上另一張椅子，卻在房裡到處走走看看。他最後停立於咒師首席的書櫃前，那書櫃寬有數米，是百年以前的古董款式，採用色澤飽滿的實心核桃木構成，擺放的書籍有泰半比書櫃本身還更古老。

　　「純白大地的手抄詩集居然已經被找到了？」威廉‧格禮浮的手指本來一一滑過書背，此時正停留於一本書皮幾乎剝落的小冊子旁。從費爾席克的方向，雖然看不清楚書的標題，聽威廉這麼一說也詫異地挑起眉毛。

　　「純白大地詩集……不是早亡佚好幾十年？」

　　「算他厲害，真的找到了。」威廉將那本書從書櫃上取下，小心翼翼翻看內頁。書的裝訂邊狀況非常不好，膠水乾裂，百年以前的紙質也泛黃龜裂，幸好墨水顏色淡了，依然清晰可辨。

　　「相似年代與地域的書籍，我只在兩個地方看過；朱涅考的書櫃上、再來就是外公的圖書館。」

　　一名套著輕甲與披風的年輕男人走進書房，手中托著兩杯咖啡、糖罐、奶精，還有配咖啡用的一碟鈕釦巧克力。他的腰上繫著一柄西洋劍與一柄短劍，可以辨認是擅長使用輕劍的騎士。

　　「洛德斯，西恩今天很忙？」威廉一邊翻看詩集，一邊好奇地向對方詢問狀況。畢竟通常白天西恩人都在自己的辦公廳，鮮少遇到需要銀嶽家族首席咒師外出赴約的情形。

　　「銀嶽大人到科茵福羅一趟，這時間也差不多回城了。」

　　對方客客氣氣地回答，放下糖罐和奶精。正這麼說著，威廉和費爾席克聽到書房外的迴廊傳來一些聲音，威廉挑起眉毛：「還真準啊……」

　　西恩‧銀嶽的議事書房位於名人之屋西側，須經過迂迴並飾以玫瑰窗花、鋪整細紋織錦地毯的長走廊，繞過直角彎之後才能到達，也因此從議事書房向外望，是看不到彎角彼端的情形，費爾席克只能分辨正有兩到三人的腳步朝此接近，其中一人顯得氣急敗壞。

　　「如果無論如何您都如此執意，此舉將同等於破壞名人首席與公主間的信賴！即便如此您也一意孤行嗎！」

　　「囉嗦。」一道低沉的聲音制止前一道因著急而高亢的音調，開口說話的人聲線雖然好聽卻讓人感覺距離：「名人之屋無須為黃毛丫頭大驚小怪提出任何舉措，我西恩‧銀嶽更不需要。如果知趣最好現在離開，別讓我毫不客氣下逐客令而使你顏面盡失。」

　　「您……您！」

　　「拖走他。」

　　說這話的人剛好拐了彎，步上筆直通往議事書房的走廊。那是一名年紀頗輕的男人，輕得讓費爾席克些微訝異。對方有著柔軟如雪地般光澤的頭髮，鷹似的銳利深邃的眼神，一道深褐色的疤痕橫陳在上額至左眼，看得出來這道疤痕曾經很深，儘管破相卻無法掩藏男人本身的英姿勃發。他身穿以白為主色的首席禮服，胸前是領巾和別章，戴著絨質手套的手握著一柄半透明的冰晶權杖。

　　年輕男人臭著一張臉斥退跟在旁邊身穿迎賓館制服的男人，費爾席克認出後者是加菲莉薇拉公主身邊的秘書長，這男人由於職務之故，只可能為與公主有關的事情外出，是個無論出身或官階都位列上品的傢伙。即使有這樣的頭銜，白色頭髮的年輕人也不加以禮遇。另一名隨侍兩人身後、看得出職業同樣是咒師的隨從上前制住宮廷秘書長的肩膀，微微施力暗示對方不要繼續鬧事。

　　「您……您想對身為宮廷秘書長的我如此不敬嗎，首席閣下！」

　　本來隨從攔住秘書長後，白色頭髮的男人繼續朝議事書房邁步，卻又因對方如此發言而停下腳步。

　　「你這番話，是在挑戰我西恩‧銀嶽的耐性？」

　　一句話讓對方寒上背脊，秘書長臉色大變，鎮定全失。

　　「太過分了……銀嶽大人，您寧可包庇手下擅闖王宮，即使與公主殿下為敵也不在乎，這種心態實在太過無禮！」

　　「是她今天要動我的人，不是我招惹她。」西恩‧銀嶽淺淺露出一抹笑容：「轉告公主，井水河水互不相犯，我可保證安然無恙，但她若有任何踰越之舉，便靜候我的指教。」

　　那話說完，首席咒師完全擱下宮廷秘書長走進自己的議事書房，隨從攔著秘書長不讓他趨前，議事書房的門緩緩關上。完全閉合之前，秘書長看到房裡的威廉和費爾席克，一認出這兩張臉孔，他不可置信地氣紅了臉，眼睛一瞪只能甩袖離去。

　　

　　「威廉，怎麼特地過來。」

　　一進書房，首席咒師讓先前端咖啡的劍士服侍脫去最外層的禮外套，把權杖擱上杖架，並脫去手套才慢條斯理坐回自己的位子。他以手勢示意劍士退下，眼神淡淡掃過費爾席克，沒有招呼也沒有禮儀上的示意，就把注意力全放給威廉。見到威廉手上捧著純白大地手抄詩集，西恩露出一抹微笑。

　　「被你發現了，那本書昨天才剛送到。」

　　「你在哪裡找到的？」

　　「雪地冰魔塔附近有些民房遺跡，手下探測任務意外發現，一併帶回。」

　　「不是我要說，你真的很幸運……西恩，老是找到這種好東西。」

　　「謝謝，你也知道我找了多久。今天來訪，所為何事？」

　　提到正事，威廉收斂笑容，幾步走回西恩對面的位子坐下。

　　「之前你說手上握有馬戲團的資料，那份資料是否可靠？」

　　「無論你信不信，他們之中有叛徒，我的情報就是從那裡來的。對方在馬戲團裡位階極高，因此可信度無須懷疑。」

　　「喔，是美女嗎？」

　　「很夠水準的大美女，兼具實力與美貌。」

　　威廉瞇起雙眼：「如果我與馬戲團作對，美女會成為我的盟友亦或敵手？」

　　「更進一步的狀況雖然並不清楚，據我所知美麗的女魔法師有意脫離組織。」

　　這回答讓威廉滿意：「很好，西恩，我需要那筆資料。」

　　「矛盾的是你上次表示沒有興趣？」

　　「但你也說，格禮浮家若改變心意，那份資料留給我。」

　　西恩‧銀嶽不馬上接話，而是試探性地瞧著威廉。威廉相信從自己第一次開口，或者一走進名人之屋，西恩就料到威廉今天拜訪的目的，儘管如此這位認識多年的朋友依然習慣拐彎抹角，不讓威廉輕易得到想要的東西。

　　「當然不是請你免費給我。」威廉從衣袋裡拿出收納書籍的絨布袋，解開袋口後掏出一本書：「拿不到原版，所以乾脆自己抄寫一份，盧恩文版本的手抄詩體埃達。」

　　「……自己抄寫？」西恩微微一愣，從威廉手上接過立刻翻開，費爾席克也意外的看著那本書，從側傾的書頁可以看見內裡是大量威廉的鵝毛筆字跡。

　　「這版本很難找，後來和塞勒涅當家商量請他借我謄抄，我知道你手上獨缺五篇，但還是把其他三十篇都抄進去。如何，盧恩文手抄詩體埃達，分量絕對足以交換馬戲團情報。不是我自誇，要在新大陸找到一個懂盧恩文、還能替你抄寫詩體埃達的人可不容易，我相信這本書有它的價值在。」

　　「你打算和誰去？」儘管如此，西恩‧銀嶽沒有馬上鬆口，而是用極複雜的表情望著威廉：「你該知道光靠格禮浮一家的力量不可能足夠。」

　　「當然，所以我才和費爾席克一起過來。」威廉明示意費爾席克，然後對西恩說：「我這次會和克魯克斯家合作。費爾席克，他是西恩‧銀嶽。西恩，他是費爾席克。」

　　「嗯。」西恩只輕輕應了聲，不做其他表示，乃至於威廉介紹時首席咒師也不算正眼瞧過費爾席克：「因此，本來打算撒手不理，什麼理由讓你決定再度蹚這渾水。」

　　「總要有人有所行動。」威廉語調平實地表示：「你也透露，最接近核心的人是我，沒道理我不吃下這案子。想必你也聽聞薇若誤闖王宮那件事，他們傷了薇若，此仇必報。」

　　西恩望著他，翻了翻威廉的手抄詩集。

　　「書你抄多久？這東西不可能兩三天就完成。」

　　「一個多禮拜。中間被薇若失手潑到墨汁，重謄過一遍，否則會更快。」

　　「一個多禮拜的話，本來並不是抄來交換馬戲團情報，甚至不是抄來送我？」

　　「哈，為什麼在意這種小地方。我肯定這份禮物你會滿意，儘管你才剛得到尋覓已久的純白大地手抄詩集。」

　　「不要誤會，純白古籍跟這本書的價值完全無從比較。」西恩將書闔上，手壓著書皮封面，費爾席克意外於對方態度謹慎，或許西恩比想像中還要鍾情詩體埃達。

　　威廉也察覺此番可能性，知道自己勝算更大：「交易談定了？」

　　「好吧，注意安全，計畫務求周全再行動。」

　　「那當然。」

　　「除馬戲團，也要小心林頓的爪牙，威廉。那傢伙剛找過你麻煩，凡事當心點。」

　　聽到這話，威廉緋色的瞳孔微微一縮，雖然不想生氣還是有了怒意：「十分鐘前的事情你果然已經知道……你還在我身邊派眼線？」

　　「別跟我討價還價，林頓和親王室的人都企圖對付你。」

　　因為西恩的發言而讓費爾席克起了警覺，估計威廉果然是被盯上。但既然林頓男爵能給格禮浮家斥候找的最大麻煩是趁臨出城前的偶遇酸個幾句，費爾席克覺得眼前這名首席的權力似乎頗大。

　　西恩‧銀嶽故意跳開話題不讓威廉糾纏下去，他起身拉開後方抽屜，從中掏出封印妥當的牛皮紙袋。

　　「作為手抄書的交換，你要的資料在裡頭，回去再慢慢分析。」他頓了頓：「這次任務你能派遣的人，有咒師嗎。」

　　「不，沒有。」威廉不懂：「我家和克魯克斯家都沒有。怎麼？」

　　「亞森羅蘋三世本身是一名咒師，若有同樣懂得使用咒術的人跟去會比較好。」西恩隨手翻開桌上一份都是人名的文件，瀏覽片刻後說：「我把赫斯家族的沃爾夫派給你。」

　　「不用。」威廉輕聲回覆：「這任務我們兩家自己處理，不需要額外派人。格禮浮和克魯克斯加起來的戰力一定足夠。」

　　「……不要拒絕我的援助，威廉。」

　　「我不需要人力方面的援助，我需要的是情報，而這方面你已經給足。」威廉晃了晃信封，友善地對西恩解釋：「咒師並不能解除每一道咒術，多帶一名咒師沒太大用處，相比之下，斥候只要佩帶羅嘉立歐就能消除詛咒，我應該沒記錯吧。關於這方面與咒法有關的知識，都是當年你告訴我的。」

　　西恩沉默片刻，沒有急著回話。首席咒師的右手擱著威廉給他的那本書，之後便將視線集中在費爾席克身上，費爾席克感覺他的眼神帶著不諒解。

　　「克魯克斯家的斥候還沒拿到大師資格？」

　　「……所以？」威廉愣了愣。

　　「兩家人裡只有你能佩帶羅嘉立歐，也只有你可以施展解除咒語的法術。」

　　「這當然，羅嘉立歐會認主人，你到底想說什麼？」

　　「威廉，你用必須歸屬於我的代價救活的人，實力只有這樣，而你選擇跟他合作？」

　　費爾席克眉心一皺，一把火燒上心頭。本來不打算追究關於西恩態度冷漠與忽視他的種種無禮行徑，這回因西恩火藥味濃烈而指稱明確的發言，不愉快頓時炸裂。

　　「身為名人，這講法倒挺膚淺。如果這就是你的用人標準，還真令人不敢恭維。」

　　「不敢恭維？這說法哪裡膚淺，我很意外。」

　　威廉明還沒反應過來，費爾席克不僅出聲發難，西恩還毫不閃避地回了嘴。強烈的酸意漫過整間房，威廉未料兩人皆如此衝動，傻眼地愕愣，這又讓費爾席克再度有餘地開口。

　　「用人為界定的考試資格評斷一個人的能力，難道不夠膚淺？非得取得大師資格才擁有相對應的實力，如果這種說法成立，斯蓋爾‧亞臣，被譽為本世紀最偉大斥候的那一位難道是個廢人？」

　　「你用斯蓋爾‧亞臣的故事自比嗎。」相應於此，西恩露出一抹冷笑：「凡事都有例外，亞臣的故事就是一例。正因例外少之又少，尋常例子與尋常制度才有存在的價值，既然你自比天才，何不遵從俗世規誡去考個大師資格看看？」

　　「你真是出乎我意料的對地位和名聲執著。」

　　「就算不論大師資格，威廉親入死者大地取得羅嘉立歐，你呢？」

　　「我以為只要有心，那只是時間早晚的問題，就像只要有心，你的地位大概不會維持很久？」

　　「──喂，費爾席克、西恩。」

　　眼看費爾席克話說得失序，威廉趕緊出聲制止。西恩不置可否地瞥過費爾席克的臉，不曉得是不是看威廉的面子，他沒回嘴，又把焦點移到威廉身上。

　　「威廉，既然現在是我手下的人，我不想你重傷回來。沃爾夫戰力很足，更不可能成為負擔，甚至你會因為有他加入事半功倍。」

　　「我知道，但這是我的堅持，對付馬戲團兩家就可以了。」

　　「……你情願相信一個家長只有達人程度的家族，也不信任我派給你的人？」

　　眼看費爾席克又要發難，威廉按住他：「不是不信任，是沒有必要。」

　　「威廉說了，沒必要。」費爾席克插嘴：「不要硬塞人給我們，這樣做很難看。」

　　「……克魯克斯，當我和隸屬於我的人討論事情，沒有你開口的餘地。」

　　「你根本是在自顧自的強迫威廉接受你的決定！」

　　「那麼今天威廉是因為誰，必須讓家族歸屬首席咒師？」

　　聽到這話，費爾席克震怒，他正欲反駁身邊的威廉忽然微吼。

　　「──不要扯到費爾席克，西恩，這是我和你之間的事。」

　　「很高興你也這麼認為，不如就請你旁邊的人閉嘴？」

　　費爾席克身體傾向西恩，威廉手趕緊按著他，要他別衝動。

　　「西恩，我們不需要名人之屋加派人手，兩家人的實力到哪裡我很清楚，而且確定對付馬戲團絕對足夠。提醒你，我並非什麼功課也沒做就貿然找你拿情報，誇大馬戲團的實力對你更沒好處。如果是擔心計畫上可能的疏忽──或許我該談談，過去替你完成多少大案子？」

　　「威廉，我看著你這麼久，當然熟知你的謹慎，但凡事都有萬一。你得明白我不怕因為你樹敵。」

　　如果費爾席克在其他場合聽到同樣的話想必不至於這麼敏感，但那滿不諒解且充滿埋怨的陳述從西恩口中被說出的瞬間，費爾席克竟觸電似的聽懂其中涵義。

　　他萬分訝異地瞪著西恩，對於乍明西恩的心情措手不及。消化之後，費爾席克心裡湧現領域受到侵犯的強烈敵意，他感到震怒，光是西恩的手擱在威廉的手抄書上就讓他莫名火大。

　　「你那句話──」

　　「接受這份援助對你沒有半點壞處，威廉。你認識我比認識他更久，或者我親自過去你才肯放心？」

　　「並……」

　　「媽的，不要臉怎麼可以到這種地步！」

　　威廉立刻抓住已起身的費爾席克，拖著他的胳膊以防他做出更多衝動舉止。

　　「放開我，威廉明！難道你跟他一夥！」

　　「費爾席克！」威廉先吼住費爾席克，才轉頭瞪著西恩：「夠了，西恩，事情就這樣，不需要任何協助，不要再跟我堅持那些！」

　　從威廉的語氣可以聽出他動怒，不是針對費爾席克，倒更像針對讓費爾席克脫序的西恩。兩名斥候以同一個方向面對西恩，此番態勢惹得西恩萬分不愉快，但威廉已經發火，他畢竟不願和威廉作對。

　　「……那麼，你最好向我保證不會失手。」西恩盯著威廉看了頗久，才鬆口表示：「若你失敗，或者成功卻付出代價，最好祈禱自己平安活下。」

　　「那當然，我從沒打算英年早逝。」威廉說完這句話安靜地望著西恩，直到確定西恩的確在派人一事上妥協，他才軟化態度，放開費爾席克：「順便跟你拿神秘粉末，上次提過我想打造一條項鍊，這是今天叨擾最後一件事。」

　　西恩淡淡地看著想發怒卻被制止的費爾席克，決定忽略他，從抽屜裡取出被二十個裝成一袋的神秘粉末。

　　「拿去吧，早就準備好。你打算什麼時候去死者之地？」

　　「就這陣子，馬戲團的任務一結束。」威廉並沒有立刻接過袋裝神粉，他發現西恩準備的數量和原本要求的並不相符：「有工作給我？」

　　「橫豎都要去一趟死者之地，就順便替我到已成廢墟的村莊探勘我想要的東西。」

　　「那會是什麼？」威廉挑起一眉，問句謹慎。西恩多給了要求數量二倍的神粉，這意味任務內容至少會用掉相同的量。

　　「據說死者之地活動的殭屍食屍鬼的袋子裡，裝著比純淨歐塔特純度更高的物質，既然林頓表現出對該物品的興趣，我也想一窺究竟。」

　　「死者之地的食屍鬼嗎……我了解了。」

　　出沒死者之地的食屍鬼雖然被列為危險性高的魔物而受到官方拘捕，本身倒不是難以對付的怪物，以程度來說，就算讓家裡只考取達人槍手資格的艾斯密獨自對付，威廉都不會替他擔心。問題在於為了順利進出死者之地，必須塗抹新鮮死人的血液作為偽裝，同時由於死者之地實在掩藏太多關於林頓男爵與大貝斯法紐娜黑暗面的秘密，過於頻繁出入簡直意味著與親帝國的派系作對。

　　總之，死者大地是一個雖然大意不得卻也稱不上多麼險峻，較之於來自活死人殭屍的威脅，還遠不如黨派政治顧忌的地方。但既然現在格禮浮家有西恩作靠山，這方面的問題就不會太大。

　　「把那只袋子拿回來給我。食屍鬼的蹤跡不好尋找，你可能要埋伏幾天，這裡總共二十枚神秘粉末，絕對夠你完成任務。」

　　「當然，綽綽有餘。」威廉這才放心接下西恩遞給他的藥品，卻被費爾席克頗不愉快地打斷。

　　「……二十枚神秘粉末，用到完的話，能在那地方待二十天。獵捕食屍鬼要埋伏、追蹤、還要設陷阱，你不可能晃個幾圈就出來，威廉，這意味著你要殺更多人才能爭取時間完成任務。」

　　「所以？」威廉愣了愣，並不明白：「我手上就算殺了也沒人追究的通緝犯共有三名，取得的血量待個二十天絕對足夠。」

　　「若不夠，找人讓你開刀一點也不難。」

　　「你他媽的聽不懂人話！威廉明，少為鳥任務殺人，這麼喜歡淋血，幹嘛不倒一盆豬血在身上算了！」

　　威廉被這話嚇了一跳，轉頭看著夥伴：「你又生什麼氣，你今天到底怎麼了？」

　　「我才想問你吃錯什麼藥，難道只要對方是通緝犯，不管什麼人你都殺得下去！」

　　「別動怒，太過耀眼的年輕美女可能會讓我猶豫……尤其頭腦好的那種。」

　　「不要開無聊玩笑！」

　　格禮浮家的斥候本來企圖用輕鬆回答緩和費爾席克過於嚴肅的提問，但一見提問的朋友並不欣賞這種態度，當下好聲好氣道歉。

　　「好吧，對不起。如果認真回答的話：我的確這麼想。」

　　「但你明明是斥候，不要隨隨便便把殺人掛嘴邊──」

　　「我不是這個意思。今天既然非去死者之地一趟不可，殺人取血就是無可避免的過程，所以我才會找最沒有爭議的方法。」

　　面對威廉的平淡解釋，費爾席克一時語塞。說穿了，他只是不喜歡身邊有人殺人，矛盾的是他也明白威廉的做法至少獲得社會上的普遍認同。

　　「但──」

　　「連殺個人也畏畏縮縮，成不了事，要和抱持這種心態的人多談還真浪費時間。」

　　「西恩，別這樣。」威廉開口制止西恩，正要緩頰的當刻費爾席克又爆出一句。

　　「不說話沒人當你啞巴，真要殺人去找你其他走狗，不要把威廉拖下水！」

　　「哼，威廉是我底下的人，我要他往東就往東。」

　　「所以你這混帳就指使威廉殺人？好一個咒師首席，怎麼不去殺手公會稱王算了！」

　　「我再說一次，威廉本就沒有立場拒絕我的命令。如果殺人是工作，威廉沒有不做的道理。」

　　「你屁！他又不是你的狗！」

　　「這麼不爽，乾脆克魯克斯家效忠我，換格禮浮家？」

　　「難不成怕你！」

　　「喂！」原先算得上冷靜的威廉聽他們連這種話都出口，不免勃然：「你們兩個都收斂點！我沒說不去，西恩，你今天也怎麼回事，不要亂發脾氣行不行！」

　　「……我這樣叫亂發脾氣？」語調一貫保持冷肅的首席咒師聽到這話，冷不防臉色一變：「不要指控我的脾氣，我對於今天的事已經十分克制！你為保這傢伙，造成必須隸屬於我門下的局面，為了他的人身安全賠上格禮浮家，再放任他來我這踢館？我懷疑他能明白你到底付出什麼代價！放棄中立和自由，威廉明，我認識你已屆五年，你居然為了一個同性朋友放棄家族的中立和自由！」

　　這番話威廉聽得冷汗直流：「我說了不要把費爾席克扯進來，這是我們兩人的事。」

　　「沒錯，我們兩人，叫他滾出我的書房！」

　　威廉當然沒有照做：「西恩，和格禮浮家的交易對你明明沒有壞處，所以請不要評斷我經營家族的方式。」

　　「我的確是最大受益人，但我寧願你沒這麼做！格禮浮是首席咒師的人，如果不明白這句話的意思，簡單來說，今天就算要求你舉家搬往沼澤你也應該照辦！」

　　「──你胡扯什麼！」

　　威廉還沒反應，費爾席克已經拍桌而起，要跟西恩打起來也在所不惜。

　　「費爾席克！」

　　「這不是胡扯，必要的話我可以稍後就下命令，格禮浮的當家不妨先做心理準備？」

　　「這麼喜歡沼澤，怪不得你這隻禿鷹身上沾滿泥巴！」

　　費爾席克掄起拳頭，眼看就要對首席咒師暴力相向，威廉驚愕地反抓著他，制著他的胳膊。

　　「費爾席克，不要對首席無禮！」這句話其實是吼給西恩聽，好讓西恩沒有餘地開口責難，但聽在費爾席克耳裡完全不是這麼回事。

　　「威廉明，你膽敢搬到沼澤我們就絕交！」

　　「誰說我要搬，在立普圖衛住得好好的我憑什麼搬？」

　　「那你還──」

　　「就憑你現在效忠於我！」

　　西恩一句話蓋過費爾席克，也蓋過威廉，房裡劍拔弩張的氣氛拉拔到最高點。

　　「你這下賤的東西！」

　　費爾席克掙脫威廉翻過書桌想對西恩動手，威廉追上，千鈞一髮箍住費爾席克，把他拖往反方向：「別衝動，費爾席克！」

　　威廉的聲音忽然湊近耳邊，費爾席克這才驚覺自己竟一反常態想對人動粗。他氣呼呼地瞪著西恩，儘管不願認輸，但也考慮到自己就算使出全力，也傷不著名人咒師一根寒毛。

　　「西恩，今天先到這裡，食屍鬼的案子一結束我會再來找你。」

　　「我等你。若處理馬戲團而克魯克斯火力不夠，隨時告訴我，我再派人。」

　　「硬要跟上來，真是可悲至極！威廉今天提合作的對象是我不是你！」

　　「好了，費爾席克！」威廉明趕緊用力抓著他，另一手抽走他和費爾席克擱在椅背上的外套，將他拉往門口的方向。西恩冷冷瞧著威廉幾乎拖抱著費爾席克的動作，即使知道對方沒有特別意思，還是無法故作無事。他本想發火，但看威廉制止費爾席克的衝動之後，竟以眼神向自己表達歉意，西恩的態度又軟下去。

　　「……沼澤的事情是開玩笑，你不用放心上。」

　　「嗯，我知道。」威廉拉著費爾席克，被拉的人卻不因此安分。西恩的語氣雖然冷淡，已是他所能表達的溫柔，費爾席克不想接受這種態度。

　　「開你媽的屁玩笑！比我早認識威廉他媽的有什麼了不起！威廉明，原來我不知道的地方你還有這樣的靠山，那你還來找我幹嘛！」

　　威廉放棄在這種狀況下對費爾席克的指控提出解釋，沒有繼續待著處理兩人衝突的耐性。他一手抓住費爾席克、另一手扭開房門。

　　西恩也忽視費爾席克的一連串質疑，轉頭看威廉：「謝謝你的禮物和今天的拜訪。」

　　「嗯。」

　　「靠，威廉的書打一開始就不是特地為你抄，你謝個屁！自以為和威廉交情好，告訴你，我書房一整排櫃子都是威廉的手抄詩！」

　　這句話完全踩中西恩的雷，那當下他臉色一沉，房裡氣氛丕變。威廉明因動物本能下意識起了恐懼，但一反應過來，立刻抬頭以凌厲的眼神直視西恩，就怕西恩以首席名人的實力暴力相向。

　　因為威廉太過明白的坦護，西恩雖然瞪著他，幾秒之後卻又被迫退讓。他極力忍下被費爾席克挑起的殺氣，從牙縫裡吐出過於酸澀的發言。

　　「……你憑什麼又幫威廉回話，什麼事都幫他回答，你又是他的誰？」

　　「我他媽的就是他的情人！」

　　費爾席克怒吼！當下根本不管眼前的首席咒師多麼想殺人，氣到失去理智，口不擇言，他反身抓住威廉的衣襟，把他壓向微開的門板，門碰的一聲被闔上，費爾席克的舌闖入威廉嘴內，毫無預警地強吻他。

　　「……靠！」

　　威廉先是錯愕，然後大力推開費爾席克。費爾席克氣呼呼的，對於威廉驚愕且不可置信的態度沒有半點悔意，好像他做的事情完全理所當然。

　　「他媽的……你做什麼！」

　　威廉的確明白自己對費爾席克有超出友誼以外的意思，但那並不代表他認為費爾席克可能給予回應。突然被暗戀的對象強吻，威廉明嚇得面紅耳赤，甚至從耳根一路紅到衣領深處。

　　與此同時，怒容滿面的費爾席克完全無法講理，氣頭上的他粗魯推開房門就往外衝。

　　

　　「我以為這就是你想要的？」

　　西恩冷漠的聲音拉回威廉的神智，他看起來有一點點幸災樂禍。

　　「你那什麼鬼話……」威廉帶著顫音，稍加壓抑過於激動的情緒。

　　「去年你說你是異性戀，這話我認真聽進去，但今天又怎麼回事？」

　　威廉聽到這句，身體微微一愣，像是被戳中秘密。

　　「你在對我挑釁嗎？」

　　「林頓男爵前任美女管家、奧修英氣勃發的女士兵、立普圖衛市場管理員、港口賣畫的年輕女子、雪原的開拓戰士、海暮伊思家女斥候。甚至本城廚師范保羅或克魯克斯家那位染髮槍手，到頭來都只是你轉移焦點的工具，好讓我沒發現你目光的真正所在？」

　　西恩過於刻薄的發問方式，毫無預警地讓威廉惱羞成怒。

　　「混帳，不要調查我的人際網路！我沒必要事事向你報告！」

　　「那就不要用愚蠢的理由拒絕我，不要用性向當藉口！」

　　「但那不是藉口！」

　　威廉一時沒控制音量，吼了出來，接著狼狽地發現自己的話可信度低得難看。

　　「我的意思是……」

　　「你出去，在我真正想對你大發雷霆之前，你最好出去。」

　　首席咒師下達逐客令的語氣太過冷冽，威廉眼底閃過一抹複雜的情緒。

　　「……總之，西恩，我不覺得自己有錯。」

　　他轉身開門，留下這句話，才倉促離開令他尷尬的房間。

　　


	32. Chapter 32

　　甫出立普圖衛名人之屋，戶外燦爛的陽光讓已適應屋內採光的威廉眩目。費爾席克怒氣沖沖走在通往市場的道路，威廉追去叫住他。

　　「威廉明！你到底認識那死禿鷹多久，為什麼從沒聽你提過！」一被叫住，費爾席克轉身攫住威廉的衣襟，提著他的領子大聲逼問，一副要跟威廉打起來似的：「他憑什麼十足肯定你認識他比認識我久，還知道我沒去考大師資格，狗娘養的暗中調查我？何以你們交情好成這樣，是你做過什麼，還是他做過什麼！」

　　劈頭被一股腦的逼問，威廉愣了愣，有點敏感地揮開費爾席克抓著他的手：「費爾席克，你冷靜點，不要在大街上吐髒。」

　　「我說髒話關你屁事，回答我的問題！」

　　「好，當年我的確先認識他才認識你，但這很重要嗎？」威廉明邊說邊把費爾席克拉往回家的方向，並且避開大路。

　　「當然重要，被他得意洋洋拿出來強調就他媽的重要！」

　　「我不曉得你在發什麼脾氣，如果是殺人的事，我很抱歉，若知道你對這件事的看法敏感，我會避開，所以能不能接受我的道歉？」

　　「誰說跟殺人有關，我就是看那首席不爽！」

　　「他的態度的確不好，但你發這麼大脾氣也說不過去，你……」

　　「你管我發脾氣，他的存在簡直礙眼到了極點！你到底在哪裡認識他，憑什麼銀嶽家族的人和你交情匪淺！」

　　「……就剛好認識，幾年前我們家剛到新大陸，還住在科茵福羅時。」

　　「說清楚，我很認真在問！」

　　費爾席克停下腳步，用一種不容威廉含糊或裝傻的態度直覷著他，手忽然抓向領口，施力提領就把威廉拉到臉前。費爾席克不相信威廉對於西恩的感情毫無所察，威廉又不是笨蛋，費爾席克聽得出威廉和西恩對話時有所迴避，依照威廉的個性他這樣最好還是不懂。他肯定威廉明白，而且肯定既然是威廉這種人，甚至還知道對方待他特別友善的原因。

　　威廉卻觸電般退後半步，避開費爾席克猛然湊近的臉，從耳根微微泛紅至脖子。費爾席克這才意識到自己靠威廉太近，並且想起強吻威廉之前也是一樣的動作──他放開威廉，氣威廉的奇怪表現，煩躁地嘖了聲。

　　「這麼喜歡禿鷹啊！幹嘛臉紅？」

　　威廉一驚，手掌伸起遮住泛紅的臉，強作鎮定：「在名人之屋你開那什麼爛玩笑……」

　　「怎麼，覺得跟我接吻很噁，還是被禿鷹看到太害羞？」

　　「靠，胡扯什麼！」威廉尷尬地又再退開，自找藉口：「我只是不習慣當被強吻的那方……你他媽的也太衝動，今天是愚人節？哪有朋友開這種玩笑。」

　　被指責衝動，費爾席克噤聲不語，由於脾氣還保持在怒意難消，他一點也不覺得稍早的舉止有何不妥。

　　見他不再激動地開口罵人，威廉立刻轉移話題：「薇若早上知道你會跟我碰面，跑出去買了各種口味的布丁，到我家拿？」

　　「拿布丁是拿布丁，這不代表我原諒禿鷹首席！」

　　「……又扯到他。你能不能別這麼在意西恩，大貝斯法紐娜上層貴族本來就不可能平易近人，我本想把你介紹給他，讓你多一條人脈，既然處不來就算了。」

　　費爾席克不回話，臉轉一旁明顯忽視威廉的解釋。

　　「總之，別管剛才的事了，你沒必要把他放在心上。」

　　威廉的解釋刻意輕描淡寫，本意是希望費爾席克釋懷，聽在費爾席克耳裡卻覺得難不成自己被視為反應過度，明明負氣不願搭理，這下子又粗魯扯住威廉。

　　「但你差點被他搶走了啊！」

　　「……什麼搶走？」

　　費爾席克嘖了一聲，心裡埋怨威廉居然不懂西恩的存在讓他倍感受脅，但他實在不願多談，說穿了他自己也搞不清楚自己在想什麼。

　　「你到底是什麼情況下認識他？」

　　「就像我說的，住科茵福羅那陣子……」

　　「我不要含糊的答案，告訴我確切經過。」

　　威廉對於費爾席克的窮追不捨感到愕然：「你知道這些要幹嘛？」

　　「管我！」

　　「我哪記得多詳細，要我從年月日、時間地點這樣鉅細靡遺的陳述嗎？」

　　「我不管，你講就對了！」

　　「但你何必……」

　　「難道有什麼事不能讓我知道？」費爾席克又再加大音量：「我還以為你所有事情都能跟我講，看來是我自作多情？」

　　明明已經避開大路，兩人間的衝突還是引起路人側目。格禮浮和克魯克斯兩家雖然稱不上多有聲望的高手家族，因為從事各方任務的完成率與品質都有一定水準的緣故，至少在三大主城範圍內還算小有名氣，而其中又以身為家長的兩人最容易被辨識。

　　「好，我講。但先回我家再談。」威廉不願招惹城內更多關注，眉頭微皺拉過費爾席克就穿向通往格禮浮宅邸的捷徑。費爾席克愣然，覺得威廉又跟他四兩撥千金，本來不想妥協，威廉卻低低吐出一句泰戈爾的詩句。

　　「Yet my heart is sweet with the memory of the first……」他話說到這，句尾懸宕，讓費爾席克起了困惑。

　　「of the first fresh jasmines that filled my hands when I was a child。」

　　費爾席克唸出下半句詩，依然不明白威廉的用意。他以為威廉又想轉移他的注意力，忽然想起今天早晨遇過一個人，名字就和茉莉有關。

　　賈絲明‧林德嘉德。威廉不只一次提過西恩會派眼線在他周遭。

　　「……他媽的，去你書房談！」

　　

　　「席克哥哥，席克哥哥我有買各種奇怪口味的布丁回來喔！我買了三盒，送給席克哥哥、路爾哥哥和德羅，但是北黎姊姊沒有！誰叫她上次要搶我的小熊餅乾！」

　　威廉和費爾席克剛走進格禮浮宅邸大門，小女孩薇若妮卡就蹦蹦跳跳的跑到玄關迎接兄長回家。不過可能是對於買布丁的事情太過興奮，薇若妮卡反常地先和費爾席克打完招呼才抱住自己的哥哥。

　　「哥哥，所以我把零用錢花光光了，如果幫忙做什麼可以再拿錢錢？」

　　「我想想，妳到魔之溪谷獵些龜粉，我入藥的時候需要用到。」

　　「好──哥哥需要多少？」

　　「就去那裡待一天，獵多少算多少。回城捲軸記得帶著，受傷了再回家找我哭。」

　　「我才不會在那種地方哭！」

　　「好好好，小心一點，記得不要玩超過晚餐時間，不然露恩又要我去找人。」

　　「嗯，席克哥哥，布丁我放在餐廳的桌上，要記得拿喔。」

　　「好，謝了。」

　　兩名斥候穿過走廊走向格禮浮當家的房間，途中和正在學習擦拭壁燈的魔偶凱瑟琳擦肩而過。進入威廉的臥房後，威廉反身帶上房門，走到沙發邊自己找了位子坐下。

　　才不過一天沒來，費爾席克注意到威廉的書桌散落不少書籍，慣用的鵝毛筆插在墨水瓶裡，攤在書寫檯上的是抄了一半的詩篇。之前威廉展示給他看過的天象儀被當成紙鎮擱在檯面左方，他走過去東翻西翻，天像儀前是好幾本古董程度的稀本，而且應該不屬於威廉所有。

　　「這些東西你哪來的？」

　　「托勒第博士給我。昨天你回去後，我跑了一趟托勒第宅，博士託我謄抄古書，有興趣的話要不要也幫忙，有酬勞拿。朱涅考已經拿去五本，但我手邊還有七本。」

　　「我不要，麻煩死了。」費爾席克一口回絕。而無論是抄書或者桌上的天象儀，都讓他明白感受西恩‧銀嶽在這房裡的存在。他煩躁的把天象儀推出威廉慣用的書寫檯範圍，覺得這東西真是礙眼極了：「喂，你今天拿出來的盧恩神話，到底抄來幹嘛？」

　　「書當然是抄來看的啊？」

　　「廢話！你和那死禿鷹到底認識多久！」

　　威廉的態度有一點點尷尬，看來雖然他告訴費爾席克回家再提，如果可以他是想避而不談。

　　「剛來新大陸不久就認識，接著才取得達人資格，所以是夏天之前。」

　　「然後呢？」

　　「然後……陸續因為協助我任務上的需要，熟起來了。」

　　「所以你們到底怎麼認識，不要含糊帶過！」

　　「……是在專門販賣古董藏書票的小店裡偶遇，當時交換姓名，只有這樣。」

　　「既然如此，為什麼你跟他這麼好？你們到底一起做過哪些事？」

　　「也沒做什麼，幾乎是公文或任務往來，那時格禮浮才剛上岸，腳步都沒站穩，已經擔任立普圖衛咒師首席的他協助處理不少行政程序。我也提過我們家從舊大陸潛逃，為躲藏老子爵的追蹤費去我不少工夫，西恩幫忙，才順利用『格禮浮』這家族名落腳。」

　　「所以他跟你們家的人很熟？他也會到這裡拜訪你嗎？」

　　「身為首席哪這麼閒，多半是我去找他，真要說起和我家人的關係，薇若因為細故跟他同行過幾次，貝拉和露恩則只見過他，談不上有交情。」

　　「這樣聽起來全家就你跟他交情匪淺！看來你還常常跟他喝酒散步？」

　　「……朋友之間，喝酒有什麼奇怪。」威廉錯愕於費爾席克近乎指控的語氣：「散步倒沒有，誰會跟……」

　　「那除此之外你還跟他私底下做過什麼！」

　　費爾席克比威廉想像中咄咄逼人，讓他感覺自己開始失去耐性。

　　「好，我說，我們會去喝酒，若都有空也會相約到野外打獵，半年一次的地下古董交易市場有時候會一起去。最早是他陪我練匕首，所以我從達人考試開始匕首單科的測驗分數一直都很高。這樣子夠詳盡了嗎？」

　　「一個咒師陪你練什麼匕首！」

　　「他的念彈一擊可以讓我重傷，能有名人對戰指導，有何不妥？」

　　「你問我有何不妥！如果不是親密的友好程度，誰會陪你到這種地步！」

　　「……朋友間的戰鬥指導又讓你有指控餘地？」

　　「如果真是這樣，他幹嘛對你執著！」

　　「執著個屁……你在說什麼？」

　　「媽的，我就不信你這麼笨，最好不知道他對你有意思！」

　　費爾席克怒言爆衝出口，威廉一愣，對於費爾席克明白把事情點出措手不及，他一點也不想處理有關西恩對他的這件事：「你誤會了，他什麼時候對我有意思。」

　　「死禿鷹全身上下眼神氣息都散發著『我喜歡威廉明』的訊號！你跟我說這是他媽的誤會！」

　　「總之沒這回事！我們別談這個──」

　　「你心裡有鬼所以不想談了嗎！是你做過什麼、還是他做過什麼，你們才會感情好到變質！」

　　聽到這話，威廉也動了怒，過分冷然的瞪著費爾席克，與他對視許久才有回應。

　　「我並沒有做對不起任何人的事情，為什麼要惡意指控我？」

　　「到底是指控還是事實你自己曉得！」

　　「……那你呢？」威廉語調一壓，慎重但冷漠地問：「你對我又怎麼想？」

　　「少轉移話題，扯到我幹什麼！」

　　「吃醋般的咄咄逼人，如果不告訴我你的看法，又有什麼立場逼問我的私事？」

　　費爾席克怔然，當下因威廉這話感到打擊，或許他的確乘著氣頭逼問太深，卻無法對威廉質疑他的立場釋懷。他很不諒解的瞅著威廉，本來還想回吼，腦子一時空白，盛怒之下費爾席克甩頭走人。

　　威廉驚覺自己說得太過分，趕緊伸手拉住他：「我的意思是──」

　　「他媽的，就算只是好朋友也沒有立場，那就放開我，要幹嘛都隨便你！」

　　威廉手沒鬆，他知道如果這時放手，與費爾席克的友誼就會到此為止。

　　「對不起，無意間話說得太重，我很慎重道歉，你要談我們就來談，別氣了好嗎？」

　　「隨便說幾句就消氣，難道我發火發假的！」

　　「好，我的確知道西恩對我別有深意，但如果可以我不想承認這件事，你剛才問得太直接，我不曉得該如何回應才會裝傻。」威廉異常認真地強調：「總之，我對他沒有額外意思，而且也明白跟他表示過。」

　　費爾席克本來還臭著一張臉，聽到這話瞪大眼睛抓住威廉：「那死禿鷹連告白都做過了！」

　　「……不正式，但差不多。」威廉盡力保持平實的態度，費爾席克在乎的這個重點卻又讓他狼狽。

　　「為什麼他會想開口！你做了什麼！」

　　「我們非得提這不可嗎……」

　　「你自己說要談就來談，現在又想逃！」

　　「我只是──」

　　「說！」

　　威廉的尷尬更深，可惜怒氣沖沖的費爾席克沒有體諒他心情的意思。他眉頭皺得死緊，躊躇很久才有啟口的勇氣。

　　「有次我跟西恩底下的人出救援任務，本來以為出事的地方情況受到控制，隨行者沒有太多戰士，到了該地，才發現環境比評估的還糟，庇護所有一半慘遭發狂的魔物吞噬。」

　　費爾席克覺得這故事耳熟：「腐敗土地的異變？」

　　「對，不是被稱為Chaos Requiem的賽德克蘭，是另一側。三城名人之屋通力合作打倒帕哈瑪勒地下鐘乳石洞的巨魔鐵人，進入腐敗的土地，這批先驅者一天之內陸續中毒，科茵福羅和立普圖衛首席斥候趕往現場才穩定狀況。我就是那時候被邀請過去。」

　　「然後呢？那件事情已經有一陣子，當時你根本……」

　　「就算現在的我過去也很勉強，更不用說當時只有達人資格。總之，不是太好的經驗，我聽說那裡有巨人美麗領土的詩歌殘篇，西恩問我想不想去，我欣然同意。幾天後關於魔物暴動及生態汙染的正確情報才傳回三大主城，西恩趕來時手下那群人死了一半，我因為職業的緣故被派在隊伍後方，那時他……」

　　威廉並不是立刻把話說完，他這尷尬的企圖迴避的態度讓費爾席克心裡有了預想：「他怎麼樣？」

　　「……反正他忽然抱住我。我不是肢體界限嚴謹的人，朋友間的擁抱對我向來沒太大意思，但他沒有放，一直到我推開他，他都沒有主動放手。」

　　剛剛不斷幻想事情可能的經過時明明很激動，一聽到實際情況，費爾席克反而愕然不語。雖然生氣，卻不曉得應該把脾氣加到誰身上。

　　「我那時才覺得不對，但畢竟一直以朋友的眼光看他，就算懷疑也不想小題大作。西恩加入隊伍讓情況大幅好轉，幾天後事情處理完畢，我都忘了的時候，他以為我喝醉趁亂表明意思。」

　　「……你在他面前毫無防備？」費爾席克的聲音軟下去，帶著無法諒解的情緒望著威廉：「我都沒看過你喝醉，他卻能遇上？」

　　「但我那時沒醉，我只……」

　　「他說出那句話之前吻你，還是之後？」費爾席克冷不防的問。

　　威廉愣住，不可置信的瞪著費爾席克，好半晌答不出話。

　　「他並沒有吻到我──因為我躲開才讓他發現我沒醉，然後我解釋喜歡的是女人，這樣還不夠清楚？你憑什麼知道他──」

　　「就憑你不想讓我知道這件事。」

　　威廉愕然，許久才啟唇：「反正我當時沒有醉。」

　　「沒醉又怎樣，既然能無防備到讓他開口表白，不就代表你跟他真的很近？連我都沒看過你喝醉，他對你的喜好品味瞭若指掌，送你的古董天象儀很對你胃口，你不是收下了？他跟你告白之後，我看你也沒特地保持距離。」

　　「並不是這樣，他是一條很好的人脈，我並不想失去，更何況他之後沒有做出任何踰越之舉。天象儀本身是讓魔法陣附著的媒介道具，我沒告訴薇若或其他人，因為不想他們大驚小怪。」

　　費爾席克一驚，轉頭看著威廉書桌上的天象儀。之前大概是受傷而魔力盡失，雖然看很多次卻沒有任何感應，這回被威廉提起，他才驚覺天象儀本身的確有法陣的流動痕跡。

　　「……那是誰的領域魔法？」

　　「你受重傷人在我家，要杜絕林頓的騷擾自然得粗魯一點。西恩送的天象儀包含咒師首席的領域魔法，簡單來說就是明白警告男爵，不准動屋子裡任何一個人。」

　　「又是因為我？」費爾席克又惱了，這回卻是惱自己居多，如果沒有受傷，西恩不會有理由把天象儀送進來，而且如果早知道這東西是讓西恩可以在格禮浮家宣揚存在感的道具，他無論如何絕對不會把玩。偏偏天象儀做得精緻靈巧，若非送禮者身分敏感，費爾席克無法否認連自己都會非常喜歡，正因為了解威廉的喜好，他心裡更不是滋味。

　　「媽的……我受個傷讓你多少把柄在他手上？」

　　「這不是把柄──要我解釋多少次，我們家的確放棄中立，但格禮浮從很早以前就得罪林頓，沒有這件意外，遲早也需要足夠有力的靠山對付他。」

　　費爾席克不想再吵下去，威廉的說詞他聽得出迴避和隱瞞之意，就算威廉說得懇切，也不會改變自己讓格禮浮屈就咒師首席的事實。只有這件事，費爾席克認為自己完全沒有對威廉發脾氣的立場。

　　他神情複雜的瞪著那只天象儀，好半晌移開視線，在沙發上坐下。

　　「但那傢伙把非殺人不可的任務丟給你。」

　　威廉倍感意外：「所以你是氣他、不是氣殺人這件事？」

　　「什麼蠢問題，當然都有，我完全無法理解一名斥候可以毫無愧疚的說出取走別人性命這種話。遊俠或槍手就算了，既然斥候天生的能力是醫治，為什麼要做出這種行為？」

　　威廉沉默了會兒，有點明白費爾席克所想表達的心情，費爾席克的思考出乎他的想像，因為那是他完全沒有考慮過的層面。稍加思量之後，他起身走到門邊把房間的鎖帶上，這動作讓費爾席克起了疑。

　　「如果冒犯到你，我先道歉，但或許我從來就不是以你眼中對斥候的看法來看待這個職業。」

　　他話說得平淡，苦澀的語氣卻透露出企圖表達更深層的意涵。費爾席克狐疑的望著他，就算原本還有脾氣，這時也因好奇和氣氛的改變抹平他的憤怒。

　　「你到底想說什麼？」

　　「對你而言，斥候是保護人們免於傷病的存在對吧，我不否認也這麼想，但更大之後，由於環境的種種因素只懂治療是不夠的。上次不是說過老子爵把三個妹妹當成貴族間聯姻或建交的人質，我才帶她們出走？」

　　「嗯。」

　　「那年貝拉十二歲，子爵有意將她送給與貝斯法紐娜貴族關係密切的強權人士之子做情婦，幾天後，鄉下的莊園舉辦夏季舞會，對方在無人的走廊上強抱她，我一怒動了手，情況失控，等我冷靜下來已經失手殺人。當晚我和貝拉回頭去找露恩跟薇若，帶著值錢的東西立刻離開。」

　　他停了停，口吻異常冷靜。

　　「那是我第一次殺人，事情發生得太快，我根本搞不清楚自己做了什麼。然後是七年流浪生活，我帶她們在奧勒菲西亞各地遊走，最小的薇若只有六歲。不是我要辯解，有太多狀況逼得我非動手不可，露恩跟貝拉能自衛之前都靠我一個人撐。坦白講，我一直沒有避免太血腥的事，因為在我看來殺人並不是最糟的事情。」

　　聽到威廉的坦承，費爾席克怔忪不語。他覺得他不能說威廉錯，今天若處在同樣的環境，他大概也會被逼做出一樣的行為。

　　「我是斥候，當然認為救人很重要，但我畢竟不是為了救人才成為斥候，我的目的是保護家人。因為這個緣故，今天為了妹妹我同樣可以動刀。」

　　「但現在都來到新大陸了……」

　　「這裡有法律有秩序，自然不能跟以前一樣亂來。只不過對我而言儘管殺人是大事，卻不是道義上的大事，我這樣解釋不曉得你能不能明白？」

　　費爾席克理智上當然能理解，但依然煩躁的瞥著天象儀，西恩的存在感讓他很不安。

　　「……這件事情你曾跟別人提過嗎。」

　　「不，沒有。」

　　「死禿鷹呢？」

　　「……當然沒有，這些年我從沒跟任何人提起。」

　　費爾席克靜了許多，手撐著下巴，目光若有所思的看著天象儀，片刻又把視線移開，覺得自己實在太反常，但那份煩悶焦躁的心情依然無法平復。

　　「你不喜歡它在我房間，我拿走就是了。」威廉暗嘆口氣，伸手去拿，沒再講什麼，起身離開臥房把天象儀改放到別的地方。

　　


	33. Chapter 33

　　幾天後，兩名當家斥候北赴雪地，跨過純白的大地一路西行至冰凍的平原。這一帶威廉並不陌生，自從取得大師資格便常有任務在附近。

　　費爾席克雖然也偶爾過來，倒不像威廉是為了任務，所以熟悉的地區有些差異。今天他們的目的地是位於冰凍平原東南方一角的蕭條聚落──幾十年前，黨領地戰爭鬧得沸沸揚揚，這地方曾經是戰區移防的一部分，以希臘風神愛歐勒斯作為家族名的成員戰敗之後便舉家搬遷至此，以人跡稀少的雪原作為整頓家族的根據地。

　　威廉明與費爾席克穿著厚重的皮草外套，將手腳包裹在防寒的雪原白熊皮毛裡，威廉的手中是拜訪的禮物，費爾席克則拿著一份公文。他們踏過的雪地印出一步步陷落的腳印，今天天氣不錯，陽光賞臉地從雲層後方探出頭來，以至於兩人還戴了護目鏡保護視力。

　　繞過一條彎曲崎折的羊腸小路，兩名斥候進入因結界屏障而少有怪物靠近的區域，愛歐勒斯家便居住於此。

　　愛歐勒斯家族所居住的木屋乍看之下平凡無奇，形狀方正完整，較之於住家功用或許還更像倉庫，這番特點也恰如其分地讓人想起家族軍事性的崛起。厚重的積雪堆積在根據極端氣候所設計的尖聳屋頂兩緣，屋簷底下是結冰而向下突刺的透明冰柱。木屋旁邊留有柴火燃燒的灰燼，以及幾個以軍用皮革為料搭成的帳篷──這裡平時提供家裡小組作戰會議使用，更多時候則被愛歐勒斯家愛玩的斥候妹妹當成辦家家酒的場地。

　　踏過這許多帳篷，威廉明和費爾席克來到愛歐勒斯家宅大門，敲了敲門板。

　　片刻，一位身材嬌小、穿毛衣毛帽的孩童客氣應了門，認出來者並問明來意，立刻引領兩位客人往屋內走。通往接見廳的走廊兩端懸掛著許多家族照片，有黨衛軍時期、國王內戰與獅子內戰時期，大量舊照片能夠輕易讓來訪者感受到家族兵戈鐵馬的歷史。

　　今天，克魯克斯和格禮浮兩家斥候是為了馬戲團的事情而來，畢竟亞森羅蘋馬戲團對兩家族而言的確是勁敵，而且是非除去不可的勁敵。在不希望其他家族出手的情況下，威廉明與費爾席克倒有意徵詢愛歐勒斯家的意見。

　　愛歐勒斯一直擔任克魯克斯的指導家族，兩家之間從費爾席克接下當家之位以來，便維持非常密切的師徒關係，甚至正是由於愛歐勒斯從旁協助，當年僅十八歲的費爾席克才能穩固的在奧修站穩開拓腳步，也才有今日小有名氣的克魯克斯。

　　那之後，由於格禮浮家的薇若妮卡無意間引出威廉無法獨自解決的意外──國家級珍寶「炎龍」遭竊案──此契機讓費爾席克把克魯克斯的前輩家族介紹給威廉明，並開啟格禮浮和愛歐勒斯兩家的交誼。如此過了數年，每當費爾席克或威廉獨自處理任務而遇到瓶頸，都很習慣於請教愛歐勒斯，兩家這次的合作因此更不可能放過前輩家族的意見。

　　兩人拜訪的雖是愛歐勒斯家族女遊俠莎樂美，等候莎樂美出現之前，威廉和費爾席克倒是一點也不意外會先看到家族的女斥候──諾特司的身影。

　　那是一名古靈精怪的年輕女孩，留著白色編成辮子的飄逸長髮，有一對深邃漂亮的藍色瞳孔。她身上穿著誇張的斑點乳牛裝──那種遊行或節慶時候才會看到的戲服，屁股後面拖著長長的尾巴，尾端還繫著紅色蝴蝶結。諾特司用托盤端著給客人的飲料，朝氣十足地跑進接見廳。

　　「喔啦！布丁國王和壞醫師！」

　　「哇，好久不見，寶貝。」

　　諾特司的名字來自希臘神話的南風Notus，綽號是寶貝，愛歐勒斯家族四姊妹中年紀最小的一位。雖然上面有三位無論才幹亦或智慧皆卓爾超群的姊姊，身為年紀最小的諾特司既胸無大志也不好學上進，從求學時代就是逃課記錄保持人。

　　與此相較，天真爛漫的個性在她身上表露無遺，放鞭炮、捉迷藏、寶藏冒險以至於辦家家酒都是她喜愛的遊戲，反正只要跟正經事情無關，她都能夠表現出異常驚人的充沛活力。就像現在明明不是來找她，卻因為訪客兩位都是斥候，諾特司理所當然也要表現存在感。

　　「壞醫師壞醫師你們來做什麼呀？」

　　「我們找莎莎大姐，妳怎麼沒在外面玩雪？」回應於諾特司的熱情招呼，威廉明拿出特地繞到火之島採買的禮物，微笑放在她面前：「寶貝妳要的海星口味牛奶，我買了十二瓶，夠喝一周了吧？」

　　「厚～你太小看我了～」諾特司搖搖手指，嘖嘖幾聲：「我可是有四個胃，可以喝四十八瓶！」

　　「……寶貝，但妳只有一個肚子。」

　　「所以有四個胃呀！」

　　費爾席克詫異地瞪著諾特司從袋中取出的瓶瓶罐罐，玻璃瓶裡盛裝著噁心的草綠色液體：「那什麼鬼東西？」

　　「剛才不是說了，海星口味的牛奶，寶貝的最愛。啊，上次你沒吃的海星口味布丁也是同一家店的節慶商品。」

　　「……那種鬼東西只有你這種人才會去買。」

　　卻見諾特司抓起其中一瓶牛奶扭開瓶蓋，仰頭一口氣把草綠色的液體通通灌入嘴內。

　　看見這幕景象，費爾席克一毛：「靠！妳居然敢喝！」

　　「噁──這什麼呀？」先嚐到濃烈的海星味道，諾特司整張臉皺成一團，費爾席克心想果然如此，正欲嘲笑，愛歐勒斯家的女斥候卻接著嚐到牛奶的香甜味，雙眼一亮：「好喝！」

　　「──我以為妳只是腦袋短路，原來連嗅覺也短路。」

　　「吼，不愛喝牛奶，你童年很悲慘吼！」諾特司一手插腰，另一手正氣凜然地指著費爾席克。

　　「誰說我不愛喝牛奶？妳果然腦袋有洞才會喜歡噁心的口味吧？」

　　「你不喝又知道噁心了，膽小國王！」

　　「腦洞公主的品味我心領神會了。」

　　諾特司不理會費爾席克的挑釁，拉過另一瓶牛奶又是仰頭一灌，一下子皺眉、一下子表情閃光四射，然後大大發出一聲讚嘆，把空瓶子扣到桌上。

　　「好好喝！」

　　費爾席克無言的看著諾特司猛灌，表情說得很清楚，他一點也不想理解那瓶牛奶有多美味。

　　「威廉威廉我們來拍照！不要理布丁國王了。」

　　喝了兩罐牛奶之後，諾特司興致高昂地從口袋裡取出底片相機，反轉高舉並立刻湊到威廉旁邊。愛歐勒斯家女斥候除遊戲的另一大興趣就是自拍，尤其看到喜歡的朋友鐵定都要留影紀念。也熟知她的喜好，威廉相當配合地臉湊過去，同時他清楚雖然很愛自拍，這位愛玩的女斥候拍照技巧實在有些……

　　「寶貝，妳又忘了翻蓋。」威廉手伸過去拆下保護相機鏡頭的蓋子，諾特司露出恍然大悟的表情。

　　「對厚！謝謝你壞醫師！」

　　很快地眼前閃光一陣，快到威廉都懷疑諾特司有沒有讓鏡頭自動對焦。

　　「那個……」

　　不過威廉還沒把疑問付諸詞句，就聽到費爾席克毫不留情的嘲笑：「天哪！寶貝妳在拍哪，妳真的想跟威廉自拍嗎？」

　　「布丁國王跟你無關厚！」

　　「誰自拍像妳一樣鏡頭拉這麼高，還沒對焦，八成照到桌上的空牛奶罐。」

　　「你胡說──剛剛一定有成功啦！」

　　「我保證沒有。」

　　因為費爾席克的堅決語氣，加上諾特司想起自己上回沖洗底片後的悽慘成果；雖然不願承認費爾席克的話，還是重新把相機拿起。

　　「那我們再拍一次！」

　　這次沒剛才隨便，至少威廉感覺焦距有對到，但是……

　　「我想這次威廉的臉只照到一半，妳自己嘛，有沒有三分之一？」費爾席克悠哉悠哉的表示，將愛歐勒斯家準備的花茶拿到嘴邊。

　　「厚！布丁國王，你很愛說話耶！」

　　「我可是好心提醒妳，不然看到沖洗出來的照片妳又要哇哇叫。」

　　「我才不會！」

　　「自拍技巧爛的人能這麼篤定嗎？」

　　「吼！我哪有爛──至少比你好啦！」

　　「比我好？不可能。」

　　「哼哼哼！我環城馬拉松可以倒著跑，所以我自拍比較厲害！」

　　「這樣說起來，我的皮草毛比妳多。」

　　「我、我包牌從來不會中！」

　　「我怎麼踩都掉不進鐘乳石洞。」

　　「我可以一次打開三百個牛奶瓶蓋！」

　　「我可以一口氣吃五百個布丁。」

　　「我的肚皮按摩可以治療痛風！還可以用牛蹄感覺十公里外的齊菲爾！」

　　「但我有背後靈妳沒有啊？」

　　諾特司一時話結，想不到反駁費爾席克的理由，費爾席克一臉「我贏了吧」的表情盯著她，這讓不願輕易認輸的女斥候氣得牙癢癢，起身就想搬救兵。

　　「好了別吵，願意讓我拍拍看嗎？」

　　威廉拉住諾特司，另一手拿起相機，僑好角度看向費爾席克。費爾席克把威廉的手稍微再抬右邊一點，調整方向。

　　「我照囉？」

　　諾特司聞言湊近威廉，卻冷不防感覺頰上一陣溫熱。與此同時，閃光燈亮起，諾特司才發現自己被威廉吻了。

　　「嘖。」費爾席克發出一聲不耐，充分表達不屑之意，如果有說話應該是「死風流德行」之類的台詞。而被吻的愛歐勒斯家女斥候立刻從沙發上跳起，雙臂用力擦著臉頰，一邊退後一邊抗議。

　　「壞醫師你又來了──壞醫師壞醫師！」

　　「哈哈！」威廉的視線帶到諾特司後方，也就是接見廳其中一扇門的方向。那扇門被由外打開，愛歐勒斯家以西風為名的女魔法師──齊菲爾就站在那，盯著自己的妹妹。

　　齊菲爾是一名火元素法師，今日的她穿著一襲雪舞大衣，任憑金髮披垂在肩，搭襯冰削般冷酷卻美麗的臉孔。女魔法師是愛歐勒斯的現任家長，雖然沒有考取除達人以外的任何資格，其實力顯然遠遠超出大部分同行。威廉第一次和她出任務後便以「心目中最理想的女神」一詞讚美，可以想見她的強悍與完美。

　　也如同「女神」此般暗示距離感的詞彙，齊菲爾並不是個喜歡熱鬧或交談的女人。對大部分因外表而對她起興趣的男人來說，齊菲爾太拒人於千里之外，不擅言詞的她又由於實力過高又給人冷漠無情的印象，儘管幾經相處便會明白這般先入為主實在太過武斷。

　　愛歐勒斯家的冰山女魔法師甫一出場便嚴肅地盯著自己的妹妹，這讓威廉哈哈兩聲，知道又有好戲上場。而本來還用力擦臉頰的年輕女孩不由得心裡一寒，那瞬間，她的牛尾巴就被抓個正著！

　　「諾特司，客人來找莎樂美，妳不要打擾他們。」

　　「可是，人家認識醫師的說……喔，好啦。」諾特司嘟著嘴頗不甘心地妥協，縮縮縮，縮到姊姊背後。

　　「齊菲爾，好久不見，愛歐勒斯家看起來一切安好。」威廉打了招呼，看到美女總是讓人心情好。

　　「嗯。」

　　「這是給妳的，天堂鳥的顏色很適合妳。」

　　威廉將帶來的花束交給齊菲爾：以天堂鳥為主體，伴以雀梅、橙太陽菊和芒葉，並繫上淺色緞帶的送禮用花束。齊菲爾接去時面無表情，但如果夠熟就看得出她其實完全不知道該如何反應，儘管並非第一次從威廉手中接去花束──威廉每次拜訪，皆不曾失禮地忘了給女主人禮物──齊菲爾依然因與男性的社交往來經驗過於匱乏而顯得尷尬。

　　「嗯，謝謝。」

　　於是齊菲爾給了過於正經的道謝，然後抓著總是沒分寸的諾特司退到旁邊，她注意到接見廳連接另一條走廊的門被打開，愛歐勒斯家女遊俠、同時也是費爾席克與威廉今日特地前來拜訪的對象，莎樂美正輕快走進客廳。

　　雖然並非愛歐勒斯直系家系四姊妹，莎樂美無疑也是家族舉足輕重的人物。因為身為遊俠，體力最好，作戰時往往是衝鋒陷陣的頭號人選，鳴金後又經常身負教責：無論克魯克斯家的北黎基忒、格禮浮家的薇若妮卡、或者Kandor家的Logain，都得尊稱莎樂美一聲師父，並且也基於豐富的作戰經驗，成為威廉和費爾席克遇到任務問題時的討教對象。

　　「威廉、費爾席克，你們怎麼來啦？」

　　


	34. Chapter 34

　　知道客人們準備談起正事，齊菲爾二話不說，拎著諾特司的衣領把她拖出客廳，同時眼睛朝旁一瞪，將門後或桌下竊聽的其他愛歐勒斯家人給嚇回各自的房間。根據經驗，例如大門領路的男孩總是躲在桌下，聞到硝煙味就知道名為狄末的女孩在哪個方向。或許住在雪地這種偏僻的地方實在太少訪客，日常生活也缺乏變化，以至於每次只要有客人來訪，愛歐勒斯家的成員都會傾巢好奇地窺覷他們。

　　諾特司乳牛裝胸前的金色鈴噹「叮噹、叮噹」的響，齊菲爾就這樣拖著她離開大廳。門被闔上前，費爾席克看見另外還有兩人步入接見廳，她們是唯一被允許留下的人──分別名為捷爾法德、嘉菈帝雅，長期都以莎樂美的夥伴的身分協助愛歐勒斯家族。

　　「莎莎大姐，好久不見，聖誕快樂。」

　　威廉前方的桌上放著最後一份禮物，依莎貝拉特地烤給喜歡吃餅乾的莎樂美的薑餅人。

　　「哇，這麼好！」

　　莎樂美興致勃勃打開餅乾包裝之後，可以看見除了烘烤得微焦、散發麵粉香氣的餅乾之外，還有一片無論形狀或顏色都顯然脫序的作品。

　　「……成功的部分當然出自貝拉之手，失敗的薑餅人則是薇若的心意。我個人認為最好不要吃，但不放進來那小妮子會哇哇叫。」

　　莎樂美挑了挑眉毛，露出笑容，想起小徒弟每次撒嬌嘟嘴的可愛表情，就覺得格外令人珍惜。

　　「另外，旁邊的卡片是薇若自己做的聖誕卡，她本來無論如何都想跟的。」

　　「呵，很有薇若的風格啊。」莎樂美打開卡片細細看過每一個角落，嘴角綻放出迷人的笑容，視線不經意掃過威廉和費爾席克臉上，又帶回手工卡片，再細看一次。第二次的細看引起捷爾法德的注意，女戰士靠上前，莎樂美大方分享她的禮物，兩人細聲軟語，從比劃的指尖可以猜測莎樂美正對捷爾法德介紹裡面薇若妮卡寫的字句。

　　翹著腿坐在遠處的嘉菈帝雅好奇望著交談的兩人，瞇起一對淡金色瞳孔，雖然很想知道兩名夥伴在看什麼，但又好像嫌特地起身麻煩，頭又往後靠著椅背。

　　等莎樂美心滿意足地與捷爾法德分享完畢，捷爾法德從彎腰的姿勢站直，回到本來的位子；莎樂美頭傾了傾，將卡片好好收起。

　　「因此，上次魔性骸骨巢穴的善後出了問題？才會讓你們一起過來？」

　　「不，不是那顆光頭，我們有別的事情請託，莎莎大姐。」威廉邊說的同時，費爾席克邊將帶來的文件夾放到桌上，從中取出一疊紙張。紙上寫滿有關馬戲團的情報內幕，這兩天兩名斥候已經反覆閱讀，小有心得，今日則來請教莎樂美的專業建議。

　　「喔喔，這次的敵人好像不太一樣。」

　　「是馬戲團，克魯克斯和格禮浮兩家合作。」

　　看到紙上標題莎樂美的注意力便被吸引，接過費爾席克給的資料，兀自沉思閱讀起來。

　　「嗯嗯……唔唔唔……」

　　閱讀過程莎樂美不時偏頭與捷爾法德討論，兩人喃喃一陣莎樂美又會重新回到自己的思緒。確實將紙上記載的資料全數閱讀之後，莎樂美才放下文件，將注意力放到威廉和費爾席克身上。

　　「首先的問題當然是資料從哪來囉，這份情報完整得令人詫異，如果可信度高將會非常實用呢。」

　　輕快的聲音，帶著一點點興奮。

　　「是名人之屋的情報，我認為可以無條件相信。畢竟如果連名人之屋的情報都有失誤，這塊大陸就沒人膽敢宣稱自己的情報正確。」

　　聽到手上的資料來自名人之屋，莎樂美微微一笑，安下心：「那麼就是第二個問題囉～來找我之前你們一定已經把資料看得滾瓜爛熟？」

　　「那當然。」這次由費爾席克回答。如果連預習都沒有就想老師從頭教起，肯定什麼也學不會。

　　「那就簡單許多，直接把你們覺得是問題的地方提出吧。」

　　費爾席克在桌上攤開幾份文件，好方便查找他的目標。他最後拿起紀錄四天王手持武器、擅長魔法、穿著打扮等等的資料：「莎莎，如果對付這四個人，妳認為兩家該怎麼做？」

　　「這些人都能使用魔法，對付法術系的敵人，不用強調一定知道速戰速決吧？看起來都是很有實力的對手，這種情況下先發制人就格外重要，如果能保持一定距離施以火力強大的傷害，絕對佔盡優勢。」

　　「這麼說，槍手果然無一例外依然擔綱主攻擊手？」威廉這句話雖然並不刻意，聽在費爾席克耳中，卻想起自己本來不打算讓弟弟加入。

　　「當然啦，威廉。不過為了能讓遠距離攻擊手無後顧之憂，還需要一名戰士捍衛前方。格禮浮與克魯克斯兩家的話……啊，薇若。」莎樂美抬起頭：「最穩紮穩打的戰術絕對需要遊俠擋住突擊，從資料上來看亞森羅蘋三世又比手下更棘手，所以這一點絕對能夠肯定。」

　　「這樣嗎。」

　　「讓薇若試試吧，出奇不意的砲火猛攻之後，敵人勢必進行威力強大的傷害搶回先機，一等體能足夠的戰士成功擋下，」莎樂美話說到這，掌心有力向外一推：「敵人唱起魔法詠嘆，來自側邊的戰士立刻見隙插針，千鈞一髮更考驗戰場上的靈活反應。」

　　「我了解了，讓薇若擋下攻擊，槍手們作為主戰力，但同樣屬於進攻戰士的咖哩、北黎和特特則巧妙援助薇若。」

　　「沒錯！有兩名斥候的話不會有問題，不過關於亞森羅蘋三世的能力，很需要多加注意喔。」

　　聽到莎樂美提出另一個兩名斥候先前也討論過的重點，費爾席克拉過另一張紙，上頭詳實紀錄亞森羅蘋三世所擅長的詛咒魔法，其中一條當兩名斥候研讀之時，反覆不下數十次。

　　「是指這一條吧，死亡骰子。」

　　只要中了死亡骰子，除非詛咒自行消除否則攻擊能力與防禦體力都會大幅下降，這情況下若遭受特定技能襲擊，絕對會受到嚴重創傷。

　　「可以想見咒師法術的技能範圍遠小於槍手射程，因此神槍手們最不需要被擔心。到時候一定得多加關切近戰士，尤其體能足以擋住亞森羅蘋三世的薇若。若她一垮，亞森羅蘋三世不會放過機會重創其他人，要想再重整隊伍就會浪費許多時間。總之重點在死亡骰子──詛咒效果長達三十秒，亞森羅蘋三世還能無限制召喚稻草人魔法師與劊子手，種種情況下無論如何都得速戰速決。」

　　「果然，關鍵繫在團長身上。」

　　「他是頭，樹倒猢猻散囉。你們想過怎麼解決亞森羅蘋三世的召喚魔法？」

　　「關於這個，也只能來些不太正大光明的手段，但這是任務，不是一對一的名譽對戰，我想這種作法不至於失格。只能說馬戲團選擇駐紮在立普圖衛有些失策。」

　　「喔？什麼意思？」

　　「召喚咒語的無極限性，是建立在源源不絕的魔法道具上。因此……」

　　「嗯哼，我懂了，很有趣哪。」

　　威廉看了費爾席克一眼，又將視線轉向莎樂美：「只要薇若擋住亞森羅蘋三世，莎莎大姐便認為馬戲團不足為懼？」

　　「我相信薇若能夠做到，不過如果哥哥能強而有力地在旁運用輔助法術，勝算更大。」

　　「嗯，我了解了。到時候讓我跟在近戰旁邊，發揮最大作用。」

　　「威廉的意思是最前線？」聽出威廉的暗示，莎樂美語調輕快地問，雖然不是沒有斥候衝前線的例子──但一般不會將兵力如此配置，也因此莎樂美聽到這提議便感到興奮。同時捷爾法德也正眼瞧著威廉，就連態度冷淡的嘉菈帝雅亦將注意力放到客人身上，儘管她只斜斜瞥著。

　　「既然隊伍裡有兩名斥候，費爾席克壓隊控場想必沒有問題。我也對自己有信心。」

　　「可以試試，畢竟這次敵人不同凡響嘛，但不到無法掌握的範圍，作為實驗相當適合。就看費爾席克願不願意嘗試？」

　　費爾席克沉默不語。他感覺威廉剛才看他的那一眼其實是個問句，這讓他感到鬱悶：「我以為斥候應該待在隊伍後方，做好保護工作？」

　　「當然囉，但有兩個人的情況我不反對，畢竟解決馬戲團要快，威廉站前線替近戰施放法術，幫助一定很大。」

　　「但這意味著除了戰士之外，前線的斥候也可能受傷？」

　　「你在替我擔心嗎。」威廉咧嘴一笑：「我的體能是所有人裡最好的，真的出事就對自己放治癒術，要殺死我並不容易。」

　　「哈，我想你沒有說大話。」莎樂美拍拍威廉的肩膀：「我不認為會出大事，無論近戰還是遠攻手數量都很足夠，薇若就拿我的武器去吧，只要威廉保護好她，不會出狀況。」

　　「……好吧，如果莎莎也這麼認為。」費爾席克最後選擇妥協，畢竟這戰術聽起來的確沒有問題。

　　謝過莎樂美後，威廉和費爾席克才收拾關於馬戲團的情報資料，裝入原本的文件袋，並由領路的男孩帶領離開愛歐勒斯家。

　　客人離去，本來熱鬧的接見廳清閒許多，莎樂美用細長的手指拿起一片薑餅人，放到嘴邊輕咬。然後拿起第二片，字句含糊地對捷爾法德與嘉菈帝雅提出邀請：「要吃嗎？嗯嗯？貝拉烤的餅乾很好吃唷！」

　　嘉菈帝雅從原本的位子上起身，並沒有伸手拿餅乾：「莎美，這樣沒問題嗎……連我們都沒接觸過的敵人？」

　　「嗯嗯？」莎樂美嚼了嚼，把口中餅乾咽下，然後看著兩名斥候離開的走廊的方向。她大概知道嘉菈帝雅在擔心什麼，而那部分莎樂美從來不覺得是問題。

　　「別小看他們了呀，嘉菈。威廉那句『殺死我並不容易』，已足夠使我的佩劍共鳴喤喤呢。」

　　「哼，這樣子嗎。」嘉菈帝雅嬌嬌地嗔了聲，聳聳肩膀。並非藐視莎樂美所看重的後輩，而是單純以中性的心情期待未來。捷爾法德一如以往回視夥伴，然後三人相視而笑，憑藉老交情，無須言談便能意會彼此心中之意。

　　

　　由於時間已晚，外頭逐漸起風，明顯變天了。費爾席克和威廉一出屋外就感覺北風凜冽，輕輕一呼鼻前都是霧氣。

　　費爾席克和威廉並肩走在雪地裡，直到幾乎看不見愛歐勒斯家族所居住的房子，克魯克斯家黑髮斥候慎重其事地停下腳步，要威廉仔細聽他說話。

　　「……總之，我承認莎莎說得對，兩名斥候在場，一人前線輔助對近戰更有效率，但我可不只認識你這豬腦一兩年……」

　　「嗯？你想說什麼？」

　　「不要隨便衝出去當肉墊，是斥候就不應該隨便受傷。」

　　威廉詫異地盯著他，好半晌沒回話，於是費爾席克被這眼神惹惱，不理威廉繼續邁步往前。

　　威廉趕緊追去：「我沒有改變戰術的意思。薇若擋、近戰輔佐、遠攻主戰；萬一薇若分身乏術，我絕對上前輔佐，我覺得你只是被自己上次重傷嚇到，但這回兩家人戰力很足，馬戲團不足畏懼。」

　　「你說誰被嚇到？」

　　「你知道我的意思。」

　　費爾席克氣呼呼的瞪著威廉，卻一時不曉得該說什麼反駁。他知道威廉說得對，是自己太神經質才會過度擔心。

　　「哼，算了，隨便你。」

　　威廉讓費爾席克走前面，並不急著追趕同伴的腳步。

　　「那麼，費爾席克，你聖誕夜有約嗎？」

　　「……幹嘛？」

　　「平安夜是拜訪馬戲團的好日子，你覺得呢？」

　　


	35. Chapter 35

　　布勒高紐宮金碧煥煌的牆面裂出巨縫，能量翕忽四散，折出眩目光芒，風壓捲著碎石如一陣海嘯撲面襲來，卻撞上憑空出現的高大聖誕樹而使得衝擊互相抵銷。

　　這一天正是聖誕夜，宮內無人樂隊齊奏Rudolph the Rein Deer，使得一場大膽的節慶突擊格外有過節氣氛。手拿武器整裝待發的科特、薇若妮卡、北黎基忒和艾爾亞勒頭上都飄落陣陣細雪，這一切與聖誕樹，都是威廉從奧修城商店買來的應景道具。

　　「哇──聖誕樹不見了！」

　　繼薇若妮卡和北黎基忒暴力撬開馬戲團團長專屬大廳的大門之後，克魯克斯、格禮浮兩家參戰成員也一一自門後現身。迎接他們的這股疾厲的念力攻擊，作用在艾斯密啟動的魔法聖誕樹上，與之相抵兩兩消散。

　　「這是哪裡來的闖入者？竟敢對大貝斯法紐娜女王陛下的行宮不敬！」

　　大廳底端王座上是個戴單邊眼鏡的男人，手上拿著一把新大陸從沒流通過的咒師法杖。男人咧開的嘴角露出不是很清潔的兩排牙齒，包括好幾顆金牙，頭頂著幾乎把臉龐遮住的誇張禮帽。很顯然他就是駐紮立普圖衛的馬戲團領導者，路易斯‧亞森羅蘋三世。

　　「啊啊，我想要那頂帽子！」北黎基忒驚喜地大叫，手指毫不避諱直指亞森羅蘋。

　　亞森羅蘋氣呼呼的朝外看，直達宮殿大廳的長走廊外本來安排滿滿兩排撲克兵，現在卻只能見到無數癱軟的布料和戟形武器。

　　使用召喚術所指揮的撲克士兵其實不算生物，雖然具有人形，卻只是布料與重甲的組合。因為沒有真正生命的緣故，使役作戰當然格外方便，但以亞森羅蘋三世現在的狀況要重新召喚，恐怕有點難度。布勒高紐宮的庫存伯利恆之星已所剩無幾，威廉衷心感謝蘇菲的幫忙。

　　大廳裡尚有最後一批手拿長戟的撲克兵，夥同亞森羅蘋身邊四名奇裝異服的男女，是馬戲團目前為止的所有戰力。這四名男女體型、姿態不一，唯一的共通點是身上散發陣陣血味，他們都身受重傷。

　　這些人分別是馬戲團四大天王──雪地魔人、艾蜜莉、席琳勒、馬利歐。原本駐紮宮殿各廳房的他們一一被克魯克斯和格禮浮兩家打敗，惱人的是狡猾的對手總在束手就擒之前一溜煙跑掉，才會有如今與馬戲團團長齊聚一堂的情況。

　　「哼哼哼還說什麼送上門的食物，你們這些膽小鬼跑到這邊來了！」薇若妮卡氣呼呼的對四大天王生氣，馬戲團成員逃跑的行徑令小女孩惱怒不耐。

　　「這些無禮的傢伙……給你們最後一次機會，一起上，把他們通通抓起來！」

　　亞森羅蘋大吼一聲，聚集在他身邊的四大天王趕緊再度操戈，夥同最後一批撲克兵衝向敵人。兩家共十人默契十足各自散開，北黎基忒衝第一個，和卡克妠絲攔下兇狠的艾蜜莉。她的雙軍刀一聲鏗鏘，擋住艾蜜莉的兩把改良形半月彎刀，卡克妠絲的霰彈槍緊隨在後，送出一發巨響。

　　露恩、艾斯密幾發子彈轟在雪地魔人腳邊，轉移身材修長的小丑放到斥候們身上的注意力。他們一長槍一雙手槍，幾乎毫無間斷，在雪地魔人轉頭攻擊的同時頻頻把子彈轟在小丑身上。

　　科特召喚黑死神分攤撲克兵的注意力，左手短槍、右手西洋劍，挑中席琳勒作為對手。他一個犀利的複合式劍法讓席琳勒退避數步，並趁席琳勒離心力纏住他之前敏捷跳開，再衝上去。

　　艾爾亞勒則有白死神相伴。西洋劍與短劍二刀流順遂擊中馬利歐，阻止馬利歐手中火球扔向其餘同伴。路爾端槍一言不發地牢盯著兄長的對手，計算精準一彈擊在馬利歐結實的肌肉上。

　　威廉一手壓著腰際匕首的握柄好準備抽刀、另一手維持可以施放法術的姿勢預備。他和費爾席克、薇若妮卡是兩家人散開後最靠近亞森羅蘋三世的人，而且從順利闖進團長所使用的大廳便牢盯這次任務最大的獵物。

　　不曉得是不是吃了太多草莓冰淇淋，亞森羅蘋三世的臉色實在不好。盛怒之下他拋出用來作為召喚媒介的伯利恆之星，但他可沒忘記宮裡庫存已所剩無幾，從上星期開始城內市場不曉得搞什麼鬼，一直說無法從奧修調到足夠貨源。

　　若能在任何情況下預知今晚的逆襲，亞森羅蘋團長絕對親自藉地下水道殺去艾拉克，從居住在失落世界的居民身上搶奪那些不該如此高價的特殊礦物。儘管此舉很有可能引起無論艾拉克亦或立普圖衛統治者的反感──畢竟當初皇室派遣馬戲團前來新大陸，真正的目的就是要隱藏艾拉克的存在。但如果馬戲團被消滅，一切就沒有意義了，早就警告上層貴族不要小看新大陸開拓民的實力，同樣領有頭銜的亞森羅蘋三世或許不適合這麼說，但他始終認為掌權並發號施令的統治階級有點短視近利。

　　若非他效忠的是遠比貝斯法紐娜貴族更令人畏懼，權力大於女王、神性也高於女王的另一個存在──斯特勒塔巴斯塔，亞森羅蘋實在沒把握自己會不會這麼鞠躬盡瘁。

　　「海蓮娜、海蓮娜人在哪裡？」

　　就在這個馬戲團長氣急敗壞的時候，一名金髮美人緩緩出場。她站在亞森羅蘋身邊，從臉上表情可以得知對於今晚王宮所遭到的突襲並不意外，她將敵人們看過一圈，沒有動作，戴著散發光芒的元素手鐲的雙手微微做著預備姿勢。

　　費爾席克眼神緊盯對方──金髮碧眼、盤著髮髻的美女法師，也就是出賣馬戲團將情報透露給名人之屋的內應。西恩在刻意情況下已經表示背叛馬戲團的是名女性成員、而且是魔法師，想必就是站在眾人前的這一位。

　　馬戲團團長當然猜出他的團員有內鬼：格禮浮和克魯克斯兩家的入侵太容易，對於馬戲團主要成員的能力與配置又瞭若指掌，更何況偉大的召喚師亞森羅蘋三世，現在正狼狽地抵抗腹瀉之苦。

　　明知道手下副團長正是造成今晚一切的元凶，亞森羅蘋三世還是喚來女魔法師並叫出稻草人偶。畢竟現在可說得孤注一擲。

　　「終於有個水準像樣的美女，否則金牙閃個不停我眼睛很難過。」威廉明低低地笑著，聲音僅限於讓薇若和費爾席克聽見。亞森羅蘋馬戲團的天才女魔法師出場時機很巧妙，正是四大天王與敵人纏鬥之際，威廉和費爾席克想問的問題是，女魔法師站在哪一邊？

　　「小薇若妮卡，先上，妳的目標是金牙怪叔叔。」

　　「好的！」

　　薇若妮卡扛著莎樂美提供的鈍器跑跳步往前躍進，不讓其越雷池一步。她的動作很快，毫無猶豫，馬戲團長沒有料到小女孩膽敢靠近他進行攻擊，一時之間自亂陣腳。她固執但紮實、靈活富彈性的襲擊的確讓亞森羅蘋三世大傷腦筋，只得狼狽地呼喊手下。

　　「幹掉那些人，海蓮娜！最後一次機會，或許我會聽聽妳的請求！」

　　「請原諒我……」

　　薇若妮卡不可能一人擋下雙方，威廉明‧格禮浮抽出匕首，瞬步朝美女法師進攻，打算利用接近戰的優勢逼退擅長遠距離作戰的敵手。但同一時間，費爾席克以更敏捷的身手閃過他面前，迎向法師，利用俯衝的力道做出直線突刺，第一擊就將法師震退數步。

　　「你站著別亂動！」

　　費爾席克氣呼呼的說，握匕首的左臂伸到身體後方，反拿握柄，維持隨時可以防備進攻的伏擊姿態。美女法師很快穩住被震開的腳步，啐了聲，儘管毫無為馬戲團送死的意願，倒也不能在這裡退縮。眼見女魔法師詠唱下一波魔法，費爾席克訓練有素地衝過去。

　　被毫無預警從戰場上隔開的威廉明雖然錯愕，當下趕緊收起武器並對戰鬥中的費爾席克施展加持魔法。克魯克斯家的艾爾亞勒閃到威廉視線範圍內，他一手玫瑰西洋、另一手布雷克短劍，一身白衣因高速移動引出繁雜的深淺皺痕，紋褶尚未抹去，艾爾亞勒緊盯費爾席克的雙眼找著一處戰鬥中的間隙，矯健移步，趁隙以反手短劍擋下海蓮娜的冰球，冰狀物鏗鏘裂成碎片，飛過布雷克短劍射向四方。

　　費爾席克身形一矮，利用破片反射過於炫目光彩的縫隙欺近海蓮娜，匕首按上對方頸項。他注意到海蓮娜被壓在身後的手掌閃出一道白光，又立刻以最快的速度向後退開，艾爾亞勒補進空位，二刀流擋下強勁的來襲。雙目一眩，戰鬥本能讓他揮舞西洋劍與短劍進行八次俐落複合攻擊，待到退開、稍有餘裕，艾爾亞勒才看清楚自己劃開的是兇猛堅韌的冰之劍。

　　費爾席克穩了穩氣息，趁法師下一波法術成形，矯健接近敵人進行連環傷害：下頷、雙肩、胸口、腹部、下盤、膝蓋、腳踝。海蓮娜一聲嗔叫，毫無反擊之力而被擊倒在地。費爾席克追上去，用刀抵著對方脖子，戒慎萬分地緊盯女魔法師。就他自己對於法術的理解──這女人所施展的冰系魔法不僅確實而且迅速，詠唱時間顯然小於任何一名同業。貝拉的冰之劍有這麼驚人的威力？艾爾亞勒必須不斷退後抵消魔法的強勁推進力，而被他的玫瑰西洋擊開的碎片挾寒的冰之氣息足以冷凍接觸到的地表。

　　幸好女魔法師身上不能配戴皮革或金屬製抵禦型防具，費爾席克才能從一片混亂中正確無誤重傷對方。能夠保護穿戴者抵擋冷兵器攻擊的皮革或金屬防具，因材質之故容易干擾魔法施展的共鳴，因此儘管魔法是一股強大的作戰能量，咒法使用者往往將自己暴露於戰場最危險的狀況中。

　　海蓮娜蜷著身體，倒在台階上。費爾席克沒有殺她，但一時半刻也不打算讓她有反擊之力，應該痛得無法說話的海蓮娜露出一抹笑容，看不出任何想法。

　　「咖哩，盯著她。」費爾席克向艾爾亞勒吩咐，然後抽空關心其他戰場──雪地魔人、艾蜜莉以及身邊圍繞的撲克士兵已潰不成軍，只差一點，露恩和北黎等就能返身支援。科特解決完席琳勒便攔下走廊後方其他小兵，召喚出手持鐮刀的黑死神，守住大廳正門，嚴實壟斷對廳內馬戲團長的援助。

　　路爾閃過馬利歐投擲的炸彈，長槍鎖定，對準馬利歐心窩擊出一彈，並避開倒下前所拋擲的火球。他龐大的身軀像洩氣的皮球，很沒生氣地趴臥在地。馬利歐的敗陣就像某種指標，那之後雪地魔人和艾蜜莉紛紛遭到重創──確認敵手再無反擊能力，所有人一齊朝亞森羅蘋三世衝來。

　　亞森羅蘋飛上近戰士難以出手的高空，並將杖頭對準不斷糾纏他的薇若妮卡。亞森羅蘋三世將伯利恆之星孤注一擲地丟向地面，那是他最後的庫存，根據被拋出的數量可以判斷他即將施展命運轉盤。費爾席克看到威廉衝向妹妹，一口氣將她抓到身後，咒語下在威廉身上，是死亡骰子。

　　「火力全開！」費爾席克衝著兩家人發出指令，那瞬間他所能做的最佳處置就是丟開匕首，騰出雙手對威廉的方向施展大範圍治癒術。槍手們的槍械發出保險擎的喀嚓聲，從費爾席克身後整齊劃一瞄準半空中的目標；近戰士就各自準備之位俯衝上前，企圖攔截亞森羅蘋三世的攻擊。

　　雖則死亡骰子瞄準的對象有偏，因而未達預期加諸在薇若妮卡身上的效果，馬戲團團長豐富的作戰經驗讓他當下隨戰況調整，忽略其他敵手而對中詛咒的威廉施展紙牌魔法。威廉踢開妹妹，薇若妮卡蹬向牆面抓緊平衡，再次穩握鈍器與盾牌，矯健奔近離她尚有數步之遙的馬戲團團長。紙牌魔法正確無誤地發動，光芒四溢，以被定住的威廉為中心炸開半徑二公尺的圓弧，這一當刻近戰士們才勉強踏入法術範圍，一秒之差讓他們避開魔法最劇烈作用的瞬間。

　　同時，被作為目標的威廉明的方向，是光芒得以與之分庭抗禮的治癒法陣。威廉一手按著地面、另一手緊扯羅嘉立歐，維持範圍穩定且能量飽滿的回復法術。一待紙牌魔法散去，近戰士與槍手的彈屑對準最後的敵人蜂擁而上，費爾席克看清楚威廉明的襯衫血跡斑斑，是魔法直接作用在人體、導致皮膚表層嚴重滲血而衣服無損的詭異傷害。

　　威廉嘴角帶笑迎視愣看著他的亞森羅蘋三世，充滿挑釁地跨出步伐。馬戲團團長大概以為咒術至少能成功重創一人，卻未料最直接承受攻擊的灰髮斥候居然不受影響。與此同時，威廉並沒有停止以自己為對象施展的治癒法陣，因為瞥見法陣消失前的光芒，馬戲團團長才察覺威廉明並非如表面上這般毫髮無傷。

　　當下，馬戲團團長無視朝他而去的諸多物理攻擊，將希望放在最後一搏，他揮開代表咒師身分的撲克權杖，袍襬隨著能量波動不斷震盪。熟悉咒師各種法術的威廉明一看就知道這是魔力連擊的預備姿勢，因為身上詛咒未消，威廉知道自己不適合靠近，但若退得太多、使緊咬他不放的亞森羅蘋失去目標，反而會讓其他接近團長的同伴暴露於毫無防備。

　　從咒師施展咒語時的法陣，可以預知魔法作用範圍以及粗略的法術威力，同樣一套咒語也會隨施展者能力不同而有些微外觀上的差異，畢竟越是天資聰穎的咒師，越能在現有咒術基礎上依需要作調整，例如改變念彈四散方位或拋物線路徑。這些法術修正會最直接反應在法陣圖形，是可以被觀察到的。儘管要從瞬息萬變的作戰空檔中、正確無誤判斷魯魚亥豕般相像的法陣的確有其難度，威廉能夠近乎本能地做到這件事。

　　「近戰後退拉距離，特特、艾爾亞勒！」

　　法陣洩漏的資訊：即將下達的不僅是遠超出尋常威力的魔力連擊，還在之中寫入剛才出現過的陣術，小丑。威廉明暗暗佩服亞森羅蘋三世的敏捷反應，幸好這傢伙早先有大半時間都蹲在廁所裡……這道法術除了對準威廉當頭召下，魔力連擊的咒語特色還會一併把威廉四周的同伴扯進傷害範圍，所以一定得退。

　　


	36. Chapter 36

　　科特與艾爾亞勒在威廉呼喚的瞬間帶著自家人向後撤、並各自召喚聽命於他們的黑白死神。兩抹高大的影子現身於半空之中，如同障蔽完全擋住亞森羅蘋三世的視線。亞森羅蘋的魔法向外爆發，格禮浮與克魯克斯兩家人，目睹無數念彈穿透死神袍襬，將死神炸得千瘡百孔。

　　「威廉明！」

　　費爾席克奔向魔力的中心，將精神專注於少見的大範圍回復法陣。茉莉花瓣與玫瑰花瓣如雨般從死神的遺骸中碎裂，科特和艾爾亞勒立刻夥同其他近戰士衝向亞森羅蘋團長。所有人都看得出來，團長已無計可施，山窮水盡之下他沒有施展下一波巨型魔法的本錢，現在正是搶得勝算的先機。

　　薇若妮卡一馬當先，手持盾牌越上半空，穿過槍手們編織成的槍林彈雨，迅速逼近亞森羅蘋。情急之下，馬戲團長推舞出另一股較弱的魔法能量，薇若妮卡蹲低身子，放任魔法在盾牌外四射光芒，卻無法穿透。一待薇若妮卡直覺已經足夠接近敵人，便奮力將盾牌向前推展，重擊企圖凝聚能量而毫無防備的亞森羅蘋，鏗鏘一聲巨響！

　　「耶！我成功學會莎莎姐姐的招式了！」

　　薇若妮卡興奮地手舞足蹈，戴在頭上的兔耳髮箍不知道為什麼居然靈活地抖了抖。她落至地面，放下雙手武器防具，盾牌之後是冷不防頭部遭受重擊、暈得天旋地轉而墜落地毯上的亞森羅蘋，馬戲團團長引以為傲的魔術師禮帽滾在腳邊，金牙彈出口中，閃出白光。艾爾亞勒將玫瑰西洋橫到亞森羅蘋脖子旁，科特踢走他施法用的權杖，北黎基忒則撿起禮帽開心地戴到自己頭上。

　　近戰士紛紛收起武器、槍手們放下槍枝，空氣中濃烈的硝煙味開始消散，魔法的流動也逐漸平緩──除了費爾席克的方向。

　　他蹲在地上，以他為圓心身周是半徑一公尺的弧，能量飽滿的治癒法術從他身上以平滑節奏流向四周，碰到弧的邊緣逆流而上，然後隨著對流回返施展者。他嚴肅地瞪著與他同處於圓內的人──威廉明，一句話也不說，動手解開威廉的衣服，確認血跡斑斑的襯衫之下皮肉傷痕是否已有改善，表情緊繃得讓威廉覺得自己難道又惹到他。

　　「喂喂，我不想批評小題大作來激怒你，但如果你的表現神經兮兮，其他人會以為我難道要掛了。」

　　威廉明輕輕推開他的手，好將襯衫釦子扣妥，然後起身離開費爾席克的法陣範圍。因為他這句話，費爾席克瞄了旁邊的同伴一眼，路爾的確由於哥哥的態度緊張地瞪著威廉，本來開開心心的薇若妮卡有點不知所措。其他人並不神經質，但他們都在等待斥候說出威廉的傷勢狀況。

　　「……他沒事，我趕到的時候就發現這傢伙根本沒傷。」

　　費爾席克萬分不耐地解釋，對於必須將此親自說出口感到打從心底的不愉快。明明是能把最靠近的死神都轟成蜂窩的渾厚魔法，威廉明竟絲毫無損。並非威廉的治癒術確實迅速，而是一開始就沒有被傷到。費爾席克剛趕到威廉身邊，就被威廉一把拉住，這傢伙用墨色匕首將以他為中心浮現的法陣作了關鍵性干擾，念彈四射炸開，卻在兩人頭頂形成屏障。

　　就連咒師也不可能在緊急情況下利用手邊材料準確干擾法陣，威廉的作法儘管基礎，透過簡單的概念達成，為了講究過程萬分毫一的精準，絕對需要累積足夠的實戰訓練，甚至藉此斷言威廉的技術曾經受到刻意培養也不為過。

　　費爾席克想也不用想，便能猜到威廉為什麼對此異常熟練。他瞪著他，發不出脾氣但就是憤怒難耐。

　　科特和艾斯密將昏迷的亞森羅蘋團長五花大綁，露恩處理艾蜜莉，卡克和路爾接手席琳勒，北黎基忒戴著團長的帽子蹦蹦跳跳繞到馬利歐面前踩了他幾腳。

　　「這個笨重的胖子綁得起來嗎？」

　　「耶耶，為什麼胖就綁不起來？」

　　「妳好笨喔薇若，繩子不夠長啊！而且他好胖綁起來應該也拖不動吧。」北黎基忒用手指彈了薇若妮卡的兔耳髮箍，格禮浮家的女遊俠立刻氣呼呼地奔向兩名斥候。

　　「席克哥哥，北黎壞蛋又欺負我！哥哥我要抱抱！」

　　威廉明被妹妹迎頭撞上，吃痛了一下，乾脆順便以妹妹為中心朝四周放出神聖光芒，驅趕兩家人的戰後疲憊。然後威廉明安撫妹妹，要她去找露恩跟艾斯密，才走到費爾席克旁邊。

　　「案子是你們家接，名字在克魯克斯之下，我就不幫忙回報任務。我猜你得把主要成員帶回去給西蒙‧亞連特交差？」

　　「合約上的確這麼寫。」費爾席克遲疑地望了身分尷尬的海蓮娜一眼；既然海蓮娜背叛馬戲團、將情報販賣給名人之屋，可想而知她的處境不會和其他馬戲團成員一樣。更糟或者更好──很難說準，但起碼待遇絕對不同。

　　「我不確定對於馬戲團副團長提供情報給名人之屋，西蒙是否知情或有協議在先。」

　　「無所謂吧，就全帶去自由之家，如果美女法師事先和名人之屋談妥條件，名人之屋會主動與自由之家交涉。」威廉提出他的建議，而費爾席克也點頭接受；畢竟他不想對自由之家內務行政介入太深。

　　「那麼，你想怎麼回報任務？威廉。」

　　三城各大機構每天都有上百件任務流傳，對泰半來新大陸發展的先驅者來說，這些就是他們的經濟來源，同時也是奠定知名度最快最好的方式。一件任務由接洽家族接下，該家族可以自由尋找友隊。儘管任務交接、回報、領賞會由最初的家族負責，因為關係到獎賞與名聲，回報時，接洽者自然有將友隊一並提報的義務。當然，如果事前進行私下協商，也有只領賞、不提報；或者只提報、不分報償的情況出現。

　　格禮浮與克魯克斯是長期穩定的合作對象，也是私底下來往甚密的友伴，兩家合作從沒有嚴謹的契約制文，對於報償分配也不精準要求。他們過去合力完成的任務，有大半都是以並列家族名的方式向發包單位提報，兩家合作這麼多年，自有默契，只是此次狀況略有不同，格禮浮目前定居立普圖衛，費爾席克考慮到林頓與馬戲團的關係，認為逮捕馬戲團的任務聯名提報或許會給格禮浮帶來困擾。

　　威廉明因費爾席克的這份考量，露出感到意外的表情。

　　「這倒無所謂，不用小心翼翼。聯名提報的結果就是讓三城明白格禮浮已和林頓男爵劃清界線，讓他們知道我與男爵鬧翻也沒有差別。」

　　對於威廉的回覆，費爾席克安靜片刻思考他的意思，他認為威廉對於與林頓決裂可能帶來的困擾毫不在意，甚至是期待的。

　　「這會讓你比較好做事嗎……」

　　「事實上，的確會造成困擾，但帶來的便利也不少。失去的親帝國派系的委託，會和親聯邦派系願意給出的案子一樣多，家族隸屬首席咒師的消息傳開的話，來自名人之屋與商幫、職業公會的工作也會增加，畢竟名人之屋信譽良好。」

　　聽到威廉如此陳述，費爾席克臉色沉了下來。

　　「然後大家都知道你是西恩‧銀嶽底下的人？」

　　「那不重要，你知道我的意思不在那。格禮浮家也是時候改變……」

　　「但那是事實。威廉明，我覺得你根本就還有一部份沒跟我講清楚！」

　　「講什麼？」

　　「你憑什麼對咒師的法陣這麼熟？」

　　威廉愣了愣，意外於千鈞一髮對法陣做出的處置居然被放大針對。

　　「因為西恩之前……」

　　「又是他媽的西恩！以前的任務也是，那些咒師還在唸咒你就知道他們想幹嘛，剛才還輕而易舉破壞亞森羅蘋的魔法。你說你們只是朋友，唬我嗎？他除了幫你練匕首到底──」

　　「喂喂，我不想跟你吵架，費爾席克。如果你凡事都針對他，會讓我很難跟你溝通。」

　　「我沒有針對他。」

　　「那為什麼要這麼介意他幫我訓練過什麼？你討厭他，不代表全世界要跟著你一起討厭吧。」

　　「所以你果然喜歡他！」費爾席克大怒。

　　威廉聽到這句話頓時傻眼：「別又把話題導向這種方向，上次說的你都沒聽進去嗎？我明明說過完全不是你想的那樣！」

　　威廉話一出口，才察覺自己音量失控。他愣了一下，兩家人皆莫名其妙地看著他們，不過很顯然這些人只把斥候間的衝突當成壞脾氣的費爾席克身邊的常態。

　　「帝王又和威廉吵架囉，我們去打包小丑和胖子。」北黎基忒手背腦後，毫無興趣地看兩名斥候一眼就拉走薇若和路爾。科特帶著關切的眼神疑惑地望著威廉，露恩與艾斯密卻一點也不意外，卡克妠絲跟艾爾亞勒當然不想干涉。

　　「……總之，我不想這種時候跟你吵架，有事等等再說。」

　　「不解釋果然有問題，我看你們根本就曖昧到差點會在一起！」威廉張口欲言，費爾席克又吼住：「又要否認，反正不管說什麼你都否認就天下太平！」

　　「費爾席克，你到底怎麼想我上次跟你坦承的那些話？」威廉滿不諒解地站妥，好迎視費爾席克的視線：「當時我很誠心向你解釋，但現在看起來不管我多麼誠懇，對你來說都是個屁？」

　　「但──」

　　費爾席克愣住。威廉的發言讓他心虛，畢竟儘管生氣，他能夠判斷威廉之前所言都是真的，至少威廉在對他交代的時候並無謊言；他結巴起來，急於提出辯解，威廉不動聲色地看著他好一會兒，才決定放軟語氣。

　　「你到底在煩什麼？」

　　費爾席克因這句話，重新找回對話的焦點。

　　「為什麼不管怎麼樣，好像你身邊一直都有他的存在？」

　　這問題太敏感，使得威廉下意識急於否認費爾席克的質疑，幸好話出口之前踩了剎車，否則固執的黑髮斥候絕對大動肝火。

　　「……我問你一個問題，費爾席克。」

　　「你少用這招敷衍──」

　　「如果我跟西恩真的有什麼，你會氣炸對不對？」

　　「廢話，你終於承認跟他怎樣了嗎！」

　　「所以你到底是氣我還是氣他。你是因為我才對他生氣、或者因為他而對我生氣？」

　　相對於費爾席克激烈的情緒波動，威廉問話越來越條理，完全不見剛才的煩躁或怒意。

　　「你在高興什麼！這一切當然都是你造成的！」

　　「如果原因是我，就算今天西恩換成別人，你一樣會惱，只要你覺得那個人好像一直在我身邊？」

　　「我哪知道！我只知道現在跟你親近的禿鷹很混蛋！」

　　威廉眼底閃過一抹光芒，嘴邊露出淺淺的笑容。

　　「我不該在未經你允許的情況下跟其他人走太近；你真正想表達的是這個意思吧。」

　　「你跟誰走太近關我屁事，但既然現在跟我合作，就得聽我的──」

　　「如果不跟你合作，你就沒立場對我發脾氣？」

　　「那我就跟你絕交！」費爾席克哼了聲氣。

　　「那還說關你屁事……」

　　「反正我就──」

　　費爾席克氣呼呼的，還沒把一句話說完，威廉就伸手揉著他的黑髮，不太像朋友間，反而投注了寵溺的感覺。他愣了愣，怒瞪威廉，滿腹不解。

　　「我在跟你發脾氣！」

　　「我跟西恩沒有什麼，真的。」威廉豁然開朗，笑得很燦爛，鬆開揉過費爾席克髮間的手，費爾席克的瀏海平順地回到原位，但他覺得威廉的掌溫還輕輕貼著他的額側。

　　「比起這個，你不覺得關於地下水道的秘密還更值得我們關注？」威廉轉了話題，故意提高音量好讓其他人聽見參與。果不其然，北黎基忒聽到「秘密」兩個字就快步湊過來，薇若妮卡也興奮的蹦蹦跳跳靠近。

　　「什麼秘密什麼秘密臭帝王臭威廉我也要聽！」

　　「哥哥、哥哥，你們在說好玩的冒險對不對？」

　　艾斯密和科特則是被關鍵字「地下水道」吸引，雖無趨前也朝這方投以關切的視線。儘管露恩、卡克妠絲、路爾和艾爾亞勒反應不大，不能說他們沒因威廉的話語起了反應。

　　費爾席克明知威廉在轉移他的注意力，卻無法否認打倒馬戲團後，自己也想將馬戲團背後意欲掩藏的秘密揭露開來。他按捺下錯綜複雜的心情，放棄繼續跟威廉計較。

　　「……直接說吧，你這豬腦打算怎麼做。」

　　「還能做什麼，探個險吧，目標暗紅地下道魔狼人奶奶的家，聽說下午茶是熱呼呼的烤布丁跟有奶泡的鮮奶茶喔。」

　　關於亞森羅蘋馬戲團的秘密，最大的疑點是以王宮為中心，向四面八方拓展的立普圖衛地下水道。先不論格禮浮和克魯克斯兩家早先掌握的細瑣證據，光是入侵王宮後的新發現就能讓他們篤定：受招待而駐紮王宮的馬戲團大可自由使用布勒高紐宮殿任何角落，事實卻是自團長以降至撲克小兵，都沿著接近地下水道的樓層看管什麼似的進駐著。

　　馬戲團的機密任務一定和地下道密不可分。

　　


	37. Chapter 37

　　布勒高紐宮地下水道盡頭有一扇秘密的青銅門，彼端連接被稱為「失落世界」的全新地域，艾拉克。

　　格禮浮和克魯克斯兩家在錯綜複雜的地下水道來往穿梭，不花多久便找到深鎖的青銅大門。本來是想藉蠻力敲開，兩名斥候卻感覺門上傳來異樣氣息：某種陌生古老的封印魔法，從來沒有被研究過的系統。灰髮與黑髮當家立刻做出離開的決定，他們認為事情嚴重性已經超越家族探險，事後證明當時的判斷十分正確，名人之屋接獲通報派遣的第一批搜查隊在青銅大門附近遇上不死戰狂，隊伍裡僅一名斥候和咒師存活下來。

　　幾天後，整裝完備的名人之屋派遣第二批隊伍，成功殲滅不死戰狂與受其控制的各種怪物，撬開生鏽的青銅門，亞森羅蘋馬戲團一直不願讓立普圖衛居民發覺的秘密就這樣被揭露在世人面前：一個失落的村落。

　　接著是本國親自派遣的使節團與艾拉克的通商協議，官方的工作；無論克魯克斯亦或格禮浮都沒有參與的興趣。可想而知某程度上對本國來說，艾拉克的存在並不驚喜，高層掌權貴族因為某些緣故不願新大陸開拓民接觸艾拉克，才會派遣馬戲團來到立普圖衛。事實上，威廉相信經此一事，名人之屋與本國之間一定有些衝突，也因此才剛解決完馬戲團的兩個家族都很低調地對艾拉克敬而遠之。

　　

　　四日過去，一個風和日麗的好天氣。立普圖衛即使在冬天也經常陽光普照，不過陰影下氣溫還是偏低。威廉明腰間繫著匕首和藥劑，脖子上掛著羅嘉立歐，背上有一只行囊和另一只體積較小的麻布袋，他穿著開襟的皮草外套步入皇后大門，身邊還跟著一名年紀稍輕的白髮女斥候。

　　是法里諦家的艾亞蕾特，伊瑟琳德的妹妹。年輕的女孩長髮披肩，兩側各垂著一條黑繩纏繞的結辮，隨著她走路前後搖晃。艾亞蕾特穿著紫紅色系的克雷卡納服飾，是一套以撲克為題設計成的斥候裝束，搭配艾亞蕾特健康的小麥膚色，使得她格外青春洋溢。

　　「雖然死者大地的月色很漂亮，我還是喜歡立普的陽光多一點。這個世界上真的什麼奇怪的事情都有耶，關於新大陸要學習的事情果然還很多，威廉大哥，下次有機會還要再帶我去冒險喔！」

　　馬戲團的任務告一段落，威廉便著手準備關於西恩交付的死者大地任務。因為並不是太大難度的案子，出差的地區又非平常有機會前往，威廉明特地詢問在新大陸安頓時間晚於格禮浮的其他家族，看看有沒有人想去開開眼界。這一詢問，艾亞蕾特立刻毛遂自薦，如果是當助手的話，無論輔助或醫療她都很適合，因為法里諦家也沒有反對之意，威廉便帶著艾亞蕾特踏上往死者之地的路。

　　利用事先準備的通緝犯鮮血，以及名人之屋提供的神秘粉末，兩名斥候前後在死者大地待了三天多的日子。他們成功獵得威廉所需的純淨歐塔特，並且帶回西恩想要的殭屍食屍鬼的袋子。所耗費的時間遠早於先前所估計，而剛從禁忌之地回城的兩人身上都帶著濃厚的血味，路上行人多少以異樣眼光看著他們。

　　「最近因為種種緣故，估計很容易接到跑腿案子，如果還有出使特殊地方的機會，會記得找妳的，小羊。」威廉明邊說邊故意弄亂艾亞蕾特的頭髮：「這次也多虧有妳，讓我大大縮短工作時間，別再客氣的說匕首技巧不夠好，朱涅考把妳訓練得很不錯。」

　　「唔啊！」艾亞蕾特被威廉的動作逗得哇哇笑：「謝謝威廉大哥不嫌棄。朱涅考哥哥的訓練真的很紮實讓我收穫很多，嚐百草還滿好玩的耶。」

　　「……嚐百草？」威廉覺得聽到一個不可思議的詞語。

　　「就是收集各種不同的草和藥用植物，比對醫典一邊吃吃看一邊感覺有什麼差異，然後記它們各有什麼效用。」

　　「朱涅考這樣訓練妳？雖然這種方法絕對正規但是……」

　　「嗯嗯？」

　　「……算了，他是個好老師。」威廉喃喃自語，決定給塞勒涅家的斥候留點隱私。儘管嚐百草是許多斥候訓練徒弟時都會採用的方式，塞勒涅家的斥候明明……

　　「對了，威廉大哥，關於昨天說到的羅嘉立歐的製作方式呀……」

　　「嗯，跟妳提過的材料都還記得吧，最重要的是寶石粉末和純淨歐塔特。作為基座的結晶體從已經不用的魔法武器上熔解就可以，問問妳兩個姊姊。我建議選法師和咒師的武器各一，畢竟斥候的魔法能量介於兩者之間。以屬性手鐲凝聚魔力的儲存點和杖頂匯集念力的中心為佳。」

　　「那不同結晶體對製造出來的羅嘉立歐有影響嗎？威廉大哥。」

　　「官方說法是不會，從理論上來看也不至於，畢竟無論哪種魔法結晶功用都是匯聚斥候施展法術時的力量。至於私底下的意見……不要用魯特琴當熔解結晶的裝備，我曾經看過一條禱鍊會哼歌。」

　　「……很吵嗎？」

　　「當我朋友替全體隊員施展風馳電掣的時候，那條禱鍊唱著兩隻老虎。妳認為呢？」

　　艾亞蕾特心裡默默做下筆記：絕對不找里歐拿不用的樂器當材料。

　　「寶石粉末從常規任務的獎勵可以取得，法里諦家應該有現成庫存。純淨歐塔特獵取方式跟這次行動一樣，未來有需要我可以再陪妳去。純歐本身不難獵，難度在進入死者大地和準備神秘粉末。神秘粉末只能從官方管道獲得，向公會或名人之屋申請購買都是不錯的選擇，不要跟來歷不明的黑商交易，進入死者之地才發現神秘粉末有瑕疵的話，最嚴重的後果可能是送命。」

　　「好──我全部記下囉。」

　　「等未來順利考到大師資格，就去一趟吧。」

　　威廉輕鬆說完又伸手搔了搔艾亞蕾特的頭髮。旁邊似乎有什麼熟悉的身影吸引他的注意力，他不經意地抬起頭，看見未至市場前的街道路口佇立著一名年輕女子。那女人瞅著他，顯然發現他了，威廉明訝異地挑起一眉，拍拍艾亞蕾特的肩膀：「快速去掉血味的方法教過妳了，能一個人去嗎？」

　　「當然可以，小事一樁。」艾亞蕾特好奇地偷覷對方：女人腰際上兩把小槍、一柄西洋劍、肩上扛著長槍，兩條子彈帶橫過肩膀，壓著穿戴整齊的全套軍禮服，儼然是名槍手。紅髮美女腳邊跟著一隻毛茸茸的比熊犬，雖然是外貌可愛的小型犬，畢竟也屬於獵犬的一種，看起來並不好惹。

　　「把優惠券交給流動商人，等時間結束就差不多了。」

　　「威廉大哥去忙吧，那就下次見囉。」

　　「幫我向小蛇問好，改天有空再拜訪。」

　　「好的，威廉大哥掰掰──」

　　和法里諦家的艾亞蕾特分道揚鑣之後，威廉明繼續往路口走。隨著越靠近，威廉的笑容越明顯。

　　「艾赫敏，好久不見。」

　　那女人用長槍故意頂著威廉的肩窩，半埋怨地怒目相視：「還真好久不見，我都要搬走了。」

　　威廉聽到這句，傻了一下：「搬走？搬去哪。」

　　「到拜隆，不回來了。」

　　「從林頓家辭職後，有必要跑這麼遠嗎……」威廉頗感意外地凝視著對方：「艾赫敏，沒事我不會到拜隆去。」

　　「沒人要你來，反正從那天之後你也沒出現過不是嗎？」

　　「想見我就該主動找我，否則我說過有緣再見的。」

　　「嗯哼，同一句話還給你，想見我自己主動找。」

　　「艾赫敏，我沒興趣，也不會到拜隆找妳，我說真的。」

　　「……再多說一句，轟爛你下巴。」

　　威廉明因此乖乖閉嘴，手臂抬起將艾赫敏攬入懷裡。

　　「床上抱妳舒服點，彈匣壓得我很痛。」

　　「廢話。威廉，你去接了什麼案子？」

　　「死者大地獵捕殭屍食屍鬼。對不起，氣味還在。」威廉這才想起他身上沾染著濃厚血味，立刻放開艾赫敏退後一步，但艾赫敏的態度並不在意。

　　「……那無所謂，只是走在城裡這身血味沒關係？」

　　威廉咧嘴一笑，手指伸進艾赫敏髮間撈起一抹紅，捲了捲之後才鬆手：「我要先去名人之屋回報任務，確認都沒差錯再洗掉。」

　　「威廉？」

　　忽然身後傳來銀鈴般的聲音，威廉回頭一看，叫住他的是名同樣紅髮的年輕女人，比艾赫敏的顏色再沉了些。有如上等葡萄酒古典色澤的長髮綁成馬尾束在腦後，五官精緻，有著明亮的雙眼，正驚喜又意外的對威廉表達善意，威廉訝異地認出對方。

　　「菲菲？好巧。」

　　對方是萊肯色菲，來自塞勒涅家族的年輕咒師，自從沼澤之後就沒再見過面。立普圖衛城雖然不大，這幾周威廉經常各地奔波，導致這是被反地心引力送上天後兩人的再遇。

　　萊肯色菲穿著名為潘朵拉的咒師用禮服，深鐵般的灰綠搭配銀粉般的白色，設計出一套以豹紋布料作結、極有個性的服飾。這套服裝大膽地將女性雙胸之間鏤空，一路開衩至腰，小外套形式的上衣只有一枚釦環連接，年輕咒師傲人的胸前曲線畢露無遺，即使是女人也忍不住會多看兩眼。

　　「那個……好久不見，午安。」對於期待已久的巧遇，萊肯色菲難掩興奮，但她為了在威廉面前保持形象又故作鎮定地壓下情緒。她看了旁邊的艾赫敏一眼，似乎不覺得受干擾，伸手拉住威廉給他甜甜一笑：「你最近過得還好嗎？噯噯，這樣問好像有點生疏。」

　　威廉順著萊肯色菲的拉扯放開艾赫敏，並且轉向萊肯色菲的方向：「一直都還不錯。今天也是出來逛市場？」

　　「對呀，正要去看看有沒有漂亮的寶石或衣服。剛過聖誕節嘛，應該會有好玩的東西對不對？」

　　「說到這個，有些跨年的節慶商品最近正陸續上架，一批加托比克雪原的新年蜜桃餡塔今天到貨，現在去的話應該能買到最新鮮的。」威廉明雖然和萊肯色菲交談，倒是很小心翼翼維持與塞勒涅家女咒師的距離，以免她聞到自己身上有些鬱悶的氣味。

　　「蜜桃餡塔？威廉威廉你怎麼會知道這種好消息！」

　　萊肯色菲雙眼一亮，威廉心想，塞勒涅家的人果然無一例外都對水蜜桃製品情有獨鍾。

　　「我在市場有些人脈，消息自然就流傳囉。同一批還有蘋果餡塔和櫻桃餡塔，後兩者因為正是產季想必一定美味。」

　　「但我最喜歡的還是水蜜桃，哥哥他們也一樣最喜歡呢！對了，上次匆匆忙忙沒有好好介紹，威廉，我的家族名是塞勒涅。哥哥他說──」

　　「嗯，我曉得，妳是朱涅考的妹妹。」

　　「哥哥說你上星期才去找他借書──所以你果然知道我的姓氏，既然知道之前怎麼都不告訴我嘛。」年輕的女咒師嗔怨地嘟起嘴，但從語氣聽得出來並非真的生氣，她只是想撒嬌。

　　「我認為妳想保持神秘，戳破的話妳會失望吧，哈哈。」

　　「哪有，你說知道我是誰我也會很高興。然後那個……那個，威廉你過來一下好了。」萊肯色菲結結巴巴地講了幾句，抓著威廉的手臂將他拉到旁邊，稍稍遠於會被艾赫敏聽到的距離。毫無預警地被拉走，威廉雖然不會對這種事情感到難堪，卻因閃避不及而讓萊肯色菲察覺他身上的異常血味，趕緊抱歉地後退半步。

　　「對不起，我剛剛才從外面回來。」

　　萊肯色菲疑惑的望著威廉，似乎沒有聽懂。根據威廉從朱涅考那邊得知的資訊，塞勒涅家年輕女咒師過去一直生活在極單純的環境，而且也是不久前才來到新大陸，去過的地區不多，對新大陸的了解也不深。基於此，威廉認為對方或許連死者大地的名字也沒聽過，因為地方與血味所代表的含意些微敏感的緣故，如果能含糊帶過威廉覺得會是較恰當的選擇。

　　「也是野外打獵嗎？威廉你真的很厲害呢。」萊肯色菲果然沒有聽懂威廉的意思，儘管野外狩獵的動物血味與人血的味道天差地別，萊肯色菲用自己的方式理解威廉的解釋。

　　「嗯，算是吧。妳剛才要跟我說什麼？」

　　被這一提醒，萊肯色菲的注意力順利被拉走。即使威廉身上的味道應該會讓人不舒服，塞勒涅家女咒師還是毫無芥蒂的抓著所欣賞的男斥候，從原本的情緒轉而有點難為情。

　　「那個……就是上次沼澤的事，我想說，就是對不起。」

　　「對不起？」

　　「就是……我把你定到天上，還害你受傷。」萊肯色菲說這話的同時頭低得很低，威廉看見她雙頰泛紅。

　　「這沒什麼好道歉。」他明顯因萊肯色菲的歉意感到意外，反應過來便拍拍她的頭：「說起來我也有錯，還以為妳大概不想見到我了。」

　　「怎麼可能嘛！我那天只是……只是……」

　　「總之不用在意，繼續加油吧。」

　　「嗯，嗯。」萊肯色菲點著頭，似乎很開心威廉原諒她：「所以我以後還可以去找你？威廉你人真好。」

　　「當然可以，有機會一起野外狩獵也行，但妳得答應不偷懶。」

　　「吼吼，那當然啦。」

　　「既然如此就不會有問題了。」

　　淡淡地表示之後，威廉感覺踝邊有東西在磨蹭，他低頭一看，是艾赫敏飼養的比熊犬。小型犬明顯是根據主人的意思才跑來引起威廉的注意，威廉抬頭看著艾赫敏。

　　「威廉，我要出城了。」

　　「啊，好。菲菲，下次有空再聊吧。」威廉聽到這話，注意力通通轉到艾赫敏身上，對萊肯色菲隨意揮個手當作道別，動作順暢地走向艾赫敏。萊肯色菲當下想拉住他，但手才剛伸出去就停著不敢亂動，威廉與紅髮女槍手靠得很近，然後萊肯色菲看到對方張嘴含住威廉的唇，熟練地舌吻威廉將近一分鐘。末了狠狠咬他嘴唇，咬到出血。這讓目睹的萊肯色菲錯愕，尷尬地紅透臉，沒等兩人結束就轉身跑掉。

　　威廉對於受傷的嘴唇完全不在意，等艾赫敏放開才慢條斯理整理自己的衣領，用手背擦過唇邊血跡。

　　「妳嚇跑小女孩了。」

　　「什麼時候你口味這麼淡？」

　　威廉平靜地瞧著她，聽出艾赫敏話語裡的醋意，但他不想也不覺得需要解釋。

　　「出城吧，有空回立普可以找我。」

　　「做夢，滾去你的名人之屋。」

　　艾赫敏嗔了一聲，為了威廉的裝傻生氣，甩過步槍喚過她的比熊犬，就此轉身離開。

　　


	38. Chapter 38

　　進入名人之屋首席咒師的書房前，威廉和正要出門的賈絲明‧林德嘉德擦肩而過。

　　「格禮浮的威廉明，好久不見。」

　　「好久不見，西恩在忙嗎？」

　　「銀嶽大人正處理來自奧修的公文，不過無論何時您皆有足夠的權限入內。」

　　「嗯，謝謝。」

　　威廉明點頭和她道別，才敲了敲西恩書房的門板。

　　新大陸開發迄今共有三座名人之屋，轄下分五大首席，每個首席各自領有一群忠於他們的部屬。首席之間的業務通常分開運作，一旦遇到以城鎮為規模的大任務則依情況合作，但平時並不互相干涉。

　　西恩‧銀嶽是立普圖衛名人之屋出身最烜赫的首席，因此雖然年輕卻握有極大發言權，更不用提其優越的法術資質所賦予的實力後盾。當然，堅強的部屬陣容也是讓他在首席間傲立的原因，底下吸收了不少能力卓越的人才。

　　職業首席因業務需要，部屬依工作性質分兩類──純文書或者純外務。前者留在名人之屋協助各項行政，後者專門進行對外討伐或支援任務。

　　除此之外，首席身邊還有一群身分特殊的部下，被稱為席前特任，不若前兩者給人強烈的效忠名人之屋的印象，這群人直接隸屬於各個職業首席，是類似親信的存在，簡單來說，就是私兵。

　　比之西恩‧銀嶽的陣容，賈絲明‧林德嘉德便是其中一員。她身為立普圖衛次席咒師，同時也是席前特任，所作所為皆無須對名人之屋負責，只聽令西恩一人。

　　威廉加入西恩麾下之後，同樣被安排為席前特任。約莫十人左右的團體，沒有一定的工作時間、沒有一定的工作範圍，只聽西恩的囑咐行動。並且十人之間不一定彼此熟識，也不會清楚彼此的工作內容。特任之間還是有階級分別，資歷最淺的威廉剛進去自然最低，但位階高低並不影響被指派的工作。平常若無來自西恩的命令，威廉大可從其他管道接洽家族任務，因為職權與職務特殊的緣故，除西恩之外也無須對任何機構內的人事負責。

　　「威廉？」

　　見到來者，書桌後的西恩訝異地抬起頭。威廉認識西恩已經很多年，大部分時候他總覺得西恩都提前得知他的來訪，但偶爾也有像今天這樣，真正讓西恩露出意外之情的狀況。

　　「我是來交差，你要的東西。」威廉進了房，帶上門，將殭屍食屍鬼的袋子擺在門旁，不讓骯髒的布袋弄污西恩書房的刺繡地毯。

　　「比我想像中還早，四天前不是才剛解決馬戲團？」

　　「哈，你的任務並不棘手，西恩，只是麻煩了點。我們運氣不錯，埋伏到今天清晨就逮到食屍鬼的蹤跡。」

　　「我們？」西恩好奇地放下手中鵝毛筆，身體向後靠到椅背上；見他似乎有詳問的打算，威廉乾脆走到對面拉椅子坐下。他不經意地瞥過西恩的桌面，注意到西恩在他進房之前正寫著一封信，而手邊是來自奧修名人之屋的公文。

　　「法里諦家族的女斥候艾亞蕾特，我們家的朋友；這次我帶她一起去。」

　　「是嗎，怎麼心血來潮？」

　　「小羊還在學習，有機會帶她到死者大地見識見識，有何不可。這任務我一個人去便頗餘裕，多帶一個人讓她累積經驗。」

　　「和馬戲團相比，死者大地對你而言果然不算什麼。」西恩將桌上的信紙推到旁邊，慢條斯理地拿出煙管，並從抽屜裡摸出火柴點菸。

　　「馬戲團當然有挑戰性，但也完美解決了。我倒好奇名人之屋不出手干涉自由之家囚禁美女副團長的事情？」

　　「過幾天吧，我們一定會救她出來，但不是現在。」

　　「什麼意思，之後會有更好的時機？」

　　「威廉，若讓你選，你覺得立普圖衛名人之屋對林頓男爵施加壓力比較容易；還是對自由之家？」

　　威廉覺得西恩的問題有趣，莞爾一笑：「這是對新加入名人之屋的部屬，進行的小小測驗？」

　　大城市職業首席是承襲於舊大陸的傳統制度，因此嚴格來說，名人之屋成立最初是由帝國指揮扶持的機構。儘管新大陸實在地處龍荒，導致帝國近年對其的掌控並不深刻，並使得名人之屋發展成獨立於聯邦與帝國的第三勢力。但若真講起來，帝國對名人之屋的影響還是比較大。尤其西恩所屬的名人之屋又隸屬於親女王的立普圖衛城，在政治與淵源考量下，林頓可能給予的善意肯定高於自由之家可能給予的善意。

　　「答案無論如何都是林頓。因此？」

　　「林頓有女王作靠山，馬戲團早晚會讓他從亞連特手中要回來。既然如此，等馬戲團回到林頓手上，名人之屋再有動作還不嫌遲，雖然可以肯定無法繼續囂張下去，一時半刻馬戲團不會離開新大陸。」

　　「我想也是。艾拉克的秘密被揭發，他們回舊大陸下場一定慘，還不如留在這。」

　　威廉起先認為西恩的作法是想減小與自由之家的衝突，但很快他就覺得不對，如果事情這麼單純，依照名人之屋總是權威又帶點神祕的經事風格，一開始連跟馬戲團副團長接觸都會避免。與馬戲團副團長的私下交易意味著得罪自由之家或林頓男爵的可能性，名人之屋若非能從中得利，不需要這麼做。

　　他正欲發問，西恩倒悠悠哉哉轉了話題，問起雖然有關卻層面完全不同的事情。

　　「對了，威廉，自從馬戲團遭破獲之後，你知道三城獎金獵人同盟流傳的公告上，一直都只有克魯克斯的名字？」

　　「……你在說什麼？」

　　「馬戲團任務結束的隔天你就出城，對吧，所以不知道很正常。」西恩若無其事地陳述著，話語間掩藏著某種深意：「簡單來說，克魯克斯斥候回報任務完全沒有提及格禮浮，名聲和獎賞都由他們一家獨佔。在我看來，為吃下這案子你出了一半以上的力，明明是合作夥伴，克魯克斯的斥候卻過河拆橋、完全不留情面？」

　　威廉意外地盯著西恩，花幾秒消化剛才西恩的一席話，才有些進入狀況。

　　「你說關於解決馬戲團的功績家族列單上，只有克魯克斯一家？」

　　「已經四天了，格禮浮的名字根本沒出現過，如果中間有任何行政疏失他早應該向上提報，但並沒有。唯一的可能就是他完全沒提到格禮浮。」

　　威廉大惑不解，莫名地皺起眉頭。四天前費爾席克曾特地詢問任務回報方式，當時他明確表示共同提報就行。西恩平淡卻刻薄地暗示費爾席克陰了他，但費爾席克這麼做完全沒有好處，以威廉和費爾席克的交情也不認為費爾席克需要做這種事。只不過思緒再跑得遠一點，威廉恍然大悟，那一天，費爾席克對於讓格禮浮隸屬首席咒師的消息傳開表現異常敵意……

　　「……他意外很在意。」威廉喃喃自語，從思索的姿勢改而輕鬆許多，然後毫不介意地傾身把玩西恩桌上的小雕刻：「沒事，我大概知道為什麼他會這麼做，雖然沒事先知會，但反正無所謂。」

　　這回換西恩起疑，說話的語調沒有改變，威廉卻覺得他加重了某種施展權威的意味。

　　「無所謂？」

　　話剛出口，就讓威廉細微地皺眉，眼底閃過一抹不耐。他放開本來把玩的象牙紙鎮，後靠椅背，拉開與西恩的距離。

　　「既然身為當事人的我並不計較，我和費爾席克的合作就請你別過問。」

　　「威廉，你非得把我的關心都視為敵意的表現嗎？」

　　「我不是這個意思，撇開上次的事情不談，如果你還想跟我當朋友，就不要攻擊其他我也想維持友誼的人，我認為這種想法很公平。」

　　「威廉，這裡是我的辦公室，你是我的席前特任，我詢問關於任務的事情你當然有據實回答的必要。」

　　「但這件任務不是名人之屋給的，是我自己接洽的工作。」威廉愣了愣：「我看過合約，知道自己的權益，工作上我能保證忠誠並且鞠躬盡瘁，但並不是把整個人都奉獻給你，我有自己的生活，西恩。」

　　「那麼，至少不需要聲稱想和克魯克斯家的斥候保持友誼。」

　　「為什麼？我不覺得這番言行有絲毫不誠懇之處。」

　　「難道我在你對克魯克斯當家的意思上有所誤會？但我不這麼認為。」

　　「那是我的私事，西恩，絕對與你無關。」

　　「然後再來辯稱你的語言百分之百誠意？但你畢竟是我的席前特任，我有義務保障你的權利，告訴我，克魯克斯當家有什麼理由，在馬戲團的案子上不公開格禮浮家族？」

　　「西恩，找一個居住在奧修城的家族的麻煩，對你這位立普圖衛首席咒師到底有什麼好處？」

　　西恩並沒有回答這問題，他的眼神讓威廉煩躁不安。威廉又把椅子退後了些，很不開心地發起牢騷。

　　「兩個人都莫名其妙，我夾在中間到底在幹嘛……」

　　他這句一半是氣話，聽在西恩耳中倒意外敏感。

　　「他在你面前針對我？他都說些什麼。」

　　「喂，要把我的發言擅作揣測是你的自由，我沒必要隨之鼓譟。」

　　「威廉，他到底憑什麼隱瞞格禮浮家族的功勞，因為你對他友善，他就認為可以佔你便宜？」

　　「他沒有這樣想。」威廉冷不防音量加大：「你別侮辱他，侮辱我的朋友對我來說等同於侮辱我。」

　　「你口口聲聲都是朋友，真的認為這種含糊其辭的裝傻可以讓我釋懷？」

　　「我想和費爾席克維持友誼，到底哪裡遭致你的質疑？」

　　西恩淡淡一笑：「若只是朋友，我便不再計較。但你要保證沒有其他額外枝節。」

　　「……保證，你誤會什麼了嗎。」

　　威廉明血紅色的眼睛盯著西恩，滿是疑惑和反感。

　　「這件事情我也有錯，所以現在向你道歉，西恩。如果是我未曾規避的友善長期讓你誤會，今天就把話說清楚：你沒有資格干涉我的人際網路，不管我想發展任何關係，你都沒有置喙餘地。唯一有你插嘴空間的是我和你的友誼。我不會因為你而保證跟其他人的關係，而且除了和你做朋友，我不想有進一步發展──如果針對這件事我們雙方認知有差異，告訴我，從今天開始我會收斂態度，以免誤會加深。」

　　西恩的表情卻看不出情緒，威廉以為他至少會勃然。好一會兒，他才慢條斯理出了聲。

　　「這段話是基於保護克魯克斯當家的立場，才對我說的嗎。」

　　「跟任何人都沒關係，我在針對你。」威廉明清楚地瞪著西恩，眼神格外讓他的語言具有說服力。他知道因自己的態度，西恩分外專注，因此他開口說了意思最清楚不過的話。

　　

　　「西恩，你再追我，我們連朋友也當不成。」

　　


	39. Chapter 39

　　從名人之屋離開，威廉往皇后城門的方向走，流浪商人通常都在城郊出沒。繞去跟蘇菲買了一盒蘋果餡塔給貝拉作禮物，剛經過多明哥公務員、正要拐往疏果市場的道路，威廉意外於看見對面街上走來一名黑髮男斥候。光澤柔順的髮絲貼著一張細緻好看的臉孔，不開口的時候總是寧靜得足以讓人失神。

　　「威廉？你這豬腦怎麼不在家。」

　　威廉明愣了愣，雖然費爾席克正走向他，他一反常態尷尬地退後半步，拉開兩人距離。費爾席克一開始還莫名其妙，不曉得威廉耍什麼花招，但接著他聞到威廉身上一股濃厚的令人反感的氣味，忽然懂了。

　　「對不起，我正準備除掉血味。」

　　「……他媽的道什麼歉，既然要去就不要道歉。」費爾席克臉色沉了下來，瞪了威廉一眼，返身拾步往後走，也就是威廉本來前進的方向。

　　「過來啊，腿斷了嗎？」

　　見威廉站在原地不動，耐性不好的費爾席克煩躁地看著天上，然後回頭瞪他：「快點，流浪商販天黑後不做生意，難不成你這豬腦喜歡滿身腥味？」

　　威廉聽到這話趕緊跟上，頗意外費爾席克似乎要陪他去找流動商人。

　　「對不起。」威廉走到他身邊，淡淡地說：「我不是為了去死者大地道歉，而是為了惹你不高興道歉。」

　　「哼，哄我個屁，對那些你的風流債哄得還不夠？」

　　費爾席克並不領情，逕自走出皇后大門，衛守城門的士兵友善跟他打招呼他也不理。才踏出去沒幾步，忽然想到什麼而回頭盯著威廉：「所以你剛剛從名人之屋出來。」

　　是肯定句，不是問句。

　　「嗯，去回任務，除掉血味之後才準備回家。」

　　「哼。」

　　「來立普圖衛是找我？」威廉趕緊改變話題。

　　「豬腦，馬戲團的任務報償還沒分給格禮浮，你這幾天他媽的很難找！早知道就直接去問貝拉，我幹嘛自找麻煩。」費爾席克悶悶地發著牢騷，走到皇后大門外階梯的平台，站在那裡等威廉跟上。

　　「你去那鬼地方幾天？」

　　「馬戲團結束後的隔天出發、今天回來，總共三天。」

　　「……總之你都不在城裡。」費爾席克瞇著眼睛，心不在焉的盯著石階的花紋，末了抬頭，身體靠著城門階梯扶手，微微拉開與威廉的距離。

　　「這次行動的報償有賞金跟特別向奧修工匠訂製的鞋靴裝備，賞金克魯克斯拿三成，靴子留一雙給咖哩，其他東西你拿去。如果沒意見就這樣分。」

　　「當然有意見，平常都五五，為什麼這次例外？」威廉疑惑的看著費爾席克，心想格禮浮幾天前特別怎麼了嗎。然後由於費爾席克怒瞪著他也不回答，他只好自己動起腦筋思考，想起早先西恩說的那件事情。

　　「……因為回任務你沒報格禮浮的名字？」

　　費爾席克表面上不動聲色，威廉還是捕捉到他眼底閃過的一抹狼狽。他知道自己說中了，只是以費爾席克的個性，死也不會承認理虧，卻又自知作法有失公允而變相地想要補償。

　　「那又怎樣……你不是不在城裡？」

　　「我今天回來啦。」

　　「誰告訴你的？貝拉？」

　　「沒有，不重要。所以我說對了，這就是原因？」

　　「哼，你就當作我搶功勞，反正我就是陰了你。」

　　「哈哈，是滿陰的，尤其格禮浮聲名狼藉的時候。」

　　「反正不管多好的名聲都會被你這豬腦一手搞砸……」

　　威廉笑了笑，一改先前因惹到費爾席克而不太自在的情緒。費爾席克則刻意顯示出一副滿不在乎的模樣，眼神冷淡帶向旁邊，可惜他演技太差，威廉總覺得他其實很介意。

　　「但你沒有任何事先通知，費爾席克，如果我因此生氣呢？」威廉用聽不太出情緒的聲音發問，偷覷費爾席克的表情：「難道不怕我怒而從此拆夥？」

　　費爾席克愕愣，回過頭不可置信的望著威廉：「你因為這個要跟我拆夥？」他驚訝到一時不曉得該說什麼，礙於自尊又不想道歉，氣呼呼吐出一句：「……那就隨便你！」

　　「喂，等等，我是說如果。」威廉趕緊拉住眼看就要轉身走人的費爾席克，覺得好笑：「你還是會怕嘛，這麼討厭格禮浮的名字和銀嶽連在一起？」

　　「誰說我討厭，這和那有什麼關係！」

　　威廉瞇起眼睛：「那麼一切都是我誤會，格禮浮公然與林頓作對卻因名人之屋安然無恙，對你無關痛癢？」

　　「廢話，你腦袋的線路怎麼接的！格禮浮跟誰作對關我屁事！但我警告你，沒事離那隻死禿鷹遠一點，你再讓我看到──」

　　威廉過於明白的態度使費爾席克狼狽不堪，他欲待發作，卻感覺威廉的手掌撫過他的髮際，將他的頭髮往後帶。並不像大人哄小孩，而更接近於為了好好看看對方的臉，所作出的更親密的友好舉動。

　　威廉的雙眼盯著他清澈透水的藍色眼睛，像嘲笑他的自亂陣腳，但沒有惡意。

　　「你很笨，我才不會跟你計較這種事。」

　　這句話的言下之意是：就為了費爾席克任性的想拖延大眾明白格禮浮隸屬於西恩‧銀嶽名下，他怎麼捨得對他發脾氣。

　　「對了，費爾席克，跨年那天有約嗎？」

　　「……沒有。問這個做什麼？」費爾席克莫名其妙的看著威廉，對於話題的轉移毫無心理準備。只是威廉似乎真的不在乎剛才所談論的那些，而他也不願拉下面子追問，乾脆裝作若無其事。

　　「科茵福羅過了寧羅德之橋，往貝爾峽谷的路上有座彎道，很少人知道。從那裡可以清楚俯瞰內海，跨年的海上煙火秀當然也一覽無遺，我們買幾瓶啤酒和配酒的鹹食，到那耗掉整個晚上如何。」

　　「你怎麼知道那種地方？」多疑的斥候下意識想起威廉身邊數不清的女人緣。

　　「我上次出任務和薇若經過，意外發現。因為必須跨越完全被掩埋的小路，相信不會有人跨年夜摸黑到那裡去。怎麼樣？一定會好玩。」

　　費爾席克似乎沒有反對之意，但微皺的眉顯示他不想輕易答應威廉的邀約。威廉也習慣他的脾氣，並不著急。

　　「另外，我跟奧修城蛋糕店的女孩訂了一批蛋糕，如果沒有延誤，今天晚上就會送到你家。」

　　「……什麼意思？」

　　「克魯克斯其他人同意我用蛋糕賄賂，跨年夜把哥哥借給我喔。」

　　「等等，你什麼時候和──」

　　「沒記錯的話，抹茶口味給艾爾亞勒、覆盆莓給玫爾爵菈、焦糖奶酪給德羅、草莓的巨無霸泡芙是北黎的、萊姆舒芙蕾送給路爾、提拉米蘇應該是卡克、重乳酪蛋糕給肯恩、至於那團愛咬人的棉花糖既然牙齒掉光，我選了蘋果牛奶慕斯冰淇淋。」

　　費爾席克愣看著威廉，除了因威廉意料之外的舉措，更為了威廉所說的甜點都是他所偏好，但這一長串人名完全沒提到他。費爾席克差點追問，幸好話出口之前踩了剎車，覺得若表現出在意的態度就太讓威廉占盡便宜。

　　「他們答應關我屁事……」

　　威廉並不著急，悠哉的說：「北黎和其他人都是已經同意，我才拿蛋糕店的產品目錄給他們選。費加莓甜點坊這星期還推出一款採用玫瑰香氣的甜酒烘烤的黃金布丁，新年節慶的限量商品，如果你也答應，今天晚上就會收到一盒。如何？」

　　「哼。你得──先把布丁送來，如果好吃我再考慮。」費爾席克還是嘴硬，臉上表情倒是透露他並不反對威廉的邀請。

　　「這次遊戲規則很清楚，費爾席克，要答應才有喔。」

　　「……我才不答應滿身血味的人的話。」費爾席克懊惱地瞪著威廉，聲音聽起來萬分不甘心。

　　「那我把血味去掉，再問一次？」威廉抬起頭，因為和費爾席克兩人所站的台階地勢較高，可以清楚看見立普圖衛的流動商販就在前方不遠。

　　「我哪知道，我又不能預知，不要問我沒發生的事……」

　　威廉為了費爾席克不誠懇又露餡的聲音笑了，拉著費爾席克走下台階，迎向流動商人，用肢體明白表示費爾席克等他，才把一向被流動商人視為酬勞的黃金優惠券支付給對方。

　　流動商人名為桑尼‧蘇，不知道為什麼，第一次看到桑尼就讓威廉想起小時候居住的亞本德沃夫地區，傳說一種神出鬼沒的矮小精靈，這倒也滿符合流動商人的形象。

　　「格禮浮家族的威廉明先生？呼呼，好久不見吶。」

　　收下優惠券，桑尼‧蘇背後的手一擺，讓威廉利用陣術傳入秘密魔法房間。房間的空間不大，裡頭關著不少名為寶藏金人的特殊不死生物，這些生物不具有知覺意識，只會在被囚禁的空間裡前後左右移動，即使受到攻擊也不懂反擊，並在遭到消滅之後不久重生，再一次重複怪異的行為模式。

　　這種生物相當少見，除了有點煩之外沒有任何害處，因為死亡的時候身體會散發特殊香味，能夠蓋過人血在生物皮膚上殘留的氣息，向來被殺人者用來洗滌氣味。

　　如果不找有畜養寶藏金人習慣的流動商人，另一種選擇是到野外獵殺其他生物，利用野生生物的氣味遮掩人血的味道。但這種方法慢，結束之後也只是換來另一種較不引來側目的氣息，威廉並不覺得比較方便。

　　五分鐘後，威廉邊走出來邊把匕首插回腰際的刀套，看見費爾席克靠著一棵大樹無聊的等待著他，臉上已沒有先前那些情緒，相當平靜。

　　「剛才忘了問你，威廉，關於馬戲團副團長的事情，名人之屋有任何說法嗎？」

　　威廉有點訝異費爾席克會問起，他知道費爾席克想了解的，是關於名人之屋是否將介入力保馬戲團副團長的決定。

　　「……情況可能比想像中複雜。我並沒有深問，但根據西恩的說法，林頓會向西蒙‧亞連特要人。」

　　費爾席克微微皺眉，威廉感覺他並非對此一無所知。

　　「你知道這件事？」

　　「有從西蒙那邊猜到，我不是自由之家的人，他們不會向我透露細節，只不過同時他們也不敢妄動馬戲團成員。」

　　「這就對了。自由之家抓了皇室派遣的馬戲團成員，無疑在貴族臉上甩巴掌，但這個小小的勝利不至於沖昏自由之家領導者的腦袋，因此第二回合賣面子給林頓男爵也能夠理解。」

　　「然後呢？」

　　「無論名人之屋或自由之家都無法忍受菲利浦大公的爪牙大搖大擺在新大陸活動吧，被釋放後馬戲團的行動應該會受限制，這方面林頓男爵為了不得罪雙方，沒有不同意的理由，三方各退一步很公平。不過，費爾席克，你有什麼理由關心馬戲團副團長的安危？她的確是個美女，卻不像過往你挑選的女人的品味。」

　　費爾席克沉默了會兒，決定告訴威廉：「我不曉得馬戲團副團長向我透露這件事情有什麼用意，也無從得知情報真偽，但那女人表示布勒高紐宮地下室有座秘密金庫，裡面藏了不少好東西。」

　　「靠，她想幹嘛？」

　　「她需要一筆錢。她聲稱留在舊大陸的母親雙目失明，需要治病，甚至不曉得從什麼管道把這件事洩漏給科茵福羅的艾蜜莉亞‧智雅尼諾。眾所皆知那女人來新大陸尋找她有名的學者父親，馬戲團副團長宣稱知道內幕，但她要錢。身為暗殺集團副手級的領導，過去經手多少交易，你可以想像西蒙因此必須加派人手把她看管得很緊。」

　　聽費爾席克這麼說，威廉忽然茅塞頓悟，想起稍早與西恩會面時覺得奇怪的地方，現在一切清楚了。名人之屋之所以與馬戲團副團長合作，是衝著美女副團長所掌握的暗殺集團情報，名人之屋想要的是這個。

　　而為了得到副團長豐富的情報資訊，必須先解決控制副團長的亞森羅蘋三世。西蒙‧亞連特的確明目張膽派人調查馬戲團，但並不構成接下委託的眾家族得以順利討伐馬戲團的客觀條件。這般身陷泥淖的不明朗狀況因此持續了一陣子，直至……

　　威廉不禁回憶起第一次在西恩辦公室裡談論馬戲團的案子時的情形，心裡忖度當時西恩透露手中握有馬戲團的內幕消息，是不是故意引他上鉤。

　　從結果來看，馬戲團表面上由奧修城的家族──克魯克斯解決，並且克魯克斯受託於自由之家，林頓不會把怪罪的矛頭指向名人之屋。實際上案子卻是克魯克斯與格禮浮合力結果，導致名人之屋若想掌握手下家族經手的案件動向絕對容易，更由於種種緣故，格禮浮的名字完全沒出現在檯面上，對名人之屋而言，可以說佔盡甜頭又不得罪林頓男爵。

　　但威廉不覺得這一切都在西恩的掌握內。格禮浮加入名人之屋是威廉所逼，費爾席克受傷後西恩也不鼓勵威廉接下案子，甚至今天西恩才為了費爾席克隱藏格禮浮的功績與他意見相左。合理的推斷是，事情恰巧都朝有利名人之屋的方向發展，但明明對一切坐享其成的西恩卻沒有為此高興，這讓認知到此一層面的威廉有一點情緒不平。

　　「所以你覺得呢？威廉。」費爾席克探問，雖然並非多麼熱衷於海蓮娜所畫下的大餅，依然想知道威廉的看法。

　　「我只能說，名人之屋對海蓮娜很有興趣。林頓與自由之家交涉之後，名人之屋就會連絡林頓，所以我建議別漟這渾水，海蓮娜知道的秘密太危險了，斯特勒塔巴斯塔或者菲利浦大公，都是我不想打交道的人物。」

　　「……你說的對。」

　　費爾席克接受威廉的建議，同時也因威廉所透露的名人之屋的事情，讓他有點悶悶不樂的想起威廉現在所效忠的機構。

　　「你這幾天呢，在首席咒師之下工作很忙嗎，你都負責什麼？」他以閒聊的語氣探問，不想表現得太刻意。

　　「啊，我沒說過嗎，現在是席前特任。」

　　費爾席克聽到那四個字，愣瞪著威廉。

　　「你說什麼？」

　　「席前特任啊，所以目前還算輕鬆，不用每天坐辦公室或定期出使任務，相對的工作時間不穩定，必須隨傳隨到，但卻滿適合我。」

　　費爾席克居然連髒話都罵不出來，完全不想理威廉了。他轉身走人，怒氣沖沖跨步往李奧納多驛站去，這讓威廉嚇了一跳，拉住他，費爾席克粗魯地甩袖擺開。

　　「他媽的威廉明！你被那死禿鷹安排在離他最近的位子，還說這很適合你，去死吧風流鬼！」

　　「嗯？你，我的……」

　　「跨年自己去跨啊！我不去！」

　　「等等等等等……」威廉聽到這話，急得直接曳著他的胳膊，免得他再往前真的就會回家：「剛才不是都答應了嗎？幹嘛要……」

　　「誰跟你狗屁答應，我半句話都沒說好！」

　　「但你說我把血味弄掉……」

　　「我沒同意！就算我同意現在也不爽去，反正你這席前特任隨時都有可能很開心的被調走！」

　　費爾席克大力朝威廉胸膛一推，讓他連退數步，趁機抽回手快步離開，連多看威廉一眼都讓他怒火中燒。

　　「喂，誰說我開心，我沒有很開心啊？」

　　「那你那句滿適合你又怎樣！」

　　「我的意思……」

　　費爾席克停下腳步，轉身抓住威廉的衣領，這讓緊跟著他的威廉措手不及，直迎費爾席克大發的醋意。

　　「如果那天在王宮我沒追問，你就認為之後沒必要對我解釋，那還來找我幹嘛！有種你說，他除了幫你練匕首到底還練了什麼？跟他這麼要好，怎麼不約他跨年算了！」

　　威廉明本來心平氣和的想要安撫費爾席克，費爾席克最後一句話卻意外踩到他的地雷。

　　「約他？你以為我為什麼約你？」他頓了頓，視線直接了當地看著費爾席克，身高幾乎相同的兩人能夠平行無礙地互視，也令得雙方有種互不退讓的衝突感。

　　「誰知道！反正你只想找人喝酒，去找他啊！」

　　「你認為我只想找人喝酒？」

　　「不然呢！」

　　「費爾席克，不要把事情說得這麼簡單，這種話再一句我就真的找他。」

　　費爾席克氣話正要出口，忽然收語，雷霆無處可發的瞪著威廉，抓著他衣領的拳頭憤怒到微微發抖。

　　「他是個咒師，為什麼要教你破除咒語的方法？」

　　威廉維持直視他的姿態，沒有開口也沒有移動。

　　「你認識他比認識我更久，你的匕首是他練的，難不成你的身手都是他的功勞？你現在聽命於他，他甚至教你怎麼對付他自己，但他憑什麼對你毫無防備？一屆首席什麼時候疏於防範成這副德性，你又是他的誰！」

　　「費爾席克，你明明在乎這麼多，卻完全不在乎我怎麼想？」

　　「我他媽的不在乎？我他媽的哪裡不在乎！」

　　「那你為什麼永遠要曲解我的意思？」

　　「我沒有！當上席前特任你的確很開心！」

　　「我的開心完全不是你描述的原因，你到底是在說氣話還是真心這麼認為？席前特任給我很多自由，可以繼續對外接洽任務，也可以尋找友隊家族，完全不影響我和你或其他家族的合作關係，兩家合作未來不會產生任何改變，難道我不能為這種事情開心？」

　　「那他為什麼訓練你對付咒師的方法，為什麼對你這麼好！」

　　「戰場上咒師往往是左右戰局的關鍵，高明的咒師一個人抵得過十個戰士，我想知道如何對付他們，這種想法有錯？」

　　「但幹嘛找一個對你有意思的人，偏偏是那隻死禿鷹！因為他認定你不會反過來傷他？他就篤定你一輩子都不會背叛他嗎？」

　　「你不要把事情講得這麼嚴重，比起這個，我對你──」

　　「又是天象儀又是手抄書，還有古董品和藏書票，根本一直在對你獻殷勤，他擔心你的安危，插手你的任務，連跟誰合作都要管，還可以指使你來這去那！」

　　「費爾席克，夠了，你根本……」

　　「心虛了嗎，那死禿鷹到底還跟你做過什麼，他到底有多在乎你！」

　　「夠了！不要再講他，這到底關他什麼事？你真正該關心的……」

　　「威廉明，你再說一次關他什麼事，我──」

　　威廉的手毫無預警往前抓，扯住費爾席克，將他粗魯推上牆。

　　「費爾席克，閉嘴！你可不可以好好看看我！」

　　這句大吼如雷貫耳，讓費爾席克腦海一片空白，愣看著威廉，淺藍色的瞳孔縮了縮。

　　「……什麼意思？」

　　被怒推上牆的他背部一陣吃痛，待站定便迎視威廉滿不諒解的憤怨。威廉不做回答，費爾席克的問句反讓威廉的不滿往上累積。克魯克斯家的斥候幾乎沒有看過這名朋友失控，一時不知該如何是好。還未有足夠時間釐清狀況，威廉先有動作，他原地退後一步，眼神說得很明白：不要過來，然後頎長的身形毫無戀棧地轉身，離開費爾席克。

　　忽然被拋下的費爾席克當場更錯愕，畢竟過去沒有幾人曾對他這麼做。他追前嘗試留住威廉，威廉卻連推開的動作也沒有，只是冷淡地將手抽回。費爾席克感覺自尊受到打擊，莫名其妙的站在原地，就這麼放任威廉離開他的視線範圍。

　　


	40. (Final Chapter)

　　今年的跨年活動要數科茵福羅吸引到最多人潮。立普圖衛的馬戲團因故取消表演，奧修城則是舉辦上流社會私人舞會，科茵福羅的路尼茲提督特地從舊大陸請來煙火專家，在面向巴列亞雷斯廣場的港口策劃一場複合式煙火秀。

　　威廉明‧格禮浮的身影出現在人潮中。手上提著裝了半打進口啤酒的牛皮紙袋，正準備從人滿為患的街道離開。回立普圖衛之前還得去一趟海濱咖啡館，跟麗莎拿貝拉預定的南方出產的可可豆後，就能回家。

　　海濱咖啡廳因為地勢高，可以將巴列亞雷斯廣場前方海域一覽無遺，是城裡排名前幾的絕佳觀賞煙火地點，同時又提供餐點和舒適的座位，從十一月份陽台的位子就都陸續被預訂。這一帶一直到觀景台的街道兩旁開設的餐廳，在這特別的節日也跟著受惠，座椅都排到街道上來，威廉要一直側身，客氣地請觀光客們稍微讓路。

　　總算從麗莎那邊拿到貝拉預定的可可豆後，威廉走下斜坡開始往驛站前進。距離煙火施放的時間越近，街上也就聚集越多人潮，巴列亞雷斯廣場更人滿為患。從舊大陸請來的一組舞蹈團正在前方表演迴旋舞，觀戲人潮將通道擠得水洩不通，威廉明暫且站在旁邊看了一會兒的表演，趁節目之間的準備間隙想趁機穿越馬路。

　　「嘿，威廉威廉！」

　　一把嘹亮的女音劃過周遭嘈雜的人聲，喚住威廉，威廉轉身，從無數面孔中認出正興奮對自己招手的一張小臉。是克魯克斯家的北黎基忒，活潑的獨眼女孩穿著一件毛茸茸的蓬鬆短大衣，有大大的帽子可以蓋在頭上，隨著她一蹦一跳，外套邊緣的裝飾用小毛球都在半空中彈跳。

　　北黎基忒旁邊是海暮伊思家的羅伊達，穿著白色吊嘎和黑色海灘褲，以及邊走會邊喀拉喀拉響的海灘拖鞋，左手提著只會在海產店看到的裝啤酒用的鐵籃子，總共兩籃放了滿滿一打啤酒，十足草根。一頭金髮今天同樣呈現放下來的造型，不修邊幅而未加打理，所以看起來有一點毛躁。明明天色已晚，羅伊達臉上戴著一副墨鏡。

　　「北黎、羅伊？」

　　威廉手上抱著啤酒和可可豆，以至於無法空手與他們打招呼，但依然開心的停下腳步。

　　「威廉阿兄，新年快樂～」

　　「新年快樂，你們來看煙火？」

　　「嘿呀！剛才去阿爾雷開的海產店吃完東西才過來的～」北黎基忒湊到威廉面前又是撥他頭髮又是扯他衣服，身上的毛球讓威廉打了個噴嚏，然後墊起腳尖探看威廉手上抱著的牛皮紙袋裡面裝什麼。

　　「啤酒！」

　　「喂喂喂！」威廉趕緊轉身避開北黎基忒自動伸過來搶他進口啤酒的手，北黎基忒明明已經抓著兩罐跟羅伊達提著的同廠牌的本地啤酒，還要來搶他的飲料：「這些是我新年假期的庫存，不要搶，羅伊手上不是有！」

　　「臭威廉好小氣唷，啤酒當然越多越好啊！」

　　北黎基忒咚咚咚的在威廉旁邊跳來晃去，外套上的毛球又讓威廉連打了兩個噴嚏。

　　「靠，妳沒事穿這麼毛幹嘛？」

　　「冷啊！」

　　「威廉阿兄你這樣露出胸口，難怪會感冒。」羅伊達非常認真的建議著。

　　「你以為穿吊衫就不會嗎……」

　　「吼，笨蛋哪會感冒！」北黎基忒朝羅伊達的腦袋敲了一記響，然後繼續拉搶威廉的啤酒瓶。衣服上的毛球隨著北黎基忒的移動一路彈跳，雖然很可愛但威廉的鼻子真的很癢。最後的結果是啤酒被搶去兩瓶，不過因為重量減輕，他可以一手拎著紙袋，用另一手故意把北黎基忒的頭髮弄亂。

　　「那啤酒很貴，妳喝的時候別給我倒到地上去！」

　　「好啦好啦，你好囉嗦喔。」

　　「威廉阿兄，你是跟哪個美女在這邊約會？」

　　「嗄？我沒有，來買啤酒和拿貝拉的可可豆，馬上要回家了。」

　　「是喔，冥仔還約了一些美女要跨年狂歡什麼的。」

　　「哈，你們家其他人呢，榭兒他們？」

　　「榭兒跟蕾拉和米斯還有速速在最最最前面的好位置唷～」羅伊達用沒拎啤酒的那手遙指廣場人潮最前端，隱約竟能看見其他海暮伊思家成員位列景觀最好之處：「米斯本來說寧可睡覺補眠不要來的，但榭兒拖了蕾拉一起，也不知道出了什麼怪招，最後逼米斯下午就鋪好野餐布躺在那邊佔了好位置。哇噢等下我們要怎麼擠過去啊～薇若也有來看煙火？」

　　「她應該在這廣場的某處，下午報備過就和一群朋友跑走了。」

　　「耶～但威廉你之前不是送蛋糕來跟我們借哥哥嗎，帝王帝王哩？」

　　威廉眉頭不太明顯地皺了皺，正要回答，北黎基忒忽然大喊。

　　「臭帝王臭帝王，他在那邊耶！原來哥哥沒答應跟你出來玩嗎嗎嗎嗎嗎，難怪那些布丁他一個也沒吃！害我也不敢吃耶超浪費的！」

　　威廉驚訝地朝北黎基忒所指的方向望，輕而易舉從人群中找到克魯克斯黑髮斥候的側臉。費爾席克坐在山腰露天餐廳的其中一間，因為不像其他遊客把心思放在即將開始的煙火秀，使得他的臉孔格外好辨認。克魯克斯家的斥候穿著黑色的襯衫，手中拿著一杯黑啤酒，他坐的並不是單人坐位，他並不是獨自在那間餐廳用餐。

　　「旁邊有怪獸家的瑟瑞耶！還有萊肯色菲！所以帝王被她們約走囉？」北黎基忒的眼神明顯帶著同情，並且加了調侃：「原來你們感情這麼不好喔臭威廉，都買蛋糕賄賂了說～」

　　她這句話還沒說完，威廉已經丟下她和羅伊快步朝山坡奔去，在人群中不斷借過，氣呼呼的直奔山腰的餐廳。

　　「咿耶～這又是怎麼了？」

　　

　　威廉明穿過挨肩擦膀的人潮，在窒礙難行的街道上左轉右拐，總算來到費爾席克所在的餐廳。才剛到門口就迎接一群明顯喝醉了的遊俠，他頗不耐煩地閃開，在帶位區碰到正往外走的萊肯色菲。後者並沒有期望遇見格禮浮家的斥候，因此驚喜地叫住並攔下他。

　　「威廉！你居然在科茵福羅耶，你也來看煙火嗎？」

　　「啊，好久不見。」威廉明心不在焉地敷衍打了招呼，雙眼不斷尋找餐廳內他所想要找尋的人影。

　　「威廉威廉我跟你說，我和瑟瑞大姐和克魯克斯當家坐在那邊的位子唷──不過他們的話題好無聊，我正準備去廣場晃晃，你要不要一起來？」

　　「你們坐哪？」

　　「那邊呀，克魯克斯當家今天來約姊姊，我以為跟出來有好玩的行程，誰知道呀……」

　　威廉越過萊肯色菲，匆匆趕往費爾席克的桌次。他們的桌子就在陽台旁，視野相當好，除本來屬於萊肯色菲的空位子，另一邊坐著塞勒涅家排行最長的女槍手──瑟吉妲瑞。黑髮的美人正喝著啤酒，與費爾席克有一搭沒一搭聊天。因為她面向威廉前進的方向，所以比費爾席克早一步發現熟人。

　　「威廉明？」

　　隨著這聲叫喚，費爾席克回過頭，愣瞪著意料之外的來者。威廉明滿不諒解地瞅著他，眼神幾乎要噴出火，費爾席克被這份情緒惹得莫名奇妙，才要開口，追著威廉的腳步跑回桌子旁邊的萊肯色菲興奮地和他們打招呼。

　　「威廉威廉，怎麼這麼急？煙火就快開始了，如果沒有位子跟我們一起坐吧！」

　　威廉眼神帶向萊肯色菲，然後又看看瑟吉妲瑞，儘管他的臉還是很臭，卻盡力保持平常語調對瑟吉妲瑞表示：「不好意思，我可以借費爾席克一步說話？」

　　瑟吉妲瑞臉上帶著淡淡無所謂的笑容，聳了聳肩：「借兩步也行，請自便。」

　　威廉便沒再看她，一手抽起費爾席克椅背上的外套、另一手抓住費爾席克，強行將他從座位上拉起。

　　「跟我來一下。」

　　「放開我！」費爾席克使力甩開，但威廉料到他的反抗，抓著他的力道很足，將他一路拖出餐廳。費爾席克憤怒地與他拉扯，威廉乾脆反扣他，也不管因他倆惹起的小騷動，總算把費爾席克拖出城，拖到人潮較少的寧羅德之橋。

　　「靠你媽的抓個屁！」

　　費爾席克一被放開，立刻拉寬兩人距離暴躁的大罵著。極低的氣溫下，克魯克斯斥候身上只有一件黑色襯衫，他卻因為盛怒絲毫不覺涼意。

　　「我才靠你媽的，為什麼跟塞勒涅家的人坐在那間餐廳！」

　　「我跟誰出去關你屁事，你管得著？」

　　「關我屁事？你當我那天約你約假的？」

　　「廢話！把我丟下，叫我不要靠近你，現在又跑出來幹嘛！」

　　「我什麼時候叫你別靠近我！」

　　「那你當時甩開我甩心酸的嗎！眼神明明說得這麼清楚，你狗娘養的還說沒叫我別靠近你！」

　　兩人一下橋就大吵，不引起旁人的注意絕對很難。城橋附近都是可以遠眺科茵福羅海灣的景觀地，因此雖然沒有城內人多，依然聚集不少遊客，兩人的衝突無異替跨年夜增加不少戲劇性。

　　威廉瞪了那些多事的人一眼，氣呼呼的將費爾席克的大衣丟給他，然後把費爾席克拖往人少的方向。拐進一條看不見足跡的小路後，附近才總算半個人影也沒有，泛鐵鏽色的山壁前方是海闊天空的完整科茵福羅港，連巴列亞雷斯廣場上聚集的群眾也一覽無遺，費爾席克猛然想起威廉似乎跟自己提過這個地方。

　　「你拒絕我的邀請，到頭來居然跟塞勒涅家的人出門，你把我當什麼？你以為我只是隨口約你，你以為說不來我覺得無所謂嗎！」

　　到了那裡威廉立刻轉身咄咄逼人地追問，費爾席克愣了愣，自尊心可不允許威廉對他單方發火，當下也開罵。

　　「他媽的兇個屁！我哪知道你怎麼想？」

　　「你約塞勒涅家的女槍手到底什麼意思！說啊！」

　　「我跟誰出去什麼時候有你插嘴的空間！」

　　「我沒有插嘴空間？你有吃醋的空間我就沒有插嘴空間？」

　　「我吃個屁醋！」

　　「好啊，你沒吃醋，你不在乎西恩，不在乎我跟他交情多好，也不在乎我一個星期去找他幾次！」

　　「你跟他果然有鬼！」

　　「對，我跟他就是有怎樣，你要懷疑就懷疑到底，最好能找出證據讓我恍然大悟，我也很想知道我到底跟他做過什麼！」

　　「你──」

　　「反正你可以誣賴我，但我問你跟瑟吉妲瑞的事情就是兇個屁！」

　　「我沒有誣賴你！」

　　「那你為什麼跟她出來，是你約的還是她約的？」

　　「這究竟與你何干？」

　　「與我何干──你到現在還在與我何干？」威廉一把抓住費爾席克，將他壓在自己與山壁之間：「你要裝沒事到什麼時候，費爾席克！跟別的女人在特殊節日出去，要我怎麼想，你以為我會釋懷或笑一笑嗎？」

　　「你到底在咄咄逼人個什麼勁！」

　　「難道我沒資格？你今天晚上讓我很煩躁！」

　　費爾席克被威廉的怒吼嚇了一跳，但並不代表他會乖乖挨罵。他推開威廉，想要解除遭囚在威廉與山壁之間的狀態，威廉卻一步也不讓開。

　　「你滾！」

　　「你不說清楚今晚跟瑟吉妲瑞怎麼回事，我不讓！」

　　「那你也說清楚跟死禿鷹怎麼回事啊！」

　　威廉睜大眼睛，不可置信。

　　「你聽不懂人話。我跟他，什麼屁事也沒有！」

　　「好呀又是沒屁事，說得信誓旦旦怎麼不證明給我看！」

　　「……你是在裝傻還是完全不明白我的意思？」

　　「到底明白個鬼！話都不說清楚的嗎？威廉明！」

　　威廉明‧格禮浮以一種難以言喻的情緒怒視費爾席克，眼神銳利而前所未有的清晰。他迎著費爾席克不願讓步而同樣與他相瞪的雙眼，兩人眼中都忿忿不平。

　　「你居然真的不懂。」

　　這是他得到的結論，恍然的同時並不代表他能夠諒解，相反的這讓他更焦躁。

　　「你以為我為什麼無論如何也要從林頓手中保下你，寧可得罪西恩也不願和你起衝突？你以為我哪天不挑，偏偏挑聖誕夜闖王宮，幹嘛又要賄賂你的弟妹，訂布丁去你家，跨年約你出來？」

　　「我哪知道，你這人做事──」

　　威廉明壓住費爾席克的肩膀，一手抱著他冷不防吻了他的唇。威廉伸出舌頭，闖入費爾席克嘴內，不給費爾席克反抗空間地強吻，動作雖然粗魯，品嚐的當下卻仔細，層次十足地體會舌尖每一瞬間的變化。

　　被強吻的克魯克斯當家當場石化，直到威廉為了改變姿勢而把他重新拉著，費爾席克才大夢初醒，企圖掙脫。威廉於是用比想像中更強健的胳膊再次抓住他，固定他的臉孔，不顧費爾席克反對的舌吻。費爾席克別開臉，用手去推，挪動身體嘗試離開掌握，威廉失去耐性，交纏的舌從費爾席克嘴內伸出來，深紅色的雙眼凝視著湛藍色。

　　「你真的討厭我吻你，再推，我就走。」

　　霸道而威脅性十足的發言，然後伴隨二度闖入費爾席克口中的舌。這話讓費爾席克又愣住，他覺得明明應該要推，憑什麼給威廉吻，但如果推開威廉就真的走了，他竟一時不知該如何是好。

　　就這樣在無意的威脅下，費爾席克被威廉整整吻了十分鐘有餘，到後來的吻有一點點失控，費爾席克已酥麻得幾乎站不住，威廉才慢吞吞抽回舌頭，手背擦過唇邊，帶走口水。

　　費爾席克當下遠離他，靠著山壁雙頰緋紅一片。等他總算調整好呼吸，立刻巴過威廉的腦袋，但腳步沒動，像在等威廉提出異常舉動的解釋。

　　「如果我都做到這樣你還未有所察，那我也沒辦法。費爾席克，我喜歡你。」

　　費爾席克明顯因這句話失去思考能力，待他反應過來便看見他的瞳孔微微一縮。

　　「……那又怎樣。」回話徹底結巴，拼命想掩飾尷尬，然後費爾席克連直視威廉都做不到。他從沒想過這件事，真的完全沒想過，以至於聽到威廉的想法竟讓他自亂陣腳。

　　「那又怎樣？我喜歡你啊。」

　　「所以……呢？」

　　「我不在乎西恩，我只在乎你，你說要證明我就給你，不要再跟我裝傻。」

　　「但這和那──」

　　「我認為這種感覺不是我一廂情願，費爾席克。正因為都是男人，我不對這件事開玩笑，也不想跟你打哈哈。我喜歡你，費爾席克，那你呢？」

　　費爾席克又急又惱的看著威廉，說不出話，衣袖所掩藏的拳頭越收越緊，冷汗直流。要不是今天威廉的問句，他從沒把思考帶向這等方向，威廉的反問讓他腦海中塞滿過去一個多月兩人相處的景象，威廉笑他、玩他、陪他喝酒、聽他說話、和他分享、替他療傷……

　　「我……我──」

　　一聲轟隆巨響，將費爾席克後半句回答完全吃掉。兩人背後的科茵福羅港口從海平面爆出絢爛的七彩煙火，最後由白光劃開天際，威廉的雙眼感到一陣眩目。

　　新年了，兩人恍然，遠方觀賞人潮此起彼落的讚嘆聲隔著空曠的山野傳到這頭，在山壁側折出清渺飄盪的回音。威廉明再度將視線焦點擺在費爾席克身上，雙方都知道剛才的回答被新年第一道光給巧妙打斷。

　　「給我你的答案，費爾席克。」

　　「我……我不曉得。」

　　費爾席克低垂著頭，手臂推開靠近的威廉明。威廉因此沒有再上前，只目視著他，給他空間釐清自己的情緒。

　　兩人背海的身後是持續的第二波煙火秀，從巴列亞雷斯廣場邊緣升起精靈魔法助陣的璀亮光景，神聖光芒的法陣在煙火來到最高空的時候，與火藥一同炸開，強大的能量將科茵福羅近海每一處包圍，觀賞的人群暖洋洋的，很滿足。

　　費爾席克則因煙火的爆炸模糊地耳鳴，他臉頰好燙，拳頭收得更緊，感覺雙腳也微微發軟。因為背對大海，而讓煙火的光芒在他身前照出影子，這影子一下深、一下淡，顯得曖昧猶豫，而使緊盯著看的費爾席克心浮氣躁。

　　「……我可以抱你嗎？」

　　威廉的聲音再度劃開深夜，正好煙火方歇。兩人四周只剩微弱的月光與遠方廣場燈火，可以辨識自己的位子，卻看不見對方表情。

　　「不──不准！」

　　費爾席克肩膀不安地顫了顫，若非光采黯淡，就能發現克魯克斯當家已失控得雙頰大紅。他力作鎮定，想在有限的掌控裡維持該有的形象，只要威廉別輕舉妄動──幸好威廉也沒有動，他站在原地，平靜地凝視他。

　　第三波煙火再起，這一次是冰與火的魔法結合，費爾席克聽到法術能量穿透海水，激起水舞清波，結冰與大量氣體蒸發的音量讓他的耳鳴更虛幻，威廉帶隱約捲舌的自然腔調，卻清晰地穿透背景的笑鬧。

　　「為什麼？」

　　「沒為什麼……」

　　「你討厭我抱你嗎？」

　　「我──」

　　費爾席克噤語，難堪得微微發抖。握拳的雙手已都是汗水，明明身體燥熱，這依然讓他感覺新年氣溫很低。好一會兒，他才盡力以全身力氣控制嗓子，給出結巴而全然無肯定之意的答案。

　　「怎麼可能喜歡……」

　　威廉明眼瞼斂了斂，照明理應不足以讓他辨識費爾席克的任何細節，他卻還是有意無意盯著費爾席克的肩膀，看看他衣袖下握緊的手掌。

　　「所以是討厭的意思？」

　　「……我不知道，你不要再問了。」

　　威廉明保持原本的站姿等待他一陣子，只不過費爾席克並沒有作出任何改變。於是威廉明趨前，試探性環臂抱他，費爾席克掙扎，力道卻輕得不足以掙脫。威廉因此更大膽，真正確實給了擁抱，雙臂繞過費爾席克的脖子，緊扣他的肩膀和胸膛，深深吸氣。

　　費爾席克肢體很僵硬，但他其實不討厭。他從沒有真心討厭威廉明，雖然不想承認，事實上他一直把威廉視為無可取代的好朋友，最好的朋友。好到甚至會為他失序，好到會莫名在乎很多事情。

　　從威廉的擁抱，從隱約帶有含意的深呼吸，費爾席克知道自己情緒激動。他能藉著威廉與他接觸的體溫明白威廉對他的看法，赤裸且毫無隱藏。由於不作掩飾，才顯得踏實誠懇，他知道威廉沒有開玩笑，威廉真的愛他。但當年西恩抱著威廉時，威廉是不是也是這種感覺？清楚感受到對方的意思──他訝異於感受到威廉在乎自己的心情竟是這麼深刻。

　　「總之，看煙火吧。」

　　一陣子後，維持擁抱動作的威廉明先溫柔吐出這句話，一臂放開一臂下滑，改變原本的姿勢。被放開的地方顯得微冷，卻又讓費爾席克鬆口氣。威廉的手掌碰到費爾席克腰部的時候，黑髮的斥候因驚嚇而有些抵抗。但像是妥協威廉友善的提議，克魯克斯的斥候不再亂動，威廉便拉過外套披到他身上。

　　「把大衣穿上，比較暖。」

　　費爾席克乖順地聽從威廉的建議穿上外套，那之後便被威廉似乎不刻意的抱著腰，懶洋洋靠著山壁。費爾席克放棄矜持，裝作若無其事面海觀景，讓煙火引開自己亂糟糟的注意力。費爾席克心知肚明自己沒有給出答案，無論關於擁抱或另一個更敏感該回答的問題，但威廉饒過他，只是靜靜挨著他宣示所有權，並不堅持逼他表態。此番縱容引得費爾席克心存僥倖，他並不討厭現在的狀況，所以既然威廉明不要求改變，那就暫且維持。

　　嶄新煙火升起的時候，費爾席克體內湧現一股暖意。一開始他以為這波煙火也有治癒魔法，但很快，他發現那是身邊斥候的力量。不同斥候施展的治癒術的確有著微小差異，威廉的能量很飽滿，在費爾席克看來一如威廉予人的鮮明印象：冬陽般慵懶適度，並且周全可靠；總是能夠盼望到的光輝，黎明之刻一定能夠相遇。

　　費爾席克想起雪萊的著名詩句，If Winter comes，can Spring be far behind？他閉上眼，威廉身上的淡淡菸草味將他的嗅覺淹沒。煙花的光芒四溢，威廉手伸過來，邊施放溫暖的法術，邊將他的頭按到自己胸前。費爾席克沒反抗，臉埋著領口的毛絨靠著威廉。經過一晚上的生氣、驚訝、羞赧、尷尬，他現在覺得很累，因此放心的把身體重量交給威廉，迷迷糊糊的睡著了。

　　作為高潮的最後一幕煙火在半空中炸裂、絢目、溶解，然後一切歸於黑暗，All the stars in bloom。離新年第一道曙光還有數小時的等待，威廉擁著身邊所心儀的對象，呵護地在他被黑髮覆蓋的額側一吻。

　　他的嘴唇喃動，有些聲音。

　　

　　I would  
　　Love you ten years before the flood,  
　　And you should, if you pleased, refuse  
　　Till the conversion of the Jews.

 

　　【全文完】


End file.
